Bitter Sweet Symphony
by sidlelove
Summary: Sara has been having feelings for Catherine since she met her. And Sara's brother is visiting, making her life more happier. But as Sara's life began to be more full of life, something takes all the life away from it. Completed.
1. A Surprising Visitor

**Chapter 1**

**Well, i have one story in progress, but this plot just hit me like a meteor so i thought i will go ahead with this one.**

**I dont own CSI or any of their characters, just the character Eric and Karen :)**

* * *

_I look into her blue eyes. There was so much love in them. As she smiled sweetly, her eyes twinkled making my insides twirl in a whirlpool. I cupped her face and brushed my lips against her cherry red lips. It was even more softer than I have imagined. As I explored her mouth with my tongue, I slowly rubbed my hands on her back under her black top. She moaned into my kiss, making my body tremble with lust. Her hands explored my body while I unclasped her bra. Slowly, I took off her top along with her bra, exposing her beautiful chest. _

_I felt a rush of energy rise through me, an unbearable heat growing near my thighs. Her eyes locked with mine as our lips parted for few seconds. He eyes were filled with want, a want that I couldn't resist. That look made my knees weak, my heart to beat fast and my mind to stop thinking. Just as I was about to kiss her again, my pager started to beep. With a groan, I switched it off, but the sound of beeping did not go away. I took it out of my belt and switched it off again. It was still beeping. _

"_Sara?" I heard her say my name softly into my ears. _

"_Sara!" it was her voice again. _

"_Catherine?" I turned around, but she was gone. I looked around, trying to get a glimpse of her. "Cath?" I called out to her, louder this time. _

"_Catherine?" I screamed her name._

* * *

"Ah!" I could feel the sweat covering my body as I sat up on the bed after the dream. I swiped my forehead and got up to get a glass of water.

It was the same dream again. I have been seeing that dream for almost a month now. I'm not complaining, I love the first part of the dream but it never ended without her getting lost to somewhere. I opened my fridge to see a packet of orange juice sitting on the door all alone. I can't believe I have nothing else to eat here.

Thinking that I will get something to eat from Wired, again, I headed to the shower. I decided to take a cold shower to cool off my body after all the sweating. While I was in the shower, images of Catherine's eyes flashed in front of me. The feeling I get when she looks at me, the craving I have for her soft lips, the perfectly curved breasts came into my head.

Knowing that I had to head out soon if I want to get something to eat, I brushed thoughts away and came out of the bathroom, dripping wet. Just then, the doorbell rang. A chill went up my spine.

'Who can that be?' I thought. 'No one visits me, especially not at this time of the night.'

The bell rang again. I realized that the visitor was not going to leave until she opened the door. Covering myself with my robe, and checked whether my gun was where I kept it. As the bell rang again, I called out "Coming."

Slowly, I headed towards the door. Fear was revolving all around me. I checked through the peep hole to see whether I knew the visitor. My jaws dropped to see my eyes staring back at me.

"Eric." A smile came across my lips when I saw my brother standing at my doorstep, somewhat irritated with the fact that his sister was taking almost forever to open the door. His eyebrows knotted with anger and curiosity as he rang the doorbell again.

I opened the door, wearing the sweetest smile I could give. Eric looked at my fake smile and chuckled.

"You know Schmarts, you don't have to give a fake smile to me." Eric opened his arms for a hug as he came into the house. "Just a hug would do."

I embraced my older brother as if I have been waiting for him forever. I felt at home in his arms.

"How are you Eric?" I broke the hug and closed the door behind me. My brother hung his coat on the coat hanger and flopped onto the couch.

"Im good," Eric patted on the couch next to him, asking me silently to come and sit next to him.

He has changed so much over the years. He was not the angry and disturbed boy I knew as a child. His hair was longer than the last time she saw him. I smiled as I realized that he had the same brown hair as mine. His body was slightly built, what a relief, he must be taking care of himself now.

"Are you analyzing me as some evidence of yours schmarts?" Eric joked.

I slapped myself out of the thoughts and smiled, this time it was sincere. "Do you want something to drink? Some orange juice maybe?" Remembering that it was the only thing I had to offer, I stopped myself from including any other thing in my list.

"No that's ok." Eric shrugged. "Are you going out?" He pointed out to my appearance.

Then it hit to me that I only had 2 hours to go to work.

"Erm…yeah, I was going to go to work after grabbing a bite." I explained the situation to my brother and suggested. "Do you want to come, we can talk there."

"Sure, go get ready." Eric smiled as he went through the CD collection of mine and smiled to see one of the U2 CD in the collection. "Hey, I have got one too."

I went to my bedroom and started to get ready. I chose to wear a black leather pants which hugged my legs, a white t-shirt and a matching black leather jacket to work as it was the most comfortable work attire for me.

"I forgot to ask, how's Karen?" I called as I brushed my hair and put on a light make up.

"She's fine. She sent her love to you." Eric answered from the living room. "She is mad that you missed Christmas last year."

"Oh, im sorry, I was going to go but had to work." I emerged into the living room and grabbed my keys and bag. "You think she'll forgive me?" I shot an innocent smile at Eric.

"I think she already has." Eric stood up and wore his jacket. "Wow, you really don't care whether people notices that you are gay do you?" He asked as he eyed my clothes with amusement.

"Hey, people don't think I am gay." I spat. "Plus, I dated a guy last year, did not end very well. So I am thinking of going back to girls again."

Eric chuckled as he saw the smugness in my voice. "Sure, sure.."

"Plus, leather is just cool." I rubbed my jacket. "Now, let's go or I will be late."

"Don't you have two more hours till work." Eric's looked puzzled.

"I go to work at least one hour early Eric." I mumbled as I opened the door and waited for him to get out. He opened his mouth to tease me yet again, but I cut him short. "Don't you start talking about my social life. If you do, I'm going to leave you behind and go to eat alone."

Eric put his hand up in surrender and gestured me to the stairs letting me lead the way. "Your call schmarts."

* * *

The drive to Wired was filled with stories of Eric and Karen, whom he married 2 years ago. I listened and laughed with him to his stories. I was glad that Eric was living a happy life. I owed it all to Karen, who took Eric's hand and led him into her life.

Karen was a criminal profiler for the Seattle Crime Lab. She was also a respected, on-call anthropologist. To what Sara gathered, she was the most highly qualified anthropologist after Terri Miller. Her brother met Karen 3 years ago while he was working as a car mechanic. Being the flirt he is, Eric hit on her and to his luck, she fell for him. I was amazed with how Karen dealt with Eric as well as my past, our parents and all the darkest secrets of us siblings.

Karen was the sister I never had. She was caring, understanding and she has the most amazingly healthy sense of humor. Karen cared about me and Eric more than there family had ever cared about us. Even before she got married to Eric, she made sure we all got together for Christmas and Thanksgiving. She never expected any excuse. But since I moved to Vegas from San Francisco, I missed at least one of the holidays, always my excuses being work. After getting married, Karen helped Eric open his own garage for cars and other vehicles. Last I heard, his business was doing very well.

Now, Eric had a family, a wife and a business of his own. I was happy that my brother was well settled. I just wish I could get settled down too. If only a certain strawberry blonde would just understand and become gay. I smiled involuntarily.

"I'm going to guess that you haven't been listening to what I have been saying the last few minutes." Eric said with a fake cough catching my attention. "Something bothering you schmarts?"

"Huh?" I brushed away my thoughts and smiled. "No, I was just thinking about Karen and how she makes you so happy."

Eric's smiled widened.

"Oh, here we are." I pulled over in front of Wired, allowing Eric to get out of the car. "I'll come in after parking the car. Order what you want and get me a…"

Eric cut me off. "Sara, I know what you eat." With that, he disappeared into the restaurant.

After parking the car, I came into the restaurant. To my relief, there weren't many customers in there. 'Good, I hate crowds.' I saw Eric wave me over to a seat near a corner. Smiling, I headed towards my bother. He was scratching his beard which was trimmed but he had left some hair. I chuckled as I remembered what Eric used to say, 'a beard is the significance of manhood. If I trim it off, what am I going to be?' That was his excuse to make Karen leave his beard alone.

"Your foods getting cold." Eric mumbled as he took a bite off his sandwich.

He had ordered her a black coffee and tofus. He knew what I liked. I sat down and ate quietly as Eric ate his food.

"Schmarts, I have something to tell you." Eric said softly. From the tone of his voice, I knew it was something serious so I finished my last tofu quickly and gave all my attention to him. "Karen's pregnant."

I could not register why Eric was so worried but I was ecstatic to hear about having a nephew or a niece. But there was something in Eric's eyes which I couldn't understand. It was fear.

"That's great news Eric." I smiled as I took his hand. "Why aren't you more excited?"

Eric let out a big sigh. "I am scared Sara." He looked into my eyes. His eyes were red and I knew he was trying very hard not to let the tears flow. "I am scared to be a parent."

"Why?"

He looked at me as if I should know the answer. "You know how Laura and Jack were with us Sara." The name of her parents made her flinch. "What if I become like them?"

"Oh, Eric." I put both my hands on his hand and held it tightly. "You can never be like them. Look where you have come since then. You have a wife, a family. You are well settled and your income is good. You have been away from all what you were in for 6 years. That's a lot Eric. You have started off with a fresh start, and you are doing great."

What I said didn't help Eric at all. "But sometimes, I feel this anger building inside me. When Karen asks me to do something while I'm watching football, I feel like I want to hit her." He closed his eyes at this point.

"But you never hit her Eric." I pointed out. "You care about her. You never hurt her. I am sure that you will never hurt your child. You know what you went through, I am sure you would never let your child go through anything like that. We both will make sure of that."

Eric seems to be calm that before. He opened his eyes and was listening to be intensely.

"What happened to us can be used more than just a bad memory that scares us Eric. We can use it to help others. What we have gone through makes us make sure that no one we love or care about even goes near to experiencing something like that. And this is about your own child we are talking about, do you ever think that you will ever let any harm come near that cute thing? You think you can ever touch your own baby the way our parents touched us? You are someone who made sure that I was protected, don't ever think that you can be even capable of doing things that Jack and Laura did to us. Don't make yourself so vulnerable to something that is going to light up your life."

"I was just scared that I might be a bad parent." Eric's voice shook as he spoke. "I was afraid that there was something like a 'bad-parent-gene."

"But I think you are right. I won't let any harm come even near my baby." He smiled.

"There you go. And honey, there is nothing like a bad-parent or murder gene. Someone very intelligent told me that." I patted his hand and went back to my coffee. "You had me worried there, toughpants. You were always the strong one, I was the scared one. But it felt good to change shoes for once."

"Hey, stop calling me toughpants, you promised Karen you wont." Eric complained.

"Oh that's so tough Eric, hiding behind your wife." I teased. But Eric did not hear what I just, he was staring at someone who was standing behind me. I looked back to see Warrick and Nick both standing behind me, confused but smiling.

"Hey guys," I got up and gave Nick a hug. I knew that Eric had also gotten up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we thought we will grab something to eat before Grissom gives us a 2 day workload." Warrick joked. But his eyes were fixed on the man standing behind me.

"Oh yea, Nick, Warrick, this is Eric." I introduced him to my co-workers. "Eric, these are my co-workers, Nick and Warrick."

"Hi." I stood in the middle while both parties exchanged handshakes. "You guys want to join us?" I asked. "Yea, please come join us." Eric also insisted.

Nick and Warrick looked at each other and silently agreed to eat with us. The four of us sat down and the waiter came over to take the order of the guys. I looked at Eric who was looking at Nick. She knew that hugging Nick in front of Eric would be a mistake. He was analyzing Nick. I kicked Eric's leg under the table.

"Ow..what was that for?" Eric bent down to rub his leg. I shook my head vigorously giving him a silent warning not to look at Nick like that. When the waiter went with their orders, the two of them turned towards Eric. I knew what was about to come. Before she could stop them, Nick started.

"So where are you from Eric?" Before Eric could answer, Warrick asked.

"Where do you work?"

Before the guys went further, I stopped them a bit loudly. "Guys, guys. Calm down will you. You guys are too protective of me." I smiled. "But this guy is more protective of me than you guys can ever be."

Nick and Warrick looked as if they were seriously offended. Ignoring their looks, I continued. "This is Eric Sidle. My older brother."

With a nod of understanding and a bit of embarrassment, they both smiled at a very horrified Eric.

"You know Schmarts, it's nice to know that you are in good hands." Eric raised an eyebrow. "But this much good hands that they scare away anyone you might date is just scary."

I laughed softly. "They just want me to be happy. I told you about that guy I dated last year right? Well, after him, these two are kind of protecting me like a sister."

"Well, I'm glad to know that my sister is in good hands." Eric turned to the guys and smiled. "But please, you gotta stop scaring away her dates or she will never have a social life."

"Sorry man, we just like to make sure Sara is with a great guy." Nick apologized. Warrick nodded in agreement. "She deserves it."

"Yea," Eric agreed as he took my hand and kissed it. "My sister deserves the best."

Just then, the waitress brought Nick and Warrick their order. I watched them eat their food while they asked my brother about storied and more information of me.

I smiled and sipped my coffee. Good, all my brothers get along with each other well.

* * *

Please review :)


	2. Meetings

**Chapter 2**

**I had to put in a chapter where Sara introduces her brother to everyone...enjoy..pls review**

**I don't own any characters of CSI, i only own Eric and Karen**

* * *

"You gotta promise that you wont hit on any girls Eric." I warned him. "Or else I'll tell Karen."

"Fine, fine," Eric shrugged. "I just want to meet your colleagues, I don't want to date any one. I have a lovely wife at home I have to go back to."

I was reassured by his words. "Alright. Be nice." Eric winked. "I'll try."

We got out of my car and entered the lab.

After Judy to carried out the process of letting a visitor into the lab, I took Eric to the break room. Greg was already in their, brewing his special blend.

"Hey Greg." I waved.

Without turning around he waved with one hand. "Hey babe. How's my gorgeous today?"

Eric lifted one eyebrow at me. I knew what he was thinking. I shook my head but he still said it.

"Who do you think you are calling MY Sara 'babe' and 'gorgeous?" His voice was filled with mischievousness as he emphasized on the 'My' part. Greg turned around so fast that I worried he might have hurt his neck. His face was beet red and his jaw dropped as he saw Eric next to me, with one of his arms on my back.

"Eric." I slapped his arm. "I told you to be nice."

"I am." Eric defended himself.

"I'm sorry for Eric's rudeness Greg." I apologized to a still awestruck Greg. "Are you ok? You haven't said anything for like a minute."

"I..I'm fine." Greg's voice was stuck in his throat.

"Oh..this is my brother, Eric. And Eric, this is my very good friend, and very intelligent scientist, Greg." I introduced them.

Eric step forward with a friendly hand but Greg seemed to scared to shake it. "Hi, nice to meet you Greg." After seeing Eric's polite approach, Greg relaxed a bit and took Eric's hand. "Ditto."

"I'm sorry I scared you back there." Eric smiled as he step backwards and put his arms around my waist again. Eric opened his mouth to say something but he was cut short by the intervention into the break room by four chattering people.

They all stopped at their tracks when they saw a well built man, holding me. Nick and Warrick smiled at Eric and sat down on the couch, while Warrick turned on the TV.

I looked at Catherine. The look she was giving Eric was unreadable. But it was not a friendly look, but a loathing look. Unable to get what he was thinking, I looked at Grissom. He was analyzing Eric with the most professional look I have ever seen.

I shrugged and smiled at both my seniors. "Hey guys," But before I could say anything, Eric stepped forward and approached Grissom.

"You must be Dr. Grissom who Sara talks about all the time." Eric smiled as he held a hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Eric, Eric Sidle. Sara's brother."

"Gil Grissom," Grissom smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Sidle."

"Oh, call me Eric. Lets not be that formal shall we?" He smiled and turned to Catherine, who had stopped giving him the death stare and seemed to have calmed down. "Hi, Eric Sidle."

"Catherine Willows, nice to meet you." She smiled and looked at me. I felt a rush of blood flow through my body. I'm pretty sure I blushed. What was wrong with me? She just looked at me. _Get a hold of yourself Sara._

Eric looked at me with a mischievous smile. I had told him that I was having feelings towards Catherine about 2 years ago. I knew he was not going to keep quiet now that he was in the same room with the woman I was in love with. _Damn it, how am I going to stop her? _

"So, Catherine," Eric smiled. "Do you have a particular special person in your life currently?"

I saw all eyes in the room turn and set at Eric who was standing smoothly with his hands in his pocket. Catherine was a bit taken back with the sudden approach but smiled.

"No, not really." She blushed a little. "But …"

"Eric, I'm going to tell Karen," I threatened by brother with gritted teeth.

"Oh fine, you always blackmail me." Eric tugged my head in between his arms. "So I'm guessing that you guys are supposed to work now so I am going to leave now. It was nice meeting you all. Schmarts, you mind showing me out?"

I looked at Grissom for permission and he nodded his head. As we both walked out, I knew all the eyes in the break room were on us. They were confused, I know_. Of course, they thought I was a complete loner, what else would I expect from them._

Eric flirted with Judy as he finished the formalities of exiting the building till I hit in on his shin. Slightly limping, we got out of the building and he hugged me goodbye.

"I'll call you later." Eric muttered to my ear. "We could hang out and talk about the Catherine girl is currently available."

I pushed him away and glared at him. "I cant believe you just said that."

"Oh come on, She's a hotty by the way." Eric touched my cheek as I blushed again. "You two will becomed a beautiful couple."

"Oh shut up Eric." I hit his arm again and hailed a cab. "Now go, and call me later. Give my love to Karen."

Eric nodded and headed to the taxi. "And Eric," I hesitated. "It was nice to see you again. I missed you."

"Me too schmarts. Now go in, do your thing." He winked at me and got into the cab.

_I can't believe he's still a kid inside. _With a huge smile on my face, I headed to the break room.

To my surprise, Grissom had waited till I come to distribute the assignments. He lifted his head from the crossword he was doing and stood up next to Catherine who was staring at his work in utter disbelief. Nick and Warrick were arguing about something. Probably about the game, maybe they bet on it. But all eyes turned towards me again as I picked up a cup of coffee and sat down.

"What?" I asked innocently. "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you that I had a brother."

"A handsome one too." Catherine's words made me choke into my coffee cup.

"Catherine, he is married and is going to be a father soon." Nick pointed out with a smile. "So don't get too many ideas."

"How do you know all that?" I heard Grissom's voice filled with curiosity. I know he was dying to know about this new person in my life.

"We met him at Wired. Had something to eat together and got to know awful lots of stories about this girl here too." Warrick shifted his eyes towards me with a smile. "Did you guys know…."

"Ok, you know." I put down my mug on the table and got up. "We need to work. Grissom? Assignments?"

Grissom was eyeing Warrick, clearly wanting to hear the end of the sentence. But my question caught his attention. "Right, ok…you and Catherine have a 419 in Tangiers. A bus boy was found dead in one of the corridors."

"A bus boy in the corridor?" Me and Catherine asked together.

"Yea, so now go." Grissom lifted his eyes from the paper and shooed us out and pointed his pencil at the guys. "You two are with me, 419 in the desert."

I heard the guys say "All right" as me and Catherine got out to get our things. As I walked shoulder to shoulder with her, I could hear the song she was humming softly. _I am yours, by David Haas. _I immediately recognized it because I was in love with that song. I started to hum the song along with her, catching her attention.

"You are a David Haas fan?" She asked.

"No, just a fan of that song." I answered.

" I never saw you like a person who would be into romantic songs." She was surprised.

I chuckled. "Did you think I was into heavy metal songs? Well, I am but I also like slow, contemporary songs. I never listened to love songs till very recently." _After I met you. _I added in my head.

"Oh…" she nodded. "Erm..Sara, I didn't mean to be inappropriate about your brother earlier." She was having difficulty finding words. "I just thought the guy was good-looking, I have nothing towards him."

"Catherine, you don't need to explain that to me. I totally understand." I gave her a re-assuring smile.

"I just need you to be clear that I am not seeing anyone and I am not interested in your brother." She repeated. "Ok?"

I gave her confused look. What was she talking about? Why does she need me to be clear that she is single and not interested in my brother? Was she giving me a hint. _Whoa Sara, calm down. You are way ahead of thins here._

"Yea, sure." I nodded, still a confused look dressed on my face.

"Good." She smiled and opened her locker as soon as we got into the locker room. "Now, lets go and kick some murderer's ass, shall we?"

"You got it." I chuckled as I grabbed my things from my locker.

* * *

Wanna say something? Please drop a review :)


	3. Revelations

**Chapter 3**

**Well, this is mostly about Catherine finding about Sara and Sara finding something interesting about Catherine...hope u all liked it**

**I still dont own any characters of CSI (damn it!), only Eric and Karen**

* * *

The drive to Tangiers was quiet except the times when Catherine asked me about Eric. I told her about him and Karen and how everything is going. I saw a look of relief of Catherine's face when I told her about the times I spent with my small family, as if she is glad that I have someone to head to outside work.

"He is a funny guy." Catherine said. "You guys must have had a lot of fun when you were kids."

My smile disappeared. The days of my childhood flashed in front of me. There was no laughter in it, there were only tears. But I didn't want Catherine to see it.

"Yeah…" I gave her a short answer.

"Here we are." Catherine got out of the denali when I pulled over in front of the casino. I sat and watched her unload her kit form the backseat and heading towards the entrance. She looked back, throwing her strawberry blonde hair into the air. She gestured me to follow come with her hands before she turned and walked in. I couldn't do anything but stare at her curves as she walked in her tight blue jeans. Her hips swayed to the sides, and I was sure she was intentionally swaying herself more just to make her insides go nuts. Her long hair lazily caressed her neck and back, making me wish I could do the same. I could make out her black bra underneath her tight white shirt and all I could thinking was taking it off and touch her breasts.

I forcefully shrugged off the thoughts and took a deep breath. Just seeing her made me heat up, if I ever get to touch her, I am sure I can prove Grissom wrong about the _Spontaneous Combustion_ theory. My head still filled with flashes of Catherine, I got my kit and headed into the Tangiers. The place was as usual crowded and I felt my nausea hitting in. _Freaking people, why do they have to gather around in casinos._

"Sara!" I heard Catherine call out my name, holding the elevator along with many others waiting impatiently.

I jogged to the elevator, being greeted by many unfriendly and unhappy faces. Scowling at each of them, I turned around. My breathing stopped as I realized that Catherine was pressed against my chest. I could practically feel her breasts against my stomach. _Great, this is going to help me a lot. Thanks._ She was more pressed onto me as the guy at her back pushed her into me. She held my waist to support herself from falling.

"Hey, watch it freak." I shouted.

"She was suffocating me." The young boy, barely in his teens shouted back.

"Look boy, everyone in here is suffocating so don't go around making it more difficult for everything ok?" My anger was rising. "And this woman can never suffocate anyone, not even in an ant hole. So you keep your hands and yourself away from her."

The boy flinched as I shouted at him. Everyone was looking at me. "Nothing to look here." I snapped.

I looked back to the woman in my arms. Now, we were holding each other so close that I could feel her breath on my chest. I looked at her face to see that she was having difficulty getting some hair off her face because both her hands were locked down. Using my free hand, I softly touched her cheek. She looked at me in shock. But I slowly reassured her by putting her hair behind her ears and smiling at her innocently. I swear to everything I have learned in science that she blushed. Her cheeks went cherry red and she quickly found the bottom of the elevator very interesting.

"Thanks." She whispered so softly that I barely heard it.

I put my hand on her waist and pulled her closer to me. I could see that all the people in the elevator were staring at us. But I didn't care. I bent down to her ears with great difficulty.

"You are welcome." My lips felt her heat up. _Why was she so embarrassed?_

Before I could find an answer for my question, the elevator door opened and I was pushed out as many of them rushed outside. I rushed back in, just as it was about to close. I leaned on the elevator wall next to Catherine who was still looking at the ground.

"Are you embarrassed because I created a scene?" I asked nervously.

Catherine looked at me, puzzled. "No, I'm not embarrassed. I'm just happy that you stood against him, for me." She smiled, making me more relaxed. "But you know, I was gonna blow his head off too. I just didn't think a teenager would want two women ganging up on him." She tried to sound smug.

I laughed. "Yea, ok."

The elevator door opened again. There was a crime scene tape up in front of the elevator. We both took our kits and headed out to the hallway, under the tape. Detective O'Riley was already present at the crime scene, going through his notes.

"Victim's name is James Hunter, he's 20 years old. Works as a bus boy down the restaurant. The maid said he comes up to this floor pretty often, she said he might have been having something with a guest on this floor. But so far, no one had agreed to knowing him."

"How many suspects?" Catherine asked as she bent down next to the body where David was checking the liver temperature. I stopped next to her, waiting for the answer.

"There were 3 guests in this floor. All male." O'Riley stated.

"Well, maybe he was into men." I simply spat out. O'Riley made a disgusting face and the officer guarding the crime scene snickered. But Catherine nodded with agreement. I was glad.

"What man would want to be with another man?" O'Riley mumbled.

"Liver temperature is 75." David stated, changing the situation. "You guys let me know after finishing ok?"

He smiled and left the scene with O'Riley behind him. Catherine started to collect evidence from the body. Taking my cue that I was supposed to take the perimeter, including all the rooms, I headed to work.

For two hours, we worked, collecting all the evidence that were related to the case. I was in my last room, collecting semen sample from the wall when Catherine walked in.

"Wow, what position do you think they were in when that happened?" she joked.

Several positions came into my mind, but thinking that it would be wiser to keep my reputation as the person with less knowledge about sex, I shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"So, you almost done here?" she was trying to tell me something. When I nodded, she shifted at her position uncomfortably. "You want to…I mean you don't have to….but if you have time…you wanna grab something to eat with me?"

"Catherine, why are you so scared to ask me out to breakfast?" I smiled.

"I just want to get to know you." She started to explain. "We haven't been on the best terms since we met. I mean, we are the only females in the group but we don't really know anything about each other. I just want to be your friend, a good friend. I will make a good friend, trust me."

I smiled as she tried to re-assure me. "Catherine, I would love to get to know you better."

After wrapping up the crime scene, we headed out to breakfast. After winning a hardcore game of 'rock, scissor and paper' I chose to go to Wired, again. After a few minutes of arguing about eating at the same place all the time, Catherine gave up. She didn't realize that I was staring at her all the time, not even caring about what she was shouting to me about.

"Next time, I'm so going to choose the place we go." She knotted her hair into a pony tail. She looked beautiful.

"No problem Cath," She looked at me with the sudden mention of the nickname. "Can I call you Cath?"

"I guess yea." She smiled.

I parked the car and followed Catherine into the café. I wasn't too happy to see that there were many people in there. _So much for no crowds. _The only table available was in the most corner of the café. I let her lead the way to our table, trying to get a glimpse of her body, again. _What the hell am I doing?_

I took of my leather jacket and hung it on my chair before I sat down. I may be mistaken but I was pretty sure that Catherine checked me out. The waitress approached just then and we gave her our order.

"So, who are you Sidle?" Catherine asked in a mocking voice.

"What?" I asked trying to understand her question.

"I want to know you, everything about you." She was staring at me intensely.

"Well, people say I'm a social-outcast, which is true." I dove into her eyes. "Who are you Cath?"

"I'm a girl who craves attention." Her voice was seductive. She let out a sweet chuckle. "Jokes apart, tell me about you Sara. Tell me who you really are."

She must have seen the hesitation in my eyes. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine too." She assured.

"Its nothing like that. I have never talked about myself to anyone else." I started to explain. "At least not with anyone from work."

"Not even Grissom?" Catherine's question threw me off.

"What?"

"I thought you had a crush on him. The whole lab thinks so." She said.

"That is ridiculous." I was angry. _How dare those lab people talk about me behind my back._ "I don't have a crush on Grissom…" I hesitated.

"You don't?" She asked again.

"No, Cath…Why would I?." I started to explain but someone caught my eyes, stopping me in mid sentence. It was Alex, a girl I dated sometime ago. I tried to hide myself but she noticed me before that.

"Well well, if it isn't Sara Sidle." She came up to our table and looked at Catherine in a competitive manner. "Hey Alex, I see you are back from Florida." I said in an irritated manner. Catherine was looking at me with a question filled face, wanting to know what was going on.

To make the situation worse, Alex bent down and kissed me. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Catherine's reaction. Her jaws literally dropped. But the anger in her eyes made me push Alex away from my face. "I missed you Sara."

"Well, that's nice to know," I stood up. "But I'm seeing someone right now, I'm sorry."

"I never thought blondes were your type Sidle," Alex said shooting a disgusting look towards Catherine. I felt my anger jot up. But this time, Catherine stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Back off missy, you lost your chance with her, she's mine now." I felt faint. _What the hell? Catherine is pretending to be my girlfriend? Why? Oh my good, she looks so cute. She's my girlfriend? I'm hers? Of course I am, but is she mine too? What the hell is going on, I need to sit down._

I sat down watching the conversation between Alex and Catherine. Probably the gun on Catherine's belt must have scared Alex away.

"Now I see why Sara is into you," With that, Alex left the table. Catherine sat down and faced a very confused me. She just gave an innocent smile. Just then, the waitress brought our food.

"So…you are a lesbian?" Catherine said calmly as she jumped into her food.

I felt my cheeks catch fire. I buried my face with the food, ignoring her question.

"You don't have to be shy honey," Catherine caught me off guard. "It's fine, being lesbian is nothing you have to be ashamed off."

"You still want to be friends?" I asked her. Her eyebrows quivered with frustration.

"Of course, that's stupid. You being lesbian doesn't change who you are Sara," She touched my hand making my insides freeze with anticipation. "Hell, there are times where even I question my sexuality."

I choked on my coffee. _Did I hear that right?_

"What?" I wiped the coffee off my lips. From the look on her face, she didn't mean to say that and if she could take it back, she surely would.

"Nothing," She said softly and went back to eating her sandwich.

"Cath? Come one, you know one of the biggest thing in my life, don't you think I deserve to know?" I said innocently, holding her hands in mine.

"Well, the thing is, with my past, being a stripper and all…" She stopped there. I tightened my grip on her hand, urging her to go on. "I have attractions towards girls."

"But you still go out with guys," I said softly. "Means you are a bisexual huh?"

"I guess," she shrugged uneasily in her seat. "So we are even now?"

"You don't know how happy this makes me," I said softly to myself. I was dancing like a mad monkey inside. _I actually have a chance._

"Did you say something?" She said.

"No, I said you must not hide that," I changed it quickly. "So how's Lindsey?"

Catherine started to tell me all about Lindsey. _This is going to be a better day than I thought._

* * *

"So, how was your case?" Nick distracted me from the newspaper as he sat down next to me in the break room with a cup of coffee. Catherine smiled at me.

"It was good." I put the newspaper down and stretched myself. "I found about something today about a co-worker."

Catherine gave me a death glare. It was almost scary. She mouthed 'shut up' at me, but I chose to ignore it.

"What do you feel about same sex relationships Nick?" I asked calmly.

Nick didn't seem to think that it was such a horrific thing. "I think it's fine. I mean, if two people want to be with each other, who are we to judge just because they are of the same sex?"

"True. You know…" I continued, ignoring the hand-sign warnings I was receiving from Catherine across the room. "O'Riley thinks it a hideous idea."

Catherine let out a loud sigh of relief which didn't escape from Nick's ears. "You okay Catherine?"

Catherine was caught off guard. "Yea, I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

Just then, both Catherine and my pager beeped. Greg. It was Greg. I got up to go out but I couldn't escape the hard slap I received from Catherine on the way out.

"Ow…what the hell is that for?" I rubbed my arm.

"I thought we had a deal." Catherine gritted her teeth.

"We do, did you see me tell Nick about you?" I sighed.

Catherine seemed to have realized how childish she was. "Well..no, but I thought you were gonna."

"Look Cath, if we are to be friends, the first thing we need to do is trust each other." I held her hand and stopped her at her tracks. "If we cant trust each other, being friends would be completely useless. You think you can trust me? And don't even bother asking me because I will trust my life with you."

Catherine's eyes twinkled. I didn't know what that sparkle was for, but I was glad I could make her eyes so irresistible. "Of course I can."

"Good, now lets go." I started to walk again. "Greg will be disappointed if we are late."

* * *

To be continued...pls review..:)


	4. Reciprocation

**Chapter 4**

**I still dont own any characters of CSI, isnt that sad? Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

I could feel my muscles tense up all over my body because I haven't given them any rest today. It was going to be sunset again and we were still working on our hot case. It appeared that our victim was having an affair with one of the guests because there was semen present on his shorts. Greg was still running the DNA while we went through the bullet casings and victim's dresses along with all the accessories from all six bedrooms.

I had already had more than 5 cups of coffee but I was still sleepy. Catherine was snoozing on the couch of the layout room for about an hour now. Waking her up might actually make it easier and faster for me to wrap up for the day but I couldn't gather up the courage to do it. She was crawled up like a cat having a nap. I had laid my jacket on her because she was shivering due to the low temperature in the room.

My head was bursting, I wish I could find at least one lead in the case. With frustration, I hit on the metal layout table. The sound of it echoed inside the closed room. I sat down on my chair and rested my head on the very cold metal, making my whole body shiver.

I forgot that Catherine was in the same room. I almost hit her on the face when she touched the back of my head.

"Whoa…." She backed away. "Take it easy Sidle."

I stood up quickly and apologized. "Sorry Cat, I forgot you were here."

"That's ok." She smiled. "Are you okay? You look and sounded really annoyed."

I scratched my hair uneasily. "I'm fine, I just hate the fact that we aren't unable to get any evidence from all these things. And Greg took all what's left of my coffee, which gave me this unbearable headache."

"Come here." She took my arm and made me sit on the couch. "Lie down for sometime." I argued for a while but she practically pushed me onto the couch. If the situation was different, I would have loved that move. "If you get up, I'm going to kick you Sara, I'm serious. Get some rest, let me handle the evidence."

Feeling reassured, I stretched myself. I closed my eyes, feeling my muscles relax. Vivid images of today's crime scene, Eric, Karen and Catherine flashed in front of me. Slowly, I dozed off.

* * *

"Sara? Wake up." I felt a hand on my cheeks.

"Hmph…"

"Get up, Sara Sidle." The hands slapped me softly.

"5 more minutes." I hugged myself.

"GET UP!" Catherine's voice screamed into my years.

I jumped up from the couch. My ears were temporarily deaf and my heart was beating fast.

"What the hell Cath." I rubbed my eyes.

Catherine smiled as she shoved her hair into the air and walked to the table. "Well, I did try to wake up nicely."

"Whatever, you find something?" I started to search for my jacket but saw that Catherine was wearing it. _Yeah, I gave it to her. Damn I'm cold._

"No, but I think we both need a rest. Don't you have tomorrow off?" She asked putting the evidence into boxes.

"Yeah, I guess we'll be able to find something with some fresh eyes." I got up and helped her put the evidence away.

"True," She smiled. "Hey, can you give me a lift home? My car is in maintenance."

"Sure."We stacked up all the boxes and headed out. Just as we reached the DNA lab, Greg jumped out with a huge smile on his face.

"Did you hear?" he rubbed his hands against each other.

"Hear what Greg?" Catherine said with a puzzled look.

"The annual Ball." He exclaimed.

"There's no such thing as an Annual Ball Greg," I chuckled. "Did Warrick or Nick tell you this?"

"No, no," he started to explain. "The supervisors met today and agreed that all the people in the lab needed a day off, every year. They are starting the Annual Ball from this year."

"Neat," Catherine looked excited. But I was worried.

"Its going to be next Saturday night." Greg continued. "There are going to be about 3 on-call CSIs on duty that night." And then, Greg shot a look at me. "All girls are supposed to wear dresses."

That was what I feared. The word "Ball" scared me enough, but now it is official. I have never worn a dress before, not since I grew up. I let out an angry sigh. From the corner of my eyes I could see that Catherine was enjoying the fear on my face. _Of course she is, she wear dresses all the time. Easy for her. _

"By the way, Catherine, why are you wearing Sara's jacket?" he looked at us suspiciously.

Just then, Grissom walked up to us, sparing us from Greg's teasing. "Greg, have you finished processing the saliva I got from the victim from the desert?" _Thank God._

Greg shook his head and quickly got into the lab, back to work.

"Hey Gris, is this Annual Ball thing a rumor?" Catherin asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you girls about it," He went on as he looked through some files. "Its supposed to be next Saturday…"

"There will be on-call CSIs, and all girls are supposed to wear dresses. Yeah, yeah, we heard." I mumbled.

"That's good, you both are on the on-call list." He smiled and headed out leaving me and Catherine's mouth hanging open with utter disbelief.

"Damn it…" Catherine stomped. "Its not even during our shift, Swing CSI's should be put on-call. Right?"

"Ok, ok, before you start to cry like a baby, maybe we should take you home." I joked, getting nothing but a scowl from her. _That's enough for me. _

After grabbing our things from the locker, we headed to my car. Just then, my cell phone rang.

"Sidle." I answered.

"Schmarts?" It was Karen.

"Karen, hey, how are you?" I was excited to talk to her after so long.

"I'm fine. Just a little morning sickness and nausea. But that's an everyday thing huh?" She chuckled. "How are you? Still working your ass off?"

"Well, yeah." I shrugged.

"So, Eric told me about Catherine, she sounds more hotter coming from Eric" Karen caught me off guard. "How are things going with her?"

"Karen." I exclaimed. "Anyway, she's fine. Everything is going good." Catherine threw me a puzzled look. "Look Karen, I got to go now. I'll call you later ok? Give my love to that little thing inside you."

I heard laughter from the other side of the phone. "Sure, sure, bye Schmarts."

"Eric's wife?" Catherine asked.

I put my cell in the pocket and nodded. "Yeah, she likes to check up on me."

We got into the car and I drove off. I knew something was bothering Catherine because she was opened her mouth to say something to me about three times.

"You want to tell me something?" I finally asked her.

She shook her head vigorously. "Oh come on Cath, you have been trying to tell me something since we got into the car."

"Fine." She gave up. "You told Karen that 'She was ok'."

I smiled softly. "Yea."

"Are you dating someone? A girl?" she asked.

"No Cath," I chuckled. "I was just talking about a friend."

"Oh.." She looked relieved. After a few minutes of driving in directions in accordance to Catherine, I pulled over in front of her house. "Here we are, your highness."

"Thank you." She smiled and grabbed her bag. "You want to come in and say hi to Lindsey? Or have a cup of coffee or something?"

"I would love to," I smiled. Catherine waited for me to park the car. I left my jacket in my car and headed off to the hot blonde waiting for me. "After you my lady."

"You treat me like a queen," She said searching for her keys in her purse. "I love that about you."

"That's the only thing you love about me?" I whispered in her ear as she unlocked the front door.

Catherine giggled like a teenager and turned towards me without opening the door. "Sara Sidle, are you flirting with me?"

"Would you have me arrested if I was?" I put one step towards her. I could actually smell her musky aroma. Involuntarily, my body was bending towards her.

"We'll just see about that," She said and opened the door without any notice. She stepped to a side, making me almost fall into her house. Catherine broke into a laughter as I gathered back my stance.

"Mom, you home?" A soft voice called form the living room. "Can you come in here?"

"Coming sweetheart," Catherine pointed me to follow her into the living room. I observed that her house was beautiful and nicely decorated. It was huge and my apartment would shrink down and die in front of it.

As we entered the living room, I saw Lindsey curled up in the couch a blanket covering her. I stood at the doorway while Catherine sat down on the couch next to her daughter. She touched her forehead slightly. _She must have a fever. _

"Honey, you are burning hot," Catherine said re-arranging the blanket on Lindsey. "How did you get home?"

"I took cab," Lindsey said in between a cough. "I didn't want to disturb you at work."

"Lindsey, I told you not to take cabs home," Catherine said. "And you know I would want to know things like this. How many…"

"Mom, can you cut short the lecture please?" Lindsey said closing her eyes. "I'm having a headache already."

"I'm sorry sweety," Catherine hugged her daughter. "I'm just worried that you are sick."

"That's ok mom, what were you laughing at?" Lindsey hugged her back and tilted her head towards my way. "Oh hey Sara, I didn't know you were here. Were you the one making mom laugh out like a hyena?"

"Hey, I don't laugh like that," Catherine said in a defensive tone.

"Yeah, that would be me," I said heading towards the mother and daughter. "You look awful kiddo, maybe you should get some sleep." I caressed Lindsey's hair softly.

"I would love to, but this is as far as I could get," Lindsey said. "I'm getting dizzy every time I get up."

"I could carry you to your room," I suggested. "You would be more comfortable there. And maybe your mom can get you some lemonade before you sleep off your headache."

"Yeah, I think that would be ok," Lindsey said sitting up on the couch, holding her head.

"Here you go," I put one of her arms around my neck and picked her up. _Wow, she's surprisingly light._

Catherine disappeared into the kitchen while I carried Lindsey into her room. I placed her in the bed and covered her with her blanket. I sat down next to her and caressed her hair till she dozed off. Catherine came into the room with a glass of lemonade and some pills in her hand.

"Did she fall asleep?" She said in a whisper.

"Yea, she must have been very tired." I said and placed a kiss on Lindsey's forehead, making her open her eyes slightly. "Hey kiddo, your mom is here with medicine."

She tried to sit up but I stopped her. "Don't get up, I'll just hold your head till you drink it up, ok?"

Lindsey nodded slightly and drank half of the glass of lemonade. Even with a lot of urging by her mother, she didn't drink one additional drop. _She's as stubborn as her mother._

Me and Catherine left the room after Lindsey took the medicine and dozed off to sleep again. Catherine went into her room to change while I went downstairs and made myself comfortable in her couch. I just closed my eyes when I heard Catherine rushing down the stairs.

She came down and sat on the armchair next to the couch. I had my eyes closed until a pillow came flying and hit on my face.

"Ow Cath, what was that for?" I said hugging the pillow and looking at the blonde in front of me. I couldn't help but check her out. She had let her hair loose and was wearing short white tank top, revealing her flat stomach. Her purple short must have been the shortest short she could possibly own, but I wasn't complaining.

"You are staring Sara," Catherine stated the obvious. I forced myself to look at her face instead of her smoking body. She was giving me the sweetest smile ever.

"With what you are wearing, can you blame me?" I said with a wink.

"Who said I was blaming you?" Her voice was so seductive. "You look tired, coffee?"

"Yea, that would be great." I said standing up to follow her into the kitchen.

I scratched my eyes and yawned out loudly on my way to the kitchen. I jumped up on the counter as Catherine engaged herself in making the coffee. After she set the coffee to brew, she leaned on the counter next to me.

"So, tell me about your social life," She asked me. "Are you dating someone?"

I looked at her face. It was unreadable. "No, I haven't dated anyone after Hank."

"About that, since you are lesbian, what was he about?" She said turning towards the counter and resting her hands on my thighs.

"He was an experiment, I wanted to see whether I could engage myself in a heterosexual relationship." I explained. "But I guess I can't."

"Oh," Catherine let out a sigh. "Why aren't you dating anyone?"

"Actually, I have my eyes on this girl, but I don't know whether she is into me or not," I said innocently. "I have been kind of attracted to her for sometime now, I just don't know what's in her mind so I'm waiting until I know something before making a move and drive her out of my life."

"Why would you drive her out of your life?" Catherine's voice sounded down. Not the cheerful tone she had minutes ago. "Is she someone close to you?"

I was enjoying this. _Maybe she has the same feelings for me too. First the loathing look to Eric thinking he was my boyfriend, then pretending to be my girlfriend in front of Alex, the seductive tone she has been using with me all day, and not being mad with my flirting. Maybe I should give it a try. She's worth it._

"Sara? Are you still here?" Catherine patted on my thigh softly.

"Wha..yea, am here." I shrugged off my thoughts. "Well, actually we aren't that close, but she's very very special to me, and I don't want to loose her at any cost."

"Seems like you really really like this girl," She said softly. "Does she know about you? I mean that you are a lesbian?"

I nodded, answering her question silently. "Then maybe you should tell her, sounds like she is worth it for you. And you deserve to be happy." She pat my thigh once more and headed towards the coffee machine.

_Should I tell her? What if she isn't into me? I cant bear to lose what we have now. She has so much in her hands even now, Lindsey, a failed marriage. Will she be into a same sex relationship? Do I want to take the risk of being rejected and losing her as my friend?_

"You are lost again," Catherine said handing over a cup of coffee to me. "Lets go the living room."

I jumped off the counter and stopped her from going out of the kitchen. "Wait, I need to tell you something."

She turned around, with a questioning look on her face. I placed my coffee mug on the table and took a step closer to her.

"Cath, the girl I told you about," I received a nod from her. "What if I say she's someone from work?"

Catherine's eyes grew wide. "What? Who is it? Is it Wendy? Or Mandy? Don't tell me it's someone from PD? Do I know her?"

I needed to stop her. _Is she that stupid to think of all the other women and not her? Damn. _She was still going on with the list of women she could think of, she even mentioned Sophia. Not knowing how to stop her, I leaned over and pressed my lips on her lips. I could see her eyes grow wide but suddenly, they closed. And I felt her kissing me back. _Whoa! This must be a dream, a great one._

I put one of my hands on her waist while I held her neck with my other, pushing her on to me. Her hands rested on my waist as we kissed each other passionately. After reaching to the point where we couldn't go on without oxygen, our lips drew apart.

I looked at her beautiful face. Her eyes were still closed, and her hands were grabbing my waist. I brushed away some hair on her face as she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"It's…me?" She said softly, like a child.

"Of course it is," I said cupping her face. "It has always been you Catherine."

* * *

I love reviews, they are like virtual candy :) and i luuurve candy

* * *


	5. A beautiful start

**CHAPTER 2 – Part 2**

The silence was killing me. I has just kissed Catherine, and she kissed me back. But now, the awkwardness was killing me.

"Cat, please say something," I said, cupping her face. I could feel her hands tense up on my waist.

She looked into my eyes. I have seen those eyes, in my dreams. It was filled with love. Maybe it's just my interpretation, but I could feel it. I just needed her to say it.

"I cant believe this is happening," She said in a whisper. "I cant believe that you like me, you want me."

She was going nowhere. Now I was almost trembling with anxiety. "Honey, you gotta give me something more to go with. Is this a one way feeling I have or is it mutual?"

Her face was unreadable yet again. I wish I could read what she was thinking, know what she was feeling. _Damn it, I must have ruined this. Why the hell did I have to go and kiss her anyway? You have no control over yourself Sara, you should really learn to control your actions. Think before you do something, idiot, idiot, idiot. _

I was brought back to earth by Catherine's lips crashing on mine. She was kissing me with force, but with so much passion. I smiled into our kiss. _YES!_

She broke out kiss and looked into my eyes with a smile. "Does that answer your question?"

I picked her up and put her on the counter. "You are not kidding me right? Don't kid with me Cath"

"Sara, why would I kid with you about something like this?" She played with my hair softly. "You don't know how many times I have thought about asking you out but have hesitated, not knowing what you might think about it."

"You don't know how happy this makes my Cath," I said kissing her hand. "You have made me the happiest person on earth today."

"So this means…." She started but I stopped her by kissing her again.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "You are sure you want this right?"

"More than anything," She cupped my face. I kissed her again, this time with more fury. I explored her hot mouth as much as I could. She moaned into my kisses, making me kiss her even more. Slowly, I moved my hands down her back and rested on her thighs. Suddenly, she broke the kiss.

"Sara…I need to tell you something," She said. _Oh boy, this is not going to be good._ "You know…I have never slept with any woman before, so.."

_Oh thank God! _"That's ok honey, you can take your time, I don't need to sleep with you, I just need to be with your." I placed a soft kiss on her lips. "And oh…what do you think Lindsey is gonna say about this?"

"Well, she's mature," Catherine scratched her hair awkwardly. "I think, and hope she takes it in a good way."

I smiled to see the woman sitting in front of me. She might be older than me but she can be such a kid at times. _I love her. _Out of nowhere, a yawn escaped my lips.

"You are sleepy, why don't we go to my room and get some sleep?" Catherine jumped off the counter and gave me a soft hug.

"That would be good." I hugged her back. I was amazed at how safe I felt in her arms.

"Come on," Catherine dragged me out of the kitchen and upstairs into her room. She let go of my arms and went to her wardrobe.

"Here, you can change into these," She threw a boxer short and a pink tank top towards me.

"Pink?" I gave her a face which made her laugh out loud.

"Come on, no one's going to see you in it, except for me," She said pushing me towards the bathroom. "Now go and change."

After using the bathroom and changing into Catherine's clothes, I stepped into the bedroom to see Catherine sitting on her bed like an Indian. I jumped onto her bed and took her into my arms, hugging her tightly as I kissed her.

"I feel like I'm dreaming," I said in between the kisses. She pinched on my arm making me shout. "What was that for?" I rubbed my arm.

"Well, now you know you aren't dreaming," She said joyfully.

"Come here," I kissed her and hugged her close as she drifted off to sleep. Feeling the most happy I have ever been in my life, I drifted into my dream world soon enough.

"Mom? Are you sleeping?" I heard a young girl's voice getting nearer and nearer. _Why was there a little girl in my apartment? Why was she calling me mom? SHIT! It's Lindsey, an I'm in Catherine's place. Get up!_

I opened my eyes quickly. Catherine was still sleeping tightly, even snoring a bit. "Cath, Lindsey's calling you, get up."

"Hmmm…" She let out a sigh and tightened her grip on me.

"Cath, get up," Just as I was going to pat Catherine's face, the bedroom door flew open. "Mom, I need something to eat…oh…sorry mom, didn't know you had…..Sara?"

Lindsey stopped at her tracks after she saw her mother tightly wrapped around me. My face grew red and I knew Lindsey felt the awkwardness as much as I did. She gave me a sweet smile and looked down.

"When mom wakes up, can you tell her I'm very hungry?" She said and turned to leave the room.

"You want me to whip you something up now?" I said getting up from the bed after loosening the grip of Catherine. "Your mom's a bit tired, maybe we should let her sleep."

Lindsey looked at me and nodded. "Sure, we can make something together then."

"Give me 5 minutes to freshen up, and I'll see you downstairs ok kiddo?" I said heading to the bathroom.

"No problem Sar," Lindsey gave me a thumbs up and closed the door behind her. _Wow, she is mature. _

After freshening up, I went downstairs into the kitchen where Lindsey was helping herself to a packet of peanuts.

"Want some?" She offered me the packet.

"Nope, that's ok," I smiled. The awkwardness was back. "Look Linds, about upstairs. That was not how we wanted you to find out. Your mom and I are…but we didn't…I mean…your mom and I didn't…."

Words failed me. "Sara, that's ok. I don't mind you and mom dating. And when you date, you have sex. But I assume that you are trying to tell me that you guys haven't had sex yet, right?"

_She surely is Catherine's daughter. _"Yeah, but we wanted to tell you ourselves, not let you fund it out yourself like that." I explained. "But now since you know, you are ok with your mom dating me?"

"Of course, it doesn't matter to me whether she dates a girl or a guy, as long as she is happy, I'm fine with it." She threw a peanut in her mouth. "But if you hurt her, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you."

"Don't worry, I can't even think about hurting your mom, I love her more than that," I couldn't believe I told Catherine's daughter that I loved her before I even told her.

"From the look of your face, you haven told mom that you love her, so I won't say anything to her," She startled me with her words again. "So, what are we gonna make?"

"Pasta sounds good?" I asked her. "Yeah, here let me show you where everything is." She got up and started to help me prepare lunch.

I laid out lunch for Lindsey and sat down with her with a cup of coffee. She had been telling me everything about school and her friends, and about a specific boy she'd been having a crush on.

"He's so cute, but I don't like his attitude," She went on with a mouthful of pasta. "He is so into me, so I'm just playing hard to get. I think that drives him crazy."

I laughed along with her. Just then, Catherine barged into the kitchen, with her hair puffy as a poodle's tail.

"Mom, your hair is all…." Lindsey tried to find the right word. "poofy"

Catherine pulled her hair into a knot and looked at me. "I thought you left. I thought…it was a dream."

She looked horrified. I got up and gave her a hug. "I'm still here honey, its ok."

Catherine pulled me away and kissed me. I forgot that Lindsey was in the room as I kissed Catherine passionately, exploring her body with my hands.

"Ahem…you know, I'm still here," Lindsey stated her presence in the room. "I'm fine with you two dating but if you start making out in front of me, I might have some problem."

Catherine gave a chuckle and went to hug her daughter as I went back to my coffee. "How are you feeling sweet?" She touched Lindsey's forehead.

"Better, you should go freshen up and come have lunch with Sar," Lindsey said eating the last of her pasta. "I'm gonna go and call Jenny and check whether I missed anything important at school today."

Just then, I remembered that I asked Eric to call me. "Cath, can I check my messages from your phone?"

"Sure, I'll go get freshen up," She placed a soft kiss on my lips before she ran upstairs.

There were 2 messages , the first one was from Eric. "Hey Schmarts, I'm staying at Palms, Room 154." I listened to my brother's message. "Call me when you're free so that we can hang, ok?"

The beep went and the other message started. "Hey Sara," it was Greg. "I can't wait to see you in a dress." His message ended with a chuckle.

I decided to call Eric and arrange dinner plans with him. I called him and waited for like an eternity for him to answer the phone.

"Eric here," he must have been in the bathroom because it seems like he ran to the phone.

"Eric? It's me," I said letting him catch a breath.

"Hey schmarts, finally you called, where have you been?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm at Catherine's," I said awkwardly. "Have been a bit preoccupied."

"You finally told her? And since you are still there I'm thinking that she said yes?" I could feel his smile all the way through the phone.

"Yeah, she did," Even I could feel the happiness in my voice. "Look, let's meet up for dinner, I'll pick you up at 7:30. Will that be ok?"

"Sure, I know a great Italian place." He said.

"That would be great," I said staring at a Catherine running down the stairs. "I gotta go now, will talk tonight then. Bye."

"Bye, my love to Catherine." With that, he hung up.

"Eric gave you his love," I said as Catherine crashed herself into my arms.

"Awe, he's a sweetheart," She smiled. "You're going to dinner with him right?"

"Yeah, we have some catching up to do, plus you need to get some more sleep before work tonight, so I'm not going to disturb you."

"You won't be disturbing me," Catherine said running a finger down my neck, making goose bumps appear all over my skin.

"Trust me, I will be disturbing you." I said softly, as I bit her earlobe.

"Remember what I told you guys about the making our in front of me?" Lindsey called out from behind us.

"Sorry kiddo," I said patting on her head as she headed upstairs and turned to Catherine. "Hungry?"

"Very," with that, we headed to the kitchen.


	6. Going on

I threw my key on the couch and hit the shower as soon as I got to my apartment. After getting myself into a loose pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, I headed out to pick up my brother.

After ordering our food at the Italian restaurant, I told him about the day I had. He had several questions to ask about Catherine.

"So, that means she has been having the hots for you too right?" He asked sipping some of his wine. "I told you that you could get her."

"Yes yes, you and Karen can rub that on me later," I waved my arms in the air. "Can you please just be happy with me without rubbing 'I-told-you-so' on my face?"

"Schmarts, you don't know how damn happy I am to see you smiling this much," Eric took my hand. "I'm so glad you finally got what you want."

"I know, I still have difficulty in believing that she is mine now," I said drifting into another world of mine.

Just then, the waiter brought our food. While eating, I told him about the Annual Ball Greg told us about. He could not stop laughing when I told him that I had to wear a dress to the event. I had to slap his arm about five times to make him even try to stop.

"You can't blame me Sara," Eric said between sniggers. "You haven't worn a dress in like a decade or maybe two."

"I know. And it doesn't end there." I chewed my pasta. "First, I don't have anything even close to a dress. Two, I have no decent accessories, no shoe, no jewelry, nothing…and Third, I don't want to go."

My miseries made him even laugh harder. Hard enough that he actually choked on his pasta.

"Stop laughing." I warned him, shoving my fork at him.

"Ok, ok." He took a sip from his soda. "Let's be serious. What are you going to do?"

"Well, I want to go." I admitted.

"To see Catherine?" Eric raised his eyebrows mischievously.

"NO.." I tried to hide it. But he was right, that was why I wanted to go to the ball. To what I know about Catherine, she would dress up real good for something like this, and I don't want to miss my chance to see her dressed like a princess.

Eric eyed me suspiciously. "Yeah, to see her." I confessed. "Damn you Eric, you know me too well."

"What are big brothers for huh?" He nudged. "You want me to help you pick up some stuff for the big night? I know what would make women look irresistible."

"You want me to go shopping?" The thought itself was ridiculous.

"Yes my dear sister." Eric warned. "I am going to go to your place to pick you up tomorrow at 2. And we are going shopping."

"Do I have a choice?" I asked with a little hope.

Eric shook his head. "No, you don't."

"Fine, fine." I gave up. Just then, the waitress brought the bill. Eric made me let him pay for our meal.

I dropped him off at Palms and went home to get some sleep. But I only got troubled sleep because of the Catherine dream I always have, including traumatizing dreams of me in a clown dress.

Knowing that I could not get anymore sleep, I went out to the living room to watch a movie. I was surprised to see an unread message in my answering machine. I switched on the message, hoping that it wasn't Grissom asking me to come in on my day off.

"Honey, I feel lonely. Can I come over?" It was Catherine. Without even thinking what time it was, I dialed her number.

"Hello?" Catherine's curious voice answered the phone. I was immediately mesmerized with her voice and forgot to answer the phone. "Who the hell is it?"

"Cat, it's me." I answered as I heard her angry tone. "You called me?"

"Sara? Did you even check the time?" She was surprised. "Are you insane? I thought you were some kind of stalker or someone. And when did you change for home number?"

I glanced at the clock. It was 3 in the morning. _Oops. _

"Sorry, I didn't check the clock." I apologized sheepishly. "I just heard your message, so I kinda got jumpy. Wassup?"

"Oh….no, I'm at work right now" She remembered. "I just wanted to be with you, can I come over?"

"Is something wrong?" she sounded upset. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sar, I just want to be with you tonight," She reassured me. "I'll meet you in your apartment in half an hour ok?"

"Sure babe," With that she hung up the phone.

After an hour or so, there was a soft knock on my door. I opened it to see a full dressed Catherine with a cute kiddish smile.

"Hey honey," I said wrapping my arms around her. "I feel undressed with you so officially clothed?"

"It's your day off, not mine Sar," She reminded me. _That's right, damn it._

I showed her the way in and let her make herself feel comfortable on my couch while I went into the kitchen to get ourselves something to eat. As all I had was orange juice, I poured both of us half a cup.

"Orange juice?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"I haven't done groceries shopping for a while," I shrugged.

"That's ok. I don't need any drinks, just want to be with you for sometime." She said keeping the glass on the table and hugging me tightly.

I laid myself on the couch resting my head on the arm rest, letting her lie down on top of me. Feeling her breath on my neck was making me want to touch her more, but I controlled myself and caressed her hair innocently. Even I didn't know when I dozed off with Catherine snuggling in my arms.

I sat up on my couch when I felt the absence of Catherine's weight on me.

"It's ok babe, go to sleep." She was standing right in front of me. "I have to go, I told Grissom that I would be back soon, and I have to stop at my place to check up on Lindsey before I go."

"Is she still having fever?" I scratched my eyes as I stared at the beautiful woman standing in front of me with a smile that can make my insides go crazy.

"A bit," She straightened her hair. "Hey, since it's your day off, can you spend it with Lindsey? I really don't want her to be alone today."

"Sure, but I have an appointment with Eric this afternoon," I said remembering the shopping I was not looking forward to. "Would you mind if we take her with us?"

"If she is up to it, that would be great," Catherine stepped forward and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I owe you one honey."

I stopped her from stepping away from me and pushed her into my arms. "Hey, you don't owe me anything, now she's my daughter too."

Catherine's eyes twinkled, even more than ever. An innocent tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off and kissed me. I held her close, caressing her back as she moaned into my kiss.

"I have to go," She said in between a kiss. "Sara…I really…have…to….go."

After a few minutes later, I let her free from my grip. "I'll miss you. Cant wait to see you tonight."

"Me too." After placing a soft kiss on my lips, she went to work.

"Aaargh….why am I so head over the heels over her!" I exclaimed out loud to my self and crashed on my sofa. _Lindsey. Shit I need to call Eric. _

"Eric here," His voice was so sleepy that the other person would want to crawl up and sleep away for eternity. "Who is it?"

"Eric, it's me." I explained the changes of the plans for the day and gave him Catherine's address so that he can meet me there to go shopping. After letting him go to sleep, I rested my head on the couch, trying to get some sleep before I head over to Catherine's.


	7. Shopping

**Chapter 7**

**I kinda messed up and missed this chapter, its kinda an important chapter too...dumb me...sorry guys :(**

**Disclaimer is the same**

"Hey Kiddo, how are you feeling now?" I asked a very red eyes Lindsey lying on the couch.

"A bit ok now, I think it's slowly going away now," She said in a weary voice. "But I'm still having a headache."

"Poor baby, do you want me to make something for you?" I sat down next to her, adjusting her blanket.

"That's ok," she wiped her nose with a tissue. "Mom already gave me breakfast before she left to work again. I'm just lying around here, with nothing to do."

"Ok then, lets rest for a while and then we'll do something other than staring at the T.V, ok?" I flopped on the armchair and rested my feet on the table. "Oh yeah, my brother's gonna come over at about noon, if you feel like it you can come with us."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Lindsey looked offended. "Where are we going?"

"Oh sweety, don't look offended, even your mom didn't know I had a brother, I never told anyone about him," I joked. "And we are going out shopping, did your mom tell you about a Ball that's going to be held at work?"

Lindsey nodded softly. "Well, I don't have anything to wear to that, so my brother is dragging me shopping."

"Sounds like fun, count me in." Lindsey chuckled. "Hey Sar, why do you not share your personal things with others?"

"I'm not a very social person," I said softly. "I don't like anyone to know every secret of mine."

"Not even mom?" she eyes me suspiciously.

"You are going to get me into trouble young lady," I tried to change the subject. "Let's just watch Tom Cruise save the world in a heroic way, shall we?"

Lindsey giggled and went back to her movie.

_Thank God. She's right though, I really need to talk to Catherine, about everything. And frankly I don't know anything about her either. But that's not going to change anything about our relationship as much as it might change with her knowing about me. I really hope she doesn't freak out, I hope she doesn't leave me. Shit, what if she leaves me?_

"This is my favorite scene, look Sara," Lindsey brought me back to earth with a high squeal.

Something happened and there was a splash of blood on the T.V screen.

_Sheesh, they have been making movies for ages. Why cant they get the freaking blood spatter or even the color right? Movies!_

"Sar? Your brother's here," Lindsey shook my shoulder vigorously.

"Hmm? What?" I scratched my eyes. "Who's here?"

"Your brother's here, you deaf headed bimbo," Eric appeared behind Lindsey with a huge smile on his face. "Wake up Schmarts."

"Good Morning to you too Eric," I snuggled on the pillow and made myself comfortable in the chair again.

"Oh no you don't," Eric grabbed the pillow and picked me up.

"Put me down Eric. Now!" I screamed on top of my voice. Lindsey was laughing her self out on the couch while Eric carried me upstairs, into Lindsey's room and into her tub. Without even bothering the fact that I was wearing all my clothes, he turned on the shower.

"Aah…No Eric, I don't have anything else to wear." I turned off the shower and got up from the tub. My clothes were all wet, along with my hair. Eric was laughing so heard that he snorted like a pig. I started to slap him anywhere I could reach, but Lindsey stopped me by entering the bathroom with a towel.

"Maybe you should dry yourself and put on some of mom's clothes." She suggested with a huge smile. "I don't suppose you want to go shopping like that, do you?"

"Thanks Linds," Eric and Lindsey left the bathroom, snickering like a bunch of 7 year old, celebrating a successful prank. Trying very hard not to make the carpet of Lindsey's room wet, I tiptoed myself into Catherin's room. I took of my clothes and hung them on a chair while I looked in her wardrobe for something to wear.

Not to my surprise, there was nothing that would fit me. Not knowing what to do, I decided to call Catherine.

"Lindsey? What's wrong baby?" Catherine said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"I need something to wear." I answered her awkwardly.

"Sara? Honey, why do you need something to wear?" She sounded curious. "Did Lindsey throw up on you?"

"Actually no, my brother put me in a tub and turned on the shower to wake me up," As soon I told her this, she burst out laughing. "And I need some clothes. Stop laughing Cath."

After few seconds of trying to control herself, she spoke again. "Sorry honey, but that was funny." She chuckled again. "Actually, I might have something you can wear. There's a t-shirt, which is doesn't fit me and a kakhee in the bottom drawer. I think you will fit into those. Do you need anything else too?"

"No, I guess those will do, I'll just dry my other stuff using the towel somehow," I said in an irritated voice. "When will you be home?"

"In the evening I guess I just need to finish processing all the evidence. Are you going out?" She asked.

"Yeah we are going shopping and Lindsey wants to come too," I said. "So, I will see you tonight right?"

"You sure will," she put on her seductive tone again. "Any way you want."

"Damn it, you know what drives me crazy." I said with a smile. "Now, go back to work so that I can see you here."

"Bye honey."

"Bye babes."

After putting down the phone I dove into Catherin's wardrobe to find the clothes she mentioned.

After freshening myself up and wearing my girlfriend's clothes, I came downstairs to see Lindsey and Eric going through a photo album.

"What are you guys doing?" I said sitting on the armrest of the chair Eric was sitting in.

"We are going through mom's old photos." Lindsey was so cheerful that it didn't even seem that she was ill.

"Well, I'll say she was a hot thing even from the beginning," Eric said as he pointed to a picture of Catherine wearing a knee length, grey dress with straps. Eric was right, she looked damn right hot. She was younger back then, and hair was a bit shorter than now, but she was no different from what she is now.

She looked beautiful, the smile on her face was innocent yet so seductive. Her cherry red lips were pouted slightly, and her eyes twinkled like a shining star. The blue in her eyes were making me fall into them more, deeply each second. Her body was bent forward, I knew she was posing for someone she was trying to seduce, coz hell, that would make one go crazy. I could see her cleavage and frankly, I was wanting to see more.

"Sara, you are gaping at my mom's picture." Lindsey brought me back to earth.

"Huh? What?" I forced myself to look away from the picture and at Lindsey.

"She said you were gaping at her mom Schmarts, and frankly that's true," Eric chuckled playfully. "Now, if you are done staring at your girlfriend's sexy picture, shall we go shopping?"

I smacked him on the back of his head and got up. "Let's go."

The two of them laughed and followed me out to the car. I started the car and waited till Lindsey had locked the house before we rode off.

After some minutes of driving, we were going through kinds of dresses, making me nauseous.

Eric led us into were in a very sophisticated shop, which I didn't even care to check the name of. I was standing next to Eric who was checking me out while Lindsey was already going through some dresses.

"What the hell Eric, I am your sister you know." I kicked his shin.

"Hey, give me a break will you." He bent down to rub his legs. "I'm imagining what would look good on you."

"Probably a short dress which will show her beautiful legs maybe?" The shop assistant butted int. I scowled at him but Eric agreed with him. Lindsey came and joined the conversation.

"And a tight one too," She chuckled and reached out of my reach.

"Bingo." He pointed at the boy. "You have a good fashion sense my boy. So why don't you show some cute and gorgeous dress for my young lady?"

"Shut up Eric," I knew he was making sure the boy stayed away from me. But the boy looked pretty gay to me, with his pink tight t-shirt and hip hugging jeans.

"This way please." He showed the way.

Eric and Lindsey followed the shop assistant, while I dragged along behind them.

After going through a lot of dresses, Eric and Lindsey found two dresses they liked. Out those two, I only liked one which was a Vintage Dress with mesh pleated overlay and contrast lining, with wide straps. They wanted me to try it on.

When I saw that it showed a great part of my cleavage, I insisted on trying something else. But Eric insisted that 'Miss Cat' will like it that way. He and Lindsey were also happy with the exposure my leg was in.

"Miss Cat?" I rested my hands on my waist.

"Yeah, I decided to give her a nickname," Eric looked smug with his decision.

"Suits my mom well," Lindsey agreed with him.

"Lindsey," I was surprised that she agreed.

"What? You don't agree?" She said calmly.

I thought I would try to defend Catherine, but they both were really true. "Yeah fine."

After paying almost all of my salary to different shops, we went back to Catherine's place. Along with the dress, my shopping partners forced me to buy a black tie sandal with an 11 cm heel, silver purse which matched the dress, a black glass choker necklace with a flower on it with matching earrings and a silver bracelet. I had argued a lot with Eric and Lindsey not to buy all the things, but they seemed to be very keen to play dress up using me.

I flopped on the couch while Lindsey and Eric agreed to make dinner. I closed my eyes and tried to rest but was woken up by a lips crashing on mine. I jumped up, almost throwing Catherine off balance, but I caught her in time.

"Wow, you really don't like people sneaking up while you are sleeping do you?" Catherine said as she held my waist firmly.

"Sorry, I just…bad experience." I tried to hide my fear. "You are home early."

"Yeah, I was getting nowhere with the case so I decided to come and see my beautiful girlfriend."

"Did you now…" I sat down on the couch, pulling her onto me, kissing her passionately. She raked her hands through my hair as I put my hand underneath her blouse, caressing her back. She moaned into my kiss as I made my way up front and caressed her breasts. I pulled the bra down slowly, so that I could feel her breasts in my hand. I filled my hands with her firm breasts, feeling her nipples hardening on my touch. She kept on moaning into my mouth, arousing me to the core.

"Whoa!" I heard Eric exclaim. "What the hell guys…Lindsey don't look."

"Ewwwwwww!" Lindsey's voice followed Eric. "I told you guys."

We both looked at the kitchen doorway to see the both of them running back into the kitchen.

"Shit, sorry Cath," I said letting her readjust her bra and straighten up. "I got carried away."

"That's ok, I liked it." She said smiling. She bent down and kissed me softly. "Can't wait to see what lays ahead."

I chuckled and followed Catherine into the kitchen where Eric and Lindsey were playing with the fruit bowl.

"Sorry kiddo, I forgot that you guys were home too." I apologized to Lindsey sheepishly.

"No problem, it's just kinda gross." She made a disgusted face again.

"Yeah, it's not nice to see that you know," Eric agreed with Lindsey. "It's nice to see the love, but love in action is not something I would like to see. And hello Miss Cat, nice to see you again."

"You too Eric, and Miss Cat?" She asked him quivering her eyebrows. "How did you find a name which suits me so well?"

"Well, what do you know, I'm good with giving name to people, isn't that right Schmarts?" HE smiled at me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever toughpants." I pulled out my tongue at him.

Lindsey broke into laughter. "Toughpants? That's a funny name."

Eric tried to defend himself but Catherine cut him short. "Ok, before we go into a fight over nicknames, I would love to get something to eat. Shall we?"

"She's right, let's see what you two cooked up." I said going through the dishes.

"What's this?" Catherine asked picking up the shopping bags from the afternoon. We were resting in the living room after a delicious dinner and Lindsey insister we watched some show she loved.

"NO!" Me, Lindsey and Eric screamed the color out of Catherine, that she dropped the bags to the ground.

"Ok, ok, jeez." She arranged the bags carefully and sat next to me. "Jeez, what was that about?"

"That's my dress for the ball, I don't want you to see it now, I want you to see me wearing that on that night." I said kissing her forehead, bringing the color to her face.

"Eric, how's Karen?" Catherine took my hand and turned to my brother who was playing 'thumbs war' with Lindsey.

"Oh, yeah she asked me to call her when you two get together." He smacked his head. "Schmarts, your phone?"

I dialed Karen's number and put my phone to speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Karen, it's me."

"Hey Schmarts, why are you calling me this time of the night? Something wrong honey?"

"Baby, im here too. I said I'll call you when we all get together right? I'm keeping my promise." Eric butted in.

"Toody, you are there too? Means Miss Cat is there too huh? Hey Catherine, I'm Karen." Catherine mouthed a questionable "Toody" towards me, trying very hard not to laugh.

"How's it going Karen?" She said sweetly. "I have heard a lot about you, I had to put you in my 'the most sweetest people on earth' list."

"Isn't' that sweet." Karen giggled like a teenager. "Well, you are in the 'most hot woman' list of my husband and sister-in-law too, so I cant wait to see you to confirm that either."

Catherine chuckled with a playful slap on my hand. "Oh come one Karen, you could have just said she was on Eric's list, why put her in my list, that's just embarrassing."

"It's flattering Schmarts." Karen said in a motherly tone.

"Ok, someone please introduce me or I'm going to scream." Lindsey stated her frustration.

"Karen, my baby girl Lindsey's here too." I said with a smile. I knew Catherine was staring at me probably with her eyes wide open. I just gave a wink and a kiss for the moment.

"Hello Linds, I heard a lot about you from Sara." Karen chuckled a bit.

"Hey Karen, you know it's weird to talk to you without seeing you." _She is so frank, just like her mother._

"I know. I just wanted to talk to you all and welcome you to the family. It is a bit dysfunctional but it's going to be awesome. And there's just one rule, you cant miss Halloween or Christmas, deal?"

"Deal." Catherine and Lindsey said out together.

"Baby, how's my fighter doing? Still kicking you?" Eric asked.

"Yea it is, I feel like I'm a field hosting the World Cup. I miss you honey." Karen sounded lonely.

"I miss you too baby, don't worry I'm going to be back to you so soon that you are not even going to notice." Eric assured her.

"I love you." Karen said in a loving tone.

"Me too sugarplum." Eric answered.

"Okay, before you two go into any other thing, I would like to say, I miss you Karen." I interjected the loving conversation between the husband and wife.

"I miss you too Schmarts, and don't you dare miss Christmas again. I will hunt down this Grissom and kill him and its going to be on you." Karen said with a snicker.

"Maybe I'm going to make Sara miss Christmas just to make you do that Karen." Catherine joked. "At least we would get sometime off with him out of the way."

"Exactly, I don't know what he thinks you guys are. Some people with no social life, I'm sure." Karen started with her usual arguments against Grissom.

"This could go on forever, and you need to rest Karen. We are going to hang up now. Love you. And give all our regards and love to Christiano Ronaldo for us ok?"

"Sure Schmarts," Karen said. "Bye Catherine, Linds, cant wait to meet you in person. And, I love you Toody."

"Me too baby. Bye."

With that I ended the phone call.

"Toody? So you have more than one nickname Eric?" Catherine joked.

"Okay, just don't go there okay?" He said putting his arms up to defend himself.

"Sure Toody, or should I say toughpants? I don't know what to call you." Lindsey mocked him.

"What did you say? Huh? You mocking me?" Eric got up and headed to Lindsey but she let out a scream and ran towards the stairs. "Yeah, you better run little girl. Or else I'm going to tickle you to sleep tonight." He ran behind her.

Me and Catherine laughed at the two kids running around the house.

"Your brother is a great person." Catherine said taking my hand and kissing it softly. "Just like you."

"So is your daughter." I smiled kissing her.

"She's your baby girl too now." She said caressing my cheek. "I can't believe you see her as your own. As your own daughter."

"Of course I do honey, I have seen her as my own since the day I fell in love with you." I kissed her again. "Whatever's yours is mine. And I love anything that has any relation to you. I care about anyone or anything that cares about you. I cherish your life, more than mine. I love you more than anything else in the world."

Catherine's eyes grew wide. _Oh shit, I said I love her? Why did I do that? Why? It's too soon. She'll freak out. _

"I'm sorry, don't freak out." I said staring at her pale face. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted tell you what you mean to me, how much you mean to me. I didn't mean to freak you out honey."

"I'm not freaked out." She finally spoke. "I'm a bit taken back."

"You are not freaked out right? Are you sure? We are ok right?" I looked into her eyes trying to reassure myself.

"Honey, I'm fine baby." She cupped my face and kissed me lightly. "When the time is right, I will be ready to say it to you too. I promise."

"And I will be waiting for that day baby." I kissed her back passionately, holding her head making our kiss deeper.

She kept rubbing my thighs softly while I played with her hair. I kept on touching every part of her skin underneath her clothes. I unclipped her bra strap from underneath her blouse. Catherine took it off sexily through her sleeve making me go straight to her breasts, putting one of her hardened nipples into my mouth while I flicked her other nipple using my fingers. She held my head in position, moaning softly as I sucked her nipples. Her moaning made my insides go crazy.

I looked up at her. Her head was pushed backwards, while using one hand to play through my hair and holding the couch with the another to keep in balance. I kissed her again. She kissed me with more force, making me moan into her mouth.

"Guys, you really need to go into a bedroom," Eric said as she came down and sat down in the armchair at the side of the couch. He really didn't seem to see that we were mingled with each other, he probably didn't know whose arms were whose. "Erm, Miss Cat, you really should get your bra out of my view, it's kinda uncomfortable."

With an 'Oh, Gosh' she grabbed her bra and hid it behind her while she tried to hide herself in my hair.

"Eric, you really should shut up." I said in a warning voice, holding Catherine close to me. "And don't be embarrassed honey, I have walked into him and Karen going at it millions of times. At least we are wearing clothes Eric."

"I actually don't mind, I just think Miss Cat finds it embarrassing, seeing how she is hiding from me." He smiled. "Oh, Lindsey said she is going to sleep because she is too tired."

"That's good," I said since Catherine's head was still buried in my hair. "Honey, you really should be out of your embarrassment by now. Look at me." I forced her head off my hair and looked at her flushed face. "Wow, for once it's so nice to see Catherine Willows this embarrassed."

"Shut up." She hit me playfully.

"What?" I kiss her again. She was still clung on to me with her legs wrapped around my waist.

"So Eric, tell me about this girl." Catherine finally got out of her shyness and faced Eric, leaning against my chest, letting me hug her from behind. With my arms pressed against her breasts, I couldn't help notice that her nipples were still hard, and that was making me drool a bit. I forced not think about it concentrated on Eric.

He started telling Catherine about my college days and how he caught me kissing my first ever girlfriend.

_Great, I am so going to be humiliated in front of Catherine tonight if Eric is going to talk about every stupid thing I have done. Get ready for a long night Sara. _

I hugged Catherine tightly and listened to Eric, while trying to defend myself every time I could. But the laughter and smile of Catherine was making me want Eric to talk about my stupidness forever.

_God I love this woman so fucking much._

* * *

**the other chapters follows...man i need sleep :O**


	8. First time

**Chapter 8**

**Ok I'll say, writing between work and classes is becoming a pain in my a. But thanks for the sweet reviews, love them..keep 'em coming. This chapter kinda has a sex scene, don't think i did a very good job coz it's my first time. anyway, hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Still dont own CSI...damn it!!**

* * *

"Baby, wake up" I felt Catherine's hands on my cheek. "We have to get to work, come on wake up Sara."

"Hmm…why?" I mumbled.

"Because you need to work, you need money to pay rent," Catherine started softly. "AND IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, YOU WILL BE LATE AND GRISSOM WILL KICK YOUR ASS." She ended up screaming in my ears like at work.

"I'm up, I'm up," I jumped up scratching my ears, trying to hear things again after the scream of Catherine. "You really should stop screaming me back from sleep Cath."

"Nothing else works on you," She smiled. She was fully dressed, wearing a tight jeans hugging her hips tight and a checkered shirt which was tugged in, making her look absolutely adorable. "It's 10 honey, you need to get home and get changed before we go to work."

"Yeah, that's true." I got up and tied my hair into a knot. "Where's Eric?" I finally realized the absence of my brother in the room.

"I sent him to my room, he was dozing off the chair." She explained. "And I told him that he could stay with Lindsey since she is staying home today as well, I want to make sure she is absolutely okay before she goes back to school."

"That's fair." I put on my jacket and searched for my keys which were nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for these?" Catherine held up the keys in a seductive manner. "Can I follow you to your apartment? I need a ride to work, I won't get my car back until tomorrow."

"Sure, maybe we could pick up from where we stopped earlier before we go to work," I held her waist and kissed her.

"Sounds like a plan." She brushed her nose against mine. "Now let's go."

* * *

"Ok, here we are." I pulled over in front of my apartment. "Now, it's not as big and beautiful as your place, because I don't really care about all those stuff."

"Baby, I don't need you to explain all that," Catherine held my hand. "I just want to be with you, I don't care even if its on the streets."

"How about a dumpster?" I joked.

"Sure, I think I could breathe through my mouth," She looked thoughtful. "Or maybe not."

Joking, we both got into my apartment and I let Catherine rest on the couch while I went into my bedroom to take a shower. I got out of the bathroom, totally naked and dripping wet to see Catherine sitting on my bed going through one of my forensic journal.

"Cath, what are you doing in here?" I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment as I tried to hide my naked body with the towel lying on a nearby chair.

Catherine didn't answer me, she just kept on staring at me. Her mouth was half open and the forensic journal slipped out of her grip and was now resting on my carpet.

"Cath?" I called her a bit louder.

"Yeah, I thought I would…I don't know, pick out what you could wear or something." She got up and scratched her hair uneasily. "You…I mean…you are beautiful."

"Thanks." I blushed furiously. She came to me and stopped inches from me.

"Why do you hide this beautiful body of yours?" Slowly, she tugged on the towel wrapped around me, making it fall onto the ground. She kept looking at me as if she wanted to memorize how I looked. I blushed more with every gaze of hers.

Slowly, she touched my breasts, making me wince with her touch. My nipples hardened instantly and I could feel heat gathering in between my legs. I cupped her face and kissed her passionately.

"I wish we didn't have to go to work." I said softly.

"Screw work," She said into my mouth, pinching on of my nipples in between her fingers.

I moaned loudly, probably making her more aroused because she grabbed my head and kissed me furiously. I felt her hands roaming around all over my body, making me more turned on.

"Oh God Cath, I want you, I want you right now." I whispered into her ears. "I love you so damn much."

"Show me how much." With this out of her mouth, I picked her up and carried her to my bed, kissing her with much force that I knew her lips were swelled.

I laid her on my bed and unbuttoned her shirt exposing her breasts covered with a red lacey bra. Exploring her hot mouth, I unclasped her bra taking it off, revealing her firm breasts. For the first time, I got a perfect look of the delicious breast of my girlfriend. I could not believe how perfect they were, her nipples were so hard even now. I took one of her nipples and kissed her neck, making her moan out my name.

Slowly, I made my way down taking one of her hard nipples in my mouth. I raked my fingers down her neck and down to her stomach while I continued to suck her nipples. While playing with her breasts, I unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped it. She pushed her head back with pleasure as I sucked on her other nipple.

"Oh Sara…"

I wanted her to feel more, I wanted to see every inch of her. I made my way down, placing kisses on her stomach and pulled down her jeans. Now she was laying on my bed, in just a red lace panty. I looked at her, mesmerized with her beauty. I wanted to memories every inch of her. Slowly, I pulled down her panty and kissed her again.

Making sure I can see her face, I put my hands down between her thighs. The state of her dampness shocked me. Taking my mouth off from her breasts, I replaced my head between her thighs. I placed a soft kiss on her as I absorbed her musky smell. I could hear her sigh as she pulled up her hips to get a contact with my mouth. I thrust her hip down and started licking her. She gasped as I pinched her nipples while I sucked her.

I knew she was dying to have an orgasm so I thrust two of my fingers into her, still pinching one of her nipples.

"Sara!" She whispered out my name. I smiled on her. Keeping a steady pace as I fucked her, I kept on sucking her clit. I felt her muscles tense up. She was about to come. Just as she heaved herself up experiencing every bit of her orgasm, I softly bit her clit, making her scream out.

"OH FUCK…SARA!" She screamed out my name. I let her come all over my hand and mouth before I got up and kissed her, letting her taste herself.

She hugged me tightly as I shifted myself down to let her lie on me. She was completely naked and was sweating all over my naked body. I hadn't let her even touch me tonight and I still made her call out my name. And I cant believe how wet and turned on I was.

"God I love it when you come," I teased her hair.

She chuckled and touched tapped on my tooth. "So this is your secret weapon? Now I see that your sweet gap tooth doesn't just give the sweetest smile on earth, but one hell of an orgasm too."

I smiled and closed my eyes. I was not even aware that her hands had slipped in between my legs. She looked at me and smiled mischievously as she felt how wet I was.

"Can you blame me?" I kissed her as she kept on playing with me.

She started to suck on my nipples while her other hand was playing with my clit. I could not believe what she was doing to me. Just as I thought I could not feel any better, she pushed two fingers into my dampness, making me moan out loud.

"Oh Cath, yeah…God, fuck me."

I thought she was going to fuck me slowly, but she started to thrust her fingers in a fast pace, so professionally making me moan with every thrust.

"OH GOD!"

She kissed me while fucking me steadily. I was at the verge of my orgasm, and she was still fucking me in the fast pace she was earlier. Suddenly, I felt one more finger enter me, making my orgasm hit right there.

I held her shoulders tights as I came all over her hand.

"Aah, Catherine..."

She slowly took her hands from me, and licked all of my juice from her fingers and laid next to me. Slowly, I regained my breathing and kissed her forehead.

"That was…I don't know, are you sure you haven't fucked a woman before?" I teased. "Coz you did it like a professional."

"Shut up." She kissed my shoulder and closed her eyes.

Suddenly it hit me, we had to get to work. The clock on my nightstand showed that it was 11:25.

"Shit Cath, we are going to be late." I jumped off the bed and headed to the bathroom to clean myself.

"Shoot, I totally forgot." She sat up on the bed. "Grissom is so gonna blast us today."

"I don't care," I called out from the bathroom. "This was worth it."

I got up to face Catherine right in front of the bathroom. "I need to use the bathroom too." She placed a kiss on my lips. "I picked out your clothes by the way."

"Thanks honey." Catherine had picked out a pair of brown leather pants and a white t-shirt which had "touched by" written on the chest. I smiled at her choice as I went through my drawer to pick a pair of undergarments. Just hen, Catherine walked into the room and winked at me ash she patted herself with my towel.

"We gotta haul ass baby." I said as I put on my leather pants.

"Right behind you."

* * *

**Review? let me no how you feel? pls? :)**


	9. At Work

**Chapter 9**

**I will have to thank my teacher for not checking what i was doing coz during his period, i got to write this chapter too...turned out to be pretty good i guess. Wow, i need to sleep now...2 chapters in one day..awesome! **

**Do i own them? Oh no, sadly i dont own CSI. sigh**

* * *

We both practically jogged into the break room where the boys were huddled together, probably talking about some woman.

"Hello girls, you are late." Greg got up and gave us a mischievous smile. "Nice t-shirt Sara." He pointed at my chest.

"Where's Grissom?" I asked trying to catch my breath. Catherine was already pouring two cup of coffee for both of us. I flopped down on the couch next to Greg.

"He's not here yet," Nick said looking at me in a weird way. "Why are you so red Sara?"

"Red? I'm not red? Why would you say I'm red?" I said defending myself and touching my face. Just then, Catherine gave me a cup of coffee and sat on the chair in front of me.

"Yeah Sara, you look a bit flushed, are you ok?" She asked me as if there was no problem in asking me that question. "You had sex before coming work didn't you?"

I choked on my cup of coffee and looked at her with a question mark on my forehead. "What?"

"Whoo hoo, our Sara got lucky last night." Greg said giving a high five to Warrick. "So who was the guy? Is it the same guy who touched you….." He said pointing at my t-shirt again.

"Shut up Greg and I'm not telling you anything," I said defensively, burying myself with my cup of coffee. I caught a wink from Catherine who was enjoying the show. "Come on, don't just go at me, even Catherine looks flushed. And she took an awful lot of time to get out of the house when I went to pick her up." I gave her a wink and smiled.

She gave me a chuckle and turned to the guys who were waiting for an answer. "Yeah, I had some before coming to work." She said calmly. "And it was the best I ever had." She winked at Greg who was opening his mouth to ask something, but he was cut short by Grissom entering the room.

"Ok people, it's a slow night." He said not even looking at any of us. "Warrick, 419 at Henderson and Nick, you are with me on the desert case. Catherine and Sara, since you both haven't wrapped up that bus boy case, you are on that."

"Awesome." I said out loud. I can spend the whole day with Catherine by my side, work is going to be much more fun from now on.

"Ok, now go to work everyone." He said as he headed out of the room, caressing his neck. "And Greg, there are samples which need to be tested, what are you doing here?"

"Going boss," Greg saluted him as he walked away from sight."Jeez, what's up with him?"

"Is something wrong with Grissom?" Warrick put the question in front.

"Probably something bothering him about some bug which is going extinct or something," Nick said getting up.

"Or maybe he has personal issues," I said as I remembered that he was looking absolutely fine the day before, something must have gone wrong.

"He has personal issues?" Greg looked as if it was impossible.

"Everyone has personal issues Greggo," Catherine patted on is arm as she headed out of the bathroom. "Follow me Sara, we got work to do."

"Coming." I got up to follow my girlfriend out but I was blocked by 3 full grown men.

"So, you are seeing someone?" Nick asked joyfully. "Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you." I said trying not to blush.

"Come on girl, tell us." Warrick said patting on my shoulders.

"No War, it's for me to know and you guys to find out," I said as I slipped out of their reach and got out of the break room. "Have fun."

* * *

After hitting the locker room to get my spare jacket since I forgot to wear it in hurry, I headed to the layout room. On my way, Greg paged me as he got the results for the DNA results.

"How's it looking Greggo?" I asked as I entered the lab.

"Well, there were two collection of semen on the victim's short," Greg said not putting his head up from the microscope. "One is the victim's the other is unknown male. No hits in CODIS."

"Shoot," I was hoping we could get a lead form the DNA. "Anything else honey?"

The word 'Honey' made him look up from the microscope and give me a flying kiss. "Yeah, I found some epithelial on the boxer short, and Doc Robbins sent some epithelial collected from the neck of the victim. I'm processing them now, will let you know when the results are ready, sweetypie"

"Ok, thanks Greggo." I waved at him and headed to the layout room again. On my way, I saw that the lights in Grissom's office were turned off and I saw another person sitting in front of Grissom's desk. I squinted my eyes to see who it was.

"Oh, so he is seeing Heather," I smiled. "Good for him. Let's hope he can make whatever's wrong right. Would make our days hell lot easier if he stays in a good mood"

I shook my head when I saw Heather walk up to Grissom. I didn't think I would want to see what came next. As I entered the layout room, I saw that Catherine was going through the autopsy pictures of the victim.

"Hey, Doc Robbins sent the report?" I asked picking up the report.

"Yeah, the report says that he was overdosed. But C.O.D was asphyxiation." She said not looking up from the pictures.

"Good, let's set our radius to anything the victim might have drunk or eaten then," I suggested. "And then we will go through anything that might have asphyxiated him."

"Take a look at this, what do you see?" She pointed to a picture on the table. It was a picture of the victim's neck. There were markings on both side of the neck, as if he was strangled.

"He was strangled?" I looked at Catherine in disbelief. "That doesn't make any sense, why would someone strangle someone after overdosing him?"

"A person who really wanted to make sure that he killed him." Catherine concluded.

"Greg found epithelial on the boxers of the victim," I explained. "He is also processing the samples Doc Robbins sent him, he said he will let us know when the results are ready."

"Mandy got lots of hits from CODIS for all the fingerprints we collected," Catherine said looking at me. "Now all we could do is wait for Greg's result to narrow the search radius."

"Yeah," I said looking into her blue eyes. I sat down on the couch at the corner of the layout room and signaled her to come sit next to me. With a sweet smile, she came to me and gave me a soft kiss before sitting down next to me.

"So, you had the best sex you ever had before coming to work?" I whispered into her ears, biting her earlobe. Is that something you just said to boost my confidence or something?"

She moaned slightly. "No, you were the best I ever had. No one could make me come like that."

"Well, I'm honored," I said leaning on the couch and resting my head. "You know, I know what's wrong with Grissom." I suddenly remembered.

"What?" Catherine looked curious.

"Lady Heather got his tongue," I said with a wink.

"He's seeing Heather?" Catherine's smile widened. "I can't say I didn't see that coming since she was the only person who could beat him in mental chess."

"They make a cute couple don't you think?" I said thoughtfully. "Geek and the Dominatrix, wonder how their kid is going to be."

"Nerds who gets laid a lot." Catherine chuckled. I laughed as I imagine it.

"What are you two girls laughing about?" Nick came into the room and leaned on the layout table. "You guys cracked your case yet?"

"Waiting for Greg to finish processing our samples," I answered shortly. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Grissom?"

"He just paged me, apparently he has paperwork which needs to be finished urgently," Nick looked lost.

"Paperwork?" Catherine looked at me with disbelief. "That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard."

"Excuse? Am I missing out on something here?" Nick put his hands in his jeans pocket.

"Nicky boy, you aren't missing out on anything." Catherine said winking at me.

"What's with you two winking at each other and getting along so well today?" Nicked eyed us suspiciously.

"What? Cant we get along for once without getting over each other' heads?" I said to Nick offensively.

"You can, but this much change suddenly?" Nick explained his suspicions. "I think you guys are hiding something."

"Keep on thinking that Nicky, we have nothing to hide," Catherine smiled at me and back at Nick.

"Ok well, Sara what did you do on your day off?" Nick asked changing the subject.

"Well, I spent my day with Eric and my daughter," It slipped out of me before I could stop myself. Catherine and Nick's eyes grew wide open.

"Your daughter?" Nick practically fell down.

"I mean, my…you know….she's not my daughter, just my lover's daughter," I sputtered.

"So, you are seeing someone who has a kid?" Catherine winked, trying to make the conversation more realistic. "How's that like?"

"It's the best, taking care of her gives me the most happiness in the world. I love her like my own, she is my own and nothing's going to change that." I said without taking my eyes off of Catherine who had the most awed look in the world.

"This means, you are serious with this person?" Nick asked. "We need to meet this guy, right Catherine?"

Just then, out of nowhere Catherine kissed me. This time, Nick's hands actually slipped from the layout table and fell down. My eyes grew wide open with Catherine's move, but as she kissed me deeply I gave in and caressed her back.

"Sorry Nicky I just couldn't help it." Catherine apologized to a very horrified Nick. "Are you ok?"

"Wha…yea…who…whe…you…kiss…" Nick tried to put together a sentence as he stood up and leaned on the table yet again.

"Take some time to sink it in Nick." I smiled as I let Catherine rest her head on my shoulders.

"You two? Are you serious?" Nick asked with disbelief.

"Pretty much," Catherine smiled at me.

"Oh wow, I owe Warrick 50 bucks," Nick said rubbing his forehead.

"You bet on us?" I couldn't believe that they actually talked about this.

"Yeah, it was when your first came here, we bet whether you guys would get together or something." Nick explained. "But I thought you two hated each other, you two were like two catwomen, fighting over batman."

We broke into laughter with Nick's example.

"But you two make a great couple," Nick sounded serious now. "Don't hurt each other ok? Always smile like that."

"Don't worry Nick, there's no way we can hurt each other." I kissed Catherine softly. "And you can't tell anyone about this."

"No problem, your secret's safe with me." Just then, his pager beeped. "Grissom's done with paperwork. Gotta go ladies, keep it real." He gave us a thumbs up before leaving.

"Paperwork, yea right." Catherine smirked.

"Yeah I know, by the way what was all that about?" I asked hugging her softly.

"You said all those things about Lindsey and I just had to kiss you." Catherine explained. "I can't believe you love her so much."

"Well, the way to a woman's heart is through her daughter," I winked at her.

"Oh I see, smart move Sidle," She slapped my arm playfully.

"Thank you mademoiselle," I kissed her again. "Wanna get some coffee?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**Well, i needed someone at work to find out about them...reviews please :)**


	10. Case Closed

**Chapter 10**

**Man, when the week starts on a Sunday, its such a drag...but it gave me time to write a bit more instead of snoozing all day...enjoy the two chapters...gotta go do my assignments now...luv u all for the reviews :)**

**The disclaimer is still the same :(**

* * *

"So according to the DNA results, both epithelial on the boxer and on his neck were from the same person, what's his name again?" Catherine asked me.

"Jack Stevenson, a business tycoon from Sacramento." I read the profile Greg had given.

"But there is no evidence that he was present anywhere in the crime scene, I mean with all the fingerprints we collected, nothing was a match to him," Catherine stated out the obvious. "And he was staying at Palermo, that's kinda far from Tangiers."

"I know, but the epithelial makes him present at the crime scene, and hell he is the main suspect." I said taking out my phone. "I'm calling Brass."

"Ok, I'm going to check up more on this Jack Stevenson, get all his medical records and all business details." Catherine said heading out of the room. "Meet you at my office?"

"Sure babe," I blew her a kiss. "Brass, we need you to pull in a Mr. Jack Stevenson into custody, suspect in murder."

"Mr. Stevenson," As soon as we entered the room, Brass informed the man sitting behind the steel table. "This Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle, they would like to ask you some questions."

I looked at the man sitting in front of me. He was probably in his mid 30s, with blonde hair and deep green eyes. He was a handsome man, and his smile was almost infectious. Catherine grabbed a chair and gestured me to sit in it while she sat down in the chair next to me. Brass was already standing behind the suspect with his arms folded.

"Hello Mr. Stevenson," I greeted him.

"Afternoon ladies," Jack Stevenson said with a smile. His voice was low.

"Do you know this man?" Catherine showed him a headshot of the victim.

It looked as if the color in him was drained off suddenly. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Oh my god, Jamie," He exclaimed. "What happened to him?"

"He was found dead in a corridor of Tangiers," Catherine explained. "How do you know Mr. Hunter?"

"I met him in the casino of Tangiers where I went to hang out with some friends of mine, we got to know each other, I bought him drinks, took him to a dinner once, I liked the boy," He explained, holding his head. "I'm….into…you know, men."

"So you had sex with Mr. Hunter?" Brass asked bluntly.

He looked at Brass. "Well, it wasn't like that."

"We need you to elaborate on that Mr. Stevenson," I said softly.

"Jamie was a nice boy, but he was starving for attention. So I invited him to a party me and two of my other buddies had. We had some beer, had some fun and he left." He explained.

"Can you elaborate on the 'fun' please," Catherine asked.

"Excuse me?" He looked as if he was insulted.

"I want you to walk me through everything that happened in your hotel room." Catherine answered calmly.

"Ok," Jack looked uncomfortable. "Well, we had couple of beers. And one of my friends, Todd surprised us with a strip dance, as it was his profession. He was kind of on to Jamie but Jamie was too stuck on me. They all teased me for fucking such a young boy."

Catherine shifted in her seat. "Ok, and?"

"They both teased Jamie a lot, I told them to leave him alone, but they didn't." Jack continued. "So I just left them to it and enjoyed the rest of the night with my beer and friends. When I woke up, I was in my own hotel room, having the most unbearable headach."

"Did you have sex with him that night?" I asked.

"Yes I did, but he initiated it." Jack defended himself.

"And then you killed him?" Brass accused him.

"No, no." Jack stood up. "I didn't kill that boy I swear. I fell asleep in my bedroom after we..we..ermm…" He couldn't say it.

"Had sex?" I asked and received a nod in agreement from him. "What time did you wake up Mr. Stevenson?"

"When my friends woke me up yesterday night for dinner" Jack sat down. "I swear I don't know what happened to that boy."

"Mr. Stevenson, we believe that Jamie died because of overdose and suffocation. We found male epithelial on his neck. The epithelial is a match to you." Catherine explained.

"But he was found in the lobby of Tangiers, and I had almost 2 bottles of vodka, I couldn't have done it." Jack tried to explain. "And my friends took me back to my hotel where I passed out."

"Please calm down Mr. Stevenson," I stood up. "We don't think you did it on purpose. We have seen your medical history, you were diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder when you were 10 years old, am I right?"

"Yes," Jack held his head, realizing what we were about to say.

"And it is said that it is triggered with excitement am I right?" I asked him. But I only received a nod from him.

"Do you remember anything after your friends left you at your hotel?" Brass asked softly.

"No, I don't," He said softly.

"All the evidence points to you, and we have already talked to your friends, they confirm that you came by at their room after they dropped you at Palermo," Brass explained going through his notes from the previous interviews with Jack Stevenson's friends. "And we found your epithelial on the victim's neck, primary cause of death is strangulation."

"I'm afraid we have to put you into custody Mr. Stevenson," I sad softly.

"No, no, no." Fred shook his head vigorously.

"Officer?" Catherine said softly.

The Police Officer took Jack Stevenson out of the interrogation room leaving Catherine, me and Brass alone.

"Sometimes putting the right person behind bars doesn't feel right at all," Brass wiped his face. "But good work girls."

He looked tired as he headed out of the room.

"Damn, that didn't feel good at all," I banged my head on the table.

"Don't do that, we did what we had to do," Catherine caressed hair softly. "Come, lets go home, we'll have lunch and spend time with your brother, you will forget all about it."

"I guess," I smiled slightly and followed Catherine out of the room.

* * *

**Well, thats short and useless eih? well, i think i made up for this chapter in the next chapter :)**


	11. Her Past

**Chapter 11**

**I cant belive how sleepy i am...ok guys, enjoy :) I had to make Sara's past horrible, i hope i did a good job though i hope she didnt have a like that.  
**

**Disclaimer...same as always **

* * *

I was leaning on Catherine's shoulder as I walked into her house. We didn't see Eric or Lindsey in the living room so we both flopped on the couch with Catherine on top of me. I hugged her close, never wanting to let go. She tried to get up and probably go to the bathroom but I stopped her.

"Stay here with me," I asked her softly

"Sure honey," She laid back down, slipping up her hand on to my stomach and hugging me. Her hair tickled my neck.

"Try to get some rest ok?" She brushed my hair from her fingers. I nodded like a little child obeying orders. I snuggled her like a pillow and let out a heavy breath.

"I'm glad this case is over." I mumbled.

"Me too," She agreed. It has been a hard case for both of us, trying to find evidence from the crime scenes. Lack of evidence had made both of us so frustrated that we spent all those time, tired at the lab, going through everything we collected from the crime scene for about ten times over and over again.

"Do you want to sleep here?" I asked.

"I would like that." I could feel her smile into my stomach. "I like the heat of your body." She placed a soft kiss on my belly sending chills all over my body.

"Stop doing things like that and go to sleep dear," I rubbed her back.

"What happened when I do things like this?" She licked my belly button slyly. I moaned softly as I grabbed her hair.

"Catherine, we both need to sleep," I tried to explain. "If I get on with anything, you won't be able to get any sleep, please honey."

"So what if I don't get any sleep?" She said in a mischievous voice.

I cupped her beautiful face in my hands. "Honey, I want nothing more than taking you right now on this couch, but I know you are tired. We haven't slept right for sometime now, and you might not be able to sleep tonight even, so please try to sleep, ok?"

She looked like a little girl, pleading for candy. I kissed her forehead and held her face down on my stomach, making her rest her head.

"Go to sleep." I played with her hair softly.

"Hmmm…." She sighed. I felt no motion from her after that. Making sure that she was asleep, I put on some music and closed my eyes hoping to get some rest as well.

I woke up with the absence of Catherine's breath on my stomach. I heard voices coming from the kitchen. Straightening my hair, I went into the kitchen where Catherine was cooking something while Eric and Lindsey were making what looked like a salad.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I stated my presence in the kitchen.

"Well, you look pretty comfortable sleeping so we thought we will wake you up after making dinner." Eric answered.

"Why did you wake up?" Catherine asked, opening her arms asking for a hug. I hugged her tight, gave a kiss on the neck and whispered into her ear. "Coz I couldn't feel you on me."

"We heard that," Lindsey chuckled.

"I don't care you little devil," I let go of Catherine and tickled the little girl eating a lettuce leaf from the salad.

"No, ok sorry," Lindsey tried to say in between her squeals. "I will be good, no stop."

"Okay, dinner's ready." Catherine said turning off the stove. "Lindsey, why don't you and Sara make the table, Eric can help me ready the dishes?"

"Sure mom," Lindsey and I said together with a smirk. With that we both got out of the kitchen.

"Hey Sar, how about we take a holiday and go meet Aunty Karen?" Lindsey said as she placed the plates on the table.

"That's a great idea honey, but we will have to discuss it with your mom first," I said patting on her head. "We need to get out of work, you need time out of school, but I'll talk to her about it okay?"

"Awesome, you know what's the greatest thing about you dating mom?" Lindsey asked bluntly.

I was curious. "What?"

"You are the coolest person I ever know, and I love you already, so I don't need to fake smile around you," Lindsey gave me a tight hug. "Thanks for making mom smile so much."

"Anything for you kiddo," I placed a kiss on top of her head. "I love you too you know."

"What's going on here?" Catherine asked as she came in with the food. "Something wrong?"

"Nope, we are just getting some hugs here," I said as I winked at Lindsey.

"Okay, come on people, dig in." Catherine and Eric put down the food.

During dinner, we talked about when Eric is going back to Seattle and about Lindsey's school.

"I think I'm gonna book a flight for sometime next week, I still need to get some clients for this new paint shop thing," Eric said taking a bite off his grilled tuna. "It's hard to find people for this job."

"You could check out some of the local shops owned by black people around here," Catherine suggested. "They are pretty good at those kinda stuff, very creative."

"I went to one of those shops, and I think they like my ideas, so they are on board, I just need a bit more," Eric smiled.

"Mom, this tuna is delicious." Lindsey said with her mouth filled with food.

"Linds, manners honey," Catherine glared at her playfully. "And thank you."

"Sorry," She said sheepishly and went back to her food.

"You like your spaghetti baby?" Catherine asked me.

"Hmmm?" I was too preoccupied with eating the delicious food that I didn't hear what she asked me.

"I asked whether you liked your spaghetti, but I think I got my answer." She gave me a cute smile.

"Hey Eric, when's Karen's due date?" Catherine went on with her conversation with Eric.

"Erm…I think it's the end of this year." He scratched his head.

"Maybe we could all go there for that, you would get help and I'm sure Karen will appreciate the amount of women around her," Catherine suggested.

"That's a great idea." Lindsey almost jumped off the chair. "Right Sar?"

"Hmmm?" I was caught off guard again.

"Mom said we could all go to Seattle to meet Aunty Karen before her due date, I said that's a great idea, right?" Lindsey told me what was going on with her teeth gritted.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." I agreed with Lindsey. "Maybe we could pay her a visit before that too, I mean take a break or something and get sometime off work."

"Sounds good to me, you think Grissom will give both of us leave at the same time?" Catherine asked.

"I could ask uncle Grissom," Lindsey suggested joyfully.

"That would be a good idea to get leave for you," I smiled. "I'll just tell him that I need time off since I never ask for that. If he doesn't give in, we can always blackmail him about Heather."

"Great, I'm so glad you saw them together in his office," Catherine high-fived me.

"Oooh, what an evil plan," Eric joked for which he got a slap on both his arms each from me and Catherine. "Now that you two are together, I think I'm going to stop making jokes which involved both of you coz this is just too painful."

"Awwe, did toughpants get hurt?" Lindsey mocked him again.

"You know Schmarts, I blame you for Lindsey always mocking me about my nickname," Eric accused me.

"I don't care," I said calmly. "And stop being a 7 year old Eric, seriously you are going to be a dad soon."

"Whatever," Eric pulled out his tongue at me and went back to his food.

"Oh my god, you guys are so cute," Catherine chuckled. "You must have had a wonderful childhood."

Eric shot me a look which read, 'you-never-told-her'. I shrugged uneasily and let out a soft 'yeah'.

After dinner we all sat down to watch a movie of Tom Cruise, again. Catherine was resting her head on my lap while I was resting my feet on the table. Lindsey was in her chair, right in front of the T.V and Eric was snoozing again in the armchair.

In about an hour, it started to rain. I started to get that eerie feeling back again. It always happens when it rains. _I hope it doesn't thunder. _As if someone was reading my mind, a loud thunder hit in the sky, making my hear skip a beat.

Eric stood straight up with the noise and looked at me, I looked at him with fear filled in me. I looked into his eyes, I have seen those eyes, that night when he was holding me closely. Catherine also sat up, probably due to the loud noise. Lindsey came and crawled into Catherine's lap. I was alone at the side of the couch, and I was grabbing the armrest so tightly that my nails hurt. Eric bent down next to me and took my hand.

"Schmarts, its going to be ok." He said softly. Just then another roaring thunder hit. I felt like my throat had been closed up, I couldn't breath. Lightning was flashing on and off outside, roaring thunder following them. I could feel Eric tighten his grip on my hand.

"No, Sara look at me," He forced my hear towards him. "Shit, your pupils are dilating. Sara, snap out of it. Sweety, its fine, its not happening again."

But for me, it was happening all over again. I could see the sinister smile on her face, I could feel the blood splashing on to my skin. I could hear her roaring laughter. It was the night, the night my mother stabbed my father.

I still couldn't breath, everything was blur. I could hear Eric and Catherine' voices, but they seems so far away. They couldn't help from her, not this time. She is going to kill me, I know she is. Suddenly, everything went blank.

"Sara? Baby, open your eyes," That voice, it was so calming. I felt the love and care. Who was it? "Sweetheart, open your eyes and look at me. Please."

The plea in her voice ached my heart. I slowly opened my eyes open. Everything was blur, but slowly it all started to become clear. I saw a pair of deep blue eyes staring down at me. Tears were flowing down them. _Catherine. What happened?_

I tried to sit up but Catherine made me lie down. "No honey, stay put." She straightened my hair and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Thank god you are alright."

I looked around. I was in her bedroom. _How did I get here?_ To my other side, I saw Eric sitting next to me, holding my hands tightly. His face was red, I knew he had been crying. _What had happened?_

I closed my eyes and tried to remember. Dinner, blackmailing Grissom, Tom Cruise, rain, thunder. _Oh my God, it happened again. _

I opened my eyes and looked at Catherine. Now I could see the fear in her eyes. I sat up and cupped her face.

"I'm sorry," I said, forcing my tears not to roll down my cheek. "I'm really sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Catherine stopped me. "Don't apologize to something you are not responsible for."

"I just….I don't like thunder," I said softly. "I think I need to tell you why."

"We'll give you two a minute." Eric got up and led a very horrified Lindsey, who was standing at the foot of the bed, out of the room. He closed the door behind him, leaving me and Catherine alone.

"Is this something to do with your mother?" Catherine startled me.

"How did you know?" I asked, taking her hand into mine.

"You screamed her name during the panic attack" She squeezed my hand. "Now, tell me, what happened?"

It was time, the time for Catherine to know about my truth. "You said that me and Eric must have had a wonderful childhood right? We didn't have a fun childhood, for us it was the most pain filled time of our lives."

Catherine was looking at me, but I couldn't look at her. I looked down at out mingled hands, hoping that at the end of the story, they will still be in mine.

"Laura and Jack, our parents were the most horrible parent one could get. My mom was a junkie who liked to gamble, that's when we barely had any money. My dad was a nice and caring person, but with my mother's attitude and cheating and complaining, he became a drunk. That changed him into a whole different person. Every hour in our house, there will be a fight, someone will be hurt somewhere, and will have to go to the hospital. My mother hated me the most, because she never wanted me. She always said I was an accident who didn't deserve to live. She didn't treat Eric any better, because he always tried to save me from her.

My dad used to beat my mother, hurt her, swear at her, and they wouldn't mind doing all this right in front of us. And when they are done with each other, they will come onto us. See these scars?" I pulled up my shirt and showed her the marks. "They never healed. Eric has more. I told you that I had bad experiences with people startling me while I'm sleeping right? That's because my mother would send in strangers into my room, while I'm sleeping. She sells my body to get money so that she can gamble, I would cry and scream but no one will come to my aid. Eric is mostly bound to somewhere when this is happening and my dad is too drunk to hear my pleas. I cried for help at first, but later, I stopped it because I know no one will help me."

At this time, I was crying, Catherine was covering her mouth with shock.

"Me and Eric had to spend most of our time at hospitals getting stitches or bandaging our wounds. One time, my mother got so mad at me that she came to kill me with a knife, but Eric came in front and she stabbed his bicep, he still has that scar."

Tears rolled down Catherine's cheek. She was still holding my hand, tightly than before.

"Then, that horrible night happened. Me and Eric were having dinner. Mom was in the living room when dad came in drunk. They started their fighting and hitting as soon as he stepped into the house. Soon enough, they came into the kitchen. It was raining heavily, lightning and thunder hit hard every second. But none of that was scarier than what happened next. My father was bending down on the sink to drink water when my mother grabbed a knife and headed towards him. Eric ran into the living room to get the phone. I was all alone when she stabbed him. And she didn't stop at one stab, she kept going on and on, splashing blood all over me. Eric came in after calling 911 and hugged me close. I couldn't move, in the light of the lightning, I could see her sinister smile and the laughter was ringing in my ears. I could still hear my father's painful scream."

I could barely talk with the sobbing now, Catherine was crying along with me. But neither of us moved.

"When she was sure that he was dead, he turned towards us. Not us, towards me. I could see her red eyes, looking at me like I was some kind of monster. Eric tried to block her away from me but she threw him to the ground hard, breaking his back. He still has side effects because of that. If the police hadn't shown up, I wouldn't have been here telling you this story today."

I looked at Catherine's eyes with all the courage inside me. She wasn't looking at me any differently, the same love and care were still clearly there. And she was still holding my hand.

"I wanted to tell you all this before but I never got the chance. I wouldn't be surprised if you don't want to be with me now or you feel scared with having Lindsey around me. I try not to relive that night, but thunderstorms always brings it back. You must be thinking that you cant spend your life with a fucked up person like me. I get it, who would want a person like me in their family, taking care of them and their children."

I was cut short by Catherine crashing on top of me. She was hugging me so tightly that I could hardly breath. I hugged her back as she sniffed on my neck, letting her tears flow down my neck. My tears had stopped flowing by then, anxiety was killing me.

"I cant believe I was ever rude to you," Catherine finally spoke. "I'm so sorry."

"Huh?" That was all I could say.

She held my head and kissed me passionately. "How could you ever think that I would leave you after this? I don't ever want you hurt anyway. I want to be the happiest person in the world. I don't want you to shed any more tears."

"When I saw those scars on you the other night, I thought they were from that lap explosion." She said softly. "I don't want you to go through any pain anymore, I'm going to make sure of that."

I couldn't believe that I was hearing this. I couldn't help but smile. I held her close and kissed her tenderly, tasting her tears and letting her taste mine.

"You don't know how happy you just made me," I said in between a kiss. "I love you so much."

She kissed me again, with more force this time, playing with my hair. Just then there was a knock on the door. And Eric popped his head in.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't hold it any longer," He said sheepishly. "Should I kick myself out of the house or can I rest my back on your couch?"

Catherine got up from me and headed up to Eric. He was staring at her with a question mark written all over his face. But he grinned furiously when Catherine hugged him.

"You guys think this story will scare people away?" She asked him after letting him breath. "You guys are idiots you know that?"

"Hey, that's exactly what Karen said right Schmarts?" Eric put one hand behind Catherine and smiled at me.

I nodded sheepishly. They both came and sat down at my sides. "Are you feeling ok now?" Eric asked touching my forehead. "Fever's down, that's good."

"I feel much better now, how's Lindsey doing?" I remembered the fear filled face of my daughter.

"She's mad that no one is telling her what's going on so she has locked herself in the room." Eric said softly.

"I'll talk to her," Catherine got up and kissed my forehead again. "I'll just be back."

She walked out of the room and Eric turned towards me. "She hasn't told you this Sara, but that woman loves you with all her heart." He stroked my hair.

"I'm just glad I didn't scare her away," I said, a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hey, don't cry. She isn't going to leave you," He hugged me tight. "I can't wait to be your best man in your wedding."

"Shut up." I slapped him on his back as I hugged him back and laughed along with him.

* * *

**Kinda long, but im happy with it :) Reviews pls..pretty pls :)**


	12. The Big News

**Chapter 12**

**Damn, i hate the fact that all assignments are dumped on me all at once, i hate it...and my laptop had finally died, which is forcing me to use the computer at campus which is filled with virus. Anyway, enough rambling abt me...here goes the next chapter...I kinda changed how Sophia is introduced to CSI, thought it would be more fun.**

**Disclaimer: Same same same as chapter 1 and all :(**

_What must she be doing right now? She must be getting Lindsey ready to go to school now. Has she taken a shower? God she must look beautiful all wet. Damn, why did I have to come to work today? I could just spend the day, holding he, kissing her, smelling her musky scent, making her call out my name, over and over again, oh yeah…_

"Sara? You have passed the Bellagio." Nick called out, a bit louder than usual. "Hello? Earth to Sara…get down here from planet Catherine."

"What? What?" I pushed on the brake pedal making Nick's head bump on the dashboard. "Oh my god, sorry Nick. Are you ok?"

Nick's forehead was all read and he was rubbing on it hard, probably trying to suppress the pain. "God, that hurts. What the hell are you doing, fantasizing about your girlfriend in the middle of the road Sidle, especially when you are driving and a harmless, charming man is sitting in the danger zone, right here."

"I'm sorry, do you need my water bottle?" I asked Nick, checking out the very noticeable bump on his forehead. "Wow, that's gonna stay there for a while."

"You think?" Nick said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry." I said defending myself.

"That's ok honey," Nick smiled and put his seatbelt on this time, which he refused to put on when we first got into the car. "I don't blame you anyway, if my girl was as hot was Catherine, I would probably in a hospital in a full body cast."

I drove off with a chuckle.

"Did you fall off your bed Nick?" Brass asked, pointing to Nick's bump. "Rough night?"

"Blame it on this lady here," Nick pointed an accusing finger at me. "All her fault."

"Hey, I told you I was sorry." I slapped his back.

"Wow, you two?" Brass mocked us. "So Sara's too much for you in bad is it Stokes."

Nick and I looked at each other with the most disgusted looks on our faces and chorused our long version of "Ewww" towards Brass.

"Him and me? No way," I waved my hands in defense.

"Oh why now baby, I'm not good enough for you?" Nick said putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"No honey, you just don't have what I need." I brushed his hair playfully and winked.

"Ok, before you too get anymore weirder, shall we attend to the very rotting Mrs. Jameson?" Brass said leading the way.

"Right behind you Brass." Nick said following him.

After providing us with all the information, Brass went out of the very stinking hotel room to get some fresh air. Nick started to process the perimeter while I took the body.

"So, tell me about you and her," Nick called, putting something into an evidence bag. "How long has it been for you too now?"

I looked back and was shocked myself with the answer. "Actually, it has been just 3 days."

Nick turned around turning all his concentration on me. "You mean, for 3 years you two have been eyeing each other and none of you had the guts to actually say it? My god, how did you survive all these years?"

Taken back with Nick's observation, I decided that I wanted to listen to what he had to say. "What do you mean eyeing each other? I was that obvious?"

"Well, to me you both were that obvious," Nick shrugged. "Come on, you two are on each other's throats over the littlest things, letting it being who gets the last cup of coffee, it was obvious kinda obvious you know."

"What does us fighting say about us liking each other anyway?" I got up and taped the DNA swab. "Doesn't fighting mean that we DON'T like each other?"

"It does, but the way you two fight is just some other thing," Nick said turning around and going through the drawers of the nightstand. "You could cut the sexual tension with a knife."

"Excuse me?" My mouth was hanging wide open.

Nick turned around again and faced me with the a sweet 'Texas' smile. "It's like this, when two people fight, there is this energy around them. And I'm from Texas, things like this happened around me all the time when I grew up. I could differentiate hate and love just like that." He snapped his fingers.

"Well, you don't know things very well then," I said with a smug smile. "Catherine never liked me when we first met."

"She told you that?" He asked, raising and eyebrow.

"No, but I know that." I hesitated to answer it.

"Well, then you cant come to that judgment without knowing the truth can you?" He pointed a finger at me and smiled again. "I have seen the peeks she takes at you, from the first day you got here. She had the hots for you from the beginning Sara. And who wouldn't? You were the most cutest person in the whole lab."

_She liked me even back then? _

_That's just him talking, how would he know anyway? She never told him anything. He's just trying to prove his point. _

_But if he's right, that means that if I asked her before, she wouldn't have said no. _

_Yes Sara, but you never asked her, and what are you complaining about anyway? You have her now you dumbass. _

_Yeah, but what about all those nights which I could have spent with her? _

_Sara Sara Sara, wishing for that wont make it real now would it? But damn, that would have been great._

"Earth to Sara, trying to contact Sara again," Nick mimicked using a phone. "Are you in the range?"

"Huh…Yeah, whatever Nicky," I said changing the subject. "That's your opinion anyway. Now let's wrap up here and get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Catherine didn't feed you last night?" Nick joked. "Or were you two too busy with other things."

I threw an unused DNA swab at him from my kit to shut him up. "Just do your work cowboy."

"You two almost done here?" Brass came into the room with a happy smile. "Wanna get some breakfast? It's on me."

"Wow, what did we do to owe that pleasure?" I asked putting up all my evidence in to a paper bag.

"Shut up Sara, or he might change his mind." Nick said with a smile. "Where to Brass?"

"How about the usual?" Brass winked.

"Wired! Oh right." Nick and I exchanged a high five.

Nick and I walked into Wired behind Brass and headed to our usual spot. To our surprise, Warrick and Grissom were already there.

"The whole gang is here," I exclaimed sitting down next to Warrick. "What's going on Brass?"

"I have got something to tell you all, but we need to wait for Catherine." Brass said taking the main seat at the edge of the table.

Nick's eyes automatically headed towards me. "Catherine's coming?" I asked.

_Yay, I will get to see her. That would make the day go a lot better. _

"Yeah, I called her and she said she will be here after dropping Lindsey at school," Brass smiled. The waiter came over and after giving our order, we started to ask Brass about what his big news was.

"Are you retiring? Does that mean no scotch at your office anymore? Can you leave the bottle at my office?" Grissom poured down all the questions at once.

"You two drink scotch during work?" Warrick exclaimed in disbelief. "And I thought you never knew what alcohol was Griss."

Grissom scowled at Warrick. "No Gil, I'm not retiring." Brass chuckled.

"Are you sick?" Nick asked a bit more seriously. "No Stokes, I'm not sick. I'm perfectly fine." Brass patted on his shoulders.

"Then what the hell is going on Jim?" Grissom lost his patience. "I mean come one, we are all sleep deprived, you shouldn't torture us like this."

"Calm down Gil, you know these days you are really different." Brass raised an eyebrow.

_He knows about Heather, of course he knew._

"Hey guys, what's going on?" The mesmerizing voice of my lovely girlfriend made me smile like an idiot. Nick smirked at me.

I looked over at her. She was wearing a tight red t-shirt and MY JEANS.

_She's wearing my jeans. Wow, she looks hot in that. How did she get it anyway? Oh yeah, that's the one I was wearing when Eric put me in the tub. _

Catherine looked at me and gave me the cutest smile ever and flashed a silent 'hey' at me. She slid in the booth next to me and took my hand under the table.

"So now, we are all here," Grissom said again. "Now can you tell us?"

"What are you being so hasty about Gil?" Brass said sipping some of his coffee. "You have lost all your patience after…."

"Ok fine, I will shut up." Grissom didn't let him finish the sentence. Instead he just gulped down his glass of water.

"Since we are all here now, let me begin," Brass straightened his jacket and sat up in his chair. Everyone in our booth turned towards him. "I'm getting married."

Grissom sprayed the water he was drinking all over Warrick's face, Nick missed his elbow on the table, making his chin hit the table hard and my orange juice glass missed my mouth and poured it all over me and Catherine.

"What?" Warrick was the first one to come out of shock. He wiped Grissom's spit from his face and stared at Brass with uttermost disbelief.

"Yes, oh and here comes my fiancé," Brass got up and walked towards the door. Our whole team turned around to see who it was, still filled with shock. Just when we thought we could not get any more shocked, the sight of Brass's fiancé almost made all of us faint.

"You all look like you have seen a ghost," The blonde woman standing in front of all them smiled. "Do I look this hideous."

"WHAT!" We all shouted at the same time. The whole restaurant looked at us.

"Nothing to look here," Brass called out and the two 'about-to be married' couple sat down with us rest.

"Sophia?" Catherine asked, still with her mouth hanging open. "You? Brass? Married? Engaged? What? When? How?"

Everyone else nodded with agreement to all Catherine's questions.

"Well, I don't think we would want to bother you with all the details, let's just say that the police conference held at L.A changed the future for the both of us," Sophia smiled at Brass. I could see the love in her eyes.

Everyone seemed to be slowly coming out of their shock. Catherine had realized that her jeans, or my jeans, no…her jeans, were stick with orange juice. She took the water bottle and started to wash her jeans as well as mine. Thankfully, no one was seeing our moment due to the shocking news of Brass.

"SO…" Grissom started to talk. "When's the big date?"

"In 2 months," Brass smiled. "And we want to discuss somethings with you."

Except for me and Catherine who were still busy cleaning ourselves, everyone else nodded, asking to hear more.

"Practically, you guys are our family and we want you guys to be involved in our wedding, so" Sophia explained. "Catherine, Sara would you two be my bridesmaids?"

"Huh?" Catherine and I said together. We were too preoccupied touching each other, in the name of cleaning the stain.

"Will you two be my bridesmaids?" Sophia asked again, more sweetly.

"YES!" Catherine squealed. She sounded much like Lindsey. She threw herself on Sophia, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. Sophia looked at me with hope.

"Of course Sophia." I winked at her playfully. "Erm, whose the Maid of Honor?"

"Well, we were thinking," Sophia exchanged a mischievous look with Brass. "Heather."

Grissom spat out the water in his mouth over Warrick again. "Damn it Griss, again?" Warrick wiped his face again.

"Sounds good to us," Catherine and I smiled at each other and gave a thumb up to Sophia, confirming her that we knew about Heather and Grissom.

"I already asked her and she said she would be happy to do it," Sophia said looking at Grissom.

"That's great," Grissom gulped down again. "I'm happy for you."

"And Grissom, I would love it if you are my Best Man, since we have been friends for ever," Brass said hugging Sophia with one hand. "And you boys are my groom's boys."

"Groom's boys?" Nick asked with a chuckle. "Never heard of that Brass."

"Who cares," Brass waved a hand in the air. "You know what I mean."

"Thanks you guys, this means a lot to us," Nick said with a smile. Warrick and Grissom nodded in agreement.

Sophia bent to Brass and gave him a sweet kiss making the whole group go "Awe".

"Oh Shut up!" Brass chuckled. Sophia giggled.

_Wow, I have never seen her giggle. So cute._

* * *

**I think Brass and Sophia looks cute together..hehe...reviews? any comments? :)**


	13. Busted

**Chapter 13**

**First, i'll clear up your confusion Sam, you actually did read that chapter with Sara's past, the thing was that i messed and forgot to upload the actual 7th Chapter which i updated later. That's why i had to upload Sara's past chapter again. And thanks for all your wonderful reviews too, love them...and yeah, Catherine can be a huge distraction :)**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, a big hug to you all...enjoy the chapter :) And do check out the 7th chapter which is actually new ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: same :(**

**

* * *

**I needed to get out of the booth to get out of Catherine doing all those teasing and caressing of my areas softly under the table. I splashed some water on my face to lower the heat, coming out of my body. But I think the stink of the bathroom was doing that for me.

_Wow, Brass and Sophia getting married. I can't believe they had been going out for all those time and we never knew. _

_Well, me and Catherine are going out too, and they still don't know and we call ourselves the best CSIs in America._

_You two have been going out for only 3 day, obviously they wouldn't know yet. Brass and Sophia had been going out for ages and you didn't know, smart ass._

_Oh come on, give me a break, I was too preoccupied. _

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, making me jump away with shock. I turned around to see a gleaming Catherine standing behind me, with her hips on her sides with the most seductive smile anyone can ever give.

_No one else can pull off that smile, even If they can they can't be as beautiful as this woman. God, she's gorgeous. _

"Hey babes," She kept smiling at me. "Why'd you come into the bathroom? They are all waiting for you."

I closed up to her, and wrapped my arms around her waist pressing her up against me. "Well, I needed to cool down."

Catherine pressed her lips against mine, teasing my lower lips seeking for entrance. I held her head and pushed her more into the kiss, making it deeper. I could taste the coffee she just had. I sucked her lips and tongue, making her moan into my mouth, which was arousing me more every second. She slowly put her hands inside my shirt and brushed her hands against my back. Slowly, I stepped back holding her close and soon I was pressing her against the wall lifting kissing her furiously.

Catherine held my ass while I pulled up her shirt to expose her beautiful breasts, covered with a black bra. I pulled it down and took one of her nipples between my thumbs, making her moan out loud.

"Shh Cath, you gotta be quiet," I said pressing my lips against hers trying to shut her up.

"I'll try," She whispered into my mouth with a sigh.

I kissed her again, while unzipping her pants with my free hands. To my surprise, she wasn't wearing any panty. I looked at her, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What? I had this planned out," Catherine winked at me and pushed her lips on mine.

I pulled my head down, to suck her nipples as I played with her clit with my other hand. I was proud that I could make her so wet and moan out that much. She slowly parted her legs, making my job a lot easier. Still sucking on her hardened nipples, I entered a finger in her.

This time, her moan was surely heard by the people outside, but I didn't care. I kissed her, trying to soften her voice while I fucked her in a fast pace. Now, she was moaning into my kiss. I could feel her muscles twitch and her grip tightened on my shoulder as she came all over my hand. I let her catch some breath before I took my hand out of her pants and cupped her face, forgetting that we had to get out and meet our co-workers. She smiled and kissed me softly while playing with my hair.

"Well, that was a first," She sighed as we parted from our kiss.

"I can't help myself when you touch play with me like that. You know you are a big tease." I cupped her face again. "Oops, sorry you go..erm…here."

"Oh!," She touched her cheek and chuckled. "That's ok, I'll just wash them before going out."

"Right, maybe I should go out first, praying to God that they didn't hear your moans," I mocked.

"You are blaming me? You were the…" But she didn't get to finish her sentence with the intrusion in the bathroom.

Catherine's eyes grew wide, forcing me to turn around to see a very shocked Sophia. I couldn't blame her, with the position we were in. Catherine had her arms wrapped around my neck with me holding her waist with her breasts exposed. And to top all, one of her legs was wrapped around me, and she had smudges of her own cum visible on her cheeks.

"Hey Sophia," I broke the awkward silence.

"So this was what was keeping you guys," Sophia closed the door and crossed her arms over the chest. "And we thought something was wrong with Sara. And Catherine, you have a little something on your cheek and I can see your breasts."

I slowly backed away from Catherine, letting her cover up her chest and zip up her jeans. I washed my hands while Catherine used some tissues to wipe her cheek.

"So you guys are dating? Or just thought that it would be fun to have sex with each other in a random public bathrooms?" Sophia leaned on the marble sink.

"Dating, and it's serious." Catherine answered with a smile and a kiss on my cheek.

"Wow, that's so sweet, I always thought Sara was in love with Grissom," Sophia blurted out. "And I kinda felt bad for you when Jim first told me about Gris and Heather."

"Why does everyone think that I'm in love with Grissom?" My anger raised. _Whoa, calm down._ "Seriously, my attire doesn't call out gay?"

"If that's the rule, then so am I," Sophia joked, pointing at her tucked in shirt, big belt and the pants.

Catherine chuckled. "That's true."

"Ok, let's get out there shall we? Grissom is getting restless again, I think he wants to wrap up the case soon and get home" Sophia chuckled. "He's always in a hurry since Heather happened, she changed him a lot huh?"

"Yeah, he isn't the lifeless boss of ours now," Catherine agreed. "He has a life outside work. And I'm so glad that he is getting laid, finally."

"Aren't we all," Sophia stated as we headed out. "Erm, we can say that Sara had some gastric attack or something which made you guys late."

"Thanks Sophia, and can you not tell anyone else about us?" I said innocently.

"Sure, but I'm telling my fiancé." Sophia winked as she opened the door into the restaurant.

We both gave her a thumb up and headed to our booth of very loud CSIs.

"Hey Sar, you ok?" Warrick asked worriedly.

"Yeah, gastric attack," I rubbed stomach softly and sat down.

Everyone in the booth nodded with sympathy and understanding except for Nick who smirked. I kicked his leg from under the table, giving him a warning.

"Ok guys, we should really get back to work." Grissom said checking his clock. "If Ecklie ever find out that we all were having breakfast together with all the evidence at the back of our Denali, he would roast us and have us for dinner."

"He would enjoy having all of us for dinner, he wouldn't have to buy meat for the entire year," Warrick joked.

"I don't think I'll taste that good," Catherine said thoughtfully.

"Of course you do," Involuntarily, I said with a chuckle. _Shit._

Catherine and Sophia glared at me while Nick gave me a smug look. The rest of the table stared at me, wanting an explanation. "What?" Warrick was the first to get out of shock yet again.

"I mean, what I wanted to say was that," I tried to explain, while thinking of a good enough explanation. "I meant that since she's a whole hunk magnet, and she's good looking obviously she would taste good right?"

I don't know why, but they seemed to have bought my stupid explanation. _What idiots._

"Come on now, let's get going." Catherine said getting up. Behind her, the whole team got out of the restaurant.

Warrick followed Grissom and took off to the lab in his Denali while Brass and Sophia took off in their cop car. Catherine, Nick and I were the only ones left. Without any notice, Catherine slapped on my arm hard.

"What the….what was that for?" I rubbed my arm innocently.

"Hunk magnet? And I taste good? You need to think before you talk Sara," Catherine said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well first, you do taste great," I said giving her a wink, and making Nick scowl. "And second, you are not one to talk. You were the one touching me from under the table making me go out of my mind."

"No one saw that," Catherine defended herself.

"That's not true, Grissom did ask about it when you guys left to the bathroom," Nick butted in. "He thought you were harassing Sara somehow, since all he knows is that you two are always in some kinda catfight."

"Oh shit," Catherine crossed her arms over her chest. "We need to keep our hands and tongue to ourselves during work, don't we?"

"HA! Told you that you were no one to talk," I pointed at her with triumph.

"Sara." Catherine put on her warning tone which made me shut up.

"But yeah, you are right, we need to be a bit more careful," I gave a sheepish smile. "We can do that, I guess."

"So this is how you guys make up for the 2 years that went to waste huh?" Nick asked staring at us both, amused about something. "Finally making up for all those time you two could have been having sex but couldn't. That's so nice and arousing."

Catherine and I both started to slap him on his arm, back, even his ass before he pushed both of us and ran and stood feet away from us. "You two make a hazardous couple, seriously."

"So are you going back home?" I turned to Catherine and put an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm going to do the laundry and then go shopping." She rested her head on my chest. "Eric's taking me dress shopping for the ball, I thought I needed to spend a bit more time with your brother, plus I might get a bonus by getting some of your secrets."

"Good move, but I don't have any more secrets that I am afraid of you to finding out," I tugged on her waist tightly. "You two are going to have a lot of fun, he's a great shopping assistant. Ask Lindsey."

She chuckled and came in front of me, hugging me. "I'm going to miss you."

I kissed her and before it became heated, I pulled away. "Me too babe, now I need to go or Nick is going to kill me."

"I'll call you," Catherine placed a peck on my lips and parted away. I immediately missed the presence of her heat near me. She turned around and headed to her car, swaying her hips gorgeously. "Bye." She called out.

_How come I wasn't told that being in love is going to be this hard? The side effects and everything should be provided before we fall into love. _

_It's not a disease, and no one really knows when or how they are going to fall in love. _

_Oh yeah that's right. Maybe I should make up some excuse and go home and spend the day with her. _

_Aaah, come on Sara, you can make it. It's just 7 to 8 hours. Don't be so desperate. Let her enjoy her alone time too. You are being too clingy._

_Hey, I'm not clingy, I just love her a lot. Fuck, I'm so gonna miss her._

"Come on Sidle, let's go." Nick, who was leaning on my Denali called out making me hurry towards him.

"Sorry for the delay your highness, let's hit this show on the road shall we?" I winked at him, getting into the car.

After a long day at work, I was asleep with Catherine wrapped around me, when Lindsey came into the room, throwing the door open.

"Lindsey, what's wrong?" I sat up in the bed. Catherine was still asleep, I have concluded that she was not a light sleeper like me.

"It's Eric, he was playing scrabble with me and then he just fell down on the floor, he's not moving but I think he is conscious," Lindsey blabbed hurriedly.

* * *

**Reviews pls :)**


	14. All is lost

**Chapter 14**

**This is a very short chapter, and this will be the last chapter in Sara's POV. I'm going to write the story from Cath's POV from next chapter onwards, which may take sometime since i got some exams coming up. **

**Enjoy, and please review. Thats what keeps me going. Disclaimer is the same, i dont own CSI or any of their characters, just Eric and Karen.**

* * *

I raced downstairs as fast as I could to see Eric lying on the floor, motionless. I bend down near him and took his head into my arms.

"Eric what happened?" I shook him a little, making him squint his eyes open. "What's wrong honey? Is it your back?"

"I don't know….there….was this blinding pain down y spine….and…my…whole body went…nu…numb," Eric gritted his teeth with pain as he spoke. "Can…you check?"

I lifted half of his body and touched his back. It felt damp. I saw Lindsey's eye grow wide with horror and clap her hands on her mouth.

I held Eric's body with one of my hands while I scooched to his back. The back of his white shirt was covered with nothing else but blood. "What the hell, Lindsey baby can you hold Uncle Eric while I check his wound?"

Lindsey ran and sat down in front of him, holding his shoulders balancing his upper body. I unbuttoned his shirt in a hurry and took it off. I felt the whole room move around when I saw the blood gushing out of the bullet wound on Eric's mid back.

_A bullet wound? What? How did he get shot here? _I looked around to see the front window open. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. I need to stop the bleeding._

I took off my t-shirt and tied it around his body, covering the wound. And because the t-shirt was small, it was applying pressure on the wound, which I hoped would reduce the bleeding. I slowly laid him back on the floor, putting a cushion under his head.

"Eric, honey I need you to stay with me ok?" I cupped his face. His pupils were dilating and he was having difficulty focusing on one thing. "No no, don't close your eyes, look at me, talk to me."

"I…window…scrabble…man…." He was unable to breath.

_No Eric, don't do this. No you can't die, don't die on me. _

"Lindsey baby, I need you to call 911, can you do that for me?" I took Lindsey's hand, covering her hand with Eric's blood as well.

Lindsey nodded and took the phone. I turned back to Eric who had his eyes shut.

"Eric, open your eyes, stay with me." I slapped him on his cheek to make him open his eyes. "You have to stay with me, you can't go anywhere."

He opened his eyes again and gave me a weak smile. Suddenly, he gave a cough and blood gushed out of his mouth.

"Shit," I rubbed his chest softly. Tears rolled down my cheek.

"They said the paramedics will be here in a few…oh no." She stopped in mid sentence but stopped as Eric couched up more blood.

"Eric, open your eyes, look at me," I slapped him again as he closed his eyes again. "Stay with me honey, please, just for a few minutes. The paramedics will be here soon."

"I….love..aaah," He winced with pain. "My….baby….Karen……take…" He started to cough again. Eric coughed up more blood, but this time, he heaved up his upper body, gasping for air.

"No no no no Eric, no," I shook him as he heaved his chest, trying to breath. "Come on, you can do it. You can't leave me."

"Da..m…sch…mart…" he took my hand and squeezed it tightly. "…sory…for not being….able to ….stay for your wedding to….be your…..best man."

"Stop talking stupid, you are going to be fine." I couldn't stop my tears from rolling down my cheek.

Eric gave me a weak smile and gasped for air again. And then he never came back.

"Eric, no, Eric open your eyes. Don't die on me." I held his face and shook him hard. But he had gone limb. "Honey, wake up, talk to me. Eric, no, you can't leave me. You promised you won't leave me alone. Wake up Eric."

I screamed on top of my voice and hugged him close. Lindsey fell on her knees behind me and started sobbing heavily. I didn't know why but there were no more tears in my eyes anymore.

I hugged Eric tightly, I was afraid to let him go. I wanted to feel a sign of life in him, but all I could feel was his icy body against my bare skin. His blood was all over my body, my bra and my shorts.

_He's gone, he's really gone. How could this happen?_

_You need to call Grissom._

_He is really dead. He was my only family, and now he's gone. _

_You are contaminating evidence that might lead to his murderer. _

_There are so many things I wanted to talk to him about, but now I won't be able to. His body is going cold, second by second._

_Get a grip of yourself Sara. You see things like this everyday. _

_BUT THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME. IT'S ERIC. SHOVE THE LOGIC UP YOUR ASS AND LET ME BE WEAK. IM FUCKING TIRED OF BEING THE STRONG ONE._

And for the first time, the little 'reality' voice in my head lost.

* * *

**I hope it was ok...and im sad about killing Eric :( i loved the dude, but it had to be done. Any comments? Say Hi? Drop a review? :) **


	15. At the hospital

**Chapter 15**

**Right now, i am very pissed because some wise ass hacked my email account and forced me to change my everything...i hate hackers, seriously they really need a girlfriend or a boyfriend, they have way too much free time. **

**Anyways, enough of my ramblings. Since i had sometime off from studying, i thought i would give you guys an update. Thanks everyone for the reviews, and this chapter is hurried up just for you tanama30 ;)..although i haven't given out anything in this chapter, yet...oops sory  
**

**but do enjoy. ****oh and from this chapter onwards, its going to be from Cath's POV :)**

**disclaimer is still same :(**

* * *

"Wake up Eric." I jumped off the bed when I heard Sara's voice filled the whole house.

I ran out of the room and peeked downstairs from the small hallway to see Sara's back. She was knelt down near the coffee table, holding Eric. His face was covered with blood, so was Sara's back. Lindsey was knelt down right next to them, her face covered with her hands, and I knew she was crying.

The worst scenarios started to build up in my brain, but I wanted to kick them all out and say it wasn't true. I ran down and fell on my knees beside Eric and Sara. I looked at her face, which were covered with smudges of blood. She was holding Eric tightly, staring at the wall with emptiness.

"Sara…what…happened?" I said softly, touching Eric's hand. They were cold, and felt like the hands we touch every single day at work, dead.

"He's gone," Sara spat out bluntly, still staring at the wall. She wasn't blinking at all. "He left me."

He voice was croaky. I slowly turned her head towards me, forcing her to look at me. She looked at me, like a ghost, with no feelings or hope. Her eyes were filled with sadness and fear. I slowly unwrapped her hands from Eric's lifeless body and laid Eric on the floor slowly. Sara didn't move a muscle, she kept on staring at the wall behind me.

I looked behind Sara to see Lindsey weeping softly. I got up and took her into my arms. "Baby, how did this happen?"

"He, playing scrabble with me," She managed to say in between sobs. "Sara said he was shot, through that window." She pointed at the open window.

"Shot?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I need to call 911."

"They are on their way," Lindsey said to my neck.

"Ok baby, I need you to sit here and be brave ok?" I put her on the armchair near the couch where he clutched herself like a little kitten. I placed a kiss on her forehead before I sat down next to Sara, who hasn't taken her eyes off the wall.

I sat down in front of her, blocking her view. But she didn't stop staring at the same spot, which was now my neck. I took her hand, which were now as cold as Eric's body.

"Honey…." I searched the word in my head, but I couldn't find the right word to say to her.

_What am I going to say to her? What can I say to make her feel better? I promised her that I would never let her go through pain and loss anymore, and now here I am sitting in front of her, trying to find the right thing to say. Do you know how pathetic that sounds Catherine? Shame._

"I couldn't save him," Sara said in a low voice. "I couldn't stop the bleeding in time, or else he would be alright by now."

"No Sara, you can't blame yourself for this." I cupped her face. "It just wasn't his day."

I looked into her eyes. Those beautiful and twinkling eyes are now filled with nothing. It was empty. I wrapped my arms around her neck, pushing her body close to mine. She held my waist softly. The room was filled with silence except for the silent weeping of Lindsey.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door and our front door flew wide open. I looked over Sara's shoulders to see Brass standing at the doorway of the living room with his gun drawn.

"Catherine, there was a call to 911 from your number…what…oh Jesus Christ," Brass stopped talking as soon as he saw Eric's body lying on the floor.

I looked at Brass and closed my eyes to stop the tears from flowing down my cheek. _I need to be brave, I need to be brave for Sara. I cant break down, I have to be strong, for her and for Lindsey. _

I tightened my grip on Sara as I watched the paramedics come behind Brass and check up on Eric.

"Time of death, 12:15 am." The youngest paramedic announced. I felt like a thousand pounds heavy weight was thrown on to my heart. It was official, he is really dead. I heard Sara wince. But I knew she wasn't crying because I didn't feel any dampness on my shoulders.

I felt Sara's hands slip down my sides and her whole weight on top of me.

"Brass!" I screamed out as I slowly laid Sara's dead weight on top of me. Brass pulled one of the paramedics towards Sara, who checked up on her.

"Ma'am we need to take her to the hospital now," He said to me. I held her on top of me and patted on her face softly.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked him, feeling fear filled my brain.

"Her blood pressure is going low, we need to take her to the hospital, NOW!" He said as he called for a gurney.

The paramedic and Brass picked Sara up from my body and put her on the gurney. I got up and put on my jacket before I picked up my daughter and followed Sara out of the house. I stepped out of the house and bumped onto a very confused Grissom who was staring at Sara's gurney.

"Catherine, what's going on?" He held my shoulders and patted on Lindsey's head.

"Eric," I pointed inside the house. "Gil, I need to go with Sara." My mind wouldn't make up anymore sentences.

"Of course," He brushed some hair off my face. "Take care of her ok, and yourself."

I nodded and followed the paramedics into the ambulance. The paramedics helped me put Lindsey on the seat as I hopped in. Just before the paramedic shut the back door of the ambulance, I saw Nick and Warrick run towards my house with their kits.

"Don't worry Sar," I held the motionless hand of Sara and squeezed it tightly. "Eric's in good hands."

* * *

Sara was still asleep and there was no news from the boys about Eric. It has been over an hour since we came to the hospital. Lindsey had finally fallen asleep on the couch of Sara's bedroom and I was resting my head near Sara's abdomen as she snoozed somewhat peacefully. The doctor had given her some drugs and some for Lindsey as well. I had argued with him that I was in perfect health and that I didn't need any treatment.

I looked up at my girlfriend's face. The blood smudges were cleared by the nurse and she was now wearing a white, dotted hospital dress which was a bit big for her. Her breathing was normal, but her face was all tensed up. I haven't let go of her hand after I was let into the room. She had been having a nightmare, I knew that because she was mumbling in her sleep.

I was staring at her face when her eyebrows knotted. She squeezed my hand tightly and grabbed the mattress of the bed with her other hand tightly. My hand hurt, but I didn't want to take off my hand. Suddenly, she started to have a conversion. Lindsey sat up on the couch horrified and looked at Sara fighting for breath. She started to scream on top of her voice.

"Eric help me, no don't touch me. Daddy, daddy!! Mom, don't let him touch me, please. Eric help me. No Mom, don't hurt him. Get away Eric. Daddy, please help."

I pushed the call button as hard as I can. Lindsey was now standing beside Sara's bed, holding her hand and trying to calm her down. I put my hand on Sara's forehead and tried to calm her down.

"Sara, honey listen to me." I tried talking to her. "It's not happening to you. Listen to me, you are fine. Baby we are here with you, nothing is going to happen to you. Ok, please listen to me."

But Sara was still fighting for breath. The nurse came into the room and called for help as she saw Sara's state. Two other men came into the room with the CPR machine and started to attach the plugs on to Sara's chest.

"Ma'am please wait outside." The nurse said pushing me away from Sara, whose hands were still tangled with mine.

"No, she's my girlfriend, I have all the right to stay here with her," I argued.

"Ma'am please, I need you to wait outside till we get her back to normal," She tried to reason with me. "Your daughter doesn't need to see her mother in this state."

I looked at Lindsey who was standing beside me, clutching my blouse for dear life. Just then, one of the assistants gave the first shock to Sara, making her upper body heave upwards. Lindsey buried her face in my side. Agreeing that the nurse was right, I took Lindsey up in my arms and got out of the room.

"Mom, is Sara going with Uncle Eric too?" Lindsey asked me as I sat down in the nearest chair. She still had her face buried in my neck. "Is she going to leave us too?"

I patted on her head softly. "No baby, she wont leave us, she can't leave us," I tried to assure her. But truthfully speaking, I was trying to reassure my self that Sara was going to be ok.

I felt Lindsey's tear drops on my neck. I gulped down the lump in my throat and suppressed the tears lining up in my eye, ready to march their way down my cheek.

"Remember, she promised that she will take you to that aquarium next week," I hugged Lindsey. "Sara never makes a promise she can't keep."

"She doesn't break promises like Uncle Eric right?" Lindsey sobbed. "He broke all his promises tonight, why did he do it mom? Is it because I always teased him?"

"Shh…my baby," I hugged her tighter as her sobs became heavier. "It wasn't yours or even his fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. I don't know why all this happened honey, I really don't know."

"Then how do you know Sara is not going with him?" Lindsey said stubbornly.

_She really is my daughter. _"I just know baby, Sara is a fighter and she is too stubborn to just follow Eric before she finds out who did this to him." I patted on her back.

Lindsey lifted her head from my neck and looked me in the eye. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was wet. I wiped her face with my hand and kissed her cheek.

"You love Sara don't you mom?" She asked frankly.

"What?" I was taken back with my daughters question.

_But she was right. For the past one year, I have been having building feelings for the brunette. I couldn't wait to go back to work and stare at her concentrated in her work. I was ecstatic anytime we bother were paired in a case. I have deliberately picked fights with her, just to see her face, up close and personal. Lindsey was right, I loved her. I loved Sara Sidle. I'm just too much of a coward to admit it. _

"You love Sara," Lindsey repeated, and this time it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"What makes you think that?" I asked her, pinching her cheek playfully.

"Because I have never seen you so attached to someone else, except me. Not even daddy." Lindsey put her head back on my shoulder. "And when she's around you are always gleaming, I never see you without a smile when Sara's around."

"You don't?" I was surprised that she was that observant.

"No, and I love that," She hugged me tightly. "I love seeing your smiling, and I don't want Sara to leave us. Not just because she makes you smile, because she cares about you and me so much. I want her to be around us all the time. Like my other mom."

I couldn't help but smile to what my daughter has just said. She has become so mature. "I promise you will have that baby." I kissed her hand and held her close.

Just then, the nurse came peeped her head out of the room. "Miss, are you Catherine?"

I got up and put down Lindsey. "Yeah, that's me." _Was something wrong? Is Sara ok? Damn it Catherine, ask the nurse and not yourself. _ "Is Sara ok? Can I see her?"

"She has been stabilized for now," The nurse explained. "And she wants to see you."

As I got into the room holding Lindsey's hand, I saw both the assistants get out of the room with the machine and the nurse closed the door behind them.

Sara's head was facing the other side of the room as we closed up to her. I took one of her hands, which were resting on her abdomen, making her wince with surprise.

"Catherine, why am I here?" She asked softly after giving Lindsey a weak smile.

"Because you needed medical attention," I answered her shortly. "How are you feeling now?"

"Like someone has grabbed into my stomach, took out my intestines and tied my whole body with it." Sara put in a gross and painful image into my head. "Where's Eric?"

I looked at Lindsey who had sat down on at the edge of Sara's bed.

"He…last I saw...he…erm…Grissom was there." I didn't want to say that he was probably on Doc Robbins's table.

"So he's at the lab now?" She asked me again.

I nodded. "Honey, I know this hurts you like fucking hell, but I just wanted to tell you that we are here for you."

"I know Cath," She smiled at Lindsey again. "And I'm glad I'm not alone at this time. I would probably in a worse state by now."

"We are going to get through this together, I promise I wont leave you alone." I held her hand tight and placed a soft peck on her lips. "I love you."

Sara's eyes bolted open and looked at me in disbelief. But then, she gave me a smile. "I love you too Cath."

"I love you both too." Lindsey butted in and pulled herself up to give Sara a hug.

"I need to get out of here," Sara looked at me. "I need to tell Karen."

"Shit, I forgot about her," I slapped my forehead and kicked myself mentally for that.

"I need you to book me a flight to Seattle for tomorrow," Sara took my hand again held them tightly. "But before that, I need to go to the lab and see Eric and get the details from Grissom"

"Of course, we both will go to Seattle to tell Karen," I suggested it, since I didn't want Sara to go through this alone. "Lindsey can stay with Nancy till then. But how do we get you out of here?"

"We just go, who cares what the hospital says?" Sara said pulling off the blanket off her and getting up. She slowly took off the needles put into her veins and put them into the IV bottles. "Where are my clothes?"

"Erm, you were in your bra when you came here, and these shorts," I grabbed her shorts laying on the seat. "I guess you can wear my jacket."

"Great, let's slip out of here." I let Sara balance her weight on my shoulder as she changed. Lindsey had her eyes closed saying she didn't want to see 'this'.

After a few minutes, Sara, me and Lindsey were stepping out of the hospital with half of Sara's weight on my shoulders.

"I really don't want to do this Sar," I said softly. "What if something happens to you?"

"I'm fine," She assured me. "And I'll be finer when we catch the murderer of my brother. My first priority is to give my brother a great funeral which he deserves."

I nodded in agreement. I hated to admit but I wanted to get out of the hospital and get my ass to the lab as soon as I can because I wanted to be involved with Eric's case.

"Here we are, you are lying on the backseat Sara," I instructed her. "No arguments you need the rest. Lindsey, you are going to be with Sara, making sure she gets the rest, ok?"

"Right," with that Lindsey got into the car and sat down. Sara pouted her lips in resentment. But I put on my best warning look which made her get into the car as fast as she can. She laid herself on the seat, resting her head on Lindsey's lap who gave her a kiss on the forehead.

_This was my family now._

_

* * *

_**I needed a bit of time to put down every detail of Eric's murder, so it might take sometime since i have exams this week...but i hope you enjoyed this chapter...and please review, thats what keeps me going :**_  
_


	16. Breaking Down

**Chapter 16**

**Everyone knows that studying all day can be dangerous to health, so I took some break time and wrote this chapter. I hope you all love me for it :)**

**Disclaimer: Dont own any of 'em i mean the CSI characters, just Eric, Mike and Karen.**

**Enjoy....**

* * *

When we reached the lab, Sara was sleeping peacefully on Lindsey's lap who was drooling onto her hair. I hugged myself to keep myself away from the cold. My tank top was far too revealing for the cold night, but I had no other choice.

_Greg would be happy to see us wearing this much clothes for sure._

I chuckled and got out of the car, opening the back door. Lindsey squinted her eyes open and wiped her mouth with her hand. I patted softly on Sara's head, trying to wake her up. But that made her cuddled up in Lindsey's lap more.

"Sara, we are here," I whispered into her ear. "Come on now."

She sat up on the seat and scratched her eyes, and straightened her hair before climbing out of the car. I took Lindsey in my arms, and locked the car.

"Mom, I don't want to be carried like a baby in the lab," Lindsey argued, freeing herself from my grip and jumping on the ground.

"Oh that's precious, I wonder why you didn't say that when I was carrying you around all this time." I patted on her head before following Sara into the lab, with Lindsey's hands in mine. Sara stopped at her tracks and held herself on the front door of the lab. I stepped next to her and put one of my arms around her waist.

"I feel weak," Sara admitted.

"Here, put one arm around my neck," I held her waist tightly as she put one of her arms around my neck. "You never listen do you Sidle?"

"You are one to talk" She chuckled as we stepped into the lab. Every eye in the lab turned towards us. I didn't know whether it was our lack of clothing or whether the fact that one of our family members were being analyzed on a metal slab in this very same lab.

I smiled at Judy as I headed to find the boys. Soon enough, with a lot of glares and lots of scowling by Sara at anyone who looked at us, we found our team standing around a layout table in one of the investigation rooms. Nick and Brass were going through some of the pictures, laid out on the table while Rick was going through some things from his laptop. He was the first one to notice us as he was facing towards the door.

"What are you girls doing here?" He jumped off his chair and came over, putting one of her arms around his neck, putting her weight on him. "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"I'm fine," Sara lied as she sat down on the couch. "I wanted to know the details about the case."

The three of them exchanged nervous looks. I got nearer to the table while Lindsey sat down next to Sara. I soon had to look away because Eric's lifeless self was traumatizing me.

"Come on guys, he's my brother," Sara argued. "I have all the right to know."

"All right," Nick stepped up. "Grissom is with Doc Robbins right now. We found some finger prints on the window sill you told Brass about. We also collected a cigarette butt from the bushes near the window, Greg's running the test now. That's all we have for right now, we'll know more after the au…I mean when Grissom gets back and when the tests are done."

"Ok, that's good," Sara gulped loudly. "When can I get him out of here?"

"I think the body can be release by tomorrow, when Doc Robbins is done." Brass said softly.

"Good, I will finish off all the formalities when I get back from Seattle," Sara said softly, brushing Lindsey's hair.

"You…erm…you are going to Seattle to tell Eric's wife?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, I can't just tell her over the phone," Sara gave a weary smile to Warrick,

Just then Grissom walked into the room with, what I knew was the autopsy report. He looked around the room and eyes me suspiciously when he saw Sara in the room.

"Sara, aren't you supposed to be at the hospital resting?" He looked at me. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine Gil," Sara assured him and went straight to the point. "What does Doc Robbins's report say?"

"Um…he was shot with a 45 caliber hollow point and mid range. It was mushroomed upon impact…"

"Which maximized the trauma," Involuntarily, I finished the sentence for Grissom and turned to Nick. "You guys didn't find any bullet casing?"

"No, we think the suspect cleared up before leaving," Warrick explained.

"I'm taking the bullet to Bobby, maybe he could get something out of it," Grissom said.

"Ok then, we have to get going," Sara said getting up with the help of Warrick and Lindsey. "Keep me updated with all the details, please?"

"Sure thing Sara," Grissom said with love and care filled in his voice.

I stepped towards her, letting her put her arm around my neck instead of Warrick. "Oh and we need leave," I turned to Grissom. "I'll be back after the funeral, but Sara is on leave for a month."

"I'll arrange it, don't worry," Grissom smiled and left the room.

"A month? No," Sara tried to argue.

"No arguments Sidle," I shot her a warning smile. "You need sometime off. And I'm going to be here, you won't miss out on anything, I promise."

"Ok, sure babe." Sara gave a smile.

We walked out of the room, but not before hearing Warrick ask Nick, "Are they a thing?"

I turned around and gave Warrick a nod with a smile. He smiled back and gave me a thumb up.

* * *

I opened Sara's apartment door and let her in, Lindsey following us. I had already called Nancy and asked her to pick up Lindsey from Sara's house, where she would be staying till we come back from Seattle.

Sara flopped on the couch, as soon as we got in. I locked the door and headed into the kitchen to make us something to eat. To my surprise, there was nothing in her fridge or any of the cupboards. I checked the dumpsters to see Chinese takeaway packs.

_She never cooks? Wow, she really lived a lonely life. _

I got out of the kitchen to see Lindsey crawled up next to Sara on the couch. Sara had her eyes closed and Lindsey was already asleep.

Thinking that they both needed to get some sleep before we head out, I went into Sara's room to make the bed. There was a dress and some other accessories lying on her bed. It was a beautiful Vintage Dress. I picked it up and admired its beauty. There were matching jewelry and shoes right next to them.

_This must be the dress she bought for the Ball, it looks amazing. It's a shame she wont be able to wear it, she would look like a princess. _

I immediately knew that this was Eric's choice because he had picked something similar to this dress, but a bit more shorter and revealing saying it would look good on me. I remembered all the fun we had during that day, all the talks and the love he had in him. It's unfair for him to go so soon.

I remembered that conversation clearly.

**"_So Miss Cat, since Lindsey is busy with her friend, why don't we talk a bit about you and Sara?" he was enjoying his cappuccino. _**

**_I looked up at him with a smile and put down my cup of coffee. "What do you want to talk about?"_**

**"_I want to tell you something before I ask you a question," Eric's face became all serious. "I want you to break this up with Sara if you are not serious."_**

**_I choked as I heard it. "What?"_**

**"_I don't want her to get hurt, she has gone through enough." His face didn't change a bit. "If you are doing this just for the sake of it, and just because she is in love with you, don't do it. She loved you more than anything in the world. I have never seen her this vulnerable since she was a kid. Anytime she talks about you or sees your picture that she keeps in her wallet, she becomes all weak and I don't know how to even describe it. She would die for you, and kill for you. I don't want you taking any advantage of her vulnerability. And I'm not saying you will, but I love that girl more you can imagine. I can't bear to see tears from her eyes anymore."_**

**_I couldn't do anything but listen. _**

**"_She has been in love with you for so long that she can't stop smiling now that she has you," He continued, still dead serious. "And if you hurt her, in anyway, trust me…you will have to deal with me."_**

**_I didn't like to be threatened that way, but I couldn't say anything. I nodded like a little girl obeying her father's orders. I could feel his love for Sara in his voice, and I knew I can't love her even close to how much he loves her. _**

**"_You promise you won't hurt her?" Eric asked, I could sense his plea in his voice. "Will you take care of her if anything happens to me? Don't let any tears fall from her eyes anymore, please?"_**

**"_Of course Eric," I took his hands and squeezed them. "I would never hurt her, I love her more than you think you know."_**

**_Eric's eyes grew wide. He gave me a stupid grin which made me slap him on his hand. "So you do love her."_**

**_Knowing that it was no use to hide anymore, I nodded with a sheepish smile. "Yes, more than I have loved any other person in my life, except for my daughter of course."_**

**_Eric leaped forward and gave me a tight hug. "She's going to be thrilled."_**

**"_Can you not tell her yet? I want to make it special." I asked Eric._**

**"_No problem Miss Cat," He parted from me and let out a sigh after leaning on his chair. "Now I have no problem with anything happening to me."_**

**"_What are you talking about?" I slapped his thighs in anger. _**

**"_What? I was afraid that if anything happened to me, what would happen to Sara," Eric explained. "I was worried about Karen too but when I found out about our baby, I knew she would be fine with that cute thing in her life. And now, with you in her life, I don't have to worry about my sister either."_**

**"_Nothing is happening to you Eric," I said sipping some of my coffee. "And if you leave me and Lindsey after getting us to love you, I'm going to bitch about it so much that you will want to be alive again just to shut me up."_**

**"_Wow, you are one crazy Cat aren't you?" Eric chuckled. _**

**"_You don't want to mess with me." I mimicked a soft cat growl._**

**"_I promise, I won't stop bugging you all anytime soon." Eric winked. _**

Tears rolled down my cheek and fell on Sara's dress.

_You broke your promise Eric, you stopped bugging us. I told you I will bitch to you about it, why did you leave Eric? Come back, you can't do this to us. How dare you make me fall in love with you and leave just the other day Eric Sidle, you are just heartless._

Now I was sobbing heavily and I was knelt in front of Sara's bed, tugging on her dress. I couldn't stop crying, all this time I suppressed my tears just for the two person that were the most important in my life. But now that they couldn't see me, I didn't want to stop mourning. I didn't want to shed the tears for the man who was the closest to a brother I ever had.

"Come back Eric," I mumbled to myself as I wept into Sara's dress.

"Cath?" I head Sara's soft voice behind me.

_Shit, stop crying Catherine. Damn it, stop your tears. Be strong you pathetic wuss. _

I didn't turn around. Suddenly, I felt her hands on my shoulders and her breath on my back.

"Cath, are you…" She placed a soft kiss on my back.

I shook my head vigorously. But the sobs coming out of me were saying a completely another story.

"Babe, it's ok." She put one of her finger under my chin and turned my face around so that she could see my face. "You don't have to hide your tears from me."

I turned my face around to cover my face. I put her dress on the bed and wiped my face. But the tears didn't stop. Sara hugged me from behind and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"I know you want to be strong, but he became so close to you in such a short time," I knew from her voice that she was trying very hard not to cry. "You are bound to break down."

"I am supposed to be the strong one," I said in between the sobs.

"Who on earth told you that?" She forced me to look at her again.

I looked at her. I knew my eyes were red and tears were marching down my cheek like there was no tomorrow.

"This is all so hard on you, and I'm supposed to be strong for you," I sounded like a little girl. _Pathetic, pathetic. _

"Oh sweety," She hugged me again, letting me rest my head on her chest. "You don't have to be the strong one, he was like your brother too and you are bound to mourn his death babe."

"No…" I shook my head on her chest.

"Oh...do you know how cute you look right now?" She lifted my head and looked me in the eye. She was smiling, and since Eric's death, it was the first time one of her smiles reached her eyes.

"I love you Catherine," She kissed me tenderly.

"I love you too," I said in between the kiss.

Just then the doorbell rang. "That must be Nancy," She said getting up. "Go wash your face baby, you look terrible."

She kissed me again.

"Tell her I'm coming." I said getting into the bathroom while Sara headed out. I smiled as I realized that she was still wearing my jacket.

* * *

I closed the door behind me after kissing Lindsey goodbye and instructing my sister on everything I needed her to do. To my surprise, Sara was nowhere to be seen. Before heading into her bedroom, I called and booked our tickets to Seattle for that afternoon.

Hearing the water running from the bathroom, I decided to check out Sara's room. I dragged the curtains of the window near her bed open, letting in sunlight into the room. It was a beautiful view. The buildings of Las Vegas were thrown in front of the window with the sun happily glowing on to them.

I was caught off guard when two hands wrapped around me. I felt my tank top dampen.

_She's not wearing any clothes. And she's dripping wet. She must be looking so fucking hot now. Shit, I'm not supposed to be thinking this. But she's naked, she looks so beautiful when she is naked. Her curves, her firm breasts, her hips, her long legs wrapped around me…STOP CATHERINE!_

Sara kissed my neck, dampening my neck and tickling me softly.

"Thanks for being here for me babe," She whispered into my eyes so seductively that I felt goose bumps rise all over my skin.

I gulped down the lump in my throat. "Um…no problem, my pleasure."

She turned me around, facing me to her naked body. "Are you ok?" She looked worried.

I looked at her from head to toe and then back at her face. She was giving me a sweet smile now. "I'm fine." I lied.

_How the hell am I supposed to be fine when my sexy, hot girlfriend is standing in front of me, completely naked and dripping wet. _

"You look a bit pale," She said running her finger up and down my cheek.

_Of course I look pale, I'm sure all my blood vessels had stopped circulating. One look at your hot body makes me drool like a hungry dog. _

"Me? Pale? No…" I said touching my face like an idiot.

"Yes you are, you are a bit pale here, and here, and there." She said pointing to several places on my face and neck, each ending with a soft kiss on the spots. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

"See, now the color is coming back a little," She kissed me on the forehead and leaned closer to me, reaching for the curtains behind me. Since she is taller than me, her boobs were now positioned right in front of me. I gulped hard and clutched on my shorts to stop my hands from touching them. But I couldn't take my eyes off them.

"Why did you open these curtains?" She said shutting them back. "I hate too much light in my room." Then she looked down at me, and must have seen my gaping at her breasts like some horny idiot.

"Like what you see?" She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to see my face better.

_Great job Catherine, now she saw you gaping at her breasts. Do you have to be that obvious?_

_She was the one standing there with her breasts on my face, and its not that I touched her. _

_Still you didn't have to gape you know, you are such an idiot. _

_Oh shut up, even you are glad that you got a peek._

"Hello…anybody home?" Sara knocked on my head, finishing the argument I was having with myself.

"Wha…yea I mean, no, I mean…what?" I sputtered. _Smooth, real smooth. _

Sara took my hands and placed them on her waist and pulled me closer to her. She kissed me passionately, sucking on my lower lips softly. I moan into her kiss and she took the opportunity to push her tongue into my mouth, exploring my mouth.

She pinned me against the window as she explored my body with her hands. I was still holding her waist and moaning into our kiss when my cell phone started to ring.

"Damn it," Sara pulled away with a smile and headed towards her wardrobe to get something to cover herself.

"'eeelo," I said in a weird tone.

"Catherine, it's Nick." Nick's voice came from the other side of the line.

"Yeah Nicky, Wassup?" I said stretching my beck, and trying to calm myself. "Any leads?"

"No, but we are in Eric's hotel room, there are some stuff you guys might want," He said softly.

"Stuff?" I turned around and asked a bit softly.

"Yeah, there are baby clothes, maternity clothes and some leather jackets here," Nick answered. "I think Sara might want them, but she needs to fill the release form first."

"Ok thanks Nicky," I acknowledged him for calling me instead of Sara. "I'll take care of it."

"Good, and Catherine," he stopped to breath. "Take care of Sara ok?"

"Don't worry about that honey." I assured him and hung up.

I turned around to see Sara putting on a pair of boyfriend jeans. "Who was it?"

"Nancy," I lied. "She wanted to know where Lindsey's sneakers were." _That was quick thinking. _

"Ok, when's our flight?" She asked putting on a checkered shirt.

"2:30," I checked my watch to see that it was already 12. "We need to get to the airport soon. We could have lunch there."

"Sure, go take a bath," Sara said brushing her hair. "I'll lay out some stuff for you to wear."

"Thanks honey," I said stepping into the bathroom.

* * *

After a tiring plane ride, we landed in Seattle. We didn't have to go to the baggage claim since we had no luggage, all we had were our hand luggage. Just as we were about get out of the airport, there was a call to my cell phone.

"Willows," I answered quickly. Sara was standing right next to me, listening to me intensely. "Hi Grissom, what's up?"

"We need to search Sara's apartment," Grissom said softly.

"What? Why?" I asked, not understanding why they had to search her apartment.

"We believe that the killer had been following her for sometime now," he started to explain. "We want to check whether he took a step inside the apartment, to see if he left anything behind."

"Ok, hold on," I put down my phone and turned to Sara. "They need to search your apartment. They think the killer had been stalking you so they want to check whether he got in to your place."

Sara looked at me, taking in every word I said. "Ok, let Grissom know that I'm fine with it. But I want to know all the details."

I nodded and took the phone again. "Gil, she said ok. But you need to inform her every details."

"Sure," Grissom answered. "I got to go now. Thank Sara from me ok? And take care of her."

"Ok Grissom," I hung up and turned to Sara who was on a phone call.

"Thanks Mike, I'm heading that way now." She said before hanging up and turning towards me. "Come on, my car is here."

"You have a car here?" I asked, amused by the information.

"Yeah, my friend had brought it here," She said pointing me to follow her.

Soon, we were standing right in front of the airport entrance. A well built man, probably in his mid 30s came over and hugged Sara.

"Shark, its good to see you again," He said letting go of her.

"You too Mike," She said smiling at him and pulling me closer to her. "This is Catherine and Cath this is…"

"Mike, family friend" He said putting a hand forward. I shook it and smile. "Nice to meet you. Your ride is over there," he said pointing to the parking lot. "I gotta run, I'll catch with you later ok?"

"Thanks Mike." He hugged her again and went off.

Sara took my hand and went through the parking lot, stopping at a breath taking beauty. I didn't know much about cars, but I knew what was in front of me. It was a black Scuderia Ferrari. I could not believe that Sara owned it.

"This is your car?" I asked, my mouth wide open.

"Yeah, Eric, Mike and Karen all gave it to me for my last birthday." She smiled as she opened the door for me. "After you."

I got in and relaxed while Sara got in and drove off. It was the smoothest ride I have ever experienced.

"Why didn't you take it to Vegas?" I asked her as we drove through Seattle.

"It is too small to hold all my equipments and I would be scared of it being stolen all the time," She explained.

Soon enough, we pulled over a beautiful house. It was not so big or small, it was just perfect. I followed Sara to the front door. I waited for her to push the doorbell but that never happened. I looked at her. She was staring at the door, frozen in her tracks.

"I can't do this," She said softly. "I can't tell her, how can I tell her this?"

"Honey, you got to be strong, for Karen, and for her baby, and I'm here for you," I held her hands. They were cold. "Can you do that baby?"

She nodded sheepishly and rang the doorbell. Soon, the door flew open and we were greeted by a cheerful, Karen.

* * *

**I need sleep...and some break from business theories....i think your reviews will make my day a lot better so press that little button down there and drop me some words...please? pretty please? mwah :D**


	17. The Suspect

**Chapter 17**

**Wow, thanks for all the lovely reviews, you all made my exams go brilliantly well...luvs you all. **

**Hope you all like this chapter too....pls review n let me no :)...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Same, don't own 'em.**

* * *

We both stood frozen in out tracks as Karen gleamed at us. She was about the same height as me and her grey eyes looked so beautiful, specially with the little twinkle in them. Her long bright red hair was let loose and she was wearing a loose t-shirt and a cargo short.

_She looked like Sara's sister-in-law for sure._

"Schmarts?" Karen exclaimed and hugged Sara. "What a wonderful surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Me…um…I missed you Karen," Sara mumbled. "This is Catherine."

Sara pulled me by my arm towards Karen who pulled me into a tight bear hug.

"It's so good to finally meet you Catherine,"

"You too Karen," I said softly, hugging her back. I could feel her tiny, growing tummy against my own stomach.

"Where's Eric?" She looked behind our shoulders trying to get s glimpse of her husband.

"He didn't come with us," I answered quickly as I saw Sara's eyes grow wide. I took her frozen hands and squeezed it tightly, telling her I'm there for her.

"Oh, well do you guys know where he is?" Karen asked leading us in to the house, and into the living room. Sara sat down on the couch, pulling me down next to her while Karen sat down in the armchair right beside us. "He hasn't called me since yesterday."

None of us answered her question. Now Karen was looking at us, with questions filled in her eyes. She looked from Sara to me and back to Sara. Sara was looking down at the ground, squeezing my hands tightly, slightly hurting them but I held them in mine supporting her.

"Sara? Where's Eric?" Karen sat up a bit straight in the chair and tried to get a better glimpse of Sara's buried face. She was surprised to see the tear roll down Sara's cheek, resting on our mingled hands.

Karen knelt down in front of Sara, placing her hands on her knees and pulling her chin up so that she could see her face. "What happened to Eric Sara?"

"…h..e…..shot," that was all Sara could say before she broke down. Karen's eyes grew wide as she dropped, weakly on the floor. I quickly knelt down next to her, holding her so that she wont fall completely.

"No, no…that's not true, you're lying," Karen said shaking her head and looked at me. "She's lying right Catherine?"

I shook my head. "No, she's not Karen."

"NO!" Karen's painful scream filled the whole house. She leaned against me and started to cry loudly, aching my heart. I held her close, letting her mourn her husband's death.

Sara looked down at us with red eyes. She wiped off her face and sat down next to Karen, taking her hand into her own.

I brushed Karen's hair as she cried. "Shh…" I wanted to say that it was going to be ok, but just as I couldn't say it to Sara, I couldn't say it to Karen either.

"Karen, I'm so sorry I couldn't save him," Sara said, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry about all this."

Karen couldn't say anything, she just went on sobbing heavily.

"I know this is even ridiculous for me to say but you need to be strong Karen," She squeezed Karen's hands. "For your baby, you need to take care of the last memory of Eric."

Karen's sobs became lighter. Her head was buried in my chest, dampening Sara's t-shirt which I was wearing.

"It's the most hardest times of our lives, I know but we need to face it. And you are not alone in this, I'm here and Catherine's here. We are going to be there for you all the time. I know that no one can fill the shoes of Eric in your lives but we are not going to let you go through this alone."

Karen lifted her head and looked at Sara, who had no more tears in her eyes. She had a soft, assuring smile on her face.

"I don't know how to live without him," Karen admitted softly in between her sobs.

"Me neither honey," Sara said covering Karen's hands with both hers. "But we have to learn to live. We have each other, and I know we can do this. Karen, you are the one who says that family is all we have in the end, and that's true. We started off with just the three of us, but now we have baby Eric, Cath and Lindsey too. This is our family now, and even though Eric is not here with us, I'm sure he's somewhere looking down at us and smiling like an idiot."

This made Karen chuckle softly. Sara pulled Karen into her embrace and placed a soft kiss on her head.

"I need time," Karen mumbled.

"We have all the time in the world," I patted on Karen's shoulder.

Karen turned around and gave me a smile, behind the tears that were still rolling down her cheek. "I want to go to him."

"Our flight is tonight," I smiled at her.

"Thanks for being here for me," She looked from me to Sara.

"That's what family's for," Sara said brushing some hair off Karen's face. "And did you think I was going to leave you alone at a time like this?"

"I thought…." Karen started to say something but stopped.

"You thought I would be drunk in my apartment, hurting myself," Sara completed the sentence. "That's not me anymore."

"I'm glad you are here with me Schmarts," She hugged Sara again and then turned to me. "You too Catherine, and sorry for ruining your t-shirt."

"That's ok, and call me Miss Cat," I wiped my t-shirt involuntarily. "Eric would have wanted you to."

With a smile, Karen pulled me into a hug.

* * *

I left the living room, letting Sara and Karen have some family time. I walked into the kitchen, to make something to eat before we leave to the airport. We had four hours to spare, and I was itching to call back the boys and get an update. But I knew that if they find something, they will let us know.

I went through the cupboards and the fridge and found everything I needed to make spaghetti. I put on the water to boil and turned around to cut the ingredients when Sara came into the kitchen.

"Making dinner?" She asked, leaning on the table and breaking a carrot into half. I took the knife and started chopping after I gave her a slight nod in agreement.

"Karen went upstairs to pack," She said eating the carrot without washing it or even scraping it. She looked a lot like bugs bunny having lunch. "I wish I can do something to maker her feel better."

"There's nothing we can do," I said frankly. "It's hard for her, she's his wife. It will take time for her to move on, we just have to let her take her time through all this."

"I know," Sara sighed hopelessly. "I'm going to kill the bastard who did this."

I could feel the anger in Sara's voice. She finished eating the carrot and came over, standing beside me as I diced the ingredients.

"Need help?" She asked wrapping her arms around my waist from behind.

"No, I can handle it, thanks," I smiled as she placed a kiss on my neck.

I let out a sigh as I felt Sara's hands reach beneath my shirt and caress my stomach. She was placing soft kisses on my neck making it very hard for me to focus on the knife in my hand.

"Are you trying to make me cut my finger?" I joked. She turned me around, making me face her.

"I would never do anything to hurt you." She said placing her forehead on mine. "I just want to hold you in my arms and never let you go. I want to feel you skin against mine and kiss you all the time. Too much to ask?"

"Well, you are asking me to be naked all the time," I said placing my hands on her waist and pulling her closer to me. "So I think it is a bit to ask babe."

"Hmm…you naked all the time, that would be my fantasy coming true," She smiled mischievously, playing with my hair lovingly.

"So, all the fantasies of yours this dirty Sidle?" I pinched the skin on her hips playfully.

"You can't blame me for having dirty fantasies," She pulled me closer to her, pressing my body against hers. "You are so fucking sexy Catherine, I can never have enough of you, your body, your lips, your breasts, your…"

"Ok ok, no need to list all of it down," I blushed furiously. I could swear that I could fry an omelet on my cheeks.

Sara kissed me hardly, pressing her lips against mine wanting access into my mouth. She made her way up under my t-shirt making me moan with her touch. She pushed in her tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch of my mouth. I was so lost in her love that I didn't hear Karen coming into the kitchen.

"Please tell me you guys aren't going to do it right here in the kitchen, it's unsanitary." She mocked as she headed towards the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

Sara pulled back, still holding me close to her. I rested my head on her chest and smiled innocently at Karen. "She started it," I blamed Sara.

"Packed already Karen? That's fast," Sara said avoiding the subject.

"I don't need much, and I can borrow anything from you two if I need anything else," She said gulping down a mouthful of water. "I can stay at your place right Schmarts?"

"Of course, I'm not letting you stay in a hotel," Sara said, still not taking one step away from me. "I'm on leave anyway, so I'll be there for you, anytime you want."

"Good, nice to hear that you took time off work," Karen took a sip from the water bottle again. "What about you Catherine? On leave?"

"Yeah, but for just one week," I said with a frown. "If we both take leave at the same time, the lab might fall apart."

"Of course, the brilliant hot CSI's of Las Vegas," Karen mocked. "Which reminds me, I need to call the Director about my leave too, excuse me ladies."

With that she marched out of the kitchen, mumbling something to herself. I was trying to turn off the stove still being in Sara's grip when she turned it off herself and squeezed my whole body tight.

"I love you," She said out of the blue. It made my insides twirl in a giant whirlpool. It felt safe and secure, and her words are so soft and loving that I could melt down.

Without letting me say anything, she crashed her lips on mine, forcing her tongue in my mouth. Her hands went down and grabbed my ass, pulling me up, making me sit up on the table. I wrapped my legs around her waist as I held her neck.

Suddenly, she pulled back, leaving me frustrated. She smiled as she kissed me one last time and went towards the fridge.

"What? Are you serious?" I frowned.

"You sit there, I'm making dinner tonight," She winked at me as she took out the tomatoes out of the fridge and juggled it playfully.

"Damn it Sidle," I couldn't believe it. She turned me on so much and now she's standing there juggling the tomatoes with the stupidest grin ever.

She stood in front of me and put down the tomatoes on the table. "Did I turn you on?"

"No…I just…Yes you did." I spat.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later," She kissed my forehead and went to dice the tomatoes.

I sat on the table, swinging my legs like a six year old watching her cook dinner. Karen joined us in the kitchen, after her phone call to the Director who at once agreed to give her leave.

"Ok, it's done," Sara turned off the stove after few minutes and took off her apron.

"Finally," Karen exclaimed as she jumped off her chair and headed off towards the dishes. "We are starving."

"Help yourself," Sara smiled. "Cath? Hungry?"

"Very," I purred seductively into her ears. And I knew the message was received the way I intended. Sara gulped down loudly as she watched me get off the table and out to the dining room with my plates. Karen's plate was half empty when I got out.

"Baby Eric is an eater," Karen smiled.

"That's good news," I said taking a bite off my food. "When I was pregnant with Lindsey, I couldn't eat even half of a burger, she didn't want to eat anything."

"But she has grown into a lovely girl," Karen winked. "So there's no problem there now."

"Are you kidding? The problem is yet to start with the boys and wanting to stay out late," I joked. "I'm about to get hit by teenager's wants, that's going to hurt."

"What's gonna hurt?" Sara joined us at the table.

"Teenagers," I answered shortly.

"How is it going to hurt?" Sara played innocent. "It's going to be so much fun watching you handle that."

"Hey you aren't getting outta anything missy," I pointed the fork at her. "You are going to be her mother too, if she doesn't get her way with me, she's going to come at you."

Sara stopped eating at this moment. She was staring at me with her eyes wide open. Karen had an awed look written all over her face. I smiled at Sara assuring her that it was all not a dream.

"What?" She finally managed to squeak out.

"You are going to be my baby girl's second mom," I winked. "She herself wants you to be her mom."

"Really?" Her eyes filled with water.

"Of course baby," I took her hand. "You may not know it but we both love you a lot."

Sara squeezed my hand before placing a kiss on it. I had to take my hand off to answer my cell phone.

"Willows, talk to me," I knew it was one of the boys.

"It's Grissom, is Sara there?" He sounded nervous.

"Yeah, what's going on Grissom?" I started to get worried.

"Put us on speaker phone Cath," I heard Nick's voice from the back. I pressed speaker on m y cell and placed it on the table.

"What's going on guys?" Sara asked putting down her fork and concentrating on the phone. Karen had stopped eating as well and was looking from me to Sara, worry written across her forehead.

"We have some lead," Nick said again.

"Our hunch was right, the killer had been stalking you for sometime now," Grissom started to explain. "We found the same brand of cigarette buds thrown out in front of your apartment. The killer was inside your house too. We found finger prints on the picture frame of you and Eric, the one in your living room. They were the same as the ones we collected from the window sill."

"Ok…have you found a suspect yet?" Sara was losing her patience.

"Yes," Grissom said. And then there was silence.

"Who was it?" It was Karen who spoke this time. We all were losing our patience.

"Laura Sidle," Grissom said with a sigh. "It was your mother Sara."

I saw all the blood drain out of Sara's face. Her eyes grew wide as she fell back on the chair. Karen smacked her forehead hard and buried her face in her hands.

"Fucking shit!" That was all I could say.

* * *

**Like it? Don't like it? Lemme no **


	18. Interrogation

**Chapter 18**

**Thanks to all of you for being so supportive, it really helped me bring out this chapter. Am having a writer's block so updates might not be so frequent. Enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own them, if i do...oh boy, CSI will be very different.**

* * *

I have never seen Sara this restless or angry. As soon as we got off the plane to Las Vegas, she raced her car to the PD, without even going home. None of us had really talked after we had the phone call with Grissom. Karen had been fumed up too. I knew this because she screamed blue murder at anyone who came across us in the airport, including a little girl.

Sara's Denali screeched in front of the PD and she got out of the car, slamming the door hard. I followed the furious Sidles closely. I saw Brass at the counter of the PD and called him over.

"Hello girls, you must be Karen," Brass held a hand to Karen who shook it restlessly. "Um…we have your mother…"

"She's not my mother," Sara shouted angrily. Everyone around us stared at us. "What are you all looking at? Don't you have some work to do?" She screamed at them too.

"Sara honey, you need to calm down." Brass took her hand and held it in his hand. Sara let out a long breath and nodded softly. "Ok, we have Laura Sidle in custody, she's in the interrogation room. Now, I don't want you to go in there."

Sara tried to argue but Brass stopped her. "Uh uh…you are going to stay out, behind the mirror. No more arguments."

Sara opened her mouth to say something, but closed without uttering anything.

"Fine," Sara said softly.

"Good, Grissom and Nick are on their way but I'm going to start the interrogation now," Brass patted on her cheek. "Follow me."

The walls of LVPD seemed so unfamiliar today. Today, I was walking down these halls as a victim, not a CSI. The feeling was overwhelming, and the fact that I knew who I was about face was making it suffocating.

Brass turned around the corner and opened the door to the nearest room. Sara stopped at her tracks as she saw her mother. Brass got in and sat in front of the table, closing the door behind him.

We got into the room right next to the room to which Brass got in. We could see the whole room clearly. In front of Brass, sitting carelessly was Laura Sidle.

She looked like an older version of Sara. There were hints of brown hidden in her grey hair confirming that she had the exact same hair as Sara and Eric. Those brown eyes were the same, except for the innocence lacking in the elderly eyes. Her face was covered with wrinkles and her clothes looked old and as if they have never been even touched by an iron.

"She looks exactly the same as that day," Sara said softly. Karen took her hands and held it closer to her.

"It's going to be ok," I stepped to her other side, touching her shoulders with mine. "We are here for you."

Sara nodded sheepishly and looked into the room where Brass had started talking.

"So, Miss Sidle" Brass started with a smile. "How come you are not in your room in the hospital?"

Laura looked at Brass with an uncaring look and snickered. "I never belonged there." Her voice sounded calm. It was so familiar. It sounded so much like Sara's.

"Where were you the night before?" Brass asked again.

"Outside the house of that blonde woman my dear daughter is fucking," She said bluntly. I felt Sara stiffen next to me. I saw her squeeze Karen's hands.

"What were you doing there?" Brass kept his patience although it was clear that he was running out of it.

"I went to see my daughter, but instead I saw my Eric," She continued, biting her nails stupidly. "So I had to make my peace with him."

"Can you elaborate on that?" Brass leaned forward.

"No," Laura leaned back on her chair with a grin.

"No?" Brass asked.

"From now on, I'm not talking to anyone else but my dear daughter," Laura said smugly.

"Miss Sidle, if you do not corporate…" Brass started to talk.

"There is nothing you can do," Laura finished his sentence. "I know my rights. I want to talk to my daughter, and no one else. Bring in Sara Sidle." She finished with a bang on the table.

Without even saying anything, Sara let go of Karen's hands and headed to exit the room.

"Schmarts, you don't have to do it," Karen stopped her.

"I'll be fine," Sara turned around and assured her with a smile.

"Let Brass handle it honey," I took her hand.

"I need to do this Cath," She kissed my hand and let it go. "I'll be fine."

With that, she exited the room, leaving me and Karen behind. I patted on Karen's shoulder and nodded assuring her that Sara knew what she was doing. We both turned to the glass to see what was going on.

Sara got into the room, turning all the attention towards her. Laura's sharp gazed met Sara and a cynical smile ran across her lips.

"Well, well, well, hello my dear," She rested her hand on the metal table and leaned forward in her chair. "My, you look a lot bigger than the last time I saw you."

"You look the same as the last time I saw you Laura," Sara's voice was emotionless. She leaned on the wall behind Brass

"Now can you elaborate your statement?" Brass said.

"I want to talk to her alone," Laura said without taking her eyes off Sara.

"No, that's not possible," Brass got up.

"It's ok Brass," Sara said looking down at her feet. She was still leaning on the wall with her arms across her chest. "I can handle her."

"Sara…." Brass tried to argue. Sara looked up at him, with a sweet smile wrapped across her lips.

"It's ok, I'll be fine," She nodded. "I promise."

Brass patted on Sara's shoulder and nodded. "I'll come in if it becomes serious."

Sara nodded in agreement as she watched Brass got out of the room, closing the door behind him.

When the door was closed, Sara turned towards Laura who was staring at her during the whole time.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sara said, without moving a muscle.

"Now, don't be rude," Laura sniggered. "I'm you mother, don't you want to ask me how I have been doing?"

"I have no interest in how you are doing Laura," Sara said frankly. Her voice sounded nothing like her, as if she was completely someone else.

"You have changed Sara," Laura said getting up and leaning on the table. It scared me. I didn't want Sara to get hurt. "What happened to that innocent girl who was too scared to say anything at me? The one who cried for help all the time? The one whom your brother had to protect every single time?"

Sara didn't say a word. She looked down as Laura went on.

"I expected you to be miserable," Laura said. "Do you know why I got out of that hell? I wanted to see how you were doing."

Sara shifted her weight from her left leg to the right leg, still staring at the ground. Brass came into the room we were in and stood next to me, looking intensely at the mother and daughter.

"Aren't you going to say anything to me?" Laura said with a smile. "Butterfly?"

Sara's looked up at her mother. Her face was filled with anger, her eyebrows in a knot and teeth gritted.

"Don't you dare call me that," She shouted at Laura.

Laura let out a cynical laugh. She sounded like joker in batman.

"You remember huh?" Laura said in between her laughs. "Do you wish your father is here to call you that again?"

"Why are you here Laura, why did you come back to our lives?" Sara grabbed the backrest of the chair Brass was sitting in.

"I told you, I came to see you," Laura sat down in her chair again, putting her feet on the metal table in front of her. "I came to make sure you were having a miserable life, but you disappointed me Sara."

Sara stared at her mother in disbelief. "Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?" Laura dragged her on.

"Why did you kill Eric?" Sara finally said it. Karen winced next to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me letting her lean her head on my shoulders. I felt her tear drops dampening my t-shirt.

Laura's laughter rang inside the interrogation room. I felt my anger rise. _How could she just laugh?_

"Would it make you feel worse that if it hadn't been for you, he would be alive right now?" Laura leaned forward in her chair again.

Sara looked at her mother questioningly.

"You see, I didn't mean to kill him," Laura tapped on the metal table. "But it had to be done to make you fall into a deep hell."

"Why?" Sara shook her head vigorously, trying to understand her mother.

"Bringing you to this wrecked world is the biggest mistake I ever did in my life," Laura stood up, and leant on the opposite wall to Sara's. "Oh the times I tried to kill you when you were growing in my stomach. But you held on through all those drugs and alcohol didn't you? I should have killed you the moment you were born."

Sara's expression didn't change. She looked as if she expected Laura to say all that. I felt my anger raise higher and higher with Laura's words. I clutched my fingers into a fist to suppress my anger.

"I don't know how many times I tried to kill you but either Eric or your god damned father came in between," Laura shook her head. "If Eric hadn't called the police, I would have killed you then and there."

"Why didn't you?" Sara asked out of nowhere.

"I wanted you to lead a miserable life, the life of a girl whose mother killed her father," Laura laid out simply. "But you didn't live that life did you? You were taken in by foster homes and you grew up safely."

"When you say that do you know what I had to go through in those foster homes?" Sara said with a snicker.

"Oh shut up, you didn't fucking go through anything," Laura spat. "You fucking grew up to be fucking attractive, got fucking good education, fucked around with anyone you fucking wanted and now you have a fucking job. If you went through anything, you would have fucking killed yourself now."

_Calm down, you can do it Catherine. Just breath, in and out. _I was losing my patience.

"When I saw you and Eric that day coming out of your apartment, I knew you had a family," Laura went on with her story. "I wanted you to be alone. I wanted him to leave you alone, but he loved you too much didn't he? And look what that cost him. His child is going to be fatherless. And it is all on you."

She pointed her finger at Sara who had gone very pale right now. I looked at Brass who was wiping his forehead. Karen was still weeping softly on my shoulder.

_What should I do?_

"You have friends, at this wretched place," Laura pointed around the room. "And now you are fucking that blonde woman, who I should say is one attractive woman."

I winced at her mention of me.

"You can never bear to be normal can you Sara?" Laura squinted her eyes at Sara. "You have to fucking stand out. Couldn't you be fucking normal and go and fuck a man? NO! You had to be special and go fuck women. You have always been useless. But now, you are a worthless dyke too?"

I saw Sara's grip in the metal chair harden. But her expression didn't change at all.

"And that daughter of blondie, the one you took to shopping with Eric," Laura said with a big smile. "She's a cutie pie."

_Lindsey. How dare she talk about my baby girl._

"That night, when I went to that house to fucking see you, I saw you all having dinner," Laura said, her smile had vanished. She looked scary now. "You had a fucking family. You were smiling. That wretched little girl saw you as her mother. You were supposed to be fucking alone."

Laura's screams filled the room.

"Shut up," Sara said softly. She was looked down, her hair covering her face. Her clutch on the chair hasn't loosened one bit.

"I wanted to take everything away from you, and I knew I had to start with Eric," Laura explained. "It took me a lot of time to decide whether I should shoot your one and only brother, or your sweet little daughter."

I couldn't hold it any longer. I hit the little table in front of me and started to head out of the room. But the scene in front of me stopped me.

It all happened so fast. Sara grabbed the chair she was holding and leaned it against the interrogation room door, locking it form the inside. Brass ran out to the room, me and Karen following him closely.

I watched Sara jump at her mother and hitting her on the face with her knuckles. Laura was about fall down but Sara stopped her from falling by grabbing her neck, blocking her windpipe.

"SHIT! Brass, get that door open, fast." I shouted as I watched Brass struggle with the door and Sara strangle her mother through the window while saying something, which was blocked by the sound proof room. Karen was hitting on the window, calling Sara but her calls were ignored by the young brunette. 

I felt helpless as I saw Laura gasp for breath. I was surprised when I saw Sara hold Laura's neck with both hands and hit her mother's head hard on the wall.

Then, I heard her scream.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER, HOW DARE YOU," I wished I could hear all the other words Sara was saying to her mother. I wanted to go back to the room where I could hear everything but I wanted to be the first one to talk to Sara as soon as we get the door open.

I watched with horror as Sara pulled out her gun from her belt and held it at Laura's head, whose lips curled into a smile.

_That was what she wanted all along._

"SARA, NO!" I hit the window as hard as I could.

_I need to stop her. But how?_

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. You know i love review right? ;)**


	19. Saved?

**Chapter 19**

**Ok here goes this chapter. I love you all for the sweet reviews, MWAH. I couldnt not write this chapter sooner with all of you asking me :)  
**

**icklebitodd: that was a nice idea but i thought i will go with some other way..hope you like it ;)  
**

**Enjoy, Disclaimer is the same as in other chapters.**

* * *

I could feel myself getting weaker by every minute. I was helpless, I couldn't stop Sara from making the biggest mistake of her life. And that's when it's happening right in front of me.

Brass was still fighting with the door. With a lot of thumping, it was slightly open. I ran to the opening and put my face through it, pressing my head in between the door and the wall.

"Sara please honey, don't do it," I begged her. Tears were rolling down my cheek. I felt like a pathetic cry baby at the moment. "That's what she wants, don't give her the benefit of the doubt that she can get to you."

Sara turned around. I could finally see her face, but her grip on her mother's neck or the gun pointed Laura's temple didn't change. Her face was red, her eyes were puffy and she was sweating like hell. I didn't know that Sara, the Sara I know was buried somewhere inside that suppressed rage.

"I don't care," Her voice sounded exactly like her mother now.

"You do care Sara, I know you do," I tried to argue with her as some Police officers and Brass were trying to unscrew the bolts holding the door. "Please sweetheart, lower the gun."

"No," She shook her head like a little girl.

_Damn it, she is being just like Lindsey. And with Sara, I can't bribe her with a movie so that I can have my way. Think Catherine, think._

"Sara, look at me," I called Sara who had turned back to face her mother. Her neck twisted and her red eyes met my teary ones. "Don't do this, please. If not for me, do it for Eric. He wouldn't want you to do this, you know that."

An innocent tear rolled down Sara's cheek but then her eyebrows knotted and she turned back to her mother.

"You fucking killed my brother," She said, pressing the gun harder on her mothers' head. "You killed everyone I ever loved, my father, my brother and now you are mouthing about killing my daughter? I will fucking kill you."

"You are just a big mouth dear daughter," Laura said in between gasps. "You don't have the guts to kill me."

"Don't test me," She loaded the gun as she said it.

"No baby please, look at me," I pleaded, forcing her to look back at me. "Don't do this, please. You won't be able to look into anyone's eyes if you do it. You wont be able to forgive yourself either. Honey, if you are doing this for Lindsey please think whether you will be able to look into her eyes and not feel guilty."

"I won't feel any guilt after killing this filthy bitch," Sara turned around again. I could see her finger ready to pull the trigger. "The world will be relieved from one devil when she's gone."

"NO!," I closed my eyes. In few seconds, I heard the shot fired. Karen's scream filled the room.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Sara's left hand lifted upward by a very sweaty Brass. Laura was pinned down on the ground by the officers who unbolted the door.

Sara was looking down to the ground. I looked over at Karen, who had her face buried in her hands. The whole PD had gathered around the room.

"Go back to work, nothing to see here," I shouted at the crowd gathered around to see the show. "GO!"

I stepped into the room while Brass slowly took Sara's gun out of her hand and placed it on the table. I stopped right in front of my brunette to see her face covered by her loose hair. I put my hands on her very cold cheek and pulled her face up so that I could see her eyes. They were teary and I knew she was trying very hard not to burst. She looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry," She whispered softly. Suddenly, she fell down to her knees along with me.

"You coward," Laura seamed. "You are useless, you are a filthy coward."

"Officers, take her to her cell," brass instructed loudly. "And Ms. Sidle, I would shut up if I were you before anyone else shuts you up by force."

Laura scowled as she was dragged out of the room. "You are not a daughter of mine."

"Yes she isn't," Karen said stepping to the doorway, with her hands on her stomach. "She can never hurt someone they way you hurt her or Eric."

"Oh, my dear Eric's wife," Laura mocked Karen.

"Wrong, I'm Eric's widow," Karen corrected her. "What kind of mother are you? Didn't you feel any remorse killing your own son?"

"Who are you to teach me motherhood?" Laura mocked her again.

"I'm no one to you," Karen smiled. "Because you are no one to my family. Take her away."

"Your family? What a joke." Laura screamed bloody murder as she was dragged out.

Karen stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She stood behind Sara who was knelt down in front of me, with her head resting on my shoulders and my arms wrapped around her body.

"Sara, you are shivering," I felt her tremble in my arms. I lifted her head and saw her dilated pupils. "Shit, Brass call paramedics. She's having a panic attack."

Just like the previous night, Sara started to tremble furiously. Karen sat down behind her, letting Sara's head rest on her lap. Sara's fever started to rise and I knew she wasn't with us anymore.

"Schmarts, listen to me," Karen slapped on her cheeks softly. "Stay with me, no don't close your eyes, look at me."

My tears flowed down like a river down my cheek as I watched Sara struggle to focus on being sane. Suddenly with a cry of pain, she clutched my hand, twisting it so tightly that I knew she broke it. But I resisted letting out my pain.

"DAD!" Sara screamed out as her chests heaved upwards. Just then, the paramedics came in.

"Sara, listen to me," Karen tried to say in between her sobs. "You are with us, nothing is happening to you. Look, I'm here, Catherine's here, Brass's here. Nothing is going to happen to you. We are here for you baby, please stay with me."

I took Sara's hands, which was still clutching my broken wrist. I rubbed it softly trying to be of some help. I heard the door open again and saw Grissom and Nick running towards us in their tuxedos.

_Why the hell are they wearing tuxes? Oh yeah, the Ball is tonight._

"What happened?" Grissom knelt down at Sara's feet next to the paramedic who was checking her blood pressure.

Nick stood behind Grissom, tear eyed, watching her friend struggle for sanity.

"Low blood pressure," The paramedic answered. "Give me the…." He looked at his assistant who was already handing over the injection to him

He smiled at his assistant's observation and looked at Grissom for help. "Sir, can you help me hold her hands still please?" Grissom nodded and held Sara's hands straight, letting the paramedic inject the medicine into her.

It took few minutes for Sara to calm down. Her breathing became normal. The paramedics checked her pulse and informed us that it had turned normal again.

"We need to take her to the hospital to keep her under observation," The paramedic stood up.

"n…no," Sara' squeaked weakly. "I'll……urgh…be….fi…ne."

Her eyes were open slightly and she was still holding my hand and resting her head on Karen's laps.

"Ma'am, you need to be under medical care right now," The paramedic started to explain.

"I said I'll be fine," This time, she was able to say it without any pauses. The paramedic looked at me for help.

"It's ok, we'll be there for her," I nodded. He assured himself and walked out of the room with his assistant.

Brass, who was sitting down in the chair let out a long sigh of relief. Nick leaned back on the wall so hard that I knew he hurt his back. Grissom was sitting right next to Karen, still holding Sara's arms in his laps.

Sara closed her eyes again. "Let's go home," She said softly.

"Sure sweety," Karen placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Here, let me take you to the car," Nick stepped forward and knelt down to pick her up. I stood up along with Nick, who had Sara in his arms because she was still holding my hand. Karen followed us, with Brass and Grissom slowly behind us.

I opened the backseat of Sara's Denali for Nick to put her in there. Sara gave me a weak smile and let got of my hand. A numbing pain ran through my right arm. I couldn't move my wrist.

_Shit! That really hurts._

I hid the pain and smiled at Sara. Nick closed the back door and leaned against it. "She'll be ok right?" He said with a worried look on his face.

"Yes Nick, she had a panic attack," I assured him, holding my broken wrist in my free hand. "She'll be alright."

I looked around to find Karen being walked to the car by Grissom and Brass who each had her arms around their necks.

"Oh my God, what happened Karen?" I asked as they reached us.

"I feel a bit weak, must be because of the stress," Karen smiled. "Some food will make me good and going again."

"Are you sure? Do you need to see a doctor?" I tried to assure myself.

"I'm fine Miss Cat, seriously," she smiled. "Let's just get home and get something to eat. We have to come back here tomorrow for Eric too." She nodded slightly.

Brass and Grissom helped Karen into the passenger seat. My three friends came over me and Grissom patted on my shoulder.

"Are you gonna be ok, Miss Cat?" He asked with a wink.

"I'll be fine," I smiled. "So she's going to be locked in right?" I asked looking at Brass.

"Yeah, don't worry," Brass smiled. "It's a slam dunk."

"Ok, thanks guys," I thanked them. "I need to get going now."

"What's wrong with your hand?" Grissom asked as he saw me clutching my wrist.

"I think it's a bone bruise, I'll check it at home," I smiled and headed to the driver's seat. "Bye, I'll call you guys later ok?"

They all nodded and turned around towards the PD.

I got into the car and turned on ignition. "My place or yours?" I turned to the backseat to my girlfriend lying there, weakly.

"Yours." She smiled, her eyes still closed.

I put my hands on the steering wheel and tried to turn it but the pain in my wrist ran up to my shoulder.

"Fuck!" I mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Karen asked, holding my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine," _OK, take a deep breath. You can do this. _"I need to call Nancy and tell her that I'm back so she can bring Lindsey over."

"I called her already," Sara said softly.

"You did?" I turned around to see her covering her face with her arms. "When?"

"When I was put into the car by Nick," She said, without moving. "Lindsey is fine, and Nancy said she will bring her over after lunch."

"Oh. That's good." I turned back to faced the road, feeling much better. "Let's go home."

"Cath?" I felt Sara's hands on my shoulders. I looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah babe?" I was worried she was having any problem. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Uh huh, I just wanted to say something," She was sitting up now and leaning forward so that her lips were touching my ear. "I love you."

Her words made me giggle like a teenager. "I love you too."

"I love you both too, but let's get home please," Karen joked. "Baby Eric's starving."

Sara chuckled as she got back to her seat and laid down again. "Let's go." I pulled out all my courage, suppressing the pain and drove off to home. Our home.

* * *

**damn, next is Eric's funeral...would be depressing to even write. you know what will cheer me up? REVIEWS!!! :D**


	20. Funeral Blues

**Chapter 20**

**Writing a funeral is depressing, reminds me too much of my girl's funeral :(. I hope i did a good job in this chapter.  
**

**Sam: about that Brass reaction to what Sara's mom said. Brass would have reacted yes, but i thought since he's a police officer he would keep it professional right? hehe...that was what i thought ;)**

**Disclaimer: Same, same same, don't own CSI characters. ENJOY!**

* * *

I opened the door and held it for Sara and Karen who both headed into the living room. I locked the door and moved into the kitchen, trying to let out a scream that I had held on during the whole trip.

As soon as I got into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of cold water, pouring it over my broken wrist.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" I let out a soft scream, that I knew wouldn't be heard to the living room. "Shit, I need to go the doctor." I saw that my hand was badly inflammated.

I was caught off guard when I heard Sara's cough from the doorway. I quickly turned around, hurting my hand more by hitting it on the edge of the sink.

"OOOW!!! Damn it," I screamed out in pain. Sara ran over to me, and held my hand. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the state of it.

"Cath, you need to see a doctor," She said holding my hand in both hers, making sure she wasn't hurting me. "How long have you had this?"

"Umm…not long," I lied. But I think the quick look down at Sara's feet gave me away.

"Cath," She putting on a warning tone.

"Quite sometime," I said still looking down at her shoes.

"How long Catherine," This time, I knew it was an order.

"While you were having the panic attack," I said softly, hoping she didn't hear it.

There was a moment of silence before I felt her finger go down my chin, and pull my face up so that out eyes met.

"I did this to you?" She asked, gulping down loudly. Her eyes were teary and her cheeks had gone very red.

I cupped her face with my free hand and gave her a smile. "Honey, it's ok. You didn't do it on purpose."

"But I hurt you," She sobbed, letting her tears rolled down her cheek. "I put you in pain, and was too into myself that I didn't even see it."

"Honey, you have been through so much today," I said brushing off her tears using my thumb. "It's ok, just some pain relief cream will do the trick."

Sara still couldn't stop crying. I wrapped my hand around her waist and hugged her softly, while she was being careful not to hurt my hand.

"Come on," she said pulling herself away and pulling me to the door. "We are going to the hospital."

"No, we can't," I wasn't in the mood to go into the hospital, which was one of my least favorite places. "Lindsey is gonna come, one of us has to stay back."

"Karen's here," Sara pulled off my coat from the hanger and put it over me before shouting out. "KAREN!"

"What?" Karen popped in.

"I'm taking Catherine to the hospital," Sara explained. "Lindsey is going to be here after a while, ok?"

"What happened, Miss Cat?" Karen looked worried.

"Her wrist's broken," Sara said hastily as she opened the door. Karen nodded and held the door for the both of us.

"Oh Karen, there's some food in the fridge," I called out as I was dragged to the car by Sara. "Help yourself ok?"

"Don't worry about me," Karen waved. "Just take care of yourself."

I smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Sara, calm down," I said as she put on the ignition and raced before I could even put on my seatbelt. "I'm fine."

Sara looked at me with a raised eyebrow and put her finger on my wrist which made me wince in pain. "For you to wince just because laid a finger on your wrist shows that you are not fine Cath. Just put on your seatbelt and hold on, Ok?"

I put on the seatbelt and scowled making her give me a toothy wink before driving off.

* * *

It was hard to do anything with a stupid wrist cast covering my right hand. And it was harder since Sara, Karen or Lindsey weren't letting me do anything. My red cast was decorated with stars, flowers and swirls Lindsey drew on them. They all signed on it with the most stupid statements.

I was lying on my bed reading a book when Lindsey came into the room, and opened the wardrobe hastily looking for something.

"Mom, you wanted this suit right?" Lindsey said as she took one of my black suits out of the wardrobe.

Suddenly I felt all depressed. We were getting ready to go to Eric's funeral in 2 hours. His body and personal belongings were released yesterday by me and Sara after the unnecessary trip to hospital.

I didn't want to go, because that would mean that he is really gone.

I nodded softly and went back to my book.

"Are you okay mom?" Lindsey sat down beside me and took my free hand.

"I don't know," I said without looking into her eyes. "I don't want to say goodbye to him."

"Me neither mom," She squeezed my hand. "But Sara told me that his funeral is the place where we can say our last words to him. And those words will be carried by him to his grave so that he wouldn't be alone. His loved ones will be around him all the time. Just like he will be around us, forever."

Tears gathered in my eyes. My baby girl has become so mature. "Look at you talking like a grown up." I pinched her cheek.

"Ow mom, you promised not to do that anymore," She said rubbing the spot in pinched.

Just then Sara came into the room with a jacket on her shoulders and a pant in her hand. "Linds, Karen is waiting for you in your room, she got your dress ready."

"Ok, I'm gonna go get ready then," Before heading out, she placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

Sara put the jacket and pants, and a red, probably a shirt neatly on the chair before jumping on the bed next to me.

"That's the one you're wearing?" She pointed at the suit lying near my foot.

"Yeah," I smiled at her.

"Come, let's get ready," She said snatching the book from my hand.

"Hey, I was reading," I defended myself. "And I can get ready by myself, thank you very much."

"Page 117," She pulled her tongue to me. "I know you can, but I just want to help."

After about 30 minutes, I was ready. I turned around from the mirror to face Sara who was sitting on the bed, staring at me intensely. She had gotten ready in 15 minutes.

"What?" I looked down at my white striped, black trouser suit to make sure nothing was on them.

"You look great," She said getting up and straightening the red sleeveless vest she was wearing. She was wearing pure black pants and she looked adorable with her hair let loose. After throwing on the long jacket, which matched the pants, she turned to me again.

"Ready?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No," I said frankly. "But I don't think any of us are ready, so I guess…Yeah."

She gave me a weak smile before taking my hand, leading me out of the room and down the stairs. Karen and Lindsey were on the couch, waiting for us. Karen was wearing a tea length, spaghetti strapped black dress, with a white band run across her waist. Her hair was let loose and the red of her hair, with the black of her dress matched very well.

Lindsey was wearing a full length, silky black dress with a pleated skirt which I had bought for one of her friend's birthday the previous month.

"Shall we get going?" Karen stood up.

"Yeah, I guess," I nodded softly.

"I'll drive," Sara shouted before I could say anything and headed out of the door.

"Damn it" I mumbled to myself before following them closely.

* * *

There were so many people I didn't know in the room. But either Karen or Sara knew each of them somehow. Lindsey was clutching on my hand tightly. I knew she didn't like the atmosphere after Eddie's funeral. I slowly picked her up, into my arms letting her rest her head on my shoulders.

"Its' going to be ok honey," I whispered as I felt tears on my neck.

I stopped at the track to see that Sara and Karen both blocked my way. Beside them was Mike, the guy who we met at Seattle. His face looked red and eyes puffy. He must have been really close to Eric.

When his eyes met me, he flashed a weak smile. Karen and Sara looked back to see what he was smiling at. Sara, seeing that I was carrying Lindsey hurried towards me.

"What happened?" She said patting on Lindsey's head.

"She doesn't like funerals," I whispered softly.

"Here, let me hold her," She said taking Lindsey into her arms. "Hey baby, you're ok, shh."

I was touched by how Sara takes care of Lindsey, it was more than Eddie ever even looked at her. For Sara, Lindsey is no just my daughter, she's her daughter as well. And I cant feel any more happier about it than I am right now.

She made her way to the first bench on the right side and let me slide in first. She slid in next to me, still holding Lindsey in her arms, with her head buried into Sara's neck. Karen sat down next to Sara with Mike next to her.

I looked up at the altar where Eric's casket was kept. There were followers decorated around it, and a picture of Eric beside it. It was a handsome picture of him, he was flashing his million dollar smile with a very spiky hairstyle.

I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder and turned around to see our whole team, dressed in suits sitting right behind us. I gave Grissom a smile who was holding my shoulder.

"Thanks for coming," I whispered to him.

"Wouldn't have missed it for anything," He smiled and sat back down as the reverend appeared in front of the podium beside the altar.

"A butterfly lights beside us like a sunbeam. And for a brief moment its glory and beauty belong to our world. But then it flies on again, and though we wish it could have stayed, we feel so lucky to have seen it....."

The reverend's low voice echoed in the silence hall.

"We gather here today to give thanks for the life of Eric Travis Sidle who shared his life with us and passed away at an age of 41 years. It is in his memory that we gather and for his life that we are thankful today."

_41 years, that's so young. He didn't deserve to die yet. His life is just starting. _

"Eternal spirit, before whom generations rise and pass away, we find that even in the face of death, our words can be those of thanksgiving. We are thankful for one who shared his life with us. One for whom love and family were so important, whose life was lived with vigor. For the struggles of life, and for the triumph of character over trial, of courage over difficulty, of faith over sorrow, we give thanks. God grant us such strength in the memory of our friend that we might be thankful for the gift of life that is given to each of us, and in our hearts, may the loss of Eric be balanced by thanksgiving for the life that was shared with us. Amen."

He finished the prayer and pointed at us. I knew he was asking for someone to come up and talk about Eric. I didn't feel Sara move, so I knew it was Karen who was going to talk. Soon enough, I saw Karen stand up and make her way up to the podium, with her eyes never leaving the casket of Eric.

She straightened up behind the podium and faced the audience. Her face was filled with courage, but the sadness in her eyes couldn't be shielded with anything today.

"I thought I would never have to come up to a place like this and talk about Eric Sidle. The only man who made me safe in his arms, under his love." Her voice sounded firm.

I felt tears gather in my eyes.

"When I first met Eric, I wondered how a person who had gone through so much since he was a little boy become such a fine man. By being with him for all these years, I realized that he is one giant throbbing heart, who loves everyone and everything around him. That's what made him who he was; a humorous friend, a wonderful brother, a devoted husband, and I know he would have made the best father in the world."

A tear rolled down my cheek as Karen held her stomach softly.

"When he came to Vegas, he made me promise something. That I will take care of his sister for him if anything ever happens to him. This is a something Eric wanted you to know Sara."

I felt Sara's hand on mine. I looked at her, who had buried her face in Lindsey's hair. I held her hand tightly. Karen took out a worn out piece of paper from the pocket in the front of her dress and let out a sigh.

"Karen, I want you to do a little favor for me. My baby sister is the only person I have lived my whole life. She's the most cherished item in my life, and I want you to take care of her if something ever happens to me. Hold her when she's scared, talk to her when she's sad, laugh with her when she's happy and always be with her whenever she needs me. And do tell her that I love her a lot. I know I don't tell her enough." Karen looked at Sara. "I'm here for you Schmarts."

Sara soft sobs filled the hall when Karen ended the message.

"No words can describe how perfect Eric was, what a great person he was. But I do have something to tell you Eric,"

Sara looked up from Lindsey's hair, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"_The laughs, the togetherness  
The tears, the emotions  
The annoyance, the charms_

I could feel the pain in her words.

_It felt like a forever bliss  
We laughed, we cried  
We fought, we loved  
Together entrapped in each others affection,_

I tried not to let out the whimper that was trying so hard to escape from my mouth.

_Seeking every moment to be with each other,_

_Teasing each other, planning our life  
Now we're far apart, you're there and I'm here_

Sara squeezed my hand tight, as I held it tightly. I knew she was ready to burst.

_I never thought I'd have to utter this word to you _

_Known to the world, as the word of angst_

_Goodbye my love, from both of us."_

Karen looked from the audience to the casket. "I love you Eric, and nothing will stop me from loving you forever."

She slowly made her way down the altar and took her seat. She had no tears in her eyes, and she looked calm. The reverend came up to the podium again.

"So it is that we gather to commemorate the passing of one who was with us and is no more. We keep in our minds and heart those memories and that love we knew because Eric shared his life and love with us; and we commit his spirit into the keeping of Almighty God."

I turned to my side, to see Karen rubbing her stomach softly. Mike had his face buried in her hands, and Lindsey and Sara both had their faces covered in each other's hair. Never in my life have I felt this sad and helpless.

"Oh Lord, support us all the day long, until the shadows lengthen, and the evening comes, and the busy world is hushed and the fever of life is over, and our work is done. Then, in thy mercy, grand us a safe lodging, and a holy rest, and peace at the last. Amen."

_Amen._

* * *

**Pls put in some review...**


	21. Moving?

**Chapter 21**

**I think this is the second last chapter or third last chapter. Hope you like this story. It's not much, but i needed to put in this chapter before everything. **

**Disclaimer: Same :( ENJOY!**

* * *

We all flopped on the couch after the funeral. It was depressing, and we all were hating the fact that we won't be able to see Eric ever again.

"I'm going upstairs," Lindsey said softly and ran up the stairs. A few seconds later, her room was filled with Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"That's her anti-depressants?" Sara asked softly. I nodded in agreement before closing my eyes, trying to make the headache go away.

"I need to go home," Karen said hesitantly.

"What?" I sat up on the couch and looked at Sara. She was staring on the carpet as if she agreed Karen. "You can't go, you are pregnant, you shouldn't be alone right now."

After a few seconds of silence, Sara spoke. "I'll go with her."

"That's ok," I nodded absentmindedly. "But you will also have to come back in one month, then what will she do?"

Karen stood up. "I'll go and see if Linds is ok." She said before hurrying up stairs.

I looked back at Sara who was still looking down at her shoes. "Honey? What's going on?" I felt a rush of fear run through my body.

She looked up at me, her eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm going to move to Seattle."

I felt as if thunder struck on me. My mind was telling me yes but my heart wouldn't dare believe it.

_Did she just say that? She can't be serious. She can't just leave me alone. What about us?_

_She has her family to take care of, she has Karen and her baby she has to look after. _

_But what about Lindsey? She's her daughter too._

_Think logically Catherine, she doesn't have any obligations to you. But she has to Karen. _

_What about all those words she said to me? That she would never leave me? That doesn't count for anything?_

_Those are words Catherine. Stop being such a wuss and face the reality. Did you think she would stay forever?_

_Yes…I thought she was the one who would stay forever._

"Cath, were you listening to me?" Sara's voice brought me back from the battle within myself.

I looked at her confused.

"You didn't hear a word I just said did you?" She gave me a slight smile.

I shook my head, without being able to say anything.

"I don't know what to do Cath," She held her head in her hands. "I don't want to leave you, but I can't leave Karen either."

She looked at me, expecting me to say something. But all I could do was stare at her, trying all my best not to let the tears roll down my cheek.

"It has been killing me thinking that I won't be able to wake up next to you and won't be able to hug my daughter everyday when I come from work. But I have to do this Cath, they have looked after me all my life. Now it's my turn to return the favor, I owe it to them. I owe it to Eric."

She was sitting right next to me now, holding my hands in hers. I sat there, searching for what to say. She squeezed my hand, forcing me to look into her very teary eyes.

"Say something?" She pleaded.

"Take me with you," I whispered, shocking not only her but myself as well.

"What?" she asked me softly.

"Take me with you, I don't want to be here without you," I kept on surprising me.

"What about your mother, your sister and your job?" She asked me, making my suppressed tears flow down my cheek.

"What about YOUR job? What about me? What about Lindsey?" I said loudly, pushing her away from me.

"Cath, don't make it harder than it is," Sara said, trying to come near me. "You know I have to do this."

"Then take me with you," I pleaded with her.

"I can't," She looked beaten. "I can't make you change your whole life just for me. How can I make you and Lindsey go away from your mother and your family?"

"You are our family too," I shouted at her. "You fucking come into our lives, loved us this much and now your are leaving just like that. Fuck you."

I stormed upstairs and locked myself in my bedroom, leaving Sara alone with a apologetic look on her face. I flopped on my bed and cried my eyes off.

* * *

I felt as if the knock wasn't on my door but on my head. I squinted my eyes open but closed them quickly, felt numbing pain on my temple. I slowly opened them again and saw the empty vodka bottle next to me. It was my emergency anti-depressant I always kept under the bed. Knowing that I would have my headache for a while, I got off the bed, making the whole room spin. I held on the bed to bring back my focus again.

There was another knock on the door.

"Go away Sara," I screamed on top of my voice as I sat down on the bed, holding my head.

"It's me," Karen's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Coming," I gave out a short answer before I dragged myself to the door and unlocked it. There stood Karen, with a sweet smile on her face. I saw Sara's head quickly disappear into Lindsey's room as I looked over Karen's shoulders. "Come in." I said trying to open the door for her, instead I fell on my carpet with a loud thud.

Karen closed the door behind her and helped me get up. "Are you drunk?"

"Just a tad," I gave her a sweet smile. "Sit down, I need to go to the bathroom."

I made it to the bathroom with the help of the wall and the furniture. As soon as I stepped into the bathroom, I puked my guts out into the toilet. After washing my face and mouth, I got out of the bathroom, feeling much better. Karen was sitting on my bed, with the empty vodka bottle in her hands.

"One whole bottle?" Karen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I got a bit…" I waved both my hands over my head, trying to explain it.

"I know," she put the bottle on the nightstand and patted on the bed next to her. "Come, sit."

I obeyed her and sat down on the bed cross legged, hugging a pillow, buying my chin in it my chin in a pillow.

"I'm sorry about all this dear," Karen started to talk. "I told Sara not to do it."

I nodded into the pillow making Karen chuckle.

"You look like Lindsey," She looked beautiful when she smiled.

I chuckled softly. "Karen, honestly I'm fine with all this." I said genuinely. "I just, it came as a shock and I'm not very good with handling shock."

"You were good with handling the whole thing with Eric," Karen pointed out.

"Oh, that was because I had you all to think about," I started to wave my hands above my hand again. "If I got drunk I'm sure Lindsey would be in depression right now, and Sara would be right here lying down next to me as drunk as I am. Probably more"

"That's true," Karen chuckled. "Look, I have a solution for all this. And frankly, it was not such hard to find."

"Really?" I was intrigued. "What?"

"You move to Seattle," Karen said softly.

I frowned softly. "Sara doesn't want that."

"That's because she doesn't want you to go there with no plan sweety," She said softly. I stood up straight on the bed, listening to what Karen had to say. "When Sara became all beaten talking about making a decision and how you locked yourself in the room, I did some thinking."

"Ok, and?" I got more and more curious.

"Well, I called my director at Seattle and pulled some strings," She explained. "He said that there's an opening at the lab as supervisor. So I send in your resumes a bit earlier today. I just got his call, he thinks you are more than qualified for it."

"Where the hell did you get my resume from?" I was more interested in that part rather than the fact that I was getting a better job.

"Apparently Lindsey has a double key of this room," Karen scratched her head. "So, you up for it?"

"Am I? Of course," I hugged her tightly. "That's great."

"Schmarts, now you don't have a problem right?" Karen turned towards the door.

Sara peeped in through the door with a sheepish smile. "If she's ok."

I got out of the bed and hugged her softly. "Of course I'm ok," I tightened my grip on her. "I'm so in due for a promotion and I don't think Ecklie is willing to give me one anytime soon."

"That's true," She chuckled before parting from me. "Is Lindsey gonna be ok with this? I mean, I have been in your life not more than for a week, it's a big change for her and for you."

"We'll have to talk to her, I think we can make her understand," I tried to assure her.

"What about your mom?" She cupped my face and scratched her hair nervously. "She'll be made at me for making her move after just being with you for just one week right?"

"She's going to go crazy at first, but I think I can make her calm down with the new job thing," I gave her my sweetest smile. "And if you keep on about us being together for just one week, I'm going to kill you."

"Well, we have…" She smiled.

"Shut up," I hit her on the arm softly."Come one, it doesn't matter whether we are together for just one week, we both love each other more than anything else right?"

"Of course," She kissed me softly on the lips, letting me suck on her lower lips.

She pulled on my waist, pressing my body on her stomach as we deepened out kiss. I wrapped my hand around her neck and slowly pressed her against the closed door.

"Whoa whoa!" Karen interrupted our kissfest. "Please wait for me to get out."

We parted from our kiss and gave her a shy smile. She got up from the bed and stood in front of us, with her hands on the hips. Sara and I looked at each other, nodded and hugged Karen together. She stood surprised for a second before she hugged us.

"Thanks Karen," Sara said softly.

"You're welcome," Karen patted on both of our backs before letting go of us. "And it wasn't that hard either, you two just made it like a big deal."

"It's a good thing that you are here to solve them," I joked as she opened the door to head out.

"I guess, I'm going to make myself some sandwiches," She said before closing the door. "Want some? Or you two gonna make some sandwich of your own in here?"

"We'll go for the latter," Sara winked at Karen as she put an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to her.

"Good, keep it quiet," Karen mocked us and closed the door behind us.

"Can you keep it quiet?" Sara joked, picking me up into her arms and brushing her nose against mine.

"I'll try," I kissed her before she threw me on the bed and jumping on me.

* * *

**Told ya it wasnt that much, but hope you like it. pls review :D**


	22. The Family

**Chapter 22**

**This chapter is kind of short. It's about them being a family, not so important but i just thought it would go good with the story. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Same, dont own CSI characters. **

* * *

I looked at Sara, lying peacefully asleep next to me. I covered myself with the blanket before jumping out of the bed and put on my short and head towards the bathroom.

"Cath?" Sara's sleepy voice came from the bedroom as I washed my face.

"Yes honey," I called before wiping my face off the towel and stepping out of the bathroom. She was still lying on her back, totally naked and hugging the pillow like a baby. I knelt down next to her and brushed her hair.

"Hey, you slept well?" I kissed her softly.

"Yeah, shockingly," She chuckled.

"I never asked, what are you going to do about your job?" I realized it.

"Oh, I'm going to manage Eric's workshop," She said, flashing her beautiful gap tooth smile. "I think I am done dealing with death everyday."

I kissed her again, letting her pull me into bed wrapping her arms around me. I wrapped one of my legs around her naked waist, kissing her passionately.

"You know that much about cars?" I whispered into her mouth.

"You would be surprised babe," She smiled into our kiss.

I ran my hand down her neck and grabbed her firm breasts in my hand making her sigh with pleasure.

"MOM, SARA, COME OUT DINNER'S READY." Lindsey's loud voice came along with bangs on the door.

"Crap," I cursed as I parted from her delicious lips.

"Coming kiddo." Sara answered her before she sat up on the bed, flashing me her naked back. She turned around and saw me gaping at her which made her smile mischievously. "You like?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," I myself didn't know what I said. She chuckled and jumped over me, out of the bed and headed into the bathroom.

I got dressed and laid down her shirt and shorts before I stepped in front of the mirror to straighten my hair. That's when I saw it. A line of very visible hickeys which spelled the letter 'S' right above my right breasts. Sara came out of the bathroom and got dressed before turning towards me.

"What are you looking at?" She tried to catch a glimpse of me from the mirror. "Oh!"

"Did you brand me?" I raised an eyebrow at her, who had a smug look on her face. "When did you do it?"

"You were asleep," She shrugged cutely. "I thought I would just do it."

"Sara," I slapped her on her arms before taking off my tank top. "Now I have to change."

Without any warning, she held me by the waist and pulled me towards her, flopping on to the bed together. "No need to change." She said kissing me forcefully, exploring my naked upper body making me moan.

_I love this woman so much._

* * *

We both ran downstairs and into the kitchen where Karen and Lindsey were both playing Rock, Paper and Scissors.

"Oh thank goodness you are here," Karen sighed. "We were trying to figure out which one of us is going to call you guys down again."

I blushed furiously. Sara headed to Lindsey and placed a soft kiss on her head before hugging her tightly. "Sorry we got distracted."

"We know," Lindsey rolled her eyes while being squeezed by Sara. "Please let's eat."

The four of us filled our plates and started to eat after a while. I had eaten almost half of my food when the doorbell rang. With the one who had been fed the most, I decided to answer it.

When I opened the door, I was greeted by the one and only Heather and Grissom.

"Hey guys," I gave them my best smile. "What are you doing here?"

"We were in the neighborhood so we thought we would visit," Grissom raised an eyebrow as he put an arm around Heather's back.

"Plus Sara's apartment is empty," Heather shrugged.

"Come on in," I lead them in and closed the door. "We are having dinner, you want to join us?"

"No thanks, we just ate." Grissom smiled.

"Ok, come on then," I lead them through the hallway and into the dining room where Sara had Lindsey's head wrapped around her arms, as she tickled her vigorously. Karen was laughing her ass off, her face gone very red.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I put on my motherly tone and called out, making them freeze in their position. They twisted just their heads with sheepish grins on their face.

As soon as Sara saw Grissom, she let go of Lindsey who straightened up and started eating again. I pulled two more chairs for Grissom and Heather before I sat down in my seat.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sara asked as she retied her hair into a knot.

"What? We can't visit our friends?" Grissom said with a grin.

Me and Sara exchanged worried glances. "What do you want Gil." We both said together.

Heather broke out into laughter as Grissom buried his face in his hands.

"He told me that, that would be your exact reaction," Heather said, catching a grip on herself.

"Fine fine," Grissom scowled at Heather. "Look Sara, this is about what you told me the other day."

I looked at Sara who was looking very serious right now. "OK, have you thought about it?"

"Yeah, I guess I don't have a choice as well," Grissom said, raising his shoulders a bit.

"What's going on?" I got tired of being kept in the dark.

"I talked to Grissom about resigning," Sara said nervously. "Just after the funeral."

"You never told me?" I said softly, feeling a bit hurt.

"You were with Lindsey, I didn't want to disturb you," Sara defended herself.

"Ok, umm…awkward," Grissom said out loudly with a smile.

"Shut up Gil," I shot him a fiery glance with a smile.

"Look, it would be a huge blow to our team to loose you, but I think we'll be able to find a replacement in time." Grissom explained. "I wish you weren't leaving, you are one of the best."

"Awe, I'm flattered Gil," Sara said with a head tilt. "But I have to do this."

"I understand." He nodded.

I smiled as Sara took my hand and kissed it softly.

"Oh, we have another news," Sara said looking back at Grissom.

"One of you pregnant?" Grissom joked.

"Grissom, be nice," Heather shot him a warning look which silenced him at once.

Me and Sara both chuckled as we saw Grissom under the control of someone.

"Sorry, what's wrong?" Grissom rolled his eyes at us.

"I'm leaving too," I said without hesitation.

Grissom's eyes grew wide, he looked as if a meteor had hit him. He looked at me, with utter disbelief written all over his face.

"WHAT!" It was not just Grissom, it was Lindsey as well,

_Crap, I forgot that I haven't told Lindsey yet._

"Lindsey baby, I was meaning to tell you," I said turning all my attention to my daughter, who had stopped eating and was staring at me, horrified.

"We are moving and you never asked me? Don't I have a say in all this?" She got up from her seat and banged her hands on the table loudly. "What about what I want? My friends and my studies?"

"Honey…" I tried to talk to her.

"I can't believe you mom," She screamed at me, stunning me to the very core. She stormed out of the dining room, with tears in her eyes.

I sat down, beaten by my daughter. "Oh my god." I buried my face in my hands as I tried to suppress the tears gathering in my eyes.

"Is she really leaving?" Heather whispered softly.

"Yeah, look I'll be right back," I felt Sara's seat move. "I need to check up on Linds."

I heard her step out of the room. A hand ran across my back and I lifted my head up. Grissom and Karen were half laid on the table, looking at me with Heather right beside me.

"Are you going to be ok?" Heather asked softly.

"Yeah, I forgot that I haven't told her," I sniffed, hiding my tears. "It has been so hectic these few days and I don't know."

"Oh don't worry Miss Cat, Lindsey will be fine," Karen smiled assuring me.

"I don't know…" I tried to speak.

"She will be Cath, she's your daughter," Grissom took my hand. "Of course she will be ok."

"Really?" I gave him a teary smile.

"Of course Catherine," Heather hugged me softly.

"We have to go now baby," Grissom said to Heather as he got up. "You need to take your medicine."

"Oh yeah," Heather straightened up. I got up from the chair to say goodbye to them. "Don't worry that much ok Catherine? It'll be fine."

"Thanks," I gave her a quick hug before they headed out of the dining room. "I'll talk to you later Gil. About everything."

"Sure Cath," He saluted me before closing the door behind him. I turned around to see Karen clearing up the dishes.

"Go and sit rest Karen, I'll clean it up," I took the dishes from her and went into the kitchen. Karen, instead of going to rest, followed me into the kitchen, sitting down in one of the counters with an apple from the bowl.

I shook my head before turning back to the dishes. Just when I started to wash the dishes, Sara came into the room with a biggest grin. She wrapped her arms around my waist and placed a kiss on my neck.

"Lindsey said she wants to go to the Space Needle when we get to Seattle," She whispered into my ears.

"You convinced her?" I turned around, foam covering my hands. I couldn't believe it.

"Of course," She kissed me on the lips before chuckling. "It's going to be fun handling you mother and daughter."

"Sure will be fun to watch you handle that," Karen laughed as she jumped off the counter and got out of the kitchen leaving us alone.

I wiped my hands with a tissue before I held Sara's waist and looking her in the eyes.

"How'd you do it?" I was intrigued with how she managed to convince Lindsey into doing something without any screaming.

"Well, I think I might have told her that there are very handsome boys up there," She winked at me. "And I told her that I would lend her my Ferrari with a provisional license."

"What?" I said, my voice raised a bit. "Sara, you should discuss things like that with me before you tell her."

"Come on, do you think I will let her out in the streets without teaching her first?" She looked at me, offended.

"No but…" I tried to argue.

"Come on Cath, she is really happy about it," She cupped my face. "Plus she's our daughter, she will be careful."

"Yeah I guess." I gave up.

"I love you babe," She kissed me, sucking on my lips.

"Me too, you don't know how much," I moaned into her mouth as I let her take me into her arms.

* * *

**Pls review people :D i love you (hehe)**


	23. Breaking the News

**Chapter 23**

**Wow, it has been long huh? I'm sorry....life had been a bit hectic these days. Here's the next update. Hope you all like it and review it as you have been so awesomely doing for all the other chapter.**

**Disclaimer: CSI's not mine, i just own the additional characters. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Oh come on," Mike complained, sipping his beer. "My room is being taken away from me?"

"Yes," Sara and Karen both said together and Karen added before getting up. "Mike, you use that room to bring in your one night stands, to make sure your girlfriend doesn't catch you. You need to stop it you know."

"I know, but they are just girls who are really, really cute, and who I can have only when they are drunk," Mike chuckled and toasted for it. None of us thought it was an achievement, which made him pout in disappointment.

"We need a guest room Mike," Sara backed Karen. "So the 'Mike's room for one night stands' will have to be taken away from you."

"Fine, anything for you guys," He finally gave up and went back to watching tv.

We were discussing on how to move to Seattle and the only thing lacking was a guest room. Me, Karen and Sara thought of a way to resolve the issue without taking to room from Mike but as the house has 4 bedrooms only, we had to come to this conclusion.

All the arrangements were almost completed, most of Lindsey and mine were already packed, and ready to move. Sara and Karen had been living with us since Sara had moved out of her apartment and sent all her stuff to Seattle with the help of some friends of Mike's.

Our jobs as Seattle had been confirmed two days ago after very successful interviews. While I got the day shift supervisor's position, Sara got the graveyard's post which was perfect as we both got time for ourselves as well as Lindsey and Karen.

Lindsey's transfer from her current school to one of the private school's in Seattle was already fixed. Everything was set and ready. The only thing left is to tell the guys at work.

"Mom, where's my baby photo album?" Lindsey called from upstairs.

"It's packed kiddo," Sara answered for me. "Why?"

"Nothing, just wanted to show Aunt Karen a picture," She shrugged and went back into her room.

"What are you thinking about?" Sara placed a kiss on my shoulders, bringing me back from my day dream.

"About how we are going to tell the guys that we are moving," I sighed heavily.

Sara's face became gloomy. "I know, it will break their hearts, but we have no other choice."

"We need to do it tonight you know," I pointed out. "We are moving next week."

"I know," She nodded and went back to her beer in deep thoughts.

Grissom had already informed us that he is transferring one CSI from San Francisco and one from Los Angeles for our replacements. They will be here this week, but he hadn't told our team about it yet, although Ecklie knows and is not happy about it. Like we care about what Ecklie thinks of us.

The only people who knew from work about us were Grissom, Brass, Sophia and of course Ecklie. Our moving date was fixed 2 days after Brass and Sophia's wedding as they begged us not leave without attending their special day. And neither of us wanted to say no to it since they even changed the date for us.

"Guys, Karen's throwing up like hell," Lindsey shouted from upstairs. I quickly jumped off the couch with Sara and ran upstairs to Lindsey's room. I even forgot to point out to Lindsey to watch her language when I heard Karen's voice.

We both ran to the bathroom and Sara stood frozen at the doorway. Not stopping to think why, I quickly slipped in and held Karen's forehead as she emptied her dinner to the toilet.

"Sara, bring some water," I called, rubbing Karen's back with one hand. That didn't move Sara from her spot. "SARA! NOW, please."

I shouted at her, finally catching her attention and making her hast down to the kitchen. Karen soon stopped vomiting and lifted her head up from the toilet, giving me a tired smile. I flushed the toilet and helped her stand up so that she could wash her face. Just then, Sara came with a glass of water.

"Here, gurgle this and drink just a little of it ok?" I instructed her. "I'll make you some tea, it will help with the vomiting."

Karen nodded and held the sink for support when I left the bathroom.

"Lindsey honey, can you stay with Aunt Karen until I come back?" I asked Lindsey who was standing steps away from the bathroom. "Take her to her room so that she can lie down ok?"

She nodded and went towards the bathroom as I dragged Sara out of the bedroom and closed the door.

"What the hell happened to you?" I put my hands on my hips and asked her as soon as we got out of the room. "Why did you freeze up?"

Sara looked a little pale. "I don't like to watch people puke," She said shyly. "Makes me pukish."

"Do you feel like vomiting now?" I ran a hand on her chest, trying to make her feel better.

She quickly nodded and ran into our room, straight to the bathroom. With a smile, I slowly made my way to the room. Just as I walked in, I heard her empty her stomach to the toilet. I chuckled before heading to the bathroom and leaning on the door frame.

When she was done, she turned around, with rosy cheeks.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked her, turning on the sink tap for her to wash her face.

She flushed the toilet and washed her face, and her mouth before turning to face me.

"Yeah I guess," She shrugged uneasily.

We both got out of the bathroom and she sat on the bed with a sigh as I headed out of the room. "I'll make you some tea too."

"Thanks," She winked and nodded before laying herself on the bed and closing her eyes.

"She's so cute," I chuckled to myself and went downstairs.

* * *

We both walked into the lab a bit nervous than other nights. It was not because of the cases we might have to investigate tonight, it was because we planned to tell the guys about our moving.

Sara was feeling more nauseous by each second. It was making the situation worse as her feeling uncomfortable was making me more and more scared.

"They'll hate us right?" She squeezed my hand as we made out way to the break room.

"No honey," I sighed as I tried to sound convincing. "They will understand."

"I hope so," She tightened her grip as we stepped in front of the break room where Warrick and Nick were talking about some case and Greg was busy watching tv.

"Hey girls," Greg exclaimed as he saw us. "You are early. No quickie before work tonight?"

We had created kind of a pattern where we always got 1 or 2 minutes late to work for sometime now. And they always teased us both because of that. It was embarrassing at first, but now we both have kind of gotten used to it.

"No Greg, we have a biggie before work," Sara said with a grin. "Guess we ere able to manage the time this time."

"Sara!" I blushed heavily as she said it with no embarrassment or whatsoever.

"Just joking babe," She dragged me into the room and sat me down on the couch before heading to the coffee machine to get some of Greg's blend. "Shut him up right?"

That was true. It did shut him up, but I knew he was having mental images of me and Sara so I threw one of the files sitting on the table next to me.

"Stop picturing it Greg," I glared at him, making him give me a mischievous wink.

Just then, Grissom walked into the room with lots of assignment slips.

"Are we all going solo tonight?" Nick asked, realizing that it was going to be a long night.

"Looks like it," He sighed.

As he assigned the cases to us, Sara walked to me with our coffee. She leaned on the table next to me without sitting down.

"And Greg, you're with me, 420 at Summerlin," He ended the list of assignments. "We leave in 5 minutes."

"Awesome," Greg said before standing up to leave. Nick and Warrick also stood up to leave to their crime scenes.

I gave Sara a look, asking them to stop. But she was frozen again, I knew she didn't want to do it. So I stood up and called them.

"Guys, we have something to tell you guys," I grabbed all of their attention towards us. Grissom leaned on the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest, getting ready to watch the show.

"You're getting married?" Warrick guessed with a huge smile.

I knew both of us had gone very pale at the moment. We hadn't been going out for that long to have discussed anything even close to it. We were happy with where we stood, we wanted things to go slow.

"No," Sara said softly.

"Is everything ok?" Nick sensed the seriousness of the situation with our silence and our looks.

"Yeah it is," I started since I knew there was no way Sara was going to go first. "Um…this is kinda sudden, but we have decided to move…."

I trailed off. Warrick and Nick's eyes grew wide. But Greg didn't seem to have gotten the point.

"To another house up in Summerlin or something?" He scratched his head. "So you guys are moving in together huh? Nice."

"We are moving to a new house, together yes," Sara said and corrected him. "But in Seattle."

Silence filled the room. Only the soft chattering from outside was being heard. Grissom sighed heavily, as did me and Sara.

When none of them said anything for quite sometime, I decided to speak.

"Look, we know we are dropping this on you guys without any notice," I tried to make them understand. "But this is the best for us, and to our little family. We both already have confirmed higher and better posts in Seattle. Plus, we have to look after Karen as well."

That didn't make any of them utter a single word. I knew Sara was losing patience.

"Guys, please say something." She pleaded.

"Can't Karen move to Vegas?" Nick asked softly.

"Her life is there Nicky," I took his question, sparing Sara. "Her memories with Eric are there. And that's the only thing she has left of him. We can't ask her to give that up."

He nodded in agreement. "When are you leaving?"

"Next week," Sara answered softly. "After Brass's wedding."

"What? No way man," Greg stepped forward. "You guys have to give the lab 2 week's notice before leaving."

"Their replacements will be joining us tomorrow," Grissom pointed it out to the whole team, making all of them turned towards him to whom he nodded slightly. "Yes, they already gave their notice."

Warrick turned around and gave us a fake smile. "Hey, if that's what you guys want we are all ok, right?"

He turned to Nick and Greg for backup. Nick managed to give a slight nod but Greg was being a teenage kid who wouldn't let go.

"Come on Greggo," Sara stepped towards him. "You don't want to let your sister go off feeling all guilty now do you?"

She wrapped her arms around the younger boy who hugged her back tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too Greg," Sara's soft voice came. "I'm sorry for this."

"Not your fault," Greg sounded as if he was suppressing his tears. He quickly let go of Sara and made his way out of the room. "I'll meet you outside Grissom."

We watched him hurry to the locker room, wiping his cheek with the back of his fist vigorously. Sara turned around and looked me in the eye. She looked hurt and I knew she blamed this on her.

"We'll all miss you," Nick said softly. "But we understand your situation."

"Yeah," Warrick agreed. "You guys will always be the greatest and hottest CSI's we ever had in our team.

That brought a soft chuckle from Sara and me. Grissom smiled as well.

"Guys, we really need to get to work," Grissom said guiltily. "Crime Scenes are getting cold."

With that, he left the room. Warrick and Nick both hugged us before going out to attend their crime scenes. Sara leaned her self on the door of the room and closed her eyes.

"Are you ok?" I took her hand and brought her to the chair for her to sit down.

"No, they are more than colleagues to me," She looked at me. "They were the family I never had. And now I have to leave them. I don't want to leave them and hurt them like this."

"We all saw each other as our own family members," I kissed her hand softly. "I wish there was someway I can help you not blame this on yourself honey."

"This is because of me," She took her hand away from mine and held her hand, looking at the ground.

"This is not anyone's fault. We are doing this for our family," I ran my fingers through her hair. "Don't blame yourself honey. It kills me when you are like this."

She looked at me and placed a moist kiss on my lips. "I love you."

I didn't understand why she said it all of a sudden. My expression probably asked her the silent question because she chuckled before talking.

"I just said it because you are the only one who could make me get a grip on myself," She cupped my face with one hand. "And I'm glad Eric's dream finally came true."

"What was his dream?" I gave her a curious look.

"For me to settle down with someone whose able to control my anger, frustration and sadness," She explained. "And that person is you."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Really?"

"Babe, you don't have any idea how much influence your words, your smile and even your looks have on me," She pulled me into a tender kiss, seeking access to my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her, making our kiss deeper before we were rudely interrupted.

"Seriously guys," Grissom gave us a tired look. "Work, NOW."

With a chuckle we both got up to head to work. But before we got out of the room, I pulled my girlfriend into one heated kiss. "I love you too Sar."

* * *

**Review pls...they help me write faster...:)**


	24. Marriage?

**Chapter 24**

**Wow, it has been long huh? Sorry guys, life just got the best of me....hope you like this chapter thought. And thanks for the reviews...love you all for that.**

**Disclaimer: Same as all...i dont own CSI characters**

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride," The minister announced.

Brass took his bride into his arms and kissed her. The whole church applauded with their public declaration of love for each other.

I turned around to check out Sara who was clapping with a huge smile on her face. She looked beautiful with her hair slightly curled with a lily pinned behind her ear. Her crimson red, silky dress which ended at her knees looked just right for her.

"You look great," I whispered to her with a wink.

She blushed slightly before blowing me a kiss. Jus then, Sophia came to us from behind and pulled both of us into a hug.

"Thanks for waiting you guys," She gleamed happily.

"You're welcome honey," I wrapped one arm around her. "And congratulations too."

"Thanks," She let go of us and straightened her dress. Heather popped her head above her shoulders and raised her eyebrows at us.

"When do we get to attend yours," She asked us mischievously.

"Right after we attend yours Heather," I answered, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Sophia," Brass's voice came from distant which made her hurry to him. Heather followed her closely. I felt Sara's hands wrapped around my waist.

"Wanna get a drink?" She asked, stepping down the altar and heading into the crowd.

"First, let's find Lindsey and Karen," I smiled, looking around to find my daughter. We saw Lindsey running through the crowd, with Karen closely behind her.

"Hey mommies," She called us. About two days ago, she decided that she was going to call us both mommy since Sara was dating me. It made Sara break into emotional tears and hug Lindsey like no tomorrow, and it made me feel like my family was finally complete.

"Miss Cat? You heard what we just said?" Karen nudged me softly.

"Huh? What?" I asked, feeling a bit hazed.

"Nothing," Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Can we go eat please? They have chocolate mousse."

"Kiddo, you can only eat dessert after some real food ok?" Sara held Lindsey's arms before she ran off. "Deal?"

Lindsey frowned and stamped her feet softly before giving up to Sara's firm expression. "Fine."

"Great," Sara placed a kiss on her cheeks before letting her go. Lindsey quickly made her way through the crowds and disappeared from our sight.

"How do you make her do things so easily?" I asked her softly, putting an arm around her waist. I was impressed by how Lindsey never said no to Sara like she does to me. I was so glad I was dating someone whom Lindsey loved so much.

"I guess I have some kinda charm on the Willows," She winked at lead me through the crowds.

"You guys should really get married," Karen stated right out of the blue before Greg came and joined us.

I felt myself tense up near Sara. Marriage the word freaks me out now. I hope Sara isn't looking for a marriage.

"Hey Karen, how are you?" Greg said softly with a toothy grin. He was looking at her differently and we all knew Greg's that look.

"Am doing good Greg," Karen asked a bit confused why he was being so close.

"You have a cute glow on your face today," Greg smiled. "What's the secret?"

"You throw up the whole morning and you'll get the glow too sweety," Karen joked.

Greg chuckled to her joke and lead her to the dining room, leaving me and Sara's jaw wide open.

"Was he hitting on her?" Sara looked at me with shock.

"Leave that, was she flirting back?" I put in front my shock.

* * *

We looked at each other and broke into a laughter. At least we have found our laughter back again.

I tucked Lindsey in her bed even after she complained that I didn't need to do it since she was too old for it. I closed the door softly behind me getting one more glance of my sleeping beauty. Tying my hair into a pony tail, I walked to my room.

Sara was reading a book, wearing her huge Harvard shirt which I adored, her legs covered under the warm blanket. As soon I closed our bedroom door behind me, she put the book on the nightstand and smiled broadly.

"Hey pumpkin," She winked at me and pulled up the blanket on my side of the bed welcoming me to the bed.

"I look that fat?" I posed to her, resting my hands on my hips.

"You look that delicious," She corrected me with a soft chuckle.

I slyly walked up to the bed and jumped on it like a kid. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tender kiss.

"God I love kissing you," She broke our kiss and mumbled on my lips.

"Mmmmm" I moaned and pressed my lips on hers again. She tasted like chocolate from the cake we ate after dinner, and it was more delicious coming from her mouth than the cake.

When we gasped for air again, I was on top of her, straddling her hips with her arms resting on my waist, holding me. She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I wanna ask you something," Her voice sounded serious, which caught all my attention.

"What happened?" I ran a finger down her cheek softly.

"If you're gonna do that, how am I supposed to talk?" She took my finger and slowly bit it.

"Sorry, you were saying?" I laid on top of her and resting my head between her breasts.

"Umm….did you like the wedding today?" She asked. I knew it wasn't what she was going to ask.

"Yeah, I did," I answered with a questioning look. "That's what you wanted to ask me?"

"No, I just wanted to know whether you might want to go up to the altar with me and take me as your wife one day," She said with a shrug.

I felt like I had been put in between a rock and a hard place, making it impossible for me to get out of. I knew it was shown on my face because I felt Sara tense up under me.

"You mean, get married?" I sat up straight on top of her. "You want to get married?"

She looked at me intensely. "Someday, yeah. I want to declare my love for you in front of everyone and make you mine forever."

"You already have me," I said awkwardly, trying my very best not to say to her face that I don't want to get married again.

"What are you implying?" She sat up on the bed, holding my waist making sure I didn't fall.

"Why do we need to get married?" I asked her softly. "We love each other and live together, why do we need to get married?"

"Are you saying you don't want to get married to me?" She looked hurt.

"It's not because its you Sar," I tried to defend myself.

"Is it because I'm a woman? And you think it's ridiculous to get married to a woman?" She slowly pushed me off her and got out of the bed.

"If I thought that would ridiculous, why would I be dating you?" I said a bit loudly, kneeling on the bed. "You don't understand Sara…."

But she cut me short. "Do you think I would hurt you? Or leave you?" She asked, with her hands on her hips.

"No, my first marriage did not end on a happy note and it was a disaster," I made my way out of the bed and stood in front of her. "I have lost faith in the concept honey."

I tried to touch her arm, but she brushed it away.

"Are you comparing me with Eddie?" She looked offended. "The person who hurt you, beat you and humiliated you? You are comparing me to him?"

"No, no you got this whole wrong," I waved my hands in air defensively. "I am not comparing you to him, I just don't think I can get married again."

"My love and care is not enough for you to trust me that I would never let you go through any harm?" Her voice was becoming louder by each second.

"Honey, please, calm down." I tried to take her hand but lost. "You will wake up Linds."

She wiped her face with her hands hardly. "I need to get some air."

With that, she stormed out of the room and left me feeling guilty. I sat on my bed and smacked my forehead with anger.

"Why the fuck did I have to bring in Eddie, you are so stupid Catherine." I rambled to myself.

* * *

After waiting for about 5 minutes, I made my way downstairs. I couldn't find Sara anywhere in the kitchen, living room or even in Karen's room. I opened the front door and saw her sitting on the steps of the porch. Her head was resting on the pillar nearby and she was hugging herself to cover from the cold.

I snatched one of the coats from the hanger before closing the door behind me. Before sitting down next to her, I put the coat around her shoulders.

There was pure silence around us for a few seconds. Only our heavy breathing made any sound.

"What do you want Catherine?" Hearing my full name from Sara's mouth felt so sharp for me now.

"I'm sorry Sar, I didn't mean to hurt you," I apologized.

"When you love someone to death and trust that person with your life you tend to dream ," Sara mumbled clearly. "You feel so secure with them that you forget all your fears and weaknesses. And you expect the other person to feel the same, but sometimes you forget that, it's just might not be enough."

"Don't say that," I pleaded to her.

"Am I wrong?" She looked at me, her eyes filled with tears. "Is my love enough to bring back your faith in marriage?"

I wanted to kick myself for not having an answer to it. But to her, my silence had answered her question.

"No right?" She sighed heavily, trying to suppress the urge to cry probably. "That's ok, I shouldn't have expected you to forget all your fears like I have. Maybe I don't have enough care in me to take them away."

She took her eyes off me and rested her chin on her arms.

"It is enough honey," I brushed my hand over her head. "I have never felt secure with anyone else than I with you. You have taken my biggest fear away from you, the fear of losing Lindsey to anything bad."

Her eyes never left the road, and she didn't blink.

"I don't get scared to go to sleep now because I know with you next to me, no one can harm me or my daughter," I continued. "You don't know how many fears you have taken away from me."

"Then why?" She said in between a soft sob that escaped from her.

"Baby, I went through hell and back in my marriage," I leaned closer to her and wrapped her in my arms, letting her lean on my chest. "I know that there is no way you are going to make me go through anything close to it, but I still get scared."

"..i.." She tried to say something, but I cut her short.

"Me not having faith now doesn't mean I will never have it back," I kissed her head. "You have made me forget so many things, who knows, you would probably make me say 'hell yeah' to marriage too."

That made her chuckle, and I was glad. She lifted her head and gave me a teary smile.

"I'm sorry I over reacted," She said, wiping off her tears.

"That's ok honey," I kissed her wet lips. "It was my fault anyway."

"Want to go to bed?" She kissed me tenderly.

"Hell yeah," I sighed softly, letting her carry me into the house.

"I hope one day you will forget all your fears," She said to me, while walking up the stairs with me.

I looked straight into her eyes which were filled with care, love and tenderness for me. And I knew there was no way I can stay without marrying to this beautiful woman who treats me like a queen. She has too much influence on me, and I love that.

"One day baby, one day." I whispered to her lips before kissing them.

"I love you," She mumbled in between our kiss as she laid me on the bed.

"Mmmmmm," That was all I could say for now.

* * *

**Please review and let me no whether you liked it or not :)**


	25. Changes

**Chapter 25**

**Wow, it has been long. I have been caught up with so many things changing in life these days, so sorry to all. But thanks for the reviews, it made my days. Hope you like this chapter. And i think i'm going to have to cut this story short and end it soon...i dont no...maybe...maybe not...ok, enough of my rambling. Go read the story now :D  
**

**Disclaimer: CSI characters are not mine, just the characters i invented. ENJOY!  
**

* * *

"Cath, wake up," I heard Sara's voice from a distance. "It's 9 already, come on, up, up, up."

She shook me vigorously until I forced my eyes open.

"Let me sleep baby," I got hold of her shoulders and snuggled her as a pillow.

"Come on you sleepyhead," Sara struggled out of my grip and licked my neck. "Wakey wakey."

I opened one of my eyes and gave her a kiddy grin. It was fun to wake up with her next to me now, without work or with the scare of Grissom's call to come in on our days off. We were scheduled to move to Seattle tomorrow and we were already packed. From yesterday onwards, we had been taking meals from restaurants since we didn't want to buy and keep unused groceries.

"Is Linds up?" I asked her with a yawn.

"She's at Cathy's place remember," Sara got up from the bed as I sat up and leaned on the headboard. "She called and told me that she will be home in the evening."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I tied my puffed up hair into a pony tail and jumped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. But Sara's arms wrapped around my waist, stopping me at my steps.

"Are you sure?" Sara purred to my ears seductively.

I gulped hard.

We had made a pact that we will not have sex until we move to the new house. It was entirely my big mouth coz I told her by accident, that I can stay without sex for as much as I want, and she bet me that I would break before we move. And with having Sara around me all the time now, I was at the verge of eating my own words.

I felt her tongue run up my neck and lick my earlobes. It was getting harder for me to keep balance with her hands caressing my bare skin.

"Not fair," I sighed heavily.

"You didn't say I can't do this," she cupped my breasts and squeezed them softly with a soft chuckle in my ear.

Knowing that I would lose the bet if I let her go on, I quickly got out of her grip and ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Sara knocked on the door.

"Come on, let me in," She pleaded.

"Nuh uh…." I answered stubbornly with a laugh. "I want to win this bet."

The winner of the bet is supposed to get a romantic night, planned by the loser. And I want to be the one at the receiving end.

"Awe, please?" I heard Sara stomp her feet. I could imagine how cute she must be looking with her puppy look and pouty lips. Thank God there is a barrier stopping me from seeing it, coz with her that look, I could even go and murder someone.

"Nope," I held my ground firmly.

"Ok, ok I give up," Sara sighed. "I'll wake up Karen so that we can go and get some breakfast, alright?"

"Sure babes," I called. Within seconds, I heard her close the door of the bedroom and call Karen. "Life's good."

"Why do we always come here?" Sara scratched her chin while waiting for the waitress to bring our orders.

"Coz it near our place?" Karen guessed.

"Probably, but maybe we should really go to some other place for a change," Sara squinted her eyes. "I think I am getting sick of these same old veggie burgers."

"A change would be good," Karen agreed.

"It's our last breakfast here anyway," I pointed out. "Since we are moving tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Karen giggled. Just then, her cell phone rang. "Morning Greg, wassup?"

Sara and I exchanged a questioning look before turning all our attention to Karen.

"We are at that diner around the corner of our place," Karen went on, ignoring our looks. "Sure, I'll see you then. Bye bye."

She hung up her phone and turned to very confused looking Sara and me. "What?" She asked innocently.

"What's with you and Greg?" Sara asked, curiosity filled in her eyes.

"Nothing," Karen looked confused now. "He called to check where we were coz your team wants to join."

Sara let out an 'Ah' of understanding and yet again, her face looked confused. "Why did he call you when they others or he could have called any of us?"

"Ask him when he gets here," Karen chuckled. "Oh goody, food."

The waitress placed our orders in front of us. Sara was still not buying Karen's story and neither was I. But for now, food was not too important for both of us.

"You fancy Greg right?" Sara asked out of the blue, making Karen choke on her bacon.

"What?" Karen coughed. "You're kidding me right? He's just a kid."

"So what's with all the flirting and the phone calls?" I raised a playful eyebrow at her. She threw her napkin at me.

"Shut up," Karen blushed. "He is just a friend, a very charming friend."

"We'll see about that, here he comes," I winked at her. Karen quickly turned around to face the door to see that there was no one at the door. She turned around and glared at me. Sara and I broke into a laughter making her punch Sara's arm which was at her reach.

"Ok so I think he's charming, so what?" Karen defended herself. "He reminds me of Eric. The way he talks, the jokes, the flirting, everything."

Sara looked at Karen intently and nodded. Come to think of it, she was right. Greg was a clone of Eric. No wonder Karen is so attached to him.

"Yeah, now when I think of it," Sara wiped her lips. "He even looks like him a bit."

Karen nodded along. We went back to out breakfast in complete silence, with one thing in our minds. Eric Sidle.

"Hello people," Greg's cheery voice shocked the three of them. "Who missed me? Now don't lie, I know all of you missed me."

He hugged each of us and sat down next to me.

"Where's the rest?" Sara turned to check at the door to see no one.

"On the way," Greg snatched some bacon from my plate and gulped it down. "Yummy."

He ordered his food and turned to Sara. "So Negative Nelly, have you turned any positive these days?"

Karen chuckled softly and Sara scowled at him.

"Hey, don't call my girlfriend names," I slapped him on his biceps.

"Ow, now I can't make fun of Sara with you around?" Greg complained. "Not fair."

"Thanks babe," Sara blew a kiss to me making Greg imitate puking.

Just then, Warrick, Nick and Grissom walked in with two other girls following them closely. Both of them were blondes, and they looked fairly young. They also looked pretty new and hesitant.

_Must be our replacements. _I thought.

We put in some extra chairs and everyone sat down after quick hugs.

"Sara, Catherine, these are your replacements," Grissom introduced the new girls to us. "Nelly Raven and Lucille Desmond."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Sara shook hands with each of them, after which I did the same.

"Pleasure is ours," Lucille smiled. "We heard a lot about you from these guys."

"Would be hard to fill your shoes," Nelly agreed.

"Don't worry, just make some jokes and look great," I joked. "That will make these guys fall in love with you."

"Hey, we are not that easy you know," Warrick joked along.

"Yeah right," Sara mocked.

While we were all talking about work, Greg and Karen were both engaged in a very interesting conversation of how to maintain weight during pregnancy. Apparently, Greg's grandparents were expert in those areas.

"So that means I wont become a humpty dumpty after 9 months right?" Karen asked seriously.

"I can guarantee that for sure," Greg said smugly after sip of his coffee.

"You're a life saver Greg," Karen exclaimed. If Greg was at her reach, she would have hugged him for sure.

"Of course he is," Sara said in a mocking manner.

"Shut up Negative Nelly," Karen teased her.

"So when are you guys gonna leave us?" Nick asked with a pout.

"Awe Nicky, don't give us that look," I rubbed his biceps softly. "And it's tomorrow."

Nick made a mocking of heartbreaking which made everyone laugh.

"Seriously, we'll really miss you," Warrick took Sara's hand. "Cant believe we won't be able to see you guys everyday."

"Now, now, let's not become all gloomy," Greg put in his cheery mood. "Let's give them a farewell party or something tonight. We could all go out for dinner and do something fun later on."

"Sounds like a good idea." Grissom agreed. "We could go shoot some pool or something. You in girls?"

All five of us agreed with a loud 'yes' which made all the guys' eye grow wide.

"I guess when we say 'girls' now, it include more than just these 2," Grissom whispered to Warrick in a horrified manner.

Warrick laughed along with everyone else at the table who obviously heard what he said.

"So we'll meet at China Grill at 8? The food is great. Ok with all?" Nick asked to which we all nodded.

"So we are going to work after all the fun and stuff?" Lucille scratched her head. "Hey Grissom? No solo cases tonight, deal?"

Sara chuckled along with me.

"Deal," Grissom grinned. "I tell you, these girls are just clones of you."

Lucille and Nelly grinned like little kids.

"Keep it up girls," I gave them a thumbs up.

"Oh boy….if we let these girls get along too well, we might be in trouble," Nick wiped his forehead.

We all broke into a laughter. It was good to have a great time with our work family after so long. From the look of Sara's eyes, she was trying very hard not to show the fact that she was going to miss all this. It was becoming hard for me too. They were our family. We would miss them everyday. Sara looked at me and raised her shoulders slightly, silently saying 'what can we do'. I gave her a silent 'yeah' and sighed.

She grinned and mouthed an 'i-love-you' at me. We were too preoccupied to notice that everyone at the table was looking at us.

"Come on Cath, say it back to her," Greg nudged me softly.

I blushed heavily before pinching him hard on his arms.

"Now, now, come on," Grissom added in an urging tone.

"I love you too Sar." I smiled with a soft blush.

And then, it was Sara's turn to blush with the applause we got from the whole table.

* * *

Her hands were running down my back as I straddle her hips. Her tongue explored every inch of my mouth before we parted our kiss in need for oxygen. She looked into my eyes, with her smile bringing a twinkle into her brown eyes.

"You look beautiful," Sara kissed me tenderly, making me moan into her kiss.

"Aaah," I managed to moan in between our kisses. She parted her lips from mine and licked her way down to my bare chest, taking my nipples in between her teeth.

I moaned with pleasure and heaved my chest upwards, wanting to feel more. But just then, there came a shriek from outside the door.

"OH MY GOD!" Lindsey's voice made both of us jump out of the bed.

It felt like a déjà vu for both of us. It reminded us both of the night Eric died.

"Fuck," I exclaimed as I got dressed. Sara was already struggling with her t-shirt which was stuck on her head.

"Damn it, what the hell is wrong with this fucking t-shirt" She sounded annoyed.

"Honey, that's the sleeve," I suppressed a chuckle.

"Oh," She took off the t-shirt and gave me a goofy grin. I opened the door and hurried out with Sara right behind me, putting on her t-shirt.

We ran downstairs into the kitchen where Karen stood with a huge grin and Lindsey with her ear pressed on the very visible tummy of Karen.

"What the hell happened?" I put my hands on Karen's shoulders checking whether she's ok.

"Nothing happened, just the baby kicked for the first time," Karen said happily.

The worried look on both mine and Sara's face disappeared behind huge grins as we pushed Lindsey and tried to feel the kicking.

"Hey, unfair grown ups," Lindsey shook her head and sat down in the chair. "She's not kicking anymore, she just stopped."

"She?" Sara popped her head behind me and asked Lindsey.

"Yeah, I want the baby to be a girl so that I can have a baby sister to play with and spoil," Lindsey grinned.

"Spoil?" I gave her a scared look. If Lindsey is thinking of spoiling Karen's baby, it meant a lot of money going out of mine and Sara's salary, and probably Karen's too.

"Yeah, with all the doll houses, cute fluffy dresses and everything," Lindsey explained. "She's going to be my little princess."

An enjoined 'awes' came from me, Sara and Karen which made Lindsey bow softly. And then, both mine and Sara's attention went back to our hands, which were resting on Karen's tummy as the baby kicked hard from the inside.

"Oh wow, that's a strong one," Karen chuckled as me and Sara both ran our hands on her tummy, trying to keep up with the baby. "And that's ticklish."

Sara chuckled. "Oh my God, this feels weird."

"She's kicking even stronger than Lindsey," I couldn't stop smiling. "And she was a kicker."

"Thank you," Lindsey rolled her eyes with the sarcastic comment.

"Does it feel weird from the inside?" Sara stood straight and asked Karen.

"Yea, but a wonderful weird," Karen smiled.

"Wow, wonder I would ever get to feel that," Sara said softly, probably to herself. But we all heard it. I slowly stood up and looked at her, to see her lost in some thought.

Karen looked from me to Sara and silently asked Lindsey to follow her out of the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" I softly touched her hand, making her wince with shock.

"What? Yeah I'm fine," She shook her head, trying to catch on with reality. "Where'd the other two go?"

"Out," I shortened my answer. "Sar, are you serious about what you said earlier?"

"What did I say?" She looked nervous.

"About having a kid," I tried to look into her eyes, but it was hard with her trying to avoid it. "Do you want it?"

"I said that out loud?" She blushed with a questioning look. "I thought I just said it in my head."

"It happens," I assured her. "Want to sit down?"

"No am fine," She chuckled leaning on the counter.

"So, tell me. You really want a kid?" I asked her again.

"Someday, yeah," She shrugged. "I want to feel how it is like to be pregnant, one day, yeah. Probably after we all move and get settled and everything. Yeah, one day, I want it."

She was babbling softly.

"Someday? Or now?" I tried to make her say what she was thinking.

She was hesitant, and it took sometime for her to get the courage to talk. But with her silence, I had gotten my answer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her, assuring her that I am fine with it.

"Things have already changed so much for you because of me," She looked sad. "I don't want to put you through anything anymore."

"Honey, why will it bother me?" I squeezed her hand. "It's going to be your baby, our baby."

"But so many things will change for you," She held her ground. "And with moving to Seattle, new jobs, Lindsey's new school and everything, I didn't think this will be a good idea."

"Sweetheart, you haven't had anything for yourself for so long," I got closer to her. "You deserve it, you've earned it."

"No…."She tried to talk but I shut her, crashing my lips onto hers.

"I want you to have this," I mumbled to her lips. "I'm sure you have wanted this for quite sometime now."

"But, will it be a good idea to do this now?" She looked at me with a sweet pout.

"It's always a good time to have a baby," I smiled on her pout. "And I want to be with you during all this. Every minute."

"Now that's a promise you can't keep," She pinched me.

"Why not?" I smiled.

"With work and everything, you can't be with me every minute," She rationalized.

"Ok, miss smarty pants," I hit her playfully. "You are going off the subject. So?"

"I don't know," She shrugged again.

"Do you want a baby?" I lifted her head slightly. "Coz I want to have OUR baby."

She grinned when I said 'our baby' and I was glad.

"Yeah I want to," She looked right into my eyes.

"Then we are doing this?" I locked my eyes with hers.

"I guess we are," She pulled me closer, pressing our bodies together. "We are having a baby."

"I can't wait," I kissed her softly.

It was true. I couldn't wait to stay beside her, taking care of her every need, searching for all kinds of baby names, baby shopping, the delivery and everything. It was going to be a wonderful journey, and it was going to be with the person I loved the most in the world. And it was going to a brand new baby. Our baby.

"I love you," I hugged her softly.

"Not more than I love you," She held me close, making me wish she would never let me go.

* * *

**Oops, ok maybe i'm not going to make the story so short anyway, let me no if you guys like this change.**


	26. 2 months gone

**Chapter 26**

**I just remembered that i didn't wish anyone a MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you...**

**Well, it has been long since i updated my favorite story. So i thought as a birthday present for me, i am going to update it...hope you like this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Luvd the support, luv you all. MWAH!  
**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters. ENJOY and REVIEW!!!**

* * *

"I told you, I wasn't smoking," Sara's voice rose minute by minute. She was having a hard time convincing me that the smell coming from her, was not because of something she did.

"You stink of cigarette smell Sara," I defied with my hands on y hips. "What else do you expect me to think?"

"I already told you, I was with Mike in the garage," Sara waved her arms in the air in defense. "He smokes, like a chimney. I can't ask him to stop just because I am there with him."

"Give me your hands," I asked, putting my hands forward for her.

"Why?" Sara's voice rose as if she was asked to jump into a tub of human soup.

"I want to smell them," I answered calmly.

"So that you can see if I smoked?" Sara leaned forward with her arms on her hips. "Can't you just take my word for it? Don't you freaking trust me Cath?"

"Can't you for once stop being so damn stubborn and give in to me?" I practically shouted. I couldn't believe that she was pulling her stubborn act, yet again in such a simple circumstance.

"Yeah, as if I have never given in to you ever in my life huh?" Sara stated in a ridiculed manner.

"That is not what I am saying…I…" I started to say but Sara cut me in the middle, something I never liked.

"But you still need to do everything your way right?" Sara screamed.

"Yeah Sara, that's exactly what I said isn't it," I said in a sarcastic manner. "Why do you have to turn everything I say and throw it onto my face."

"You know what, I can't take this right now," Sara raised her hands and shook her head. "I'm going out."

"No…wait…" I tried to get a hold of her but she slipped out of my grip. I watched helplessly as she slammed our bedroom door and disappeared out of my sight.

I sat down on the bed and held my hair trying to make my anger go down. With deep breaths, I looked around the room where pictures of me and Sara, Lindsey and Sara, Karen and me and more were decorated all over the place. And I missed the smile Sara had on every picture, it is as if she had forgotten how to do it.

It has been 2 months since we moved to Seattle. Everything was settled, our jobs as well as Lindsey's school where she had made hundreds of new friends and a very handsome boyfriend as well. Karen had been getting bigger and more hormonal as days passed and Sara had been becoming depressed day by day.

During the first week we arrived at Seattle, Sara was diagnosed as infertile by the two reproductive consultants we met. Sara had tried to ignore it and live in denial but when the third doctor said the same thing, it was hard to ignore the fact that she might not be able to be a mom.

Sara had become depressed, short tempered and emotionally unavailable for anyone, including Karen and Lindsey who all have been highly worried about her. But it's as if she didn't care. She hasn't been herself at work which was having an impact on her subordinates and she had been spending awful lots of time outside. It has been days since she had even looked moreover touched me in a romantic manner.

I wiped my face and stood up, with the intention to find Sara. I made my way downstairs after making sure Lindsey and Karen's room was empty and went through all the rooms including the kitchen, even the broom closet to find them empty. Feeling hopeless, I picked up my phone and called Karen.

"What's up Cath?" Karen's voice came from the other line. There were murmuring coming from her background.

"Did Sara call you by any chance?" I sighed heavily, sitting down on the armrest of the couch.

"She messaged me asking when my next appointment with the doctor was, but nothing else," Karen answered. "Why? Something wrong?"

"She just stormed out of the room and I couldn't find her anywhere in the house," I explained. "Just hoping that she told you something."

"I'm sorry honey, she told me nothing," Karen's voice was deeply apologetic. "She's still being distant from you huh?"

"I guess she just needs time," I tried to assure myself but a mocking laughter made me drown that thought. "Still, I wish she would just talk to me. Anyway, you get back to work. I'll see you later."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Karen tried to help. "She will turn around."

"Thanks Karen," I hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. "Damn it Sara, where are you?"

"Here," Sara's soft voice came from the kitchen doorway. I turned around to see her leaning on the doorframe with her jacket on.

_She must have come in through the backdoor_. I thought, getting up and turning to face her.

"Where'd you go?" I watched her take off her jacket and throw it on a chair nearby.

"Out," She crossed her arms over her chest and walked towards me, stopping at the other end of the couch.

"Are you ok?" I asked, seeing her puffy red eyes.

"No," For the first time in two months, she answered differently to that question of mine. I could see her lips trembling and knew she was suppressing the urge to cry.

"Honey, talk to me," I made my way to her, stopping inches from her. "I know it won't change anything, but it's better than bottling everything up."

"I know…" A tear rolled down her cheek, landing on her arms. "It's hard."

"Come here," I pulled her arms and dragged her to the couch, making her sit down, cross legged in between my legs, facing me. "Tell me."

She looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears, ready to march down her cheeks. And I wanted them to, it's time Sara broke down.

"I want to be a mom," She said simply, letting her tears flow. "I want to feel life grow inside me, kicking me and making my hormones go crazy."

She paused for a second, gulping down a lump in her throat. I let her take her time and took her hand, trying to be as supportive as I can.

"When I see a little kid, or even Lindsey I feel the urge to kill myself for not being able to experience the joy of pregnancy," She continued. "And I can't understand why I would have a "hostile environment". I'm not that bad of a person am I?"

"Of course you're not honey," I tightened my grip on her hand. But she didn't let me continue.

"Then why am I being punished for just wanting to be a woman? A mother?" Sara's voice trembled. "All I asked for was a child, a baby. Was that too much?"

"Sara, listen to me," I leaned closer to her, touching my forehead with mine. "This is not your fault. Plus, you have a daughter of your own, I know Lindsey can never be the same as your own daughter but for her, you are as good as her mother, probably more."

Sara tried to say something but I silenced her pressing my finger on her lips.

"And there's Karen's baby, do you know how much that kid will love you?" I could feel her breathing heavily. "Sar, you don't have to go through pregnancy to be a mother, if you are a mother in heart, that's all you need."

"But, I can never have a child of my own," Sara burst into tears.

"Shhh…baby, who said you can't have a child of your own?" I hugged her closely. I wasn't sure whether it would work or not, but after consulting with my doctor along with other specialists, I was pretty sure I could give Sara what she was yearning for.

"I have a freaking "hostile environment". How am I supposed to fight it?" Sara sobbed, making the hand sign in a ridiculed manner.

"But your eggs are fine," I answered softly in a soft voice. She looked at me as if I was talking utter nonsense to her.

"So? They are useless as long as…." Sara started to say but I cut her short.

"As long as they are inside you," I completed her sentence for her. "But if your eggs are transplanted in someone else, then they will be healthy and very useful."

Sara even with tears rolling down her cheek, became very attentive to the conversation.

"What does that mean?" She asked softly, drowning a sob.

"Means you can have your own child," I gave her an assuring smile. She looked at me, with a ray of hope in her eyes.

"I can?" She asked, like a little girl conforming that she could have extra hours of tv.

"Yeah, even though it's with a surrogate, the child will be your own blood and flesh," I smiled.

"It will be, wont it?" After a long time, her smile reached her eyes.

I nodded and hugged her closely, letting her absorb everything. She had finally stopped crying and I could feel her breathing calm on my neck. I was extremely pleased with the fact that she was now comfortable enough to put her hands under my shirt.

"You know, you could have known this and felt better if you just talked to me," I pointed out. "IF you didn't keep shutting me off."

"I'm sorry," She mumbled softly onto my flesh.

"I was just joking," I chuckled.

"I know, but I am sorry. For being such a bitch to you all these days," She let go of me and looked straight into my eyes. "And Linds and Karen, they must think I'm such a depressed moron."

"They don't," I smiled at her example. "They are sad though. You shouldn't have abandoned us during this time. But it's ok, we understand. I understand."

"Really?" she asked with a frown.

"Yeah, but if you do it again," I put on a fake stern voice. "I might have to kick your butt a bit."

She chuckled softly before hugging me again. "I won't."

"Good," I patted on her back and let go of her, getting up from the couch with the intention to get something to eat for me and Sara both. But she got hold of my wrist and pulled me back into the couch, trapping me in between her legs as she laid down on the couch.

"I missed you," She whispered, putting my hair behind my ears.

"You're telling me," I raised my eyebrow, making myself comfortable in her arms.

Sara's lips met mine, locking our lips in a tender kiss after having no sexual interaction between each other for almost 2 months. I could feel her hands on my back, slowly putting them under my t-shirt and pulling them over my head.

I could see the lust in her eyes as we parted for air. She gave me a soft smile as I helped her take off her t-shirt and throw it on the floor on my t-shirt. She forced my lips on hers again, slowly unhooking my bra and taking them off with a satisfied smile. Her hands made her way up my stomach and on my breasts and cupping them with her hands.

"God I missed your breasts," She mumbled onto my lips, making me chuckle.

"Yeah? Nothing else you missed?" I asked seductively.

With a chuckle, she turned me onto my back and flopped on top of me. "Want me to show you how much I missed you?"

"Please," I purred as she ran her finger on my stomach.

Sara kissed me again, unbuttoning my short and running her tongue down my body as she dragged the clothing off my legs. I was now laying in my living room wearing just my briefs and with my half-naked girlfriend straddling my hips.

Sara was staring at my body with lust and hunger, a look I missed and yearned for every day. Her mouth touched my already hardened nipples, making them harden more. Her hands made her way down my stomach and pulled down the only layer of clothing that was covering me. With a pop, her mouth withdrew from my breasts, making me frown for taking away the pleasure she was giving me.

"Oh come on," I growled in protest.

With a smile on her face, she started to pull down my briefs down taking them off. After throwing my briefs over her head, she ran a finger up and down my leg, sending chills down my spine. Shocking me to the core, she lifted my leg and ran her tongue up my big toe and sucked it seductively. The tickling sensation which usually ran through my body when someone touches my feet was gone and a great, pleasure sensation was running through my whole body making me moan.

With a proud smile, she ran her tongue up my leg, up my thigh and placed a soft kiss in between my thighs, feeling just how wet I was at the moment. She spread my legs apart and ran her tongue on my clit making me shiver. Her hands slithered up my stomach and played joyfully with my nipples, forcing me to heave up my chest and groan with pleasure.

She went sucking my clit and my opening making me tighten my grip on the couch and her hair to restrain myself from shouting out, scared that it might attract our neighbors. Without any notice, Sara pushed three of her fingers into my opening taking my will to restrain my voice from anyone.

"Oh Sara, yeah," I couldn't keep myself from shouting out loud.

She took off her mouth from my clit and kissed me, letting me taste myself. She kept fucking me in her normal fast pace, bringing me nearer and nearer to my orgasm. I held her waist with one of my hands while unhooking her bra with the other.

"What are you doing," She asked, rubbing my clit with her thumb, with her fingers still inside me.

"Getting…oh God..you naked," I chuckled softly.

"You like me naked? With my naked body touching yours?" She whispered into my ears. "My breasts touching your firm, sexy breasts?"

I was already at the edge and her seductive voice was making it hard to control myself from falling off it.

"You like me fucking you Cath?" She purred like a hungry lioness.

"God Sara, you're doing dirty talk with me?" I asked throwing off her bra somewhere.

"I know you like it," She looked straight into my eyes and pushed her fingers into me hard, making me moan with pain and pleasure. "You like me fucking you hard huh?"

"Yeah, I do," I closed my eyes shut, holding the waist of her pants and slowly pushing them down without even unbuttoning her pants.

"Oh no you don't," Sara pinned my free hand onto the couch, as my other hand was already trapped between her sides and the couch. "You're all mine right now, I can do anything I want to you."

"What's gotten into you?" I raised an eyebrow at her, not complaining though.

"You want me to stop?" She asked, pulling out her fingers out of me with a smile.

"NO!" I heaved my waist, trying to keep her fingers in me.

"Then don't talk," She pressed her lips on mine, slightly hurting me. I liked the new side of Sara who was confident and aggressive, I had never seen her like that.

Suddenly, she pulled her fingers out of me and got off the couch. I laid there, uncomfortable and unsatisfied while she kept staring at me with a stupid grin.

"What?" I sat up on the couch, frustrated.

As an answer, she put one if her hands under my knee and the other on my back, taking me into her arms. She made her way out of the living room and up the stairs. Kissing me seductively with my arms around her neck, she took me into our bedroom.

* * *

**I may or may not continue from the bedroom...let me no what you think and what should happen :)**


	27. Making up for everything

**Chapter 27**

**Sorry for the late update, real life has been occupying most of my time, and i have had a writer's block too. Anyways, here goes the next chapter. AND it starts from the bedroom...hehe. ENJOY!Thanks for the reviews guys :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1...REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!**

* * *

I could feel my heartbeat fasten as Sara laid me on the bed and straddled me, gazing down at my body, licking her lips impatiently.

"You are so damn beautiful Cat," She locked her eyes with mine as I blushed at her words. "I want you so badly right now."

"Show me how much you want me," I managed to whisper out while she ran her tongue up my breasts, over my nipples and up my neck sucking on my pulse point. I ran my hands on her back but she pinned me down again.

"You don't get to touch me," She told me with a smirk. "If you touch me, I will stop."

"But…" I tried to argue but she had made up her mind.

"I swear I will leave you here unsatisfied if you touch me," She smiled at me assuring her words. With a groan, I gave up and pouted my lips.

She kissed me furiously, pushing her tongue inside my welcoming mouth as her hands slithered up my stomach and rested on one of my breasts, massaging them softly. Her fingers got hold of my nipples, pinching them hard and scraped her not so long finger nails on them making me moan out loud. With a pop, she parted from my lips and replaced her tongue on my nipples, sucking and biting on it while her fingers mimicked her actions on my other nipple.

"Oh God Sar," I couldn't help but moan out her name.

"Damn do you know how long I have yearned to hear you moan my name?" She purred onto my nipples as she bit them softly, making my chest heave upwards with pleasure, seeking for more contact. Suddenly, I was thrown onto the bed as she ran her tongue down my stomach and down in between my legs. She threw my legs over her shoulders before her tongue ran down my folds making my body tremble. I had no other choice but to hold her head in place, scratching her scalp as she sucked me hard.

"Ah ah…you are touching me," She took off her tongue from my opening and smiled. I groaned at the lack of contact.

"Please….baby…don't play with me," I gritted my teeth as I took my hand from her hair and held the pillow tight. I frowned at her who had a smug grin on her face.

"I promise babe, you aren't gonna regret this," She leaned upwards and kissed me tenderly. My hands were pinned on the bed again as she explored every inch of my mouth, nibbling on my lips as I moaned into her mouth. She let go of one of my hands, running them over my already hardened nipples. Her fingers were replaced by her mouth, flicking her tongue back and forth on them, making my moans louder.

Sara's hand made their way down, slyly running them over my belly button without taking her tongue off my nipples. Slowly, her free hand ran down my curls and in between my folds, barely touching my clit. My hips heaved upwards as I craved for more contact but she just pushed my hips downwards with a chuckle.

"In a hurry are we Cat?" She purred into my ear before her lips crushed on mine.

"Yeah…I am…" I mumbled onto her lips, trying my very best not to move my hands.

"What do you want me to do babe?" She murmured with a sly pinch on my clit.

"Ah Sar…just… don't toy with me," I sighed as she began to massage my clit, making me more wet by each second.

"Tell me what you want me to do Cat," She purred into my ears, still continuing to tease me.

"Fuck me Sara, I want you to fuck me," I shot at her, with lust filled in my eyes. And I knew she didn't need any encouragements. She pushed 2 fingers into my wet opening, fucking me hard, just the way I liked it.

"You're so wet Cat," She placed a quick kiss on my lips as I grabbed the pillow I was on to keep me from touching her. "You don't know just how much you turn me on by being so fucking sexy."

I couldn't say anything to what she said. Hell, I wasn't even listening to half of what she was saying, I was too busy enjoying the pleasure she was giving me. Her thumb was pressed against my clit and the friction it was causing as she fucked me was indescribable.

"Let go baby," She sucked my neck, clearly marking me. Her mouth lowered and began sucking on my nipples as she increased her pace fucking me. "Come for me."

Her voice was so seductive and sexy, it just increased the pleasure I was in. With a moan of her name, I let go, letting my juices cover her hand as I came. She kept pushing in and out of my opening softly as I caught my breath. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, breathing heavily. But I didn't know that she wasn't done yet. She slithered down my body and adjusted her head in between my legs, sucking on my clit hard.

"Damn you taste so good Cath," She took her mouth off my clit just to say that. She was running her tongue rapidly up and down my clit, sending shivers up my body. I felt my whole body get worked up so fast that I was scared something was wrong. I have never reacted to someone so fast.

"Yeah baby….mm…oh God," I groaned out loud as her tongue pushed inside my wet opening, with her fingers teasing my clit. Then suddenly, she withdrew her tongue yet again receiving nothing but a frown from me.

"OH COME ON!" I screamed and sat up on the bed, with her sitting in between my legs with a grin.

"I have something for you," She jumped out of the bed and made her way to the wardrobe, searching the drawers. She took something out and headed over to the bed with her hands behind her back.

"What is it?" I sat down on my knees, curious what was going on. "Why do you keep leaving things in the middle? Trying to get on my bad books?"

Sara chuckled softly, and I swear she looked damn sexy in just her black briefs. But at that moment, she looked pretty nervous.

"Um…I have something for you," She scratched her head uneasily, with one hand still hidden behind her back. I walked out of the bed and stopped inches from her. I kissed her, cupping her face with one hand with my other hand placed firmly at her bare waist.

"Show me," I reached to her back and was shocked when I touched what she was holding.

Sara blushed heavily as she brought forward her toy. "I got it before we left Vegas, never got the chance to use it."

I was shocked, but I can't say I was disappointed. It was true, I have fantasized Sara fucking me with a strap on, and knowing that the fantasy might come real was a more turn on than anything else. She was eyeing me with curiosity and nervousness, I knew she was wondering whether it was a good idea or not. With a chuckle, I kissed her again, answering all her questions. She wrapped her arms around me as I ran my hand up above her breasts slightly, feeling her aroused nipples.

She started to push be back to the bed and when the back of my knees touched the edge of the bed, she softly pushed me on the bed. She bent down on the floor and spread my legs apart, grinning from ear to ear.

"Can I touch you?" I moaned as her tongue met my clit yet again.

"Hmmmm," She hummed softly, sucking me hard. I closed my eyes shut as I let her tease and lick my clit making me soaking wet. She pushed one of her fingers into my opening, fucking me in a slow pace. She had never done that before, yet it felt good. But I wanted more.

"More, I want more Sara," I groaned, rocking my hips according to the rhythm she had going. "Please…" I begged as she continued teasing me.

"Please what sweety?" She finally heaved upwards and kissed me. My juices were all over her mouth, I didn't realize I was that wet.

"Fuck me…please…." I felt weird as I said it. It was a plea and I have never been one to beg.

I looked into her eyes, filled with lust and love. She looked beautiful and simply irresistible. I held the back of her head and crashed my lips on hers, locking our tongues in a deep kiss. Then, a cry of pleasure escaped from my lips when without any notice, Sara entered the dildo inside me to its full length.

"Oh my God," The feeling was incredible. I had my legs wrapped around her and her body was on top of mine, our breasts touching each other.

"Is this what you want?" She pulled the phallus out of my opening and pushed it back again. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yeah…please…" The feeling was nothing I have experience before. Her voice and her body on me was overwhelming, it was great.

Sara stopped fucking me and put her hands under my back, lifting me up from the bed. I was in her arms, with my arms wrapped around her neck and she was still inside me. She thrust me onto the wall and kissed me furiously, and started to fuck me again.

"God Cath, this feels good," She mumbled on my mouth and lowered her mouth to my neck, sucking on my pulse point. "I fantasized fucking you like this so many times, but this is way better than anything I have ever fantasized."

I couldn't say anything to what she was saying. I was being amazingly fucked as I have never been before in my life. Did she really expect me to talk? Her thrusts were fast and my orgasm was millimeters away. But I didn't want to come just yet. I knew my fingernails were dug deep into her shoulders and her back, but I didn't think she minded. She was experiencing as much pleasure as me, I wondered how.

"Come with me," I purred into her ear. Our moans were simultaneous and our breaths were becoming shorter by each minute. I knew she was about to come as well, I needed her to come with me. "Oh Sar, yeah…I love you fucking me like that."

I kept on uttering sweet nonsense to her ear until I reached my orgasm. Her name escaped my lips, loud and in a groan. Sara let go of one of my legs and kissed me furiously, I knew she was ready to come. I furiously pushed her back and onto the bed, pushing three of my fingers into her very, very wet opening. With a soft scream, she let go of all her senses, biting hard on my lips. I knew she left a huge mark on them, but I didn't care. Watching her catch her breath and trembling underneath me was so freaking sexy that I knew I had the smuggest grin on my face.

She finally opened her eyes and grinned at me, wrapping her arms around my waist. After a quick kiss on my lips, she pulled me upwards so that we were both lying on the bed comfortably, with me on top of her.

"That was awesome," She smiled at me, a smiled I had missed for 2 whole months.

"You don't have to tell me," I ran a finger down her neck. "I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry I was all…." She tried to find the right word. "well, me."

"That's ok babe," I kissed her chest in between her breasts. "I think you have made up to that."

She chuckled softly and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Cath," She kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too babe," I buried my head under her neck and sighed heavily.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Guys?" Lindsey's voice came from the other side of the door. "If you two are done now, can we get something to eat? Am starving."

"Coming Kiddo," Sara called with a chuckle. "You were too loud." She turned to me, pinching my nose.

"You forced me to be loud," I defended myself. "Shit, our clothes are downstairs….my bra and everything."

Sara broke into laughter, a laugh she hadn't had for quite some time now. "We'll get it after wards. Lindsey's a big girl…she'll understand."

"Still, it's embarrassing," I got up from her and jumped out of the bed. "Let's get her something to eat and hope she shuts up without telling Karen. Or else it's going to be teasing for a lifetime."

"Got it," She jumped out of the bed and followed me into the bathroom, hugging me from behind.

"You know that's not going to speed up anything right?" I hummed as she licked my neck from behind.

"Do I look as if I care?" She chuckled and closed the bathroom door behind us.

* * *

**TBC....thanks**

**Reviews are appreciated**


	28. Shot

**Chapter 28**

**I have been a bit out of touch, sorry for that. But from now onwards, updates will be more regular...i promise. Here goes the new chapter....**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters....ENJOY and REVIEW :D**

* * *

"Thanks," Lindsey dug into her food as soon as it was placed in front of her. Sara was already sitting next to her with a glass of juice and an embarrassed grin which she had been sporting since we walked out of the bedroom. Lindsey had ignored the fact that our clothes were scattered in the living room, in fact she hummed and ignored me completely while I gathered all the clothes and put them in the laundry basket.

"Momsy, Juice," Lindsey mumbled to Sara, with her mouth filled with food. 'Momsy' was what Lindsey called Sara now since she didn't want to call Sara something 'old-fashioned'. Sara pushed her glass to her which Lindsey gulped down in one pull.

"Honey, what's wrong with you?" I asked, placing Sara's food in front of her and sitting down. I had never seen Lindsey that much food ever.

"I'm really, really hungry," That was her only answer and after a quick look at Sara, we both understood that nothing more was gonna come out of her.

"Did Karen call?" Sara asked, changing the subject and leaving Lindsey to her food.

"No, I just talked to her in the afternoon," I gulped down a mouthful of bacon before answering her. "I guess she's running a bit late today."

"I wish she had the day off as well," Sara sighed. "We could have gone out and had some fun."

"What you two were doing up there wasn't enough for you guys?" Lindsey chuckled from across the table. I knew Sara had lunged her long legs at Lindsey from under the table as my daughter broke into laughter, while rubbing her leg.

"Look who's talking," Sara chuckled. "You and Dan aren't people who can talk about stuff like that."

"What?" I choked on my food, unaware of this information.

"Come on momsy," Lindsey pouted at Sara. "You told me you would keep that one a secret."

"You know I can't keep anything from your mother Linds," Sara placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Quit stalling, what were you doing with Dan?" I asked, frightened to the core thinking of scenarios Sara might have caught the two in.

"we were just kissing," Lindsey rolled her eyes. "On the couch. Momsy walk up and caught us."

"That reminds me, I haven't seen Dan after that," Sara scratched her head uneasily.

"That's coz I'm avoiding him," Lindsey smiled embarrassedly. "I need a break from the guy, he's too obsessed over me."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sara asked.

"Not when you get ten messages during every lesson, making Miss Elizabeth take my phone away from the whole two periods," Lindsey frowned. "He's like a kid who had gotten a new toy. Always wanting to know what I'm doing, probably wants to know how many times I breath every minute."

She looked up at us, hoping to get sympathetic looks, however, she was awarded with two laughing women whom she calls mother.

"Oh you guys are just mean," Lindsey crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Come on kiddo, you gotta admit that it's a bit funny," Sara managed to tell her in between snorts.

"It might have been funny if it was happening to someone else" Lindsey kept on frowning. "But it's me he's attached to, it's so fuk…sorry, freaking annoying." She giggled.

"Tell his about it then," I finally controlled myself and advised her. "If he REALLY likes you, he will listen to you."

"Hmmm, I'll think about it," Lindsey shrugged and got back to her food. "MOM! Make momsy stop laughing."

I turned my head slightly to see Sara pink in face and suppressing what to what I saw as a very loud laughter. "Come on baby, stop it."

"Can't help it," She laughed again. I hit on her biceps trying to make her stop. But a part of me wanted to keep her laughing and from the look on Lindsey's face, she was glad that Sara was finally laughing as well. Just then, her cell phone rang and she took it out annoyed.

"It's him," She whispered to us before answering it in the same annoyed voice. "Hi Dan, what's up?" She rolled her eyes, listening to Dan. "Nothing has changed the last 10 minutes Danny." She mimicked a gagging impression. "I am eating right now, I will tell you later what I am eating. Bye." She rolled her eyes, more than before. "Me too Danny."

With that, she hung up her phone and turned back to her food, in silent. Sara and I exchange grins and returned to our food as well. I let Sara and Lindsey go to the living room to watch some stupid tv show while I did the dishes. After a few minutes, I joined them with two cup of coffees for me and Sara making Lindsey bring on her usual 'I'm old enough to drive but not old enough to drink coffee' speech.

We sat there, watching some doctors juggle their personal life and professional life as one. Finally, after the marathon was done, I checked my watch to see that it was now going to be 8.

"Karen's really late," I pointed out. Sara took out of her cell phone and dialed a number. "Calling?" She nodded and waited for her to pick up.

"Um…hi? Whose this?" Sara asked, sitting straight and frowning. "Sara Sidle, isn't this Karen Sidle's phone?" She looked at me, a questioning look filled in her eyes and put her cell phone on speaker.

"..from Northwest Hospital & Medical Center," The girl from the other line answered, but before she could answer, Lindsey screamed.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT'S WRONG WITH KAREN?" I'm sure anyone sitting near the girl in the hospital heard Lindsey's question as well.

"Karen Sidle was brought in a few minutes earlier with a gunshot wound to her thigh," The girl informed making all of us stand up. "We were about to call you just before we received your call."

"What the hell happened?" Sara asked a bit stern.

"Some officers are here with her as well, your answers will be better answered by them rather than by me," The girl was very patient. "We need you to come down here and sign some forms."

"On our way," With that, Sara shut her phone and all of us headed towards the front door. Only Lindsey was properly dressed for going out but right now, shorts and tank tops were good enough for both me and Sara. After grabbing our jackets, we headed to the garage to get the car. Sara headed to the Ferrari and I knew she wouldn't care even a bit breaking any traffic law at the moment.

After the scariest and fastest ride of my entire life, we reached the hospital. We both jogged through the corridors and headed to the receptionist, three of us banging on the table so hard that the girl behind it stood up, scared half to death.

"Karen Sidle," Sara panted to the receptionist.

"Third floor, she's in surgery right now," The girl checked her log. "Operation Room 4."

"Thanks," Lindsey quickly thanked her before we headed to the stairs since elevators wouldn't get us to Karen as quick as we want. The three of us were absolutely panting and in lack of breath when we reached the third floor, but as soon as we saw 2 uniform officers and out lab director our breath caught up itself.

"Mr. Matthews," It was me who talked first. "What happened to Karen?"

"There was a little accident at the lab," The lab director looked as if he had just gotten out of a bathtub of guilt or something. "A suspect got hold of an officer's gun. It was a messy fight." He held a hand when we showed signs to interject. "The suspect was aiming the officer but missed…and hit Karen instead."

"Where were all the police when all this happened?" Sara looked furious.

"The suspect had a gun Sidle," Mr. Matthews tried to sound as polite as he could. "No one knew that Karen was in the room."

"In the room? How can she get shot when she was in a room?" Lindsey raised her eyebrow, stepping forward a bit. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"The door was open, and she was just coming out when she was shot," Mr. Matthews frowned a bit, probably agitated b y the fact that he was being questioned by a teenager. But to hell with that, we wanted answers.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked, furious but concerned.

"The doctors are operating," Mr. Matthews turned his head towards the OR door. I knew as much as we were furious with him, he looked very worried. And from the look on his face, he wasn't worried about the lab or anything, he was actually worried for Karen. If it had been Ecklie, that might have been another story.

"And the baby?" Lindsey asked softly, tears rolling down her cheek. Sara wrapped an arm around her and pressed her close to her side.

"A specialist is in there," Mr. Matthews wiped his face. "The last I asked, the baby was doing fine. But sine Karen had lost a lot of blood, there might be danger for the baby."

"Oh God, this isn't good," I smacked my forehead.

"She's been operated by the best doctors in Seattle," Mr. Matthews tried to assure us and himself. "She will make it, she is strong."

I turned to face Sara, who was red in her face and hugging Lindsey for dear life. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, feeling cold and uncomfortable. What if something happens to her? Brushing the thought out of my head, I headed to Sara and we sat down next to Mr. Matthews who took off his jacket banged it on the chair next to him.

We waited impatiently for about half an hour in silence and nervousness before we saw a doctor. The four of us hurried towards him and gathered around him in circle, as if we were making sure he can't escape from our questions.

"How's Karen?"

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Will the baby fine?"

"Give us something good, please," Mr. Matthew finally said when the doctor looked at us, horrified.

"The surgery was successful, the bullet was removed completely," The doctor answered, still looking horrified. "The patient is stable. However due to lack of oxygen the baby's heartbeat is a bit irregular."

"You mean, the baby doesn't have a heartbeat?" Sara sounded scared to death.

"No, it's just slower than it should be," The doctor smiled and assured us. "We will be observing both the baby and the mother until they both are completely stable."

"Good," Mr. Matthews nodded in a 'you-better-do-that' manner. "All the charges of her treatment is to be paid by the Seattle Crime Lab."

We wanted to argue, but with one hand, Mr. Matthews shut us up.

"When will we be able to see Karen?" I asked finally.

"She is being moved to a private room," The doctor informed. "She will be awake in a few hours, but she might be a but disoriented. But that's just because of the anesthesia, so please don't worry."

"Thank you doctor," Sara nodded with a smile, taking Lindsey's hand .

"Just doing my duty," The doctor smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me." With that, the doctor left us.

"I have to get back to the lab now, do let me know her room number," Mr. Matthews picked his jacked from the chair and smiled. "And please keep me informed on her condition. I will come in the morning to check on her before getting to work."

"Thanks Mr. Matthews," I shook his hand in gratitude. "Appreciate it a lot."

"You don't have to thank me," He smiled. "It is my duty to make sure my staffs are ok."

With that, he also left with the two young uniformed cops, leaving us alone in the hallway.

"How I wish Ecklie was like that," Sara shook her head before turning to Lindsey. "Hey Kiddo, she's going to be fine. Why are you crying now?"

"I just realized that I can't live without either of you guys," She started to cry harder.

"Hey baby, shhh," I hugged my daughter who tightly wrapped her arms around me. "It's ok, no one's going anywhere. We are all here."

"I know, but all this reminds me of Eric," She sobbed.

"We know baby," It was Sara who talked this time, with a pat on Lindsey's head. "But we are all fine, see I'm here." She took one of Lindsey's hands. "Your mommy's here." She placed a kiss on my cheek. "And now we are going to see Karen, ok?"

Lindsey nodded softly. "God, I look pathetic don't I?" She let go of me and wiped her face.

"No, you look simply gorgeous," Sara hugged her tightly before straightening her hair. "Now, let's go and see Karen shall we?"

"Yeah," Lindsey nodded and headed off in front of us. Sara turned around and cupped my face.

"You ok?" She asked me, her voice filled with care.

"That was supposed to be line," I let out a soft chuckle.

"Sometimes it's good to change places," She placed a quick kiss on my lips before taking my hand and heading off to Karen's room. "I love you." She whispered before we reached Lindsey who was waiting for the elevator.

"Me too," I smiled at her. After getting the room information from the receptionist who stood up as soon as we approached the reception, we headed to Karen's room. Karen was peacefully asleep, with heart monitors and god knows what other machines around her. Lindsey quickly ran to her and hugged her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Honey, she's still asleep," I pointed out.

"I know, just wanted to do that," Lindsey giggled, letting go of the motionless body. I looked around to see two heart monitors on either side of the bed. The baby's heart beat was set between a rate of 70 and 80, and I knew it wasn't normal. We sat down and rested out backs while we waited for Karen to wake up. Sara fell into a soft sleep in the couch, in between my legs while Lindsey snored heavily at the foot of the couch, with her head resting on the armrest.

I had my eyes closed, but when that made me fall asleep, I decided keeping my eyes open as the best option. I watched Karen's chest heave up and down as she breathed, with the aid of the oxygen being provided to her. She was being given blood as well as some other IV. I studied the gadgets spread around the bed with fascination while playing absentmindedly with Sara's hair. I don't know how long I sat that way, day dreaming about our family and missing the guys back at Vegas.

"..errr…" Karen's voice sounded all croaky when she first tried to speak. Without even thinking, I got up from the couch, making Sara fall on the ground and Lindsey standing on her feet in complete alert.

"OW!" Sara got up, holding her sides and rubbing her eyes at the same time. "What gives Cath?"

But I was already bent over Karen, hugging her so tightly that I knew it hurt her. But I just needed that hug at that moment. Realizing that Karen was up, Lindsey ran to the other side of bed while Sara halted right next to me.

"Hey you," Sara took Karen's hand and kissed it softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Her voice was still croaky. Lindsey filled up a glass with water and gave it to me. After drinking some water, Karen's voice was almost back to normal. "Baby?" She asked as the first thing, rubbing her tummy to make sure that nothing happened.

"She's fine," Lindsey smiled, taking Karen's other hand. "A little irregular heartbeat, but doctors said she will be fine." Karen looked at us who nodded at her, confirming Lindsey's words.

"Thank God," Karen sighed heavily and turned to us. "So, when do I get to leave the hospital?"

"What?" The three of us said at once, finding it hard to believe that she was actually asking it.

"Well, me and the baby are fine right?" Karen shrugged. "So why should I stay here now?"

"Karen, you were shot," I pointed out the obvious. "You need to rest and the baby's heartbeat needs to become REGULAR."

"Yeah, you can't leave the hospital just like that after undergoing surgery," Sara added.

"Do you know how scared we were?" Lindsey frowned, letting go of Karen's hands.

"Hey I know, I'm sorry," Karen's shoulder dropped. "I just…don't like hospitals."

"No one does Karen," I ran brushed my hand over her hair. "But we are here, we will make this stay as fun as we can."

"Yeah, we are gonna bring some life to this so damn lifeless place," Lindsey looked around the place. "I mean I know it's a hospital but some color wouldn't hurt anyone right?"

The three grownups laughed at her complain, but it was true. It wouldn't hurt to put some color in the grey surroundings of the whole hospital.

"You said it," Karen took Lindsey's hands and pulled her into a hug. "How's Dan?"

"Don't ask," Lindsey rolled her eyes when Karen let her go. "OH NO, I have to tell him all this. He would want to hear how I took every step."

Karen looked at us and suppressed laughter. "So, you out of your 'leave-me-alone' phase now Schmarts?"

"Shut up," Sara chuckled and hugged her sister-in-law. "Don't you ever do something like this ever again."

"Hey I didn't ask the guy to shoot at me," Karen said defensively and broke into laughter.

"You should get some sleep now," I pointed out. "You need the rest."

"Yeah, I do feel tired," Karen yawned widely. "Wanna jump up next to me Linds Pip?"

"Sure Kare Bear," Lindsey laid next to Karen and hugged her close, making sure she wasn't lying on any of the tubes or wires which were plugged to Karen. "I was so scared."

"I'm fine, don't worry," Karen hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. I watched the two of them drift off to sleep before turning around to see Sara sitting on the sofa, exhausted.

"Hey you," I sat down next to her, taking her hand.

"I wonder whether stuff like this will ever stop happening to us," She sighed heavily, watching Karen sleep.

"What's life without drama sweety," I said hopelessly. "But yeah, I wish God would stop picking on us."

"I guess he has a bad humor," Sara rolled her eyes. "He always has when it came to anything to do with me."

"Let's not go there," I pulled her into a hug, trying to make her feel comfortable. "Wanna get some sleep?"

"Yeah I guess," She laid down on my lap again, closing her eyes. "I love sleeping in your lap."

"Me too," I stretched my back, making it easier for both of us to lie on the couch, with Sara's leg slightly dangling off the couch. After a heavy sigh, I drifted off to sleep, with the sound of hushed snored coming from the people I love the most in the world.

_Life's getting better again. _

_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading **_  
_


	29. Surrogate

**Chapter 29**

**Next chapter....not much but i needed to put one up before all the excitement came back again...hope you will like it**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters...ENJOY and REVIEW pls**

* * *

"Ms. Sidle?" Someone's voice boomed in my head. I squinted my eyes open and saw a doctor standing above me, with a quizzed look. I realized that it was the doctor who operated on Karen. I tried to stand up but the woman lied on me, with her arms wrapped around me was not allowing me to do it.

"Morning doctor?" I gave him a sheepish answer.

"I need to examine your sister-in-law," The doctor finally smiled. "But your daughter is kinda blocking my way."

I turned my head to see Lindsey's leg thrown over Karen's legs. The doctor took the chart which was hanging on Karen's bed and started going through everything.

"Sara? Wake up," My voice was croaky and my hands and legs were numb. "The doctor's here."

Sara sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes, letting me stretch my whole body. The doctor was right. Lindsey was still snuggled next to Karen, with her head buried under Karen's pits. Karen was softly snoozing, with her mouth slightly open.

I let Sara wake up completely, leaving her sitting at the couch. I made my way to my little sleeping beauty and placed a kiss on her cheek. But surprisingly, it was Karen who woke up to the kiss, not Lindsey.

"Hey Karen, the doctor's here," I smiled at her with a kiss on her forehead and turned to my daughter again. "Linds, honey wake up."

"Hmmmph," Lindsey snuggled harder on Karen.

"Come on sweety, wake up," I slapped on her forehead slightly, trying to wake her. "The doctor's here to examine Karen. Come on."

With a huge frown on her face, Lindsey sat up on the bed and gave the doctor a fake smile. "Can I sleep on the couch?" She asked in the same croaky voice as mine.

"Sure," I smiled and patted on her back, following her to the couch. With no other words uttered, Lindsey jumped onto the couch, making Sara jump a little.

"Can you ladies give us a minute?" The doctor smiled at me and Sara.

"Um…does Lindsey have to go too?" Sara uttered her first words in a low voice.

"That won't be necessary," The doctor nodded and stepped to the side of the bed.

"Thank you," Sara slid an arm around my waist and headed outside. "I need to go to the bathroom real bad." She whispered into my ear.

"Bathroom's over there," I pointed to the end of the hallway as we headed there. "Wanna get some breakfast after you freshen up a bit?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sara chuckled and walked into the bathroom stall as I washed my face.

"Baby?" Sara's voice came from the stall.

"Huh?" I wiped my face and turned to see whether she was out, but apparently she was bored on the toilet seat.

"You said know how I can get a kid of my own right?" Sara's voice was soft, but hopeful. "How?"

"Do you really want to talk about this in the bathroom?" I asked, trying not to chuckle.

"Oh yeah," She chuckled softly. "I was just thinking about it, so just asked."

After getting a bit freshened up than we were, the both of us headed to Karen's room which was still closed. So we decided to get breakfast for all of us instead.

"Honey, are you ok?" I asked seeing that Sara was preoccupied. "You don't look very good."

"I'm very hungry," Sara smiled.

"You sure that's all there is?" I raised an eyebrow, letting her know that she couldn't fool me. "Talk to me." I pulled her by the arm and sat down at a corner table of the cafeteria.

"I want a kid," Sara stated clearly. "I can't get that thought out of my head."

"Baby, we could get a surrogate," I took her hand and squeezed it. "Or maybe…I can be your surrogate."

Sara looked at me with utter confusion. In fact, she looked torn between confusion and glee. She opened her mouth several times to talk but decided not to. I knew she was putting quite an amount of thinking into what I said.

"What do you mean you?" She asked finally. The question surprised me since I was expecting something a bit more intellectual than that.

"I mean I can be your surrogate," I shrugged. "My physician tells me that although I am OLD, I am still fit enough to carry a baby."

"You're not old," Sara objected.

"Sara, I am going to be 45," I chuckled. "Still, I am fit enough right?"

"Yeah," She said in a soft manner.

"So?" I asked softly. "What do you think?"

"About what?" Sara asked, completely forgotten of what we were talking about.

"Jeez, about whether it is a good idea for me to jump off the roof," I raised an eyebrow. "DUH!"

"That is definitely the worst idea I have heard ever in my life," Sara joked before turning all serous. "I know you want to do this but do you really want to go through that pain…just…for…me?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want to do it Sara," I sighed.

"But it's going to be so hard for you," Sara took my hand and squeezed it. "You will have to juggle through work, Lindsey and everything."

"First of all, I have handled it once, I will do it again," I sighed and answered in a stern tone. "Plus, I'm sure you will be a bigger, a better help than Eddie ever was."

"That I can guarantee," Sara chuckled and kissed my palms. "So, you are willing to do it? Really? What about Lindsey?"

"Yeah, I am. And we can talk to Lindsey about it, I'm sure she will understand." I gave her my best smile. "I am going to carry your baby. Wow, it's weird to say that."

"It's great to hear it," Sara leaned forward over the table and kissed me sensuously. It took me a minute or so to realize where we were. I pulled apart from the kiss making her frown.

"Not here," I whispered and looked around the room where curious glances were being shot at us.

After getting breakfast for all of us, we headed up to the room, with Sara's tongue running up my ear occasionally.

"Hey you two," Karen greeted happily when we stepped into the room. "Did you bring some food? The doctor said I can eat anything now."

"We got food," Sara showed her the bags and headed to her while I stayed at the foot of her bed, watching my daughter sleep. Thoughts of whether or not Lindsey will accept me being pregnant again were swirling all over my head. She was mature, that's for sure, but until now she has been the only one getting my divined attention. Will she be ok to share it with someone else? Better, will she share it with Sara's baby?

"Something bothering you Cath?" Sara's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"No, just a bit hungry I guess," I brushed off all the thoughts and sat down on the other side of Karen's bed. "Pass me the coffee will you Sara?"

Sara smiled and handed me the coffee, her eyes resting on Lindsey. "You think we should wake her up?"

"Let her sleep," I turned my head to her. "I'm going to call Callie and tell her that Lindsey won't be coming to class for some time."

"Don't do that because I'm here," Karen frowned.

"Don't start Karen," With that, I left the room letting Sara argue with Karen.

* * *

I stepped into bedroom and flopped right onto the bed, dozing off into a deep sleep. I was woken up by a kiss on my forehead by Sara. She looked freshened up and she had changed her clothes since I last saw her.

"Hey you," I sat up on the bed, leaning on the headboard, rubbing my eyes for dear life.

"Morning sleepy head," She smiled at me. "Slept well?"

"Strangely yeah," I smiled at her with a yawn. "Why are you here? I thought you were staying with Karen."

"Mike sent me home," She explained. "Plus, Lindsey needed to come home as well."

"She's here huh?" I got off the bed and realized that I had the same clothes on since we got to the hospital.

"Yeah, she's waiting for you to come down for dinner," Sara wrapped her arms around my waist. "Why don't you go freshen up? I already made dinner."

"You did?" I placed a quick kiss on her lips. "How sweet is that."

"Very," Sara chuckled smugly. "I better get a reward for that."

"What do you have in mind?" I ran my finger down her collarbone and down her cleavage which was clearly visible due to the v-neck vest she was sporting.

"What you have in mind seems to be good," She whispered onto my lips before locking our lips in a tender kiss. Her hands were pressed on the back of my head, deepening the kiss as my hands caressed her sides.

"Why don't you hold on to all those thoughts in your mind for later?" I hummed as our lips parted from each other barely.

"Why?" I knew she frowned, although my eyes were closed shut. Fair enough, I opened my eyes to see the cutest pout she always pulled with me to get what she wanted.

"Now, don't give me that look," I placed my finger on her lips. "We have a teenager waiting for us to come down for dinner, and I think we both will have more energy after some food."

Sara thought of this for a minute before considering it. "Fine," She sighed before hugging me. "But I will claim my reward later."

"You wouldn't have to," I bit her earlobe before pushing her away. "Trust me." And with that, I hurried into the bathroom leaving her awestruck. I love doing that to her, it makes things so much spicier later on.

"You are evil," I heard her chuckle before I closed the bathroom door behind me. When I walked back into the bedroom, Sara was nowhere to be seen. After putting on a clean fresh pair of shorts and a black vest, I headed downstairs, tying my hair in a ponytail.

Sara and Lindsey were in the living room, playing Legend of Zelda on Lindsey's Wii which Karen bought for her. Sara was helping Lindsey finish some stage by giving her some instructions.

"Right…no Kiddo that's left…right…RIGHT…oh no," Something awful probably happened in the game at the point because I heard Lindsey's cry of displeasure and if she didn't love that game with all her heart, she would have thrown it out of the window as well.

"DAMN IT," Lindsey stomped her foot in anger. Sara looked at me and chuckled before standing up.

"See Kiddo, this is right and this is LEFT," She pointed with her hand, making Lindsey's frown even bigger.

"Momsy, I swear I will beat the hell out of you in Guitar Hero if you keep on with that," Lindsey put her hands on her hips and at the moment I knew how much she resembled me.

"Oh boy, the next Catherine Willows, we wouldn't need that or else the world might come to an early end" Sara raised her arms in surrender before turning to me. "Hungry?"

"Yeah," I pinched her nose playfully before turning to Lindsey. "Don't worry Linds, you'll probably finish that stage after eating some of Momsy's great pasta."

"Ok," She sighed heavily before putting down the console carefully on the table. Just then, the phone rang. Lindsey picked it up with the first ring.

"Lindsey Willows speaking, how may I help you?" She asked in a cheerful, air-hostess manner, making Sara chuckle. "Oh hey Greg, how are you?" She sat down on the couch. "I'm very good. Dan is not going well, don't ask." She sighed heavily. "Yeah they are here, hang on." She handed the receiver to me. "It's Greg."

"Hey you," I was shocked at how cheerful my voice sounded.

"Cath," So many voices echoed from the other end of the line.

"Is that all of you?" I chuckled. "Why are you all at work so early?"

"We are pulling a double," Nick's Texan accent filled in my ears. "Mass Homicide, didn't you see the newspaper?"

"Sorry Nicky, no time to go through them," I apologized. "Hold on, I'll put us on speaker as well." Lindsey clicked the button and we could hear soft voices coming from the other side.

"Hey guys," Sara sat down on the couch, pulling me along with her. "Missing me?"

"There's our Sara," Warrick's low voice boomed in the room. "Haven't changed a bit have you Sidle?"

"Did you expect me to?" Sara chuckled. "So who are we talking to?"

"Greg, me and Warrick," Nick explained. "The girls went home for a change of clothes before shift starts again."

"Sounds like you guys are real busy," I scratched my head uneasily.

"Yeah, wish you guys were here," Warrick sighed. "It is always fun to have you two cranky and mad about Grissom during times like these."

"Ask the other girls to do it then," Sara suggested. "It's not hard to be mad at Grissom."

"I'm that bad?" Grissom sounded as if he just walked in.

"Shit…" Sara slapped her mouth shut. "Hi Grissom…"

"Oh come on Gil, you know we love you," I chuckled.

"Haha," Grissom's voice came in a sarcastic manner. But we could figure that he was smiling. "How are you girls?"

"Pretty good," I answered since Sara was determined not to talk to Grissom.

"I don't hear Karen's voice…where's she?" Greg asked curiously.

"She's at the hospital," Sara finally spoke. "Got shot at work, some asshole got hold of a gun."

"Oh my…is she alright?" Nick's voice was filled with panic.

"Is the baby ok?" Grissom put his bit in.

"She's fine," Sara quickly informed them. "The bullet was removed and no damages were done to any nerves. And baby is doing pretty good too."

"Thank God," Greg's sigh came along with everyone else's.

"Oh hey guess what?" Warrick sounded as if he had just been hit with a realization. "Someone here is getting married."

"Who?" Sara looked at me confused. Lindsey, bored with all the office gossip had gone into the kitchen, probably to get a drink.

"Come on girls, put your CSI skills together and guess," We could feel Warrick's smirk from all the way.

"Grissom?" I guessed since he was the only one who was in a relationship, according to our information.

"NO!" Grissom's voice came with shock and embarrassment. "Why would you think it's me?"

"Well let's see, you are the eldest within us and I thought you were in a serious relationship with Heather," I answered in a 'duh' tone.

"I am, but it's not me," His answer was filled with shyness.

"Then who?" Sara asked again. "Come on, we are tired and we have no idea where you guys are in personal relationships."

"It's Nicky here," Greg answered, clearly with a slap on Nick's arm or back which was heard all the way from the phone.

"Awe, congrats Nicky boy," I was grinning from ear to ear. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"You guys can meet her at the wedding," Nick answered. "Which you can't miss."

"We won't miss it for the world Nick," Sara said genuinely.

"Thanks, so what's new in you girls' life?" Nick asked. "Any news for us?"

Sara and I exchanged a worried look. The only thing we were 'planning' was the baby. But we haven't really talked about any details regarding that, even between us. And then, there was Lindsey and Karen who had no idea we were even thinking about it. Sara shrugged at me before answering them.

"Not really," Her voice sounded uncertain, even to me.

"Ok guys, we need to get back to work," Grissom's voice turned professional so fast that I'm sure it made everyone else frown as well. "Great talking to you girls."

"Yeah, we'll call sometime later again," Warrick said cheerfully.

"We miss you," Nick sounded really tired.

"Love you guys," I could see Greg smiling at that moment. "Our love to Lindsey and Karen. Bye."

With that, the line went dead. I took Sara's hand who was staring down at the carpet.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" I asked her.

"I do want to talk about it, but not now," She stood up and hasted her way to join Lindsey. "Later, tonight."

"Ok," I nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...**


	30. Babies

**Chapter 30**

**Just two little things before you go on, from this point onwards, the story is from Sara's POV and i have skipped about 8 months of their lives. Enjoy the chapter.....  
**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters. ENJOY & REVIEW pls.**

* * *

As soon as I stepped into the house, I threw my coat over the hanger and flopped on the nearest couch. It had been a tiring day, I thought Vegas was the center of all crime but Seattle wasn't far behind. I let out a sigh of exhaustion when I heard a crash from the kitchen.

"DAMN IT!" Catherine's irritated voice came soon afterward. I hurried to the kitchen and saw that she was trying to bend down to pick up the shattered glasses from the floor. But her belly wasn't allowing her. She looked beautiful to me. Her tummy was getting bigger day by day. Catherine was entering the 8th month of her pregnancy now. And her mood swings and weird cravings were increasing day by day. It was fascinating to be with her during her pregnancy, she was enjoying it too, but sometimes she was just annoyed by everything. And I didn't blame her.

"Need some help baby?" I asked, stepping towards her.

"There's no more jam," Catherine pouted, stretching her back slightly. "I need jam."

That was her biggest craving, black currant jam. I had bought a bottle of jam just yesterday afternoon and I wondered where it all went.

"What happened to the one I bought yesterday?" I asked, throwing the shattered glass into the trash.

"I ate it," Catherine looked sheepish. I wasn't surprised.

"Oh Cath, I told you not to eat so much of it at once. It's not good for you, how many times did I tell you?" I gave her a stern look making her lower lips quiver. "Ok, don't start crying, please."

But it was too late. Tears rolled down her cheek as I hugged her close to me. She seemed to have lost control over her emotions. I wondered whether she was as hormonal during her first pregnancy as she was now because it was quite amusing to me.

"Stop crying honey," I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "I'll go to the supermarket and buy a new bottle for you right now."

"Thanks," Catherine said softly, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Hey, what happened?" Karen's voice came from the doorway. We both turned around to see Karen, holding baby Joshua in her arms. She looked worried.

"Cath dropped a glass," I answered quickly. "And we are out of jam."

"I thought you bought one yesterday," She asked me, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head vigorously, alerting her that Catherine was already guilty about it. But Catherine had already started to sob at Karen's words.

"Come here baby," I pulled her into a hug again and smiled at Karen who chuckled. The one who enjoyed Catherine's mood swings the most was Karen as she liked to watch me handle the emotionally aroused Catherine.

"Hey Cath, you mind holding Josh for a while for me?" Karen asked, heading to the living room. "I need to pee."

"Sure," Catherine flashed her best grin and followed Karen into the kitchen.

After checking what else was needed from the supermarket, I stepped into the living room where I saw Catherine holding Joshua in her arms, resting the baby on her belly.

"Cath, I'm going to the store," I grabbed my wallet. "Will be back in a minute ok?"

"Ok," She tore her eyes from the baby for a second to give me a smile and then turned to the baby again. I drove off to the store, with a smile as the image of Catherine with the baby was stuck in my head. She was so attached to that little boy.

Joshua Eric Sidle, would be 10 months in two weeks and he had been the most entertaining little thing in our lives. The boy looked quite a lot like Eric, he had the same eyes as my brother but his hair had a mixture of brown and red which was a beautiful color. He was pretty chubby and growing fast. Karen was on maternity leave and she had extended her leave so that she could be with Josh until he is one year old and probably more. Josh was now the most talkative baby, he was goo and gaa at anything he sees and he likes to grab everyone's hair, especially Lindsey's since her hair was the longest and it amused him the most.

I turned the car at the corner and sighed as I thought of Lindsey. I missed her. She was visiting Catherine's mother at Vegas since it was her midterm break. She called us every day, talking about everything and nothing too. She was attached to Catherine and the baby, growing inside her. Sine Joshua turned out to be a boy, Lindsey had her fingers crossed that our baby was going to be a girl. I was so glad that Lindsey took the news pretty maturely when we told her what we were planning to do.

"_Kiddo, we need to talk to you," I startled Lindsey while she was intensely watching a horror movie. _

"_Whatever it is, it wasn't me," She answered, without taking her eyes off the tv. "I was on this couch all day."_

"_You are not in trouble Linds," Catherine sat down next to her while I sat down on the coffee table, right in front of her. "We just need to talk to you."_

"_Ok, what's going on?" Lindsey gave both of us a scared look. "You both look like you have seen ghosts."_

"_We need to discuss something with you," I sighed heavily. _

"_Are you here to give me the 'sex speech'?" Lindsey asked, making a disgusted face. "If so, don't bother, I already know everything and I am not doing anything before I turn 18. I swear."_

"_It's not that Kiddo," I took Lindsey's hand. "We, as in me and your mom have decided to have a baby."_

_Lindsey didn't look shocked or mad. She looked confused which confused me and Catherine._

"_How the hell do you guys plan to pull that off?" Lindsey asked in horror. "I mean, who of you started making sperms all of a sudden?"_

_Her statement made me and Catherine broke into a fit of laughter and watched Lindsey frown with frustration. She clearly had no idea of what we were talking about and knowing that she wasn't opposed to the idea, it made both of us a bit relived and relaxed. _

"_None of us started to accumulate sperms in us Kiddo," I gave Lindsey a toothy grin. "We were planning to get a sperm donor for that."_

"_OH! That makes sense," Lindsey smacked her forehead, clearly blaming her idiocy. "So mom? You are gonna be pregnant again?"_

"_Yeah, is that ok with you?" Catherine looked scared, as if she didn't want to know the answer._

_Lindsey jumped off the couch and hugged Catherine tightly, making it harder for her to breath. "Of course it is ok with me." She let go of Catherine and wrapped her arms around me. "I have always wanted a little sister, and with Karen's baby it is going to be so much fun."_

"_Are you sure? It's going be loud and everything," I held her hand as she sat back on the couch. _

"_Who cares, I will get to baby sit too," She looked pretty excited. "I hope the baby looks like me a bit."_

"_Um…about that," Catherine started. "We are going to use Sara's egg so the baby will not resemble you or me."_

"_Oh, ok," Lindsey's put on her 'thinking' look. "That's alright then. It's still going to be my baby sister right?"_

"_Sure is," I squeezed her hand. "All yours."_

"_Then, I am all ok with it," Lindsey grinned heavily. "When are you guys gonna…you know…do it?" _

"_We were thinking we will do the implantation after Karen has the baby," I explained. "It would be easier so that everything doesn't happen at once."_

"_Makes sense," Lindsey nodded. "You know, this is great news. Why were you guys looking all scared when you came to tell me anyway?"_

"_We thought you might have a problem since you won't be the only one in your mother's life after the baby," I said, guilt filled in my voice. _

"_Momsy, I know I can't be the center of attention forever," Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Plus, I know that no matter how many babies you guys make, I am still going to be loved. Plus, I get to boss them since I'm the eldest."_

"_Well, that you can do," I placed a kiss on her forehead. _

"_Um Momsy, can I tell you something?" Lindsey looked straight into my eyes and continued as I nodded. "Mom is not the only 'mother' for me now. You are my mom too. So quit implying that Catherine Willows is my only mom, coz Sara Sidle is my mom too."_

_It made my eyes feel moist but I fought the tears and hugged my eldest child. "Ok, I won't say that again alright Kiddo?"_

"_Good," Lindsey hugged me back tightly. But our heads both clanked together when Catherine hugged us both and pressed us against her with a sob. _

"_I love you both so much," She managed to say in between sniffs. _

"_We love you too mom," Lindsey rubbed the side of her face. "You know Momsy, we gotta watch out for her. She is this emotional now, just imagine how it is going to be with the hormones and stuff."_

"_Yeah, that's true," I rubbed my chin in thought, making Catherine frown. _

"_Oh you guys are just mean," She crossed her arms over her stomach making me and Lindsey both jump at her, hugging her out of breath. _

The thought of it made me smile as I parked the car in front of the supermarket. I got a whole stock of jam for Catherine which would hopefully last about a week and other groceries needed for home. Just as I was about to drive off, my cell phone rang.

"Sidle," I answered in my usual greeting.

"Sar, can you buy some diapers for Joshua please?" Karen's voice came from the other side of the line. "We are fresh out."

"Sure thing," I parked the car yet again and walked in the store. "How's Cath doing?"

"Pretty ok," I could hear Karen's smile all the way. "She's trying to balance Josh on her belly."

"Cute," I grabbed a pack of diapers and headed to the counter. "I'll see you in a while then."

* * *

I was fast asleep when Catherine's nails dug into the skin on my shoulders and woke me up. I winced in pain as I sat up straight on the bed. Catherine was sitting up, with one hand on her shoulders and the other on her tummy.

"Sara….OW, it hurts," Catherine screamed in pain.

"What? What's wrong Cath?" I quickly turned to Catherine and supported her back while holding her tummy.

"Contractions…ow, ow, ow," Catherine gritted her teeth. "Baby's…comin….OW."

"But it's too soon," I tried to stay calm but I was freaking out badly. "You're only 7 and half months."

"I KNOW THAT!" Catherine screamed, taking my hand furiously, hurting me but I suppressed the pain. "I am in labor, I know this pain Sara."

"Ok, let me call for help," Not wanting to leave Catherine's side and knowing that my cell phone was downstairs, there was just one option. "KAREN! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, NOW!" I screamed on top of my voice, making even Catherine chuckle through her heavy breathing.

"What the hell is going on?" Karen threw the door open after few seconds, holding a widely awake Joshua in her arms. The frown on her face disappeared as soon as she saw the state of Catherine. "Oh my God, is she in labor?"

"Yeah, call the ambulance," I got out of the bed, not letting go of Catherine's hands. "We need to get her to the hospital."

"On my way," She hurried out of the room leaving me and Catherine alone.

"Baby, look at me," I cupped Catherine sweaty face. "I'm here for you ok? But right now, I have to go get things ready for the hospital and have to call Lindsey too. I need to you lie down here and stay calm ok?"

Catherine nodded and lied down on the bed, still with her hands on her tummy and breathing heavily. After making sure she was comfortable, I opened the wardrobe and grabbed the baby bag sitting at the bottom of the wardrobe. Everything we needed was already in there, it was Catherine's idea to do the baby shopping earlier.

"Ambulance is gonna be here in a minute," Karen walked into the room, fully dressed and a bag thrown over her shoulders which I guessed had Josh's accessories. Karen sat down next to Catherine and took her hand, holding Joshua with the other.

"Don't worry Cath, we are here for you," She ran her hand over Catherine's forehead. All Catherine could do was nod.

I heard the siren of the ambulance. I threw the backpack on my back and picked up Catherine into my arms. She was heavy, but at the moment I didn't know from where the strength came but I was able to carry her with no problem. Karen held the door for me as I carried Catherine outside the room and down the stairs, into the living room where the paramedics had just arrived. Catherine was unwilling to let go of me as she was being strapped to the gurney.

"Don't leave me," She whispered as her arms let go of my neck.

"Baby, I am here," I kissed her forehead. "I am right here."

I followed her gurney, holding her hands tight. I looked back at Karen who was heading towards the car.

"KAREN, CALL LINDSEY AND GREG," I called before getting into the ambulance with Catherine. I saw Karen nod and take out her cell phone.

Catherine was still struggling with pain and was refusing to let go of my hands.

"Ma'am, how far along is she?" the paramedic asked urgently.

"Will be 8 months next week," I answered, wiping the sweat off my girlfriend's forehead.

"And where's the father?" The paramedic asked again as the ambulance drove off in high speed.

"She's my wife," I informed the paramedic who let out an 'oh' in understanding. "And that's our baby."

I touched her belly and kissed her hand as Catherine closed her eyes shut in pain, with a hush scream of pain.

* * *

**Thanks for reading....let me know what you think**


	31. Our Angel

**Chapter 31**

**Well, Sara's finally got her family and i think this story is gonna end pretty soon. Thanks for the beautiful reviews...helped me a lot. hope you like this chapter....  
**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters...ENJOY & REVIEW pls**

* * *

"Ow, Oh God," Catherine's nails dug deep into my hands as she was being transported to the hospital. Her water had just broken and her contractions have quickened.

"Baby, we are almost there," I caressed her forehead, wiping the sweat off on it. "Hang on, ok?"

Catherine nodded and gritted her teeth as she was attacked by another contraction. After a few minutes, the ambulance pulled over in front of the hospital and the door of the ambulance flew open. The paramedics pulled the gurney along with my hands since Catherine was clung on to it. We jogged beside the gurney to the labor room. Two nurses had joined the paramedics who briefed the state of Catherine as they pushed the gurney into the room.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you have to stay out here," One of the nurse stopped me from following them.

"No, that's my wife," I informed her sternly, clearly freaking out. "I need to be in there, I want to be in there, please."

"You can't go beyond this point ma'am, I'm sorry," The nurse repeated, pushing me behind. "Hospital policy, only the father of the child can go with the mother."

"There is no hospital policy laid for people like us? Homosexuals?" My voice was so high and so loud that it caught the attention to anyone sitting around there. "That's my wife in there and she needs me right now."

"Sorry," The nurse looked scared and guilty as she entered into the room, leaving me behind.

"YOU BETTER BE!" I screamed and hit the wall so hard that I knew it would come back to me later.

"What are you shouting for?" Karen's voice came from behind me.

"They aren't letting me in," I said, still mad at everything around me. "Because of the FUCKING HOSPITAL POLICY." I shouted at the door, hoping the nurse heard me.

"Hey you need to calm down," Karen rubbed my back, with her head holding Joshua's head who was trying to catch Sara's face while being trapped in his sling. "Come, sit down."

"I can't calm down Karen," I explained to her as I was being dragged by the arm and pushed on a chair. "Catherine needs me, she didn't want me to go away from her."

"She will be fine sweety," Karen caressed my hair. "She will…."

"Excuse me," A soft voice came from behind Karen, catching both our attention. "Are you Sara?" It was the nurse who headed into the room with Catherine without staying behind to confront me.

"Yeah," I stood up quickly and stepped forward. "What's wrong? Is Catherine alright? Is she fine? Is the baby ok? Is there some complications? Does Cath need blood?"

"Everything's fine," The nurse said with a smile, amused by my questions probably. "Catherine wants you in there with her. The doctor wants you to come in to the room."

"I thought I wasn't allowed," I raised my eyebrows, putting on my stern voice.

"Sometime we bend the policies," The girl shrugged. "And I don't think Catherine would want to have the baby without you there, she is quite stubborn." The girl smiled, making me imagine Catherine shouting at everyone around her, forcing them to actually bring me in there.

"So I can actually go in?" I asked gleefully.

"Yeah, follow me please," The girl turned around and headed into the labor room. I turned around to Karen who was showing me every tooth of hers. After a quick hug to her and a kiss on Joshua's head, I hurried into the labor room here the nurse was waiting for me with some stupid stuff for me to wear.

"I have to wear them?" I looked at the blue colored coat and the hair net she was holding.

"Ah huh, and you need to wash your hands too," The girl shrugged and took my hand, dragging me to the sink. As the girl washed my hands, I looked through the glass to see several people gathered around my Catherine. After 'sterilizing' myself, I put on the coat and walked into the room, with the nurse. I could hear Catherine's painful voice which made my heart ache.

"Excuse me," I tried to sound as polite as possible as I stepped right behind some person who was standing there. It was the nurse who I had blasted outside the labor room a couple of minutes ago. I gave the girl a sweet fake smile which made her step away from the bed, giving me a good view of my lover.

"Hey baby," I caught Catherine's attention, who was sweating badly and her face was beet red. She looked so much in pain but yet she managed to give me a smile.

"Thank God you are here," She grabbed my hand and kissed it hard. "They said you can't be in here."

"Well, they decided I can be," I winked and placed a kiss on her forehead before turning to the doctor. "How's she doing?"

"She's dilated 10 cm, so it's time to start pushing," The doctor nodded at me, making my heart skip a beat.

_Our baby's coming. _I sighed heavily before turning to Catherine, who had her eyes shut.

"Babe, I'm here ok?" I bent down to her face, placing a kiss on her lips. "We're gonna get through this together."

Catherine opened her eyes and locked it with mine, with a twinkle playing in her eyes.

"Ok, time to start pushing Catherine," The doctor informed while one of the nurses patted a wet towel on Catherine's face.

"Come on honey, it's time, keep breathing deeply ok?" I gave her a warm smile, making her let out a heavy sigh. I bent down closer to her ears. "Count of three now, one…two…three."

With a grunt, Catherine squeezed my hand so tightly that I was scared I might have had some bone bruises. But I didn't care at the moment.

"You're doing great," The doctor called. "I can see the head, you gotta push a bit harder Catherine."

"Again, one…two…three," I whispered to her ear making her actually sprain my hand.

"The head's out, here comes the shoulders," The doctor kept the commentary going. "A bit harder Catherine."

"You're almost there Cath," I talked to her while she tried to fight the pain. "You're doing wonderful. She's almost out."

"I can't push anymore," Tear's rolled down Catherine's cheek.

"You can babe, of course you can," I held her hand as I stroked her hair gently. "Come on, last time…one…two…three…"

"AAARGH," With a scream out pain, Catherine pushed, hitting her head on my forehead, which made her laugh as I let out a wince of pain.

"Keep it going," The doctor informed. "That's great…there's the legs…the feet…annnnd she's here." The sound of our baby's cries filled the labor room, but it wasn't painful, it was soothing.

"It's a girl?" I asked, with an innocent tear rolling down my cheek.

"A beautiful one," The doctor showed the baby to us, making Catherine break into a fit of cries. "You want to cut the umbilical code?" He asked me. I looked at Catherine who nodded and wiped her forehead with a sigh.

I walked over to the doctor, who was holding my baby in a white towel. She had stopped her crying and had her eyes closed, with her hand bent close to her body, as if to protect herself from everyone around her. The doctor gave me the clamp and showed me her tummy. With a squishy cut, I cut the code, without taking my eyes off the innocent angel.

"Here you go," The doctor handed me the baby. "Do we have a name yet?"

I shook my head, without being able to speak at the moment. I was too caught up with my princess, my baby, our baby. She was so red and she had a chunk of brown hair, and long eyelashes. I placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead before looking up to Catherine. She was staring at me with an awed expression, tears rolling down her cheeks. With a smile, I walked to her and sat down on the bed next to her. I handed our baby to her and let her take in the view of the beauty in her arms.

"She's beautiful," Catherine managed to say in between her sobs. "She's got your hair." She chuckled.

I bent forward and kissed her on the lips, tasting her tears and hints of blood as well.

"You taste like blood," I mumbled onto her lips.

"I bit my tongue quite badly," Catherine shrugged softly.

"Excuse me," The nurse who brought me in interrupted our moment. "We need to clean her up and transfer you to your room as well."

"Sure," Catherine handed the baby to her.

"Ms. Sidle?" The nurse who I shouted at earlier called me softly from my back.

"Yeah," I turned to her, politely smiling at her, showing her that I am actually a good person. She did seem to relax a bit.

"You need to fill out the paperwork for your wife and baby," She said softly. "Can you follow me please?"

"Sure, I'm right behind you," I smiled at her and turned to Catherine. "I'll see you at the room ok baby?"

"Ok," She smiled at me. After a kiss on her lips again, I followed the nurse outside.

I bumped onto Karen as soon as I walked out of the room after taking off my 'labor outfit'.

"Where's the baby? Where's Catherine? They won't tell me any fucking thing," She held my shoulders tightly. I was scared whether Joshua was alright, pressed between me and Karen.

"Catherine's alright, they are transferring her to the room in a minute," I informed her. "The baby's being cleaned, it's a girl."

"REALLY? Oh my God, congratulations," She hugged me tightly. "Oh Josh, sorry baby." She hugged her son as the boy started to cry, in need for oxygen obviously.

"Can you wait here? I think they are going to take the baby to the nursery," I asked her, playing with Josh's hair. "And you can follow Catherine to the room while I take care of the paperwork."

"Alright," Karen nodded. "Do you know that you have a smile which no one can wipe off your face right now?"

"Really?" I touched my lips softly and realized that I was actually smiling. "I didn't realize."

"I don't blame you," Karen patted on my arms softly.

"Which reminds me…did you call Lindsey and Greg?" I asked, remembering my daughter.

"Yeah, Lindsey is getting on the first flight out. She said Dan is driving the Ferrari back," Karen chuckled. "Greg and the gang will be here by evening."

"Good, I hope Lindsey doesn't make a racket at the airport and I'm going to kill Dan if he gets a scratch on my car," With a smile I looked over at the counter where the nurse waited. "I gotta go Karen, the nurse is waiting and I have given her enough trouble today as it is."

"Alright," Karen let out a chuckle as I headed to the nurse.

"So, paperwork huh?" I smiled at the nurse. "I never liked this part, even at my job." I winked at the girl and started to fill out the paper.

* * *

I walked into the room the nurse had told me .Catherine was holding a sleeping Joshua in her arms while Karen was talking to our baby girl.

"You are going to be loved so much, baby girl," Karen placed a kiss on her forehead. "You have your uncle's eyes."

I closed the door behind me and smiled at my little family. Karen looked up, tears filled in her eyes. I knew she wanted Eric to be with us at the moment, even my brain had been popping in his image several times into my head.

I sat down on the bed next to Catherine and looked into her eyes. She looked tired, yet happy and filled with joy. There was an extra twinkle in her eyes today and she also had a never ending smile playing softly on her lips.

"Here Sar," Karen handed me our little angel and wiped off her tears. "She is gorgeous. Just like you."

"Thanks Karen," I gave my sister a smile and looked at my baby girl. She was throwing punches into the air with her eyes wide open. Karen was right, she had identical eyes as mine and Eric. I took her hand into mine and kissed it softly. Just then, she caught my little finger and held it softly, making my eyes well up. The feeling was overwhelming and amazing. I had waited to this moment for so long and now I have it. And it was all thanks to Catherine.

I looked up at her, who was staring at me without even blinking. She blew me a kiss and chuckled softly, as she sat up on the bed, resting her chin on my shoulders.

"We need a name for her," Catherine sighed into my ear.

"Yeah," My voice was croaky but it didn't matter at the moment. "What do you think?"

"Leah?" Catherine suggested softly. She sounded as if she had given quite some thought to the name and it was a beautiful name so why the hell would I wanna argue?

"Love it," I smiled at my girl. "Leah Catherine Sidle…what do you think?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Catherine? Why?" She asked me, tears filling in her eyes.

"Coz her name should appreciate both her mothers," I shrugged, not taking my eyes off hers. "Catherine for you, Sidle for me."

"You sure?" Catherine asked as if I was out of my mind.

"No doubt babe," I placed a tender kiss on her lips. Her tongue slipped into mine, softly deepening the kiss.

"Guys? Two babies in the room," Karen let out a soft cough. At the same moment, Leah decided to puke. "Oh, she is disgusted seeing her mothers kissing. Don't worry, she'll get used to it." Karen joked.

"Are you disgusted baby?" I asked my little girl, wiping the puke off her lips. "You aren't right? You love your mommies don't you?"

The baby let out a soft squeak and started to cry. I had never handled a baby and never knew how to quiet kids when they started to cry. But when Leah started to cry, I lifted her upwards, laying her on my shoulders and rocked her back and forth. Within a second, she was quiet and drooling all over my shoulders.

"How the hell did you do that?" Karen asked, her eyes wide open. "Anytime Josh starts to cry, you panic and give him to either of us."

"I don't know, I just knew what to do just now," I shrugged, rocking my baby. "You think she's hungry?"

"I just fed her," Catherine said running her hand over Leah's head, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I think she's just being a baby."

We all broke into a laughter but was interrupted by the nurse.

"Sorry, but we need to take the baby to the nursery," The nurse informed.

"Sure," After getting a kiss from both her mothers and her aunt, I handed her to the nurse. "Her sister is going to be here soon, can we bring her over then?"

"Of course, you can find me in the nursery," The girl smiled and took Leah out of the room.

"Lindsey's coming now?" Catherine asked, horrified. She checked the clock which read 4 o'clock in the morning. "Oh my God!"

"She's going to be fine Cath. I will call Mike and send him to the airport right now so that he can catch her as soon as she gets in." I assured her. Then I remembered that I was supposed to be at work. "Damn, I didn't call work to inform that I won't be coming in tonight. Shit!"

"Call them now, Matthews won't mind," Karen said calmly, sitting down in the chair next to Catherine and checking up on the sleeping Joshua. Catherine had laid back down and had her eyes closed, I knew she was already asleep. Not to disturb any of the tired people in the room, I stepped out to call my boss.

* * *

In my line of work, someone screaming had never been a sign of anything good. And to hear it while you are asleep and really tired, is twice as worse. I stood up from the bed and straight on my feet to face a very hyper Lindsey who threw her arms around me. I hugged her back and turned to see Catherine, rubbing her eyes while Karen was trying to shut a crying Joshua.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A GIRL, IT'S A GIRL," Lindsey couldn't seem to quiet down. "MIKE TOLD ME IT'S A GIRL!"

"Linds, this is a hospital. You need to lower your voice honey," Catherine mumbled sitting up on the bed.

"Oh mom, don't blame me," she hugged her mother tightly. "I have a little sister. I am bound to be this hyper."

"Yeah you are," Catherine placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek. I watched the mother daughter get reacquainted, my heart filling with joy.

"Are you alright? Do you feel ok now?" Lindsey let go of Catherine asked holding her hand.

"I'm fine, it's not the first time I have done it," Catherine placed a hand on Lindsey's cheek. "Plus, Momsy was there the whole time."

"How do you feel Momsy?" Lindsey turned to me, grinning like some idiot.

"Overwhelmed," I answered truthfully, with my hands in the pockets. "You wanna see her?"

"YES!" She screamed and jumped off the bed. "But first wait." She hurried her way to Karen and hugged her before giving a kiss to Joshua. "Sorry for walking you up little buddy."

"He'll be fine after I feed him," Karen patted on Lindsey's back. "Now go see your little sister."

Lindsey hurried to me and took my hand as I lead us to the nursery. I headed to the counter and talked to the nurse who took Leah back.

"I'll be right back with her," The nurse smiled and disappeared into the room behind the door.

"Is she fat? Is she cute? What color hair does she have?" Lindsey started to pour all the questions over me.

"You'll soon see," I smiled at her because I saw the nurse behind the door, with Leah in her arms. She handed me my baby and went back to her work.

"Lindsey, this is Leah Catherine Sidle, your baby sister," Sara said handing the baby to her sister. "And Leah, this is your one and only sister."

"Hey you cute little angel," Lindsey kissed the baby on her lips, making her open her eyes. "Oh, she got your eyes."

"So they say," I chuckled.

"Oh she's beautiful," Lindsey held the little girl close to her body. "You are going to have so much fun with me honey." She kissed the girl's cheek again. "I'm so gonna be the best sister you can ever find."

"I'm sure she won't have to deny that," I ran my hands down Lindsey's long hair.

"Ms. Sidle, you can take the baby to your room," The nurse called from behind the counter. "She needs to be fed now. I will come to get her later."

"Thanks…um…" I looked at her, with a question in my mind as I wondered what her name was.

"Rachel," The girl smiled at me.

"Thanks Rachel," I smiled at her and turned to Lindsey. "Come on, let's take her to your mom."

"I can hold her right?" Lindsey looked at me hopefully. "I'll be careful, I swear."

"I wasn't gonna ask you to give her to me," I smirked, putting my hands around Lindsey's waist. "You can hold her for as long as you want. She's you little sister after all."

We headed back to our room, to join the rest of family. As I stepped into the room, I felt the joy and happiness our family was feeling at the moment. All that was missing was the sound of Eric's laughter and his little joked. But with one look at Joshua, I knew that we wouldn't have to miss it as soon as he starts to talk.

I sighed heavily as I closed the door behind me and watched Lindsey hand over Leah to Catherine. "My little happy family."

* * *

**Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading :)**


	32. Visitors

**Chapter 32**

**First of all i have to thank you all for giving me 100+ reviews for this story, it really meant a lot for me. A special thanks to wee idgie who gave me the greatest feedback for the story, thanks girl. And with that...here goes the new chapter**

**The next chapter might be the last chapter for this story...coz i dont think i can go anywhere with this story anymore, hopefully that will give me more time with my other stories.  
**

**Disclaimer: See other chapters...ENJOY & REVIEW pls...**

* * *

Leah had been taken to the nursery yet again. Being prematurely born, she was having problems breathing. But according Doctor Green, our pediatrician, she was doing actually doing much better than other babies. All of her other organs were healthy and she was having no problem with feeding.

"Can we bring Leah back again?" Lindsey asked, holding Joshua closely in her arms. Karen had gone back home to get some clothes and other necessities for all of us coz the doctor informed that we might have to stay at the hospital for a bit longer.

"I don't think so sweety," I sighed, playing with Catherine's hair. She was softly snoozing onto my chest, with her arms wrapped around me. "I think they will only let her out for feeding now."

"Is she going to be ok?" Her eyes were filled with worry as she rocked Joshua to a deeper sleep than he was in already.

"She will be fine," I gave her a reassuring smile. "Dr. Green said she just needs time."

"When can we take her home?" Lindsey sat down comfortably on the couch, her legs stretched out on the couch.

"In about two week's time maybe," I shrugged, placing a kiss on Catherine's forehead, making her stir. I tightened my grip around her, slightly rocking her in my arms. With a slight frown on her face, she drifted off to sleep again.

It was almost 6 in the evening now, and Karen had just called to inform that she was on the way. Joshua was wide awake and a bit cranky since he was hungry. Catherine was still sleeping and we thought waking up her might bring Armageddon to life.

I was holding Joshua who had found my hair to be pretty amusing that he wasn't ready to let go of it. Lindsey was down at the cafeteria, getting coffee for both of us.

"Hey little man, you are hurting your auntie," I tried to free my hair from his little clutch. But this made him grab harder and pull on my hair harder, giggling continuously. He was drooling badly as he tried to talk to me in his baby language.

"Gaa goo…hehe….wirbsl…lemmmmm," Joshua mumbled, as he grabbed more of my hair with his free hand.

"Ow, no baby. I didn't tell you to grab on it harder," Now there was no way to get his grip off my hair since my hands were occupied, holding him.

"You know, babies don't understand grownups," An amused voiced answered from the doorway. I turned my head slightly to see Greg, Nick and Warrick standing at the doorway, their hands filled with gift bags.

"Hey you guys," I tried to lift my head but the excruciating pain that ran up my head as Josh pulled on my hair made me stay put. "Ummm, do you think you can help me out here?"

With a chuckle, Greg helped me free my hair from the baby clutches while Warrick and Nick put their bags down and sat down on the empty chairs around Catherine's bed. Greg held Joshua in his arms, making the little boy stare at him with confusion since he had never seen the blonde man before.

"Hey buddy, so you are the little Joshua huh?" Greg pouted at the boy who slapped him on his cheeks, mumbling loudly. "Alright, he likes me." Greg nodded, rubbing his cheeks with a stupid grin.

I straightened my hair and got off the couch, hugging my little brother by the waist before heading over to the bed.

"So how's Cath doing?" Warrick asked, putting a hand on my knee as I sat on the bed, next to the sleeping Catherine.

"She's doing fine," I ran my finger through her hair, getting a clear glimpse of her beautiful and peaceful face. There was a hint of drool at the corner of her mouth which made her look even cuter. "She a bit tired but I think she'll be up soon."

"Where are your girls? And Karen?" Nick asked, leaning on the bed.

"Karen went to get some stuff from home," I smiled at my Texan friend. "Lindsey's down at the cafeteria and Leah is at the nursery."

"Oh, you're calling her Leah? Cute name," Greg said, rocking Joshua in his arms. "How's she doing?"

"Not so good," I sighed. "She's having some problems breathing, since she's premature and everything."

"Is she going to be ok?" Warrick asked softly.

"Yeah, the doctor said she's doing better," I nodded with a smile. But at the moment, I wasn't sure what to tell them. I haven't seen my baby since afternoon and it was making me a bit more anxious. But seeing my friends again had made my mood lighten a bit and their smiles were making it a lot easier.

"HEY!" Lindsey's high pitched voice came from the doorway, grabbing everyone's attention to her. Even Joshua was peeping over Greg's shoulder to see what the commotion was about.

"Mmmph, what's that?" Catherine sat straight up on the bed, throwing me off the bed.

"Sorry mommy, didn't mean to wake you up," Lindsey gave a sheepish grin to Catherine before turning to everyone around her. "You guys are here, that's great."

"Nice to see you too Linds," Warrick grinned, giving her a hug. Nick on the other hand got up and hugged Catherine.

"How are you feeling Cath?" He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Better Nicky," She grinned and rubbed her eyes before hugging Warrick. Greg waved at Catherine since he couldn't hug her with Josh in his arms.

"Here momsy, your coffee," Lindsey handed me her coffee and leaned at the foot of the bed, watching her mother get reacquainted with her friends.

"Where's Grissom?" I asked, sipping some coffee and sitting down beside my Catherine. Catherine slid a hand around my waist, pulling me to hug. I gave her a smile and kissed her tenderly before turning to the guys, who had their eyes glued at us with awed expressions.

"Grissom couldn't come," Greg sat down on the couch, laying Joshua in his laps. "He said he will come when we get back home."

"Ecklie being a pain in your ass?" Catherine leaned her head on my shoulders as she spoke.

"Just a bit," Warrick chuckled.

"OH, these are for you," Nick picked up the bags from the ground and showed them to us. "But you can check them when you guys get back home coz it's kinda a lot."

"Yeah, we kinda went a bit ahead of ourselves with presents for you," Warrick winked at the both of us.

"Excuse me," A timid voice came from the doorway and all of us turned to the door to see Rachel standing there, with Leah in her hands. "Feeding time." She came to me and handed me my baby girl. "I'll come back for her later."

With that, she left after throwing a courteous smile at everyone at the room and with an additional wink at Lindsey who threw a wink and a slight wave at her. She received 'what-the-hell' glances from me and Sara.

"What? I can't wink at a girl now?" Lindsey said, with a shade of crimson appearing on her cheeks.

"Whatever," Catherine and I chorused together with a smirk. At the moment, the guys have all gathered around me to get a glimpse of Leah. Greg had handed over Joshua to Lindsey where he was busy gripping my elder daughter's hair.

"Guys, this is Leah," I handed the baby to Warrick who was standing closest to me. "Our baby girl."

"Awe, she's such an angel," Nick ran his finger over her chubby cheeks, making her squint her eyes open. She stared at the unfamiliar faces staring down at her with their eyes wide open.

"She has got your curiosity Sar," Greg joked, taking her little hands.

"And your eyes," Warrick added, giving me a warm smile.

Catherine was staring at the guys comment the innocence, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Hey you ok?" I hugged her close to me, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, I just…." She couldn't find her words. "Still a bit hormonal." She explained with a chuckle.

"Awe, it's ok baby," I placed my lips over hers, sucking on the soft flesh forcefully. I nibbled on her lower lips as she held my head and deepened our kiss as we went. Her hands were roaming over my sides as I raked my fingers over her scalp, running it through her hair.

"YO MOMMIES," Lindsey ruined the moment for us with a scream. "Babies here you know." She pointed to Joshua and Leah. We turned our heads to her with a glare but it change to sheepish grins as we saw our friends staring at us.

"What?" I tried to sound as smooth as possible. The guys exchanged a look with Lindsey and chuckled.

"Oh nothing," Nick said in between his chuckles. "Hey come on Warrick man, my turn now." Warrick with reluctance gave Leah to Nick who held her firmly as if he did it every day.

"So who's Godfather?" Greg called, watching Leah throw punches at Nick. Warrick had taken a seat at the foot of the bed where he was playing joyfully with Joshua.

Catherine and I exchanged confused glances. We haven't discussed the matter yet since we weren't ready for Leah to come yet.

"We haven't decided yet," Catherine said with a soft smile.

"Oh hint, hint, pick me," Greg winked at Catherine making her laugh.

"Sure Greggo," I hit his biceps playfully. Just then, Leah started to cry. All our attention turned to the little girl who was going red by every second. Her brows were quivered into the cutest frown.

"Oh, she's hungry," I took the baby from Nick's hands and handed her to Catherine.

"Um, we'll be outside," With an awkward point at the door, Nick and the rest turned towards the door hastily.

"Ok," I smiled at their backs and turned to Catherine who was shaking her head softly. "How cute are they?"

"So cute," Catherine smiled and started to feed Leah, making her stop crying at once. I watched my little girl have her dinner. I couldn't but help play with her chubby cheeks as she held Catherine's finger. She opened her eyes and looked at me as if with irritation but just like that, she closed her eyes and turned her attention back to her mother's milk.

"So who is going to be this little angel's godfather?" I turned to Catherine.

"I don't know," Catherine shrugged, holding Leah in place. "Who do you think will be the best for her?"

I wanted her godfather to be Eric, and the thought that he wasn't with us anymore popped into my head, making me slightly depressed. But as I heard my little girl let out a soft moan, it felt as if all my worries had gone. I turned to Catherine who was eyeing me, waiting for an answer.

"Grissom? Or Brass? I would love to say Mike but he himself will agree that he isn't responsible enough," I grinned at her. "Any of these guys would be good too." I turned my head to the door.

"How about Grissom?" Catherine suggested sheepishly. "He has been both our friend rather than boss, and I think he is capable enough."

I considered it for a moment. I have known Grissom for quite some time and he is caring and loving. I do trust my life with the guy and I wouldn't hesitate trusting my little angel's life with him either.

"I think he is good enough," I nodded at her. "We should call him and let him know."

"We can let him know when we go to Vegas for her Baptism ceremony right?" Catherine said adjusting Leah on her breasts. "Or do you want to carry out the ceremony here in Seattle?"

_Baptism? What the hell! I don't even understand the concept of religion let alone Baptism. I never thought my child would have to go through all the religious ceremonies, but I guess it's pretty important to Catherine. And if all that actually means something in the end, Leah herself might be mad at me for snatching that right from her. I swear religion is something I can never understand. Will they even understand the relationship me and Catherine have? Or will they just frown upon all this? _

"Sara?" Catherine nudged me by the ribs softly. "You still here?"

"Hmm…yeah," I wiped my forehead before looking at her. "You want her to go through all that?"

"You don't?" Catherine raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's not that I don't WANT to," I tried to defend myself. "It's just that I don't really understand the concept of religion."

Catherine gave me a thoughtful stare. She seemed to look as if she was trying to understand my position.

"Ok, if that's what you want," She said softly and turned her attention to Leah who had started to cry again. "Oh baby, mommy's sorry. There's no more?" She quickly turned her over so that Leah was now facing her other breast. She quickly adjusted her nipples in the baby's mouth, quieting her instantly.

"Cath, the decision doesn't depend on what I want," I continued as my baby girl carried on with her dinner quietly. "It has to be something we both want."

"She's your…" Catherine started to say but I shut her up by crashing my lips on hers. "Hmph." She sighed as I withdrew mine from her lips.

"She's OUR daughter," I whispered onto her lips softly. "And if you want to do it, then we will do it."

"Are you sure? Coz I respect your views honey," She ran her hand through my hair, holding Leah with her other hand.

"And I respect yours," I placed a quick kiss on her lips before I continued. "And we can go to Vegas for the ceremony. That way everyone we love can be there, your family and Grissom and everyone."

"Yeah?" She grinned at me.

"Yeah," I hugged her, placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"So that means we are going to Vegas?" Lindsey finally stated her presence in the room after our kind of awkward conversation.

"Oh, you're still here," I turned my head to see Lindsey giving Joshua his evening bottle of milk.

"I guessed you guys thought I wasn't here," Lindsey rolled her eyes. "So we are going?"

"Yeah, after they let us out of here," Catherine nodded.

"Which reminds me, when will Dan be back with Jonas?" I asked Lindsey.

"Momsy, how many times do I have to tell you that calling the Ferrari Jonas is just plain weird?" Lindsey shook her head.

"A million of times, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop does it?" I raised my eyebrow at her smugly. "So when will he be back?"

"Tomorrow probably," Lindsey shrugged. "Oh which reminds me, I need to tell you guys that I broke up with him."

"Why?" Catherine and I said together a bit loudly that Joshua and Leah both stopped drinking their milk and turned to us. "Sorry babies." I smiled at Leah softly and waved at Josh.

"He is too attached to me and I need my space," Lindsey said calmly. "He is just not my type."

"Are you alright?" Catherine asked with concern.

"I broke up with him so you can ask Dan that when he comes to give the car," Lindsey winked at her mother.

"She's just like me," Catherine whispered to my ears.

"I don't blame her," I chuckled.

"I think she's done now," Catherine lifted Leah and handed her to me. "Burp her."I held her upwards and rubbed her back until she let out a soft burp.

"Should I let the guys in?" Lindsey asked, putting down the bottle on the side table. We both nodded and turned our attention back to our angel who was slowly going to sleep.

"I love you baby," I kissed her forehead and hugged her close to me and turned to Catherine who was getting out of the bed. "Where are you going?" I asked, getting up.

"Toilet," She said quickly.

"Babe?" I caught her attention again, making her stop at her tracks. "I love you." I winked at her, making a smile curve up her lips.

"I love you too honey," With that, she hasted into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Just then, the guys walked into the room with Lindsey and Karen holding Joshua as well.

"Hey, where's Cath?" Nick asked, making herself comfortable in the couch next to Warrick and Greg.

"Bathroom," I pointed there and turned my attention to Karen. "You're back."

"Ah huh," Karen flopped into the bed and kissed her son. "How's princess doing?"

"Awesome," I rocked my little girl and hugged her close. "She's just awesome."

"Awe," All the guys and Lindsey exclaimed, tilting their heads slightly.

"Oh shut up," I glared at them and turned to my angel again.

* * *

**thanks for reading and now please let me know what you think :)**


	33. Complete

**Chapter 33**

**This is the second last chapter of the story. I'm not writing any new chapters for my other story coz I wanna end this story in a satisfying way. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: See other chapters...ENJOY & REVIEW pls...**

* * *

"So she is all better now?" I asked Dr. Green, watching her take my baby out of the incubator.

"Yes, her breathing is normal now," She handed me the baby with a smile. "But you need to bring her in for regular checkups and don't delay the vaccines at any cost. She needs them."

"Of course," I nodded at her as I played with my baby's lips.

"She may face some health problems as she grows up," Dr. Green continued. "Premature babies often face them. But given the required medical attention, she will do just fine."

"Thank you Dr. Green," I appreciated her being so thorough with Leah's case. "Oh, does this mean that we can take her home now?"

"I will talk to the nurse and get the discharge papers ready," She smiled at me, patting on my shoulders softly. "You can take the baby and mother home by the end of today."

"Awesome," I was so excited to finally take our bay home after very long two weeks.

Day by day, Leah's condition had improved and finally today, we are going home. Greg and the others had been staying at a hotel nearby and according to them and a very hyper Lindsey, they had decorated our place to welcome Catherine and baby. At the moment, the only people at the hospital were me and Karen and of course, the over active Josh. Two days ago, he had taken his few, tiny steps in the hospital room, making everyone shred tears of joy. He had also perfected saying 'mommy', however he was calling me 'ara' and Catherine 'aunnie' which we guessed was auntie.

"…so I guess I will see you both and Catherine next month then," Dr. Green's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure," I nodded smoothly. "I can take her to the room huh?"

"Ah huh," She nodded to me, putting her hands in the pockets of her white coat. "We will send her things to the room in a minute."

"Thanks," With a nod of gratitude, I got out of the nursery to take our baby to her mother. "How are you baby? You know, you are finally going home. Do you want to go home? Did you miss your mommies when you were in the nursery?" She didn't answer any of my weird questions, instead she just stared up at me with her huge eyes. "Mommy's sounding crazy huh?"

I kissed her forehead before turning around the corner. But the sight of what I saw stopped me at my track. Lindsey was talking to Rachel the nurse, who was leaning on the wall with one of hands tangled with Lindsey's. Lindsey's other hand was resting on the wall, right above Rachel's shoulders and one of her legs slightly pressed in between Rachel's legs.

"What the holy fuck is going on?" I managed to say in a husky voice. To me, I said it loudly enough for the whole world to hear but apparently it came out as just a whisper. I watched Lindsey laugh and throw her head back as Rachel kept on talking with a sweet smile on her lips.

_Oh my god, Lindsey's interested in women now? Oh good lord me and Catherine are BAAAAD influence. _I leaned sideways on the wall, sinking in what I just saw. _Damn it, Cath is so gonna flip out. What the hell am I going to do? Wait a minute, last time I checked, I am interested in women and not men. So why on earth am I so freaked knowing that my daughter is interesting in women as well? I should be happy right? I mean, for one thing I won't have to worry about her getting pregnant. But that also means I can never trust her during sleepovers with her friends either. Oh god, being a mother is such hard work. I salute all the mothers out there, you deserve a stand-up ovation. Bravo..bravo. _

Suddenly, the baby wrapped in my arms started to cry dragging me back from my thoughts.

"Right, I'm sorry sweetheart," I rocked the girl till she went quiet. "You are hungry aren't you? Come on, let's forget about your sister for a while and get you your mommy's boobies huh? What do you say to that little girl?"

The girl pouted at me and started to play with her hands. "I'll take that as a yes." I rubbed my nose against hers before turning around, with the intent to go to the room in a path where I don't have to see Lindsey flirt with the cute nurse. After a long detour, I finally stepped into the room where Catherine and Karen were engaged in some serious discussion.

"…sounds like….oh hey baby," She stopped at mid-sentence as she saw me walk in with our baby.

"Guess who's out of the nursery," I handed the baby to Catherine who wrapped her arms around her, placing a kiss on her cheeks.

"Oh mommy missed you angel," She cradled Leah in her arms. But Leah tried to struggle out and started to weep with her lips trembling slightly. "Are you hungry sweety?" Soon the room went silent as she started to feed on her mother's breasts hungrily.

"Dr. Green said you guys can go home by the end of today," I sat down on the chair next to the bed, opposite to Karen's. "So we should probably pack before the nurse comes back with the paperwork." _Although, she might take some time since she is currently a bit preoccupied. _I added in my head.

"That's great," Catherine exclaimed as Karen broke into a huge grin.

"I'm gonna call the guys and let them know," Karen stood up, with Josh steadily tugged onto her hips. "Can you hold Josh for a sec Sar?"

"Sure, come here prince," I took the boy from Karen before she walked out of the room, dialing someone from her phone. "How are you my…ow…no, you're hurting your auntie again." I held his hands together when he started to pull on my hair again.

"He loves to do that huh?" Catherine chuckled as she watched me try to hold the little hands together.

"I bet he does," I kissed his forehead. "He's just like Eric, trying to annoy me. Aren't you, you little devil."

"These two are going to be so mischievous when they grow up aren't they?" Catherine sighed as she ran her finger over Leah's blushed cheeks.

"They are going to be a handful for sure," I smirked at Josh who was smiling back at me. "I am pretty sure we are gonna have to look out for booby traps all over the house when they come to the age of 7 or even 6."

"Oh boy, can't wait for that," Catherine smiled, sarcasm filled in her voice. "I bet Lindsey is gonna help them out every way she can. Which reminds me, have you seen her? She has been out long."

_Damn, do I tell her? _I thought in my head.

"She's out in the lobby, flirting with Rachel that nurse," The words wriggled out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Shit!"

"She's what?" Catherine sat up on the bed so fast that Leah's mouth lost contact of her nipple making her cry out blue murder. "Here baby, mommy's sorry ok?" She quickly adjusted the baby before turning to me. I was trying my best to look very much concerned with what Josh was doing at the moment, which was stare at Catherine with confusion written all over his face.

"Sara? What did you just say about Lindsey?" Catherine turned my head, putting her finger under my chin.

"She's out there with Rachel," I said, slightly lifting my shoulders. "Flirting and stuff."

"Rachel as in the nurse?" Catherine squinted her eyes at me. "The GIRL nurse? A woman? Lindsey's flirting with a woman?"

"Ah huh," I kept it short. I knew she was taking her time absorbing it.

"A girl? She is flirting with a girl?" Catherine asked again. "Why?"

_What? Oh what a stupid question. _I chuckled to myself.

"I don't know why sweety," I looked at her with a stupid grin on my face. "Probably coz she is interested in her?"

"Why would she be interested in a girl?" Catherine didn't seem to get the idea. Did she forget that she was with a woman herself? Or did I somehow, without my notice, turn into a man. Unwillingly, I squeezed my thighs just to make sure that there was nothing unusual between there.

"Umm, that's coz she is human," I said softly after I was done with my own personal investigation of my sexual organs. "And did you somehow forget that I am a woman and YOU are with me."

"That's different," She spat but just like that, she couldn't find any backup for her statement.

"Honey, it's nothing different," I gave her a warm, assuring smile. "Plus, she might just be having some fun and not looking for a relationship. You never know."

"That's worse," Catherine said, horror filled in her eyes. "She just goes around flirting with people for fun? That's ridiculous."

"I said MIGHT," I pointed out. "If even she is into women, you have to respect her views."

"Oh god, I can never trust her with even her friends now," Catherine sighed covering her breasts and holding Leah upwards, burping her. "This is gonna be so hard."

"What is gonna be hard?" Lindsey walked into the room, closely followed by Rachel who was holding a file.

"Nothing," Catherine and I answered sheepishly as she sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Ms. Sidle, these are the discharge papers," Rachel put the papers on the side table and turned to me. "You can sign them and give them to me when I come back with Leah's stuff from the nursery."

"Sure thing Rachel," I smiled at the girl who was slightly flushed. It made me wonder why and the thoughts that entered my head weren't pleasant for me at all. With a soft smile, she left the room, with Lindsey staring at her until she closed the door behind her.

"Linds, hold Josh so that I can take care of these papers will you?" I held the boy for Lindsey who sat the boy in her lap.

"How's princess?" Lindsey asked, playing with Joshua's hair while he bit his chew toy.

"She's much better," Catherine said leaning back on the bed. "Fed and very much asleep now."

"Greg called me and said there's a little party tonight at our place," Lindsey informed, wiping off some drool off Joshua's lips. "You know, a 'congratulations' and 'welcome home' kinda thing."

"A party?" Catherine raised her eyebrow, with an excited smile. "That's gonna be good."

"OH, and I invited Rach, hope you don't mind," Lindsey said calmly, not taking her eyes off Joshua.

Catherine looked at me, with a worried look on her face. I knew what thoughts were running through her mind. In her eyes I saw several questions, and I knew she wanted me to ask Lindsey all of them. With a sigh, I turned to Lindsey.

"Kiddo, what's with you and Rachel anyway?" I asked, in a soft sheepish tone.

Lindsey looked up at me frowning at me slightly. She opened her mouth several times and closed it before speaking. "What do you mean?"

I raised an 'oh-don't-kid-me' eyebrow at my daughter who gave me the 'I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about' look.

"You and Rachel, what is going on between you two?" I asked again, a bit firmly this time. "I saw you at the hallway too, with the arms and flirting. I know something's up."

"I was just having some fun," Lindsey said defensively, slightly blushing. "Nothing is going on."

"Honey, you can tell us if there is something going on," I urged her to talk to us. Catherine was giving her daughter a pleading look which I know Lindsey can't ignore.

"Fine, I like her," Lindsey spat at us and turned a shade of crimson red. "And I don't like it."

"What do you mean you don't like it?" Catherine asked a bit loudly that it made Leah stir.

"Mom, I'm supposed to be interested in guys, I used to date guys," Lindsey stated as if it was that obvious. "And now I like a girl? And I'm supposed to like it? Don't you think that's a bit weird?"

"So why don't you just ignore it and go ahead with dating guys then?" Catherine suggested with a shrug.

Lindsey leaned back on the footboard of the bed, holding Joshua close to her chest as he drifted off to sleep. She looked as if she was giving Catherine's words quite a thought. But rather than a smile curving up her lips, she looked as if she was getting more frustrated by the minute.

"It's that easy?" Lindsey asked a bit harshly. "If Nana told you to forget about Sara and go date men, you would have just done it with just a snap?"

I knew Lindsey's words pierced through Catherine's brain badly because her face had gone all read, in either embarrassment or anger. But even I knew Lindsey had a point, if it was me, I wouldn't have been able to do it either.

"No," Catherine and I managed to mumble together.

"So, don't tell me to just ignore it," Lindsey said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And for your information, this isn't the first time I have been attracted to a girl. And I DID ignore it before, but this time I don't think I want to."

"Then don't," I interrupted before Catherine could say anything. "If you want to date girl, go ahead and do it. We don't mind, plus I don't think we have the right to say don't date girls anyway." I gave Catherine a nod.

Lindsey gave me a smile and turned to Catherine who let out a heavy sigh. "Mommy, I know you think this is a bad idea but I'm sorry, I can't help this."

"I know that sweety," Catherine gave her a smile. "It's that your friends being girls and knowing that you will be having sex and everything." She paused and sighed before continuing. "Being your mother, it's just a bit hard."

"Do you guys think I'm going to run around having sex with all my friends?" Lindsey gave us a disgusted look. "Eew, what do you take me for?"

"Mommy jus said it hypothetically kiddo," I ran my hand over Catherine's head and gave Lindsey a wink.

"Still, for one thing I haven't even thought of having sex with ANY one yet," Lindsey kissed Joshua's head as he stirred in his sleep. "Second, I think I want to keep my friends as friends rather than fuck buddies."

"Ok, you made your point," Catherine closed her eyes, not wanting to imagine it. But I sat there, horrified since the image had already gotten stuck in my head with my mind being a beautiful, photographic piece of aaargh. At the moment, I must have looked as someone had just been stuck with lightening.

"Momsy? You okay?" Lindsey asked softly. That was when I realized that my mouth was open wide and my eyebrows were as up as they can go.

"Yeah, am fine," I shook the images out of my head. "Just please don't go around fucking every girl that comes across your path alright?" I gave her a pleading look. My request made both the Willows break into laughter, which made both babies cry out loud.

"Oh no," Catherine and Lindsey both started to rock the babies in their arms, trying to quiet them up. Just then, Karen walked into the room.

"Ok, we'll see you tonight then. Bye." She hung her cell phone and looked at the two blondes, trying their best to quiet up two screaming babies while I watched them with fascination. "Is this some kind of a contest of who can cry the most and the loudest?" She asked me, taking Joshua into her arms and cradling him in her arms.

"Shh baby, you hungry?" Karen sat down on the couch and started to feed Joshua who didn't want to do it in the first place. But seeing that he had no other choice, he finally gave up and started to feed.

"Come on angel, you need to stop crying too now," Catherine hugged our baby. "See, even Josh has stopped."

"Here, let me," I took Leah from her arms and started to rock in my arms as I walked back and forth in the room. After a few minutes, the room fell into complete silence and the only sounds we could hear were the gurgling sounds made by Joshua.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is a just a preview of how it's going to be in our house for the next two years?" Lindsey said with a smirk.

"Oh don't start," All the grownups in the room said at once.

"Guys, there's a party tonight," Karen started to inform us but Lindsey cut her in.

"I already told them," Lindsey smiled at her. "And they are all ok with it."

"Good, coz if you weren't, Greg would have a fit," Karen smiled.

I grinned and put down Leah in her transparent crib where she kept throwing punches in the air and blowing spit bubbles. The door opened and Rachel peeped in.

"Leah's stuff," She lifted the bag and put it down on the table right next to the door. "Have you signed the paper Ms. Sidle?"

"Oh right, the papers," I slapped my forehead before heading to the side table where the papers laid untouched. "Let's get them filled outside and give these guys sometime huh?" I lead Rachel out of the room while Lindsey gave me a stern look. I mouthed 'I'm not going to do anything' before I closed the door behind me.

* * *

I made sure that the baby monitor next to my sleeping angel was working before I walked out of the room and headed downstairs. Catherine was sitting comfortably in the armchair while Greg and Karen were on the couch with Lindsey playing with Greg's hair. Warrick and Nick were busy playing Wii and were sitting right in front of the television.

"Hey guys," I sat down on the armrest of Catherine's chair, purring my hand over her head. "Ouch Nicky, that would have hurt." I exclaimed as Warrick threw a punch on his face. They were playing boxing and sweating badly.

"Shut…up...Sar…" He managed to say in between the grunts and punches he was throwing in the air.

"Oh right, sorry," I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Greg whose hair was being braided by Lindsey.

"What?" He raised his shoulders with a wink when I gave him a questioning look. "I look cute, right Karen?"

"Oh yeah, just like an 8 year old little girl," She pinched his cheek playfully making Greg frown.

"Linds, you should stop now," Greg said softly with a pout.

"Come on guys, stop teasing him," Lindsey called at us. "You are ruining things for me."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Lindsey quickly jumped off the couch and hurried to the door. Catherine and I exchanged giggles coz we knew she was expecting Rachel.

"Oh come on! Not again," Nick's shoulders dropped when Warrick beat him, again.

"YES! And I win, AGAIN! That's a total of 50 bucks for me man," Warrick lifted his arm up in the air triumph and then took a sniff under his arms. "Phew, we stink man." He said to Nick who sniffed his pit and imitated vomiting.

"I think I'm done playing this," He wiped the sweat off his forehead and turned around to face us. "Hey Linds, whose your friend?" He called when Lindsey walked into the room, hand in hand with Rachel.

"This is Rachel, she is a nurse at the hospital," She put her arms around Rachel's waist and lead her to the back of the couch. "And Rach, these idiots in the room are my family."

"Hello Rachel," Everyone chorused a long greeting to the girl who blushed heavily and waved.

"The sweaty white guy is Nick and the sweaty black guy is Warrick," Lindsey started to introduce everyone.

"Hey, that's racist you know," Warrick pouted at Lindsey with a grin.

"Whatever Warrick," Lindsey grinned. "And, the man with the braids is Greg and the cute red head is Aunt Karen."

"Damn it. It's all tangled," Greg ran his fingers through his hair before he waved at Rachel who grinned back. "Make yourself at home Rachel." He included with a wink.

"And that would be my mothers," Lindsey grabbed Rachel's hands and pulled her to our chair. I sat up on the chair in courtesy and held out a hand for her which she took hesitantly. "That's momsy, and that's mommy."

"Hi Ms. Sidle," Rachel said softly.

"Oh it's Sara," I waved my hand in the air.

"Or Schmarts," Karen added in.

"Or Sar," Warrick added in.

"Or Ms. Never Ending Legs," Greg added in with a wink.

"Or sweetpea," Catherine giggled.

"Momsy has quite a lot of nicknames," Lindsey informed Rachel. "If you don't call her the last name, you are safe."

"I think I'll go with Sara," Rachel said in a timid voice.

"Want a beer?" Greg grabbed a bottle from the cooler and held it to Rachel.

"Thanks," Rachel acknowledged Greg and sat down on the couch next to Karen who was now helping Greg untangled his hair. "Want some?" She held the bottle to Lindsey who shook her head.

Rachel was older than Lindsey but from the looks of it, Lindsey was the one who was calling the shots. And I thankfully sighed as I watched Lindsey and Rachel gang up on Greg, teasing in on how he looked like a pretty girl.

"Something wrong, sweetpea?" Catherine rubbed my thighs, catching my attention.

"No, I just feel really happy at the moment," I played with her hair, looking straight into her deep blues.

"Yeah me too," She sighed, taking my hand into hers. "It's so good to have everyone together with us. Feels right."

"Feels very right," I pinched her cheek softly before running my thumb over her lips, making her close her eyes with the contact of my skin on hers.

I bent down and kissed her tenderly on her lips, sucking on her lower lips. She held my face in place, granting me access into her delicious mouth. One of her hands slithered up my back under the t-shirt, sending chills up my spine. At the moment, I forgot that there were people around us.

Catherine pulled me carefully by the t-shirt, on top of her so that we were both lying on the armchair, our hands roaming all over each other's body. Catherine was letting out soft sighs into my mouth making a soft heat grow in between my legs.

"GUYS!" Everyone in the room shouted at once, grabbing both our attention.

"Shit," Catherine blushed beet red and buried her face in my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"What?" I gave everyone a sheepish smile, blushing slightly.

"We all know you guys love each other," Greg said with a stupid grin on his face. "So you guys don't have to show it to us with your tongues down each other's mouths you know."

_That's something Eric would say. _I thought to myself. _He's just a clone of him huh?_

"Whatever," I threw a bottle cap at him who dodged it.

"You're gonna have to get used to catching them making out," Lindsey informed Rachel who chuckled. "They can't keep their hands of each other, they are like horny teenagers."

"I think it's cute," Rachel leaned on Lindsey's stomach, while Lindsey held her close to her.

"Finally! Someone who understands," I gave Rachel a thumb up and turned to my lover who was still too embarrassed to face the people around her.

"Cath, you can get out of Sara's chest now," Warrick called as he saw me trying to lift her face. But that didn't make her lift her head even a bit. Instead, she just held onto me more tightly.

I saw Karen whisper something to Greg who nodded. They both got up and stepped towards us, gesturing me to keep quiet. As soon as they reached Catherine, they started to tickle her on the stomach making her wriggle in the armchair, making me jump out of it as soon as possible. I didn't want to end up a black eye or a bloody nose. Catherine was now laughing and shouting for help, as she fought with both Greg and Karen. I sat down next to Nick who was dying with laughter. Rachel and Lindsey were laughing so hard that I could even hear Lindsey's famous snort.

Soon enough, Catherine was on her feet and taking refuge behind Warrick. "Help Rick," She shielded herself behind the black man who was laughing his ass off. Greg fell on the armchair laughing while Karen carefully sat down on the coffee table, giggling her ass off.

"The hell guys," Catherine popped her head, resting her chin on Warrick's shoulders.

"You guys are great," Rachel managed to say in between her cute laughter.

"We know," All of us chorused together and broke into laughter again. I looked around the room to see my family and my friends, laughing together. It filled my insides with warmth and love. And then, Leah's voice filled the room from the baby monitor. She completed the moment, it was perfect.

* * *

**thanks for reading and now please let me know what you guys think....you know i love reviews right ;) **


	34. In the End

**Chapter 34**

**Ok, I finished the story finally. That means I am gonna concentrate all on my other story now :) Hope you enjoy this last chapter. And thanks to all of you who supported and reviewed throughout the whole story, really appreciate it. MWAH! Hope you guys support me in other stories as well.**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters. ENJOY & REVIEW pls**

* * *

I sat on the wooden seat, completely aware of my surrounding and feeling a bit nauseous as well. I don't remember the last time I set my foot in a church except for during a case. However, I have to admit that the place was beautiful and lots of creative effort had been put into the building. I was brought back from the admiring of the church when Leah purred in her sleep. I hugged her tightly in my arms, making sure that she didn't wake up. Catherine had taken her sweet time dressing up the little girl for the day. She was wearing a silky white dress and wrapped in a cotton white blanket. Her white beanie was slightly crooked and it was the only piece of clothing I had my say on.

I felt Catherine shift in her seat next to me. She was wearing a peach colored, short sleeved dress, which rested on her calves. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and her make-up was soft but mesmerizing. I could feel the nervousness vibrating from her and her eyes didn't leave the cross up at the altar. Next to her sat a very formally dressed Grissom who looked pretty handsome. He was sitting next to Heather, who was wearing a dress which I could have never imagined on her if I didn't see her in it. She looked beautiful though, and the necklace with a cross on it made everything look very authentic.

I heard Lindsey hum next to me, in her clear white dress. Karen sat next to her, with Joshua sitting in her lap sucking on his pacifier. He looked so handsome in his little pants, shirt and the vest. The rest of our friends were sitting behind us, completely still and without saying a single word. They looked as if they were concentrating on an interesting court hearing.

"Come on," Catherine whispered into my ears. I saw that everyone in the front bench except for me was standing. Apparently, the Father had called us forward and I had been too involved with my observations to miss it. I quickly got up and followed Catherine out after straightening the shirt I was wearing. My low cut pants were slowly sliding down but at the moment I was too nervous to care. Heather had taken back her seat since she wasn't joining us at the altar. Everyone else was waiting for me to lead them to the awaiting Father. Karen gave me an assuring smile and a thumb up making my insides fill with nervous warmth.

With a loud inhale of air, I walked up with everyone in the Church staring at me like no tomorrow. I stopped a few steps away from the Father who smiled at me politely. I could feel Catherine, Lindsey and Grissom stop right behind me. From the corner of my eye I saw Warrick's figure holding the video camera with a huge grin on his face. I tried my best not to wink at him and gave him one of my smiles. I was afraid that it might give the Father a stroke or something.

"We're here today to participate in the Christening Sacrament, and to give thanks and celebrate our joy in the arrival of a precious child," The man in front of me started to speak to the mass. I looked down at my baby whose eyes were no open wide and was staring at the man standing above her with intense curiosity.

_Warrick was right, she does have my curiosity. _I thought as I adjusted the blanket wrapped around her. _She's probably wondering why the guy is waving his hand around. I am pretty sure that is what I would have thought. Oh God, what am I doing? I'm not supposed to daydream at moments like these, damn it Sidle. Concentrate._

"…Let us pray." The Father raised his hands.

_Oh great, I missed what he just said. Damn it. _I mentally kicked myself.

"Dear Lord, as we gather here, may your Holy Spirit surround us and rejuvenate us. We pray that out of your glorious riches, you may strengthen this child with your Spirit, so that Christ may dwell in his heart though faith. And we pray that this child, being rooted and established in love, may know the love of God that surpasses all knowledge, so that he may be filled to the measure with the fullness of God. Amen."

"Amen?" It came out of as more of a question rather than a statement. But I heard soft but firm whispers from Grissom and Catherine which confirmed that I had made the right move.

"Sara Sidle, have you chosen a godparent for your child?" The man asked politely. He had a low and kind voice, it made me feel a lot calmer than I was at the moment.

"I have," I turned around slightly, letting Grissom step next to me.

"Please hand over the baby to him," The Father motioned with his hand. I handed my baby to her godparent who took her into his arms carefully and adjusted her blanket. I stepped aside, getting a glimpse of Catherine and Lindsey who were standing right behind me with the warmest smiles on their face. There were visible tears in Catherine's eyes as she watched her baby in Grissom's arms.

"As godparent, will you do your best to help and support Sara in the bringing up of her child?" The Father addressed Grissom.

"I will," Grissom said with a smile, not taking her eyes off the baby in his arms.

"Sara, what name have you given your child?" The Father turned back to me, making my heart almost skip a beat. But having practiced quite a lot for this moment at home with Grissom, I was quite confident.

"Leah Catherine Sidle," My voice came quite firm, making me smile proudly.

"And what do you ask of God's Church?" He asked me another question.

"Baptism," I made sure that it didn't come out as a question. I saw Warrick's grin grow wide as I slightly shifted in my place.

"Please step next to the holy water," He requested Grissom, me, Catherine and Lindsey. Grissom carefully climbed up the steps and held her right above the marble plate, filled with water. He took off Leah's beanie and put it in his pocket. Catherine stopped next to me with her arms around Lindsey.

"Leah Catherine Sidle," The Father took some of the water from the plate. "By the authority vested in me by God and his Church, I hereby baptize you in the name of the Father," He mimicked a cross on Leah's forehead, letting Leah's hair soak with the water. It made Leah stir and whimper in but she didn't cry. "And of the Son," Another cross. "And of the Holy Spirit, Amen." With the last cross and another handful of water on her hair, Leah was baptized.

The Father carefully wiped Leah's hair dry with a cotton cloth watching the little girl with fascination as she tried to throw punches at the older man. Grissom was holding Leah so comfortably that it looked as if he did it every day.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please join me in the prayer for this precious Child," The Father adjusted the sleeves of his robes and turned to the mass. "Heavenly Father, we praise you for this child's birth. Surround her with your blessings that she may know your love, be protected from evil, and know your goodness all her days. May she learn to love all that is true, grow in wisdom and strength and, come through faith to the fullness of your Grace. May God the Father of all bless these parents and godparents-supportive friends and family, and give them grace to love and care for their child. May God give them wisdom, patience and faith, and help them to provide for this beloved child's needs. Amen."

"Amen," The whole church prayed for our baby and it made me smile like an idiot. The Father took Leah from Grissom's hands and out of the blanket before holding her out to the mass. "Leah Catherine Sidle, today we officially welcome you. We wish you long life and much happiness."

With a round of applause, everyone in the church welcomed my little girl. I saw all my friends clap like no tomorrow. Karen was trying to make Joshua clap as well, but he was too busy grabbing her earrings. The Father handed me Leah who was still eyeing the old man with curiosity. I couldn't even imagine what might be going in through her mind at the moment. But as soon as she saw me, Catherine and Lindsey, her lips curled into her trademark smile which made us go 'awe' anytime we see it.

"May God bless you my Child," The Father placed his hand on my head before leaving.

"Thank you Father," I whispered softly, not knowing what to else say at the moment.

"Congratulations," Grissom gleamed at all of us who were obviously speechless since none of us said anything.

"That was so cool," Greg and everyone else had joined the altar. Catherine's mother, sister, her nephew as well as Sam Braun were closely behind them, who were all smiling at us with pride.

Catherine slid her hand through my arm and rested her head on my shoulders. She played with Leah's lips before looking up, straight into my eyes.

"I love you," She whispered to me, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Me too," I gave her a wink before turning to the group gathered around us. "Ok, let's get out of here, I think there's something else scheduled."

"Yeah," Nick agreed, leading all of them towards the door.

_This is a good day. _I thought, following my family.

* * *

**9 Years and some months later...**

"LEAH CATHERINE SIDLE," I heard Catherine's scream on top of her lungs which was closely followed by Karen's loud scream as well. "JOSHUA ERIC SIDLE."

"Not again," I sighed and turned off the television before walking into the kitchen where Catherine was pouring down two cups of coffee into the skin and Karen was busy adjusting the silver-ware drawer.

"What's wrong?" I asked Karen who finally put back the drawer successfully and turned to me, her face as red as her hair.

"Salt in the sugar container," Catherine informed. "Again." She added.

"And they somehow got the drawer to get stuck," Karen leaned on the counter. "It came straight out when I pulled it a bit hard."

"Are you alright?" I asked Karen, making sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Karen assured me with a smile and opened the fridge, taking a bottle of water.

"LEAH, JOSH, IN THE KITCHEN." I called and sat down on the counter. "NOW!"

I knew they would come knowing that I was with Catherine and Karen. There was no other way for them to get into the same room with my wife and sister after being caught. Soon enough, the two of them showed up at the kitchen doorway, with guilty looks.

Leah's shoulder length hair was let loose and her black t-shirt with which had " Corrupted: Re-boot Washington D.C (Y/n)?" printed on the chest. Her knee length loose shorts had dirt all over it as if she was rolling in a pit of mud. Joshua on the other hand looked pretty decent for that time of the day. His hair was up to ear length now, and he was refusing to cut it. Karen had stopped asking him since it was the holidays and she probably knew the kid wasn't going to listen to her, whatever she said. His t-shirt and jeans shorts were too clean and I knew he had just changed when we screamed for them.

"What?" Leah asked softly, with her arms behind her back. Joshua was standing slightly behind Leah, as if shielding himself from us.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to change the labels of the Sugar and Salt containers?" Catherine said a bit sternly.

"This would probably be the 37th time," Joshua did the Math quickly but quickly hid behind Leah as Catherine opened her mouth to say something. But I interjected.

"Aren't you guys tired of hearing the same thing over and over again?" I sighed giving my two kids a tired look. "Coz I swear, I am."

"We are too Momsy," Leah said softly, not looking at me.

"Then why don't you guys try some new tricks instead of doing the same old one all the time?" I suggested, receiving slaps on my biceps from both my wife and sister. The kids giggled furiously as I shielded myself from them. "Oh come on guys, you know they won't stop. Might as well make things interesting."

"Seriously guys," Karen turned to the kids, with her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't go about playing tricks on us all the time. We get sick and tired of pouring out coffee in the morning. Please."

"Sorry," Leah and Joshua chorused together.

"We'll tone it down," Leah said in a promising tone.

"Yeah, no more changing salt with sugar," Joshua included.

"Good for you," I jumped out of the counter and put my arms around my two favorite kids. "Let's catch some tv and let the mommies get some coffee in peace shall we?"

"Yeah," Joshua and Leah agreed, hasting towards the living room.

"Enjoy the coffee," I winked at my wife who sent me a kiss before turning the coffee pot on.

"Thanks Schmarts," Karen let out a sigh and sat down on the nearest chair. "When's Linds gonna be back?"

"Her interview should be over by now," Catherine checked her watch and informed us both. I leaned on the doorway, listening to her. Her voice was soothing and calming, and I could never get enough of her.

Catherine and I were married now. Although we knew we would have no legal obligation over each other, we decided to make our relationships official. Our ceremony took place in Seattle and just our immediate family, friends and colleagues were invited. Catherine that day looked beautiful, and for me she was the most beautiful bride that can ever be. Through the years of commitments and love, we have grown closer and closer to each other every day. And the kids just made that bond stronger.

It has been 9 years since Leah was born. She had turned out to be the most mischievous girl you could find and the most tomboyish as well. She gets along with guys far better than girls and Catherine was scared that she might be interested in girls rather than guys as well. But we decided that we wouldn't have to worry about it for a while. And then there is Josh, who is even one step ahead of his father, which made things pretty messy inside our house. They always liked to pick on everyone except me since they needed me to cover for them or to get them out of trouble. And I think I like it better on their side rather than being on the victim's side.

Joshua was in the 5th grade while Leah was enjoying 4th grade. Although they are A-class pranksters, they manage to bring A+ in all the subjects which always play quite as a favor for them. Thankfully, Leah didn't turn out to be a social outcast like me, which I was very glad of. They were growing up fast, it felt like just yesterday that I saw them wrapped in blankets, pooping in their diapers all the time.

Lindsey had graduated with distinctions, making me and Catherine really proud. She had taken a career in Interior Designing. She had been working with several agents until last week where she was called to come in for an interview at Emerald City Designs which was one of the most successful companies in Interior Design, within Seattle. She had been fretting a lot about the interview but the aid of two of her mothers and aunt, I am sure she must have aced it.

Her love life had been the same for 9 years and it was hard to believe it too. But since she met Rachel, they both have been dating until today. Rachel was now the head of Nursing at the Seattle Children's Hospital and was living with us as well. During the fourth year of their relationship, Lindsey had asked her to move in with us since it would be easier to live with us instead of some hippie housemates. Having Rachel living with us was great for us as she was caring, loving and had a great sense of humor once she comes out of her shyness. She was great with the kids, although they had decided that she was in the victim's unit as well.

I let out a sigh of relief, with a smile curved on my lips. Catherine gave me an odd look.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked softly.

"Just thinking that the years I had together with you are the best years I have had in my life," I smiled at him. "Yet." I added in.

"You're telling me," Catherine chuckled.

"Yeah, and it was the messiest and loudest years too," Karen put in, taking a sip of her coffee. "I don't know how these kids turned out to be this, I swear."

"Probably the Sidle genes," Catherine joked, both her and Karen bursting into laughter.

"Come on, me and Eric weren't that bad now, were we?" I pouted my lips to my wife.

"Now, don't give me that look," Catherine gave her best stern look. "You know what that does to me."

"Yeah?" I stepped closer to her, putting my arms over her shoulders. "And what does it do to you?" I whispered into her ear.

"Guys, please not now," Karen interrupted before Catherine could say anything.

I guess I did forget to mention that we were still like horny teenagers who can't keep out hands off each other. But hey, that's love.

"MOMSY!" Leah called from the living room. "COME ON!"

"YEAH SANTIE," Joshua's voice followed. "WE ARE BORED!"

"Will he ever stop calling me that?" I raised my eyebrow at Karen who shook her head for her answer. "It's so weird when he calls me that, it's like I'm Santa or something." I complained.

"Still better than Cantie," Catherine smirked. "It's like he is calling for Candy. Makes me sound like a stripper."

Catherine rolled her eyes while Karen choked on her coffee with laughter.

"Oh well, guess we will have to get used to it," I placed a kiss on Catherine's cheek before heading out of the kitchen. "Coz God knows, he's not gonna stop calling us that."

"Yeap," Catherine and Karen moth agreed.

I walked into the living room to see Joshua and Leah both, comfortably sitting on the couch, watching the Discovery Channel. It shocked me for a minute but just as the saw me entered, they turned on the DVD and the trademark Lady Columbia came on the screen. I flopped on my armchair just to spring right on my feet. A high pitched scream came from the hallway which I knew emitted from Lindsey. Leah and Josh rolled their eyes together as if they already knew what was about to come.

"Momsy, I got it, I got it. I got the job," She appeared at the hallway, threw her bags on the floor and hugged me tightly.

"Congratulations kiddo," I patted on her back, hugging my eldest daughter. "I told you that you'd get it."

"The job is great too. I'm gonna work with 2 other Architects and they are simply awesome," Lindsey started to tell the story just when Catherine and Karen walked into the room. She quickly pulled them both into a hug, banging their heads together. "Guys, I got the job. Can you believe it?"

"Ok Linds, honey you have to calm down," Catherine cupped her daughters face before hugging her daughter again. "I'm so proud of you."

"Way to go Linds," Karen patted on Lindsey's back and sat down on the couch next to Leah.

"Congrats Lissy," Leah called.

"Yeah Lis, I guess now we are obliged to believe that you actually have a brain that functions," Joshua gave Lindsey a thumb up making her scowl at him. Leah started to laugh her ass off. Soon, Lindsey had jumped on both her little sister and brother, hugging them senseless.

"Alright, alright, we love you too," Leah tried to get out of Lindsey's grip while Joshua made faces of smelling stink.

"Oh shut up you two," Lindsey slapped both their backs before letting them go. She turned to us and straightened her shirt before talking. "Rach is gonna get out of work early tonight. I thought we could go have dinner tonight."

"Alright," I nodded my head, with one my arms around Catherine's waist. "What time should we make reservations?"

"How about 8?" Lindsey suggested. Karen and Catherine agreed.

"Ok guys, yo Siamese twins," I called Leah and Joshua who were too engrossed in discussing something. Using my knowledge of the two of them, I knew it involved doing something to Lindsey. "You guys are supposed to be ready at 7:15, latest ok?

"I thought you just said 8," Leah objected.

"Dragging you guys to your rooms to get ready itself is gonna take time," Karen patted on Leah's thighs. "Just do as Momsy says."

"Ok, fine," Joshua agreed. "Now can we please get back to Lord of the Rings?"

"Sure," I turned the tv back on and sat down on the armchair with Catherine. She placed a quick kiss on my lips and snuggled into me.

"EEEEEW!" Leah, Josh, as well as Lindsey had given us disgusted look.

"Hey, you guys are gonna do it sometime too, so shut up," I snapped at Leah and Josh whose expressions became more bewildered. "And you Linds, you should really not talk." I pulled my tongue at her to which she rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"I'll be right back," She headed upstairs. "Could you pause until I change and come back?"

"NO!" The answer was unanimous, which made Lindsey give up and go, grinning.

I was glad that my little girl had grown up to be a smart, beautiful woman. She was just like her mother. I tightened my grip on my wife and turned back to the story of Middle Earth. It has been ages since I watched this.

* * *

"You guys are old enough for me to not tell you to be civilized in public places right?" I turned my head to the girl and boy sitting quietly in the backseat of the car. Catherine turned around, with the same questioning look as mine.

"Yeah, we are," Leah and Josh mumbled together.

"Ok, let's go get some food, coz I'm starving," Karen threw the backdoor open and jumped out while Leah and Josh followed.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to open the door but seeing that my wife was frozen on the spot made me turn to her instead.

"Cath? You alright?" I took her hand to feel that they were as cold as ice.

"Will we be like this forever?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the car parked in front of ours.

"I can't say about forever, but this is how it's gonna be as long as I live," I leaned closer to her, pulling her into my arms. "What's wrong honey? Why are you scared?"

She looked into my eyes, a hesitation filled in her deep blues. "Look at my family, look at yours. We all drift apart and fall out. I don't know how I can live a happy life without everyone now."

"With them being your family, I know you feel scared to lose them," I tightened my grip around the blonde. "But I don't understand why you are feeling depressed because of it."

"Because I am not supposed to be this weak," She pouted her lips up at me. It made my insides fill with the itch to grin but with all the courage I could gather up, I managed not to.

"Cath, loving your family and wanting to be with them for the rest of your life doesn't make you weak," I lifted her head up, cupping her face. "That makes you a loving mother, loving sister, loving aunt and a freaking loving wife."

"If any of you guys leave me, I am going to go crazy," She said in a high-pitched tone. "And I mean 'send me to an asylum where I eat my own hair until I die' crazy." She added, with the hand gestures in the air.

That actually did make me laugh but I did manage to keep it under my nose. "Honey, I am never gonna let you end up in an asylum while I'm alive. And I can guarantee that none of our family will let it happen either."

Catherine kept on giving me her puppy, 'I-don't-think-you-understand' look.

"It's not only you who would go crazy if anything happens to anyone of our family," I rubbed my nose against hers. "I would go crazy too. But thinking and fretting about it is not going to help is it? They are all here, and they are alright. So, just put those thoughts to the most blackened hallway of your brain and enjoy."

"But…" Catherine tried to say something but I stopped her by placing a finger on her lips.

"We have gone through quite a lot together," Now my voice was a whisper. "And I know we can go through anything life throws at us, as long as we are together. And god knows Cath, that I am never leaving your side without a fight."

Finally, a smile spread across her ruby red lips.

"Sorry for being all stupid like this," Her voice was as hush and low as mine.

"Don't be sorry, I love making you feel good," Our lips were inches from each other.

"And I love how you make me feel like the luckiest person in the whole world," Catherine stated before placing her lips on mine so softly that my whole body suddenly ached for more. She let out a loud and long sigh, which I swear made me wanna fuck her right then and there. But just as I cupped her face and leaned forward, with the intention to deepen our kiss, door on Catherine's side opened wide.

"Oh come on you guys," Leah called, covering her eyes. "Is this really the time?"

I saw Joshua pop his head over Leah's shoulders. Just as soon as he saw us, I knew he wished he hadn't seen it.

"Oh ew people," Josh shook his head. "This is not the age for you guys for PDA. Trust me, it's not a very good view from here."

"Shut up Josh," I heard an invisible Lindsey call out. "There's no age for love."

"Oh yes there is," Josh disappeared out of our view, clearly to carry on his argument with Lindsey in person.

"Seriously guys, you guys have all night to do anything you want," Leah said with a smile, leaning on the door. "But at the moment, you gotta come out of this car or else I'm gonna scream blue murder because I am sooooo damn hungry." She finished her sentence with a long inhale of air. "Can we go now?"

Catherine and I exchanged a shocked look as we watched our daughter wait for us impatiently. With a chuckled and a quick kiss on my lips, Catherine got out of the car and placed a kiss on Leah's forehead. Leah, with a smile closed the door behind her. I locked the car and headed to my family who were waiting for me. Lindsey and Josh were still arguing while Rachel, Karen and Catherine were watching. Leah was busy checking the tires of my car.

"What's wrong sweety?" I bent down next to my daughter.

"Your tires gonna go flat by tomorrow morning," Leah looked up at me and smiled. She stood up and gave the tire a kick before taking my hand.

"Since when did you start to predict the future?" I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Well that would be when my Momsy used to teach me all about car spare parts ever since I learned to talk," Leah chuckled.

"You can't say you don't like it," I tugged on my daughter.

"I love it," Leah did a little jump. "So when do I get my own Ferrari?"

"You want a Ferrari when there are much better and faster cars?" I raised my eyebrow at Leah who shrugged. "Well, you get to be the same age as Lindsey when she got her own first car."

"Oh damn, that's gonna take ages," Leah sighed as she stopped right next to Catherine. "So are we going in to get some food or are we going to stay here and see Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck fight over a piece of carrot?"

"I vote food," Rachel put her arms around Lindsey's waist. "Come on babe, you can carry out this discussion later on."

Lindsey turned around, locked her eyes with her girlfriend and smiled. "Sure." She ran her finger through her hair before taking Rachel's hands. "Let's get some food." She called out to the group who were already heading towards the restaurant. With a chuckle, the couple followed us inside.

"So, you think you're gonna blend in well at work sis?" Leah asked, taking a sip off her drink while waiting for our order.

"Of course I would," Lindsey said smugly. "I'm a great person, everyone will love me."

"I'm sure they will," Leah smiled. "You're the best sister in the whole world." This made Lindsey go 'awe'. "Of course that's when you're not all hyper and jumping around."

"Come on Leah, for once be nice," I rolled my eyes at my daughter. I turned towards Lindsey who was staring at me. I nodded at her, silently asking her what was going on. As an answer, she excused herself and headed towards the bathroom.

"I need to use the bathroom too," I got up and followed my daughter to the restroom. When I stepped into the bathroom, I saw Lindsey leaning on the sink with her arms wrapped around her. She looked preoccupied and very nervous.

"What's wrong Kiddo?" I put my hands on her shoulders, stepping right in front of her. "You don't look so good."

"I need to ask you something Momsy," Lindsey shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

"Sure, anything sweety," I held her hand softly.

"Well, the thing…ummm…actually….this is…oh God," She exclaimed and wiped her forehead tiredly. "Why the hell is this so hard!"

"Kiddo, you're scaring me a bit," I squeezed her hand. "Is something wrong with Rach?"

"No. Rach is fine, she is great actually," Lindsey shook her head. "Momsy…it's that…argh."

"You know you can tell me anything right?" I swayed her hand in nervousness.

"I wanna ask Rachel to marry me but I'm scared whether she might freak out and say no and if she does do that I am gonna crawl up and die. I swear Momsy I love her," Lindsey said it in one breath that it took me a while to absorb what she said. I could feel Lindsey staring at me and I knew she wanted to hear my opinion, but my mind was too raced up to talk at the moment.

_Lindsey getting married? Lindsey marrying Rachel? Lindsey marrying a girl? Oh my God, my daughter's getting married? She is going to ask that girl to marry her? I'm supposed to be happy right? Coz I am so damn happy right now. My baby is all grown up. _I knew my mouth was hanging wide open. _Gee, I'm getting old._

"Umm, Momsy? Please say something," Lindsey pulled on my hand which brought me back to earth.

"You are gonna ask her to marry you?" I asked her. Lindsey nodded her head shyly, with her cheeks blushed heavily. "Are you sure you want to do this? You do know that gay marriages aren't like normal marriages right? I mean, you won't have any legal rights over Rach and if you two have a kid, only one of you can be his or her legal guardian."

"I know," Lindsey said softly. "But I still want to be with her and share my life with her. I love her a lot and I know that as much as she makes me happy, I can make her happy too."

"Are you guys financially ready for all this?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Not that Mommy and I won't help you, but a marriage also means responsibility and commitment. You have to be able to take care of her all the time."

"I have been saving up since I was 17," Lindsey shrugged. "When I was at all those part time jobs, I did save up quite a lot. Plus, my new job pays quite fairly so I am sure I can save up while taking care of her."

"You saved up?" I was shocked. "Lindsey Willows saved money without spending it on herself?"

"I would be mad for you being so shocked, but seeing that it's me, I think I understand," Lindsey giggled. "So, what do you think? You think I'm just crazy or should I go for it?"

"Oh I say you should go for it," I gleamed at my daughter who broke into a soft smile. "That doesn't stop me from thinking you are crazy." I pulled her into a hug. "Still, I'm happy for you my little girl."

"Hey, I'm not a little girl anymore," Lindsey mumbled onto my shoulders. "I'm about to get married. I'm all grown up."

"Sure you are," I patted on her head. "But you will always be my little girl."

"Whatever," I could feel her shyness without seeing her face.

"So when are you going to ask her anyway?" I released her from my hug and looked at her flushed face again.

"Tonight actually," Lindsey looked at me, as if waiting for my approval.

"TONIGHT?" I screamed out loud as I lost my balance and felled backwards.

"Shhh, you're gonna bring in the whole restaurant here," Lindsey put a finger on her lips. "And yeah, I am asking her tonight. I already have the ring."

"YOU HAVE A RING?" My voice boomed in the bathroom. This actually made Lindsey slam me to the wall and cover my mouth.

"MOMSY!" She said in a stern whisper. "I told you to quite down."

"Nomdnsdfl," I mumbled nonsense onto her mouth which made her take her hand off my mouth. "Not my fault." I shrugged uneasily. "But how did you get a ring without even telling any of us?"

"Uncle Mike helped me pick out one," Lindsey said uneasily. "I thought since he's a guy, he would have good taste in stuff like that. No offense to you."

"None taken, I asked Greg to help me pick one out for your mom anyway," I winked at her. "So, you are really…"

Just then, the door flew open and Leah walked into the bathroom.

"Mommy told me to tell you to bring in your buttocks back to the table before the food gets cold," She said rolling her eyes at us. But when she saw me locked up to the wall by a shorter and smaller Lindsey, she chuckled. "What did you do Momsy? Tell her that her hair is greasy? Coz sis, she is right you know."

"You little…" Lindsey let go of me and headed towards the girl who opened the bathroom door, making Lindsey freeze at the spot. Leah raised her eyebrow cunningly and smiled. "I'll get you for that later."

"Before your Mommy comes in here and kicks my 'buttocks', let's get back to the table, shall we?" I put my arms around both my daughters and lead them to the door. "Good luck." I whispered into Lindsey's ears just before we got out of the bathroom and headed to our table.

"Finally," Karen exclaimed as she put the napkin on her lap and stared at the food in front of her. "I'm starving people, come on."

"Sorry," I placed an apologetic kiss on Catherine's forehead before sitting down next to Leah. The rest of the evening went splendidly well until the time for the dessert. Lindsey signaled me silently that she was going to do it. I leaned back on my chair to watch the show.

"Um, can I have you guy's attention?" Lindsey's voice shook as I spoke. "I got something to ask Rach."

"So, why do you need our attention for that?" Josh asked irritated since he had to stay away from his cheesecake.

"SHHHH," Karen and Catherine both, shushed Josh making him scowl. The both of them and Rachel were staring at Lindsey with a questioning and a nervous look.

"Babe, I have known you for quite some time now," Lindsey said softly. "And we both have loved each other all these years and with you, I feel safe and complete. So, why not be like this forever huh? We make each other laugh plus every time I looked into your eyes I feel that I am in heaven. I love you so much that it's scary. "

Rachel looked dumbstruck. She looked as if she knew what was coming, but didn't want to believe it before she heard it. Karen and Catherine had gotten the gist of what was going to come too but Josh and Leah were concentrating on everything Lindsey was saying as if they were listening to a teacher giving lesson.

"I know I can be a bit of a tight ass and a pain in your ass too but I can promise you a happy life with me and a wonderful family," Lindsey smiled at Rachel without taking her eyes off her love. "So, marry me babe? Coz I don't think I can live without you anymore."

This made Josh and Leah's eyes grow wide while Josh's elbows missed the table and fell forward. Catherine and Karen covered their mouth with shock and awe. But the most priceless look was on Rachel's face. She had a hint of crimson red, appearing on her cheeks and tears were filling up in her green eyes. She had a soft smile on her face and weirdly, she was shaking.

"Y…yeah," She nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek lazily. A huge grin spread across my face as Lindsey opened the little red box and showed the ring to Rachel. It was a beautiful silver ring, with visible diamonds engraved on it. She slipped the ring into Rachel's shaking fingers and kissed her.

It took several fake coughs from every corner of the table to bring them back to earth from lala land. When the both of them turned their heads towards the table, Catherine got up and flung her arms around her daughter's neck, embracing her tightly.

"My baby's getting married," Catherine said, sniffing heavily. "You're all grown up, and I'm getting so old." Her words made everyone laugh. After shredding several tears, Catherine let her daughter go.

"Congratulations guys," Karen took both of their hands and squeezed them. The newly engaged couple couldn't stop grinning yet, they couldn't say a word to any of us. Leah and Josh exchanged hugs with their sister and going to be sister-in-law after which Lindsey turned to me and held me in a tight hug.

"Congratulations Kiddo," I hugged my daughter tightly. Rachel stood behind Lindsey, wondering whether to hug me or not. I held one of my arms, and pulled her into the hug, squeezing the both of them in my arms. "I'm really happy for you both. And as long as you both don't need the help for killing each other, you can always count on me for anything."

"We know," The both of them chuckled on my shoulders.

After all the congratulating was done and everyone was a bit hyped down, we were able to finish off the dessert. As I waited for everyone to finish their desserts, I leaned back on my chair and watched my family engrossed with each other.

A wonderful sister, who loves us unconditionally and steps in front of any danger that anyone throws at us.

A beautiful, smart and brave daughter, who is about to get married and lead her life happily.

A wonderful and caring daughter-in-law who loves us just as are her own family.

A little, conniving, mischievous and smart younger daughter who is the absolute replica of myself. Yet a lot better than me.

A little boy, who is the clone of the older brother whom I lost yet, gotten back in the form of a nephew, a godson and a little angel.

And a loving, wonderful wife, who loves me endlessly and whom I would die for, someone who is more precious to me, than my own life.

What else can one ask for in a family? If only Eric was here, just then I heard Joshua's evil laugh. And I knew he was right here with me. For the rest of my life, I have a family to love, to care, to trust and to die for. I sighed with relief just when Catherine's hands met with my cheeks.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked softly.

"I have the most wonderful family in the world," I whispered to her. "After having the ruddiest family in the world, I have been blessed with you all. And I can't be thankful enough for finally being with you."

"You are a precious stone for us too you know," Catherine ran her finger over my cheek.

I looked into her eyes, which had an extra cheerful twinkle in her eyes. "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too Sar." She held my face and pulled me into a kiss. "So fucking much."

We both giggled when we heard 'boos' from the table and turned to see our family smiling at us. I felt like I was in heaven. I was finally complete, with my family. I have gone through so much with them. Although it has been a bitter, sweet ride, the end of this journey is more than I can ever ask. In the end, I have gotten it all; love, care, passion and trust.

**The End**

* * *

**All the baptism wordings i got from here and there since i have never been to a baptism ceremony and dont know they actually say during this ceremony.**

**Well, that's the end of this story now. So let me know what you think...please put in a last minute review, hehe. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
